The House of Supers
by justkeeptyping
Summary: School life is hard enough, and now gifted with different powers, how different would everything be? Because no matter the power, or the world, teenage drama just never changes. Of course, there are added perks...JARA ALL THE WAY! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is the new story! The Anubis gang have super powers, here are the super powers, just so you know!  
**

**Mara Jaffray- Healer/Aura Reader**

**Patricia- Teleporter**

**Amber- Uses her beauty to control the opposite sex.**

**Nina- See's ghosts/can create a force field to protect her and her friends.**

**Joy- Can fly**

**Poppy- Can read minds when touching someone. **

**Jerome- Hypnosis/ Camouflager**

**Fabian- Telekinesis/ Creates light**

**Eddie- Voice impersonator**

**Alfie- Shape shifter (not well)**

**Mick- Super speed**

**Line Break**

"Morning guys," Joy sang as she skipped into the dining room, where everyone was all dressed for school and eating breakfast. Aside from Mick, who was out training. That was all he seemed to do, only popping his blonde covered head into the house for food.

"Morning Joy!" Was the only response she got, and that was from Mara. Nina turned to Mara, slightly angry. Mara offered Nina and apologetic glance, she knew that Joy had written that mean article, but she wasn't going to shun her out. Nina sighed, nodding at Mara. Deep down Nina knew that Joy would need a friend.

"Is everything alright, everyone?" Joy asked, wondering why no one else even looked up. No one said anything, so Mara spoke up, trying to avoid the awkwardness

"So you seem happy Joy? Any particular reason?" asked Mara, smiling, taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Yes there is actually," she smiled, taking a seat beside Mara "I am now Mick Campbell's official girlfriend." She stated proudly. Mara chocked on her juice, placing it down suddenly.

"What?" she exclaimed wide eyed. Jerome's eyes flicked up to the tanned girl opposite him. He had been dreaming, well not dreaming as such, scheming. Of what he and Alfie would do next. But what was this, Mara Jaffray sounded shocked? That was a new one. He was suddenly interested, what was this then? He thought, Mara seemed…angry? Was that the word? He watched her, intrigued. But whatever emotion Mara had been feeling, she covered it quickly, flashing Joy a cleverly disguised false smile. "That's so great, Joy! W-when did it happen?"

"Last night," Joy grinned, taking a bowl and pouring herself some cereal. "He came into our room and asked me, yay!" she nudged Mara playfully. Mara smiled, nodding at her.

"I'm gonna head off guys," Mara explained to everyone, standing up and swinging her bag onto her shoulder that she had kept hanging on her chair. And it should have been obvious that she felt weird, but Mara left for school early every morning, and no one noticed anything.

"I'll walk with you," Alfie offered, standing. Everyone looked at the two of them in shock, and Alfie lifted his hand in explanation, there was a mild burn there "I was hoping, if you'd heal it Mara?" he asked hopefully.

Mara rolled her eyes "You don't need to ask Alfie, I'm always willing to help you," and the two of them walked out. "But burns do take longer to heal," she said as her voice faded away.

"So," Jerome filled the silence "Has anyone wondered why Fabian can't take his eyes of Nina this breakfast?" Everyone naturally turned to Fabian who was blushing at being caught. He'd had a crush on Nina for a while now

"Jerome!" Fabian scolded "I was not,"

"Sure," laughed Jerome, swinging on his satchel "I'm off," and he suddenly disappeared, camouflaging into the background. Amber groaned

"Jerome! Why can't you just walk to school being seen? It gives me a headache seeing you appear and disappear!" She had her cheeks tinged a gentle rose colour, and the rest of her face seemingly flawless. It was a routine that only took half an hour now, at first it took up to two hours to get to her perfection, but she was now good at it, and applied everything with a practised grace.

"News flash Amber, the world doesn't revolve around you!" Came Jerome's voice, which was now in the hallway, as he walked out, shutting the door loudly behind him. He smirked to himself. He really loved his power, loved the fact that he could disappear at any moment, at any time. It fitted him, because sometimes you needed to blend right into the background, to steal the spotlight.

**Line Break**

"Poppy dear." Came a voice. Poppy stiffened, she had just opened her locker. She turned, to see no one there. But she knew that her brother was standing right in front of her, she couldn't ever misplace that voice. She straightened her two plaits, and sighed.

"What?" she hissed, turning back to her locker, so the other people scurrying down the hall wouldn't think she was crazy.

"I need you to do a little bit of that mind reading thing you do so well, on a friend of mine."

"A friend?" Poppy scoffed in disbelief. The only friend she knew Jerome had, was Alfie Lewis. The strange boy who once ran into her chemistry class and turned into a half brick half bird thing. And Jerome could normally just drag anything out of the dark boy.

"You're right," Jerome laughed "Not a friend…a house mate,"

"You should know better, Jerome." Poppy tutted "You have no friends." Jerome became visible for a fraction of a second, almost like a faulty hologram. Poppy smirked "Aw, can little Jerome not control his camouflage when he's angry?"

Jerome flickered again, and she could see his glittering blue eyes for a moment, glaring down at her, but Poppy just laughed. Jerome snarled slightly, he hated that she was right, hated that he couldn't control his emotions that well yet. But he was close. "I could just hypnotise you, you know." Jerome hissed, invisible once more.

Poppy nodded, but the smile was still on her face "There isn't much you can do in a minute, Jerome. You may have the eyes for hypnotism, but you just haven't the time," she closed her locker, turning to her now completely visible brother, who was seething. Jerome rolled his eyes. He may only be able to hypnotise someone for one minute, but that was more than enough time if you planned ahead.

"You know just how to aggravate me," he hissed, running a frustrated hand through his hair, straightening his light grey cardigan. Moving his tie further up to hide the fact he hadn't done up his top button. The teachers were oddly strict about the top button. For some strange reason. Something about not looking scruffy.

"I know," Poppy smiled, as the two of them walked together down the hall "So what am I doing?"

"Mara Jaffray." Jerome whispered into her ear

"Subject?"

"Mick Campbell."

"And why am I doing this?"

"Because you owe me for not telling Mr Sweet that you read his mind to get the password for the school network and have been searching through old school records for about…two months now,"

Poppy's smiled faltered, no matter how good she got, Jerome would always top her. She glared up him. It was like a game of trumps. She might get the ace, but it would never be the correct suit, and Jerome would just pull it out of his sleeve. Literally, and she could never accuse him, because the other card was suddenly missing from the pack. But deep down she knew that he was her motivation. "How did you know about that?"

Now it was time for Jerome to smirk "I was there Poppy, there standing right behind Mr Sweet when you did it,"

Poppy fumed slightly "Fine," she sighed "Where will I find her?"

"The Library," and with that Jerome turned and walked away, Poppy was about to call to see what this 'Mara' looked like, because it was rare that Jerome wanted her to go and see someone in his house. He normally wanted her to stay away unless it was a revenge mission. But he didn't sound like he was angry.

"Strange," she hummed to herself, heading for the library. It wasn't as if maths was an important subject anyway.

**And there you have it, my first chapter! Please let me know what you think, I mean it's your opinion that counts guys!  
**

**X**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Chapter 2, but you guys know that! **

**Mara Jaffray- Healer/Aura Reader**

**Patricia- Teleporter**

**Amber- Uses her beauty to control the opposite sex.**

**Nina- See's ghosts/can create a force field to protect her and her friends.**

**Joy- Can fly**

**Poppy- Can read minds when touching someone. **

**Jerome- Hypnosis/ Camouflager**

**Fabian- Telekinesis/ Creates light**

**Eddie- Voice impersonator**

**Alfie- Shape shifter (not well)**

**Mick- Super speed**

**Line Break**

"Please please please," Amber tugged on Patricia's arm. Patricia shrugged her off, continuing to doodle aimlessly in her book.

"No Amber," Patricia sighed

"But it would only take you a minute! Please," she whispered, the teacher turned to look at them, but then turned back to the board "Just teleport me to the shops, then you can come back!"

"…ugh, fine." Patricia mumbled. She scanned the room quickly, just to check, Mara and Fabian seemed to be the only two people making notes. Mara's hand scribbling quickly and fluently across the page. Whereas Fabian was sat back, watching the teacher and the board, eyes flicking between the two. He had one hand out, shaking slightly, as he controlled the pencil without actually touching it. He was smiling slightly, he was getting really good at his telekinesis. So he was making notes, and exercising his brain at the same time.

"Where are you going?" Eddie whispered, leaning over, holding Patricia's hand. Patricia raised her eyebrows, held Amber's hand and teleported.

"OH MAN! PATRICIA!" Eddie cried, clutching his head as they were suddenly in the middle of the shoe section in the mall in Milan. The surroundings changed so suddenly, from a classroom, to a large white shopping centre. In a matter of seconds.

"Hey! You held my hand! Not my fault," Patricia shrugged. Amber squealed loudly, side hugged Patricia and went skipping off. She turned to Eddie massaging his forehead "Oh come on, Eddie. Teleportation isn't _that _bad,"

"That's because you're use to it! I have a very sensitive brain!"

"You have a brain?" Patricia mimicked, pretending to be shocked. He rolled his eyes at her. But took her hand

"What if the teacher notices we're gone?"

"Shut up," Patricia sighed, and they were in the classroom. Eddie tried not to cry out at the sharp sensation. Patricia rubbed his back slightly and Eddie grinned at her. Patricia removed her hand immediately, realising what she was doing. She was _comforting _Eddie. But Eddie wouldn't stop smirking.

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Poppy called loudly in the library. The librarian turned to her sharply but Poppy just pretended not to notice, when she saw a small pretty girl with black hair. Poppy moved towards her "Are you Mara?" she asked, sitting on the cushy red armchair beside the girl who seemed to be making an early start on her homework. So a nerd, Poppy summed up. But this girl seemed different, nice.

"Yes?" Mara asked hesitantly. Looking Poppy up and down, curiously.

"I'm Poppy….Poppy Hesington." She didn't know where the lie came from, but it slipped naturally out of her mouth. She guessed Jerome didn't want this girl to know who she was or who she was related too.

"Okay, and you know my name already," Mara smiled at her. Poppy found herself smiling back. But maybe it was just the quiet peaceful and warm atmosphere of the library. It was different, new to her.

"Yes, what's your power?"

Mara frowned at the odd girl, who seemed to come out of nowhere "I'm a healer." Mara explained.

"Oh!" Poppy exclaimed happily, that was perfect. She could say she had a cut on her hand, and once Mara was touching her, she would have the physical contact to read whatever she was thinking "That's…why I wanted to find you. I have a cut on my hand," she stuck out her hand.

Mara nodded "Okay, was the nurse busy?"

"…yeeahhh,"

"Alright," Mara nodded, and Poppy realised this girl was too trusting. Too naïve. Strange, clever and naïve weren't normally found together. And once Mara touched her, Poppy looked into her mind

_I wonder how this girl got a cut on her hand? She doesn't look like someone who would hurt herself like that. But I guess everyone gets hurt sometimes. At least she's okay…_

Poppy blinked once, unused to hearing such kindness in someone's mind. Normally when someone was kind outside, they were mean inside. Or they were mean both inside and out. Never kind in and kind out. Two faced. But Mara was thinking of the wrong thing, she needed to be thinking of Mick.

"So…" Poppy began, smiling brightly "Do you know Mick Campbell?"

Mara nodded, seemingly unfazed by the question. But Poppy knew her thoughts were getting scrambled. "Yeah, he's in my house. Why?"

_I wonder why she's asking about Mick. Maybe she wants to be in a sports team…or maybe because Mick's so popular. I wonder if she knows he has a girlfriend. A girlfriend. I can't believe he has a girlfriend, I can't believe I missed my chance. Oh well, it probably happened for a reason, I mean Joy is really nice and deserves someone after the whole Fabian thing…_

"I was just wondering because he's been nominated for the sports award again this year," it was a lie, but Poppy knew it would probably be correct. She was clever like that.

"Oh yes, he'll probably win it again," Mara smiled despite herself, moving her hand away, examining Poppy's hand. There was no cut there, but there had never been one to begin with. "Nice to meet you, Poppy. What's your power?"

"Oh…mine?" Poppy smiled, standing up. "I'm…a….a….." and suddenly the lies wouldn't' come. Looking into this girl's kind eyes, the lies wouldn't come. Poppy's heart beat quickened, what was happening? When suddenly she felt someone tap her head once with a book. She looked up, and couldn't see anything. Jerome. It was Jerome, that was his sign. "I can turn invisible," Poppy lied.

"Really? I have a house mate who can camouflage!" Mara exclaimed, smiling up at the odd young girl "Care to demonstrate?"

"Sure," Poppy grinned "Here we go…" and Jerome touched her bare skin, so she became invisible just like him. Mara seemed impressed

"Wow," she said to no one. Poppy re appeared.

"It was nothing," Poppy grinned "Now I really have to leave, see you around?" Mara nodded and Poppy walked out, hearing Jerome's soft footsteps follow her. Mara sat there for a moment, thinking about what just happened. Odd. But nearly everything here was. She returned to her homework.

"The dirt, Poopster." Jerome demanded, instantly becoming visible once they were outside the library. Poppy blinked a few times, her head straining at him instantly becoming visible. It wasn't nice, to play tricks on the mind like that.

"Hey, do you have to randomly come on and off like that? It creeps me out,"

"What did she say?" Jerome demanded. Not caring to take notice. But he knew it was annoying. He remembered when he was younger he would stand in front of the mirror and watching himself, and he too would get a head ache. But he was use to it now, and he liked the fact he could bug other people, get into their minds. Mess with them. But right now that wasn't important.

"I think she likes Mick." Poppy shrugged. Jerome looked deep into her eyes, searching for a hint of a lie. Seeing nothing in the almost mirror image of his eyes, he nodded.

"Makes sense," he nodded, leaning down towards her "Nice work," and he patted her shoulder, walking away. Poppy scrunched her nose slightly, dealing with Jerome, dealing with her brother, dealing with the devil. It always made her feel dirty.

**Line Break**

"Jerome, buddy!" Alfie called, jogging up to his best friend in the corridor. His shirt was untucked, tie loose, laces undone, blazer wide open. Jerome turned to his best friends voice and the smile came naturally.

"Top button Lewis!" Mr Sweet called as he walked past, hands behind his back. Alfie nodded but didn't actually do anything. He held onto Jerome's shoulder as he caught up.

"What you up to?"

"The usual." Jerome answered, shrugging

"Lying, cheating or scamming?"

"I'd say…a little of all three," Jerome chuckled. Alfie nodded, scratching his head.

"Wanna grab lunch man?"

Jerome was about to nod when he looked up, seeing Mara come out of a history room, clutching her books protectively to her chest. Mara Jaffray. Jerome looked her hard up and down for a moment. No makeup, curly black hair. Clever. Short. She was the type of person who blended right into the back ground, and Jerome had the feeling she liked it like that. Strange, because he knew she volunteered for a lot of things.

"No thanks, man. Rain check."

"Okay…" Alfie trailed off, unsure why Jerome suddenly looked so occupied. But he shrugged it off, Jerome was always an odd one. At least he hadn't been rude, Alfie normally found it funny when Jerome was rude, but when it was aimed at him, well Alfie didn't like it. He walked off in the direction of Mick, hoping to grab lunch with the only other person in Anubis House with the same appetite as him.

"Mara," Jerome grinned, walking up to her. Mara looked up, bewildered at the tall blonde boy she had known for years. Yet never quite spoken too directly approached her. And as his eyes looked at her, she couldn't help but think they look familiar…

"Yes, Jerome? Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, no," Jerome laughed, taking a step forward, hoping she'd walk with him. Mara took the hint, and they walked down the corridor towards her locker. "I was just wondering to see what's up…..so, what's up?" he leaned against the lockers as Mara opened hers and placed in her books neatly.

"Um…nothing? Are you alright Jerome? You don't seem…normal," Mara finished, offering him a week smile. She brushed some hair out of her face and Jerome frowned at her.

"What's your power, Mara?" he asked, watching her.

"You know that," Mara laughed "I'm a healer."

Jerome frowned…something didn't quite make sense. If you were gifted with powers, you were accepted into Anubis House. And those exceptionally smart ones, had two powers. Fabian had two powers, Jerome had two powers, and surely, surely, if Mara was smarter than Jerome surely she had two powers…He looked down to her, who exactly was she?

"Mara…"

"Jerome?" she looked at him as if he were crazy and he was about to give up, when he suddenly couldn't resist the urge to hypnotise her.

He looked right into her eyes, turned on the little switch in his brain and she was trapped. She couldn't look away. His eyes were such a deep blue. Bluer than Mick's…Shimmering and sparkling, never ending…

"You will tell me your powers. One and then the other. Nothing but the truth. When I say now. Now."

"I'm a healer." Mara answered thickly, and Jerome listened intently "And an aura reader."

Jerome's eyes widened slightly. And he looked away abruptly. Mara coughed, blinking. She looked up at him, not realising anything, and she turned to her locker, closing it. "Are you sure you're alright Jerome?"

Jerome was too shocked to speak. She was an aura reader? She could read people's feelings? Imagine the things he could do with that, imagine the dirt he could dig up. And how had he not figured it out before? How had he never put the pieces together? He had known this girl for three years. Three whole years. And only now had he ever thought to dig her up. All because of one remark at breakfast.

Funny.

"I'm fine." He answered, still dazed. He nodded at her, turning and walking away. Not quite sure just yet what to do with this new information. It was still reeling through his mind.

Mara watched him leave, and frowned again. Something was happening in this school. And she didn't know quite what it was, but she had a bad feeling that it somehow involved her.

**It will get better my friends! Love your reviews!  
x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Chapter 3 And yeah the teachers do know about the powers!**

**Mara Jaffray- Healer/Aura Reader**

**Patricia- Teleporter**

**Amber- Uses her beauty to control the opposite sex.**

**Nina- See's ghosts/can create a force field to protect her and her friends.**

**Joy- Can fly**

**Poppy- Can read minds when touching someone. **

**Jerome- Hypnosis/ Camouflager**

**Fabian- Telekinesis/ Creates light**

**Eddie- Voice impersonator**

**Alfie- Shape shifter (not well)**

**Mick- Super speed**

**Line Break**

"Hey!" Nina grinned, waving at Mara. Mara smiled, waving back, her uniform was impeccable as usual. "How are you this afternoon Mara?" Nina asked, blowing some hair from her face.

Mara smiled "I'm good. How are you?"

"Ugh, Fabian drama. Can we go get some lunch?"

"Sure," Mara nodded, placing her bag onto the top of the lockers. She had to stretch on her tiptoes to do so. Nina grinned.

"Actually." A voice interjected, they both turned at the sound of Jerome's voice who was standing on the other side of the now deserted corridor. Everyone else was outside in the sunshine, having lunch. They were late "I need to talk to Mara real quick for a second, Nina." Jerome said slyly. Nina looked between them for a moment, feeling that something wasn't right.

"Why?" She asked, flashing up a blue barrier between the girls and Jerome. Jerome laughed at the electric force field. It was designed to keep people safe, and how many times had he seen Nina use it? She used it whenever she could, but only as a threat. She felt awful if someone touched it and shocked themselves. Obviously she thought Jerome was smarter than that, she had misjudged Alfie though. He had to go to the nurse after trying to run through it.

"I'm not going to hurt her," he laughed, watching the transparently tinted wall. Nina brought down the force field, and Mara touched her arm.

"It's fine Nina, I'll catch up?"

Nina nodded, turning and walking away, but not before giving Jerome an odd look.

"Yes Jerome?" Mara asked, she had left her blazer in her locker. So she was wearing her v-neck grey jumped. Her hair the exact appropriate length, clipped back neatly so two parts hung on her shoulder. Her tie was done up as was her top button.

Jerome didn't say anything, instead walked towards her. Like he was a panther, cornering his pray. Mara stepped back out of instinct. Not because she was afraid. Because everyone in the house knew that if Jerome started getting too close to you, mentally and physically, you knew to stay away. She backed away further, until her back hit the lockers with a gentle thump. His arms caged around her as he looked down.

"Who knew little Mara was a liar?" he whispered at her. Mara glared up at him, not liking the cage he had built around her. She looked for an escape route, but saw none- wait. If she could duck under his arms, acted quickly, she could make for the door towards the sports field… "Don't even think about it." Jerome ordered. He had seen her eyes wander, and it didn't take long to figure out her plan.

Mara looked up at him, but didn't listen, she pushed his arms away from her roughly, instead of ducking like she planned. She headed for the door.

Jerome camouflaged immediately. Smirking slightly. Everyone knew Mara wasn't the fastest person in the world. He took two large steps forwards and caught her arms, bringing her hands behind her back, holding them tightly, as if he were arresting her. Mara tried to kick against him, but a teacher opened the door, carrying her lunch. Jerome froze, pulling Mara once into his chest, holding her tightly, turning her to face the teacher. He was still invisible.

"Oh! Hello Mara!" Mrs Andrews smiled, walking towards her. Mara resisted the urge to reveal that an obviously invisible Jerome was holding her capture. Instead, she stood up straight, pretending that she was comfortable holding her hands behind her back.

"Hello Mrs Andrews," she cheered. Jerome smiled, pleased. Glad that he still had the touch. He hadn't even threatened her yet and she was obeying him, although she just may not want to get him in trouble. Mara was known to be too kind like that.

"What are you doing in here? Why don't you eat lunch outside?"

"I was just about too," Mara explained "Just grabbing some …water."

"Oh right. See you tomorrow," and with that the teacher walked away. Mara wanted to call after her, but what was Jerome actually doing wrong?

"Very nice," Jerome whispered in her ear. Mara stiffened. "Walk into the bathroom." Jerome ordered, Mara walked into the girls bathroom, wincing slightly. He was holding her wrists really tightly, as if he thought she would run away. She'd probably get bruises, she had oddly sensitive skin, which was ironic as she was healer. But it didn't normally bother her, because not many people man handles 'sweet little Mara'

Once the bathroom door closed behind them, Jerome let go and became visible. Mara turned watching him, taking a deep breath

"What are you doing, Jerome? Are you mad?"

"I don't know. Read my aura and find out." He challenged. Mara froze, watching him wide eyed. There was no way he knew that. No way. Who would have told him? How would he have found out?

"What?" she asked quietly, voice barely above a whisper. Jerome smirked at her

"Oh yes, Mara. I know about your little power." He raised his eye brows at her, then glanced upwards, and saw his reflection in the mirror. He ran his fingers through his hair, fixing it, straightening his tie and his cardigan.

"What do you want?" Mara asked, finding her voice. She refused to let this get to her.

"You're a very clever girl, Mara." Jerome answered "I'll give you that. Although, before I tell you exactly what it is I want, I would like to know. Why hide such a wonderful gift?" And he seemed genuinely interested. Mara sighed, looking down at her shoes.

"It's a horrible power. I don't want to be able to see what other people are feeling. It's an invasion of their privacy, who am I to be watching them? People's emotions are deep sensitive things, Jerome. So I thought if I forgot about it, didn't use it, let it go. It would eventually disappear."

Jerome seemed slightly shocked, he was expecting some shallow sort of Amber response, such as 'it's not cool enough' but no, she didn't want to invade people's privacy. Sort of the opposite to him them. He grinned again "Then you are not doing to like what I want you to do,"

"What?" Mara's eyes flicked up to him. And Jerome was shocked again, he had always assumed her eyes were a muddy shade of brown, similar to Joy's. But now, hers were a deep brown, with a slight golden haze, like the sun was shining at them in just the right angle. Only she possessed it naturally. He snapped out of it.

"You could tell me whether someone was telling the truth or not, right?"

"…right," Mara said slowly "In theory. But I haven't used it in a while. My brain age at aura reading is probably about seven, Jerome. I don't think I'll be much help,"

"Well then I'll train you." Jerome replied, he wasn't taking no for an answer "My room at eight o clock. We'll use Alfie as your dummy." He patted Mara's arm patronisingly, and walked out.

They both sighed on opposite sides of the door. Both wondering why they felt a slight jolt from that small second of contact.

**Line Break**

"Look how good I'm getting," Fabian whispered to Nina, focusing his eyes on the arm chair just in front of them. He lifted it an inch above the ground, and left it hovering for a moment, before setting it down gently. Nina smiled brightly at him, touching his hand

"Wow! I remember when last week when you could only just lift a carton of juice! You're getting better so quickly!"

"You're getting better so quickly!" Alfie and Jerome mimicked in high voices walking into the common room. Eddie laughed loudly, from surfing the internet on his laptop.

"I bet I'm better," he joked. "You're getting better so quickly!" and he used his power to imitate Nina's voice perfectly. Alfie and Jerome burst out laughing. Amber walked in frowning

"What's so funny?" she asked, blowing on her nails. She had just applied a bright blue varnish with stickers onto it.

"Probably nothing," Joy said, stepping out from behind her as they sat at the table, getting ready for dinner. "You know boy's sense of humour, aside from Mick of course."

"Thanks babe," came Mick's voice. Everyone turned to see Mick standing in the door way. Jerome winced slightly, for some unknown reason, and the seven children sat at the table.

"Back from a run, Mick?" Jerome asked, taking a sip of juice.

"You know me," Mick breathed.

"Doesn't the fact that you have super speed mean that you don't have to go running every day?" everyone looked between the two boys for a moment. It wasn't often that Jerome spoke directly too Mick. The two weren't exactly in the same…class of people.

"I…" Mick began, trailing off, eyes wondering.

"Because there's always room for improvement," came a cheerful voice. Mara walked in smiling, dressed in jeans and a light blue shirt. Her hair tickling her shoulders softly. "Right Mick?"

"Yeah," Mick nodded, relieved "Thanks Mara," Mara smiled, sitting beside Jerome, opposite Mick. Jerome scanned Mara's face, other than the smile, there was no difference. She was good at hiding emotions, almost as good as him.

"Where's Patricia?" Eddie asked, as Trudy handed out the food. Everyone shrugged, when Trudy spoke up

"She teleported home, Piper's sick. Sisterly love." Trudy grinned at them all, "Anything else, dearies?"

Everyone laughed "No thanks, Trudy."

Once Trudy walked out a happy murmur of discussion began, first about how Nina and Eddie didn't know who Doctor Who was, then how no one cared about Amber's hair accessory. But it was a quiet evening.

"You know something?" Alfie asked, as everyone finished and were leaving.

"What's that?" Jerome turned to his friend, watching him.

"I bet everyone in this house will end up with someone else," the dark boy explained standing. Jerome and Mara stood too, the only two other people in the room. Everyone else had gone off.

"I don't think so, Alfie." Mara frowned "I mean, after we graduate, how likely is it that we'll ever see each other again?"they put away their plates and walked down the corridor towards the boys room.

"I think so. I mean Eddie and Trixie, Me and Amber-"

"You and Amber are not an item, Alfie." Jerome stated. Mara nodded along. Alfie rolled his eyes

"Well we all know it's gonna happen. Then Nina and Fabian, Joy and Mick." He stopped then, looking at the both of them. Mara and Jerome turned to each other. Eyes wide in shock.

"No way." Jerome cut in "I'd rather die along than be stuck with this nerd." Mara nodded along. And even though she would have said something similar- Okay fine. Nothing similar she would have said 'nothing's set in stone, Alfie' but that fact is, Jerome beat her too it. And it stung, his words. Like a sharp slap in the face, but she took a deep breath in. She needed to breathe. He hadn't said it with any real venom, he hadn't meant for it to hurt as much as it did. He hadn't meant to confirm her worst fear, that someone would rather die than be with her.

Alfie laughed as they all walked into their room. "Wait a second." Alfie stopped, as Jerome closed the door "Why is Mara in our room?"

"Mara is an aura reader." Jerome stated before Mara could stop him.

"Jerome!" she scolded "You can't tell everyone!"

Jerome chuckled "Chill. Alfie, you won't tell anyone right?" Alfie nodded at his best friend and Mara.

"Don't worry Mara, your secret's safe with me." He smiled wildly at her. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Okay." Jerome rubbed his hands together, "Sit on my bed," Mara watched Jerome, looking him up and down, before sitting on the edge of his bed, then moving to make herself comfortable, and sitting cross legged in the centre. "Alfie, sit on your bed." Alfie did as told. And Jerome dragged up a chair and sat on the side, watching. "Alfie, think of something."

"Of what?" Alfie asked, puzzled.

"Anything,"

"Done." Alfie said.

"Now Mara, how is he feeling?"

Mara nodded, inhaling. She watched Alfie, opening her eyes, until she saw a faint buzz of light around him. A faint grey cloud outlined Alfie, almost fuzzy, emitting into the room. Mara blinked, unused to such light. But she remembered the last time she used it, it had been on her cat, she wondered why he wouldn't eat his food. It was because he was sick, a yellow had surrounded him. "He's…he's a grey?"

"Meaning?"

"I think he's scared." Mara answered. Jerome turned to Alfie on the wheelie chair

"Are you scared, mate?"

"Yup," Alfie nodded, popping the p "Zombie Apocalypse my friend," Jerome and Mara laughed.

"Great, so you did it Mara," Jerome grinned at her, glad. She was getting better at this, he would be able to use her. "Again."

And so it went on, again and again. Until 10 o clock. When Victor cried his usual phrase, and Mara stood up.

"Where are you going?" Jerome laughed, clutching his stomach. He and Alfie were laughing their heads off, it had been pretty funny, and Mara had been laughing until about a minute ago.

"It's ten o clock," she reminded. Jerome stood, wiping the tears of joy with his hand.

"You are such a goody goody," he laughed. Alfie was on his back, still laughing, eyes shut tightly. Mara frowned, Alfie was…he was always happy.

"Aw Mara!" he cried, sitting up "This is so fun! You don't have to leave!"

"Yes I do," Mara stated, turning the door handle and opening it. Jerome didn't say anything, yawning. He didn't realise how tired he was. He removed his watch, placing it on his bedside table.

"You're just saying that because you end up alone," Alfie sighed, not wanting such happiness to end. They were laughing because Alfie had been thinking of the Olympics and then done a dance on his head. He had transformed into a bird with one wing.

Mara froze, as did Jerome. Mara nodded her head once, stiffly, firmly, before turning and walking out, closing the door shut behind her.

"Alfie!" Jerome scolded. Staring at his friend in horror.

"What?" Alfie sat up "It was a joke!"

"I don't think Mara has the same sense of humour we do." Jerome stated, sighing, sitting on his bed.

"Should I go apologise?" Alfie asked, sitting up, instantly feeling awful.

"Don't bother," Jerome waved off "I'll do it tomorrow,"

"Thanks," Alfie whispered, as Jerome turned off the light. He lay on his bed, strumming his long fingers against his stomach, staring up at the ceiling, and he imagined that just above him, was a crying Mara. He knew her well enough to know that was what she was doing. He turned, looking at the window, and he took a deep breath in.

His pillow smelt of her shampoo.

**HEY! If you liked it, review! If you hated it, review! Or tell me what to change!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! **

He didn't know how it happened in all fairness. He had been on his way up to talk to Victor, when he heard music from Mara's room, strange considering all the girls were out. Jerome instantly camouflaged and slid through the door, closing it quickly behind him. His eyes went wide with shock, and amusement.

It was Mara, dressed in shorts and a tank top, dancing- no, it wasn't dancing, it was jumping around with her eyes shut, holding a hairbrush as her microphone. Hair scruffy, and it was an unusual site. Mara, who was always dressed perfectly, never caught doing anything stupid or weird or…this. Was now…having fun, with 'Don't wake me up by Chris Brown' on. And for some strange reason, it made Jerome smile. He stood undetected for a few moments, watching her. When he realised, she could sing. The girl could sing, she could sing really quite well. And it was surprising, Jerome thought. Blinking once. Mara, the quiet little book worm who kept mostly to herself, or helping her friends, or never going out of her comfort zone… could sing.

He laughed quietly, but it was drowned out by the music. Once the song ended, he didn't leave, instead making his way over to Joy's made bed, sitting down, watching what she did next. It was somehow entertaining watching her. Seeing a side to her that no one else saw. He felt quite privileged. She turned the music down, but let it change to the next song, and she sighed, running her hands through her hair, moving it out of her face. She set about on tidying up, picking up all the clothes off the floor, most of which appeared to be Patricia's. Did Mara tidy up for them?

He frowned, looking away, on Amber's make up stand, all the lipsticks were together, all the foundation together, and the table looked polished, a gleam coming from it. The floor was hovered and cleaned, something Trudy normally did once a week, but it looked like Mara did extra. He watched Mara move to clean her bed, and was intrigued at the way she did it. He never tidied his bed, he failed to see the point of it.

She threw her pillows to the floor and placed the blanket on the bed, tucking in all the sides, apart from the top right corner, where she folded it over, then she placed the pillows onto it neatly. Straightening the 'M' where her name hung on the head stand.

She collected her clothes for the day quickly, and Jerome realised she didn't really mind what she wore. Everything in her wardrobe was decent, no incredibly short shorts or skirts, or tight tops, or lot cut neck lines. Everything was perfect, in proportion.

Mara placed her hands on her hips, looking around the room, for some unknown object. She looked right at him, right into his eyes. And Jerome worried for a moment that she was looking at him, that he was visible. He checked, but no, he was invisible. He watched her back, an unconscious part of him glad that he got to look into her eyes, but eventually her eyes drifted upwards a bit, and she cocked her head, frowning.

Jerome breathed out at her expression, she looked…beautiful. He hit himself sharply for thinking such thoughts, was he out of his mind? Mara stepped closer, and Jerome realised she was going to reach for someone on Joy's head board, just above his bed. Jerome reacted quickly, lying flat on the bed, for even though he was invisible, Mara would be able to feel him. Mara went to the side of the bed, and reached for the board, eyes trained on something. She just couldn't reach.

She placed her knee onto the bed, and leaned forward. Jerome's eyes widened, her knee was beside his stomach, her face above his, looking up at the wall. She placed her hand on the bed for support, only just missing Jerome's arm. Jerome tried not to breathe. One wrong move, one wrong sound, he was in trouble.

She reached her other arm up and pulled something out from behind the board, it was a book. She held it her hand for a moment, looking at it. It was Joy's diary, she frowned, not understanding. She knew Joy wrote in an online diary, all password protected. Joy had once told her that 'only losers write down all their secrets into an ordinary book'

So why was she looking at Joy's diary? Loose?

Jerome watched up wide eyed, eager to see what Mara would do. Would she open it? Would she do what he would do? Or would she place it back and pretend it never happened. Mara stared at the book, not opening in it, before standing. Only she stumbled and fell back on to the bed, coming into contact with Jerome's stomach.

They both froze, and this was the moment everyone hated. The moment you'd been caught, yet no one would say anything. The moment that you chose exactly how you were going to react, would you yell, scream, cry? How you would defend yourself?

Jerome became visible as Mara turned, and she cried out loudly, jumping off the bed, dropping the diary. Her hands covering her mouth

"Jerome!" she cried in shock, breathing deeply. Jerome sat up, hands up in innocence.

"Calm down Mara-"

"You were in our room?" she cried, eyes wide with fear.

"Well yeah, but I'm not some sort of per-"

"That's sick! Jerome that is sick!" she cried, outraged. Looking around for some out of place object that might have been Alfie in disguise.

"I wasn't doing any-"

"How long have you been in here?" she asked loudly, still reeling from the shock.

"Calm down!" Jerome tried "Mara it was an acci-" But Mara didn't listen, trying to flee from the scene. She ran for the door but Jerome acted quickly, standing in front of the door, arms out, blocking it. "Calm down!" he yelled at her, holding her shoulders, shaking her slightly "Blimey Mara! Calm down!"

Mara shook her head, trying to push against him in horror "It's against the rules Jerome! You creep! Are all boys like that? It's disgusting!"

"Hey!" Jerome cried, gripping her shoulders harshly and pushing her back so she would look up at him "I may be a snoop Mara, but I am not sleazy. And I would _never, _never, spy on girls like that." He shook his head at her, telling her the truth. "Read my aura if you don't believe me," he shrugged. Eyes piercing into hers, yet not hypnotising her, the thought didn't even occur to him. He wanted her to believe him, without the use of force. Strange.

Mara eyed him warily, still unsure "No…" she said slowly "I believe you."

Jerome sighed, nodding "There, I'm sorry, alright?"

Mara nodded, stepping away from him slightly, back into their room "It's alright, if it was an accident," she nodded, bringing her hand up to brush some hair out of her face, sighing. Jerome's eyes followed the action, and he noticed the bruises on her wrists.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing at her hand. Mara frowned, looking down. Jerome watched her face, as her eyes brightened with realisation

"Just a bruise, I have sensitive skin." She shrugged. Jerome watched in disgust

"I did that to you?" he asked

Mara nodded, unsure what he wanted her to say. Jerome shook his head, at himself. It was disgusting, if his home life had taught him anything, anything, it was that you never hurt a woman, never. At least not physically anyway. Goodness knows how many girls hearts he'd broken. "It doesn't matter, though," she added "It'll clear up,"

"Why not heal it?"

"Because it's only a bruise, it'll clear up on its own," Mara nodded. Moving back to gather her clothes from her bed. Jerome watched her, confused

"But what's the point of having your power if you aren't going to use it when you need it?"

"I don't need it right now, Jerome. I'm not going to become lazy and heal everything immediately. I like to try and pretend I don't have them sometimes. Pretend to be an ordinary non-super person."

"Sounds lame." Jerome stated, but he understood vaguely where she was coming from. He was understanding her now. But still, the bruises bugged him "Fine, but could you wear long sleeves? I don't want to see them." Mara nodded at him, heading into the bathroom, obviously trusting him enough to leave him in their room. "Rookie mistake," Jerome muttered to himself, shaking his head.

He went over to Joy's bed and picked up her diary, stuffing it under his shirt, and walking out the door.

**Line Break**

"Hey man," Alfie grinned, walking outside. Jerome nodded at his friend. Alfie sat opposite him in the garden, just outside Anubis House "What are you doing out here? I thought you were like a vampire, you hate the sun."

"Hilarious Alfie." Jerome stated, looking up at his friend, only to realise his eyes were already focused on him "Are you alright, Lewis?" Jerome asked, watching his friend. Seeing an unusual amount of…worry? That wasn't very Alfie like. One of the reasons Jerome liked Alfie was because he was fearless. Okay, he wasn't fearless, but he was only scared of ridiculous things, like Aliens, and Doctor Who turning evil and taking vengeance on the world.

"This is a messed up, house," Alfie shook his head. Thoughts of the things they had discovered in the attic with Nina and Fabian and Patricia and Amber running through his mind.

"What do you mean?"Jerome turned slightly from his position on the grass, so he was sitting beside Alfie. He stuck one long leg out, and brought the other one up, swinging his arms casually around his knee. Alfie turned to look at him, and for the millionth time, wished he was like Jerome.

Jerome, his idol, his brother, his best friend. His motivation. How many times Alfie had wished to possess Jerome's quality with girls, with pranks, and manage to be good at school at the same time? Endless times.

"Nothing," Alfie sighed, looking down "D-do you wanna, I dunno," he shrugged, before starting up again, knowing that Jerome would force it out of him "Wanna go play football on the field later? With Mick and Eddie?"

Jerome looked at Alfie carefully, before shaking his head "Sorry mate, you know me. Football isn't my scene,"

"But you're not that bad-"

"Not my scene, Alfie." Jerome cut him off. Alfie nodded, looking back at the freshly cut slightly spiky grass beneath them, hating the rejection. His life was falling apart, nothing made sense anymore. "Ugh, don't cry about it, Alfie." Jerome sighed, running his hands through his hair "I'll be there on the sidelines, cheering you on, if I _have _too,"

"Thanks!" Alfie squealed, nudging him. At least Jerome would always be there for him. Jerome nodded and smiled "What's up with you and Mara, now?" Alfie asked, picking at the bottom of his shoes.

"Nothing's 'up' Alfie, I'm just exploiting one of my friends, as per usual," he and Alfie sniggered slightly, like nine year old bullies who thought they had it all.

"Wait. Friend? Since when is Mara your friend?" Alfie asked, jealously tingling slightly.

"My bad," Jerome corrected, rubbing his eyes "Exploiting one of my house mates,"

"Nice," and they high-fived.

It was a simple relationship, and for Eddie, who watched from behind the bushes. It looked as if Alfie gave everything to it. That is was always Alfie who arranged the meetings, Alfie who took the fall for Jerome's few, but bad, mistakes. But Eddie would be wrong. Because it was Jerome who made them roommates, Jerome who came up with the schemes and plans that they enjoyed together. It was Jerome who gave Alfie his popularity, Jerome who spent endless hours trying to get multiplication through Alfie's mind so that he would get a high enough grade in maths to get to the next year. It was a fair friendship 50-50 all the way. And they both wanted and craved the friendship as much as each other. Neither knew just how much the other meant to them.

So as Eddie shook his head, partly from jealously, partly from loneliness. He was judging their friendship.

But his judgements were wrong.

**I know that this chapter was a little different, but I needed to grab the basis of Jerome's character!**

**More JARA next time!**

**REVIEW!**

**X**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Please," Mara whispered, turning around, Jerome caught her shoulder, tutting.

"Do you want me to tell people about your extra power?" Jerome asked, looking down at her. Mara turned around, sighing. She straightens her blazer, taking a deep breath in. She was dreading this, and the question still bugged her, how did Jerome find out? She never spoke about it, it wasn't written anywhere, not in her diary, she hadn't told anyone. It was as if he read her mind. But she knew he didn't, you could only have up to two powers, and he had shown the world both of his.

"I don't like this, Jerome."

"Who would have guessed?" he breathed under his voice "Just find out whether he's telling the truth or not, okay?"

Mara frowned, pushing her eye brows together, causing a line in her forehead "Okay," she nodded. They both walked over to Vincent, the average height black haired boy with freckles.

"Hey Mara," he beamed at her; they were in the same advanced science set. "And…Jerome,"

"Hey Vince," Mara smiled quietly. And she hated it, she felt like she was leading someone unknowing to their death, in exaggerated form of course.

"So Vince," Jerome grinned down at the boy "Did you cheat on the recent science test?"

"What?" Vince asked, shocked at the bluntness of the question "Why would you think that?"

"It's a simple yes or no question," Jerome shrugged, looking down at him "Either you did, or you didn't." and the fact that Jerome wanted to hypnotise him to find the answer, aggravated him. But he was banned from hypnotising in school. He had only gotten away with Mara because it was empty, he was lucky. Here, everyone was moving around.

"No, I didn't cheat." Vincent answered, slightly angry.

"Mara?" Jerome asked

Mara watched Vince "…He's lying," she said quietly, and she couldn't look at Vince. Vince looked shocked at her

"How did she do that?" he whispered

"You're going to do Alfie's homework for a month," Jerome ordered. Vincent shook his head

"No way! I didn't cheat!"

"Liar," Jerome smirked, and Vincent quivered under his intense glare.

"No one will believe you!"

"But they'll believe little Mara here, won't they Vince?" he wrapped an arm around his mini accomplice and Vincent looked outraged. Mara kept her eyes firmly on the ground. While Jerome beamed proudly, barely containing his glee for the situation.

"Okay," Vince said quietly, "One month."

"Very nice." And Vincent walked away, head down. Jerome laughed, turning to Mara "That was fun, wasn't it? Oh, I am going to be rich,"

"Why Alfie's homework?" Mara asked curiously, face burning, looking up at Jerome

"I can do my own. Alfie's busy," Jerome shrugged. Mara nodded

"We don't have to do that again, do we?"

"I'm afraid so," Jerome grinned, keeping his arm wrapped around her and they walked down the corridors. But no one called them a couple or teased them, because of the look of horror on Mara's face, and Jerome's smug evil look.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" Trudy called from the kitchen after dinner, while everyone was chatting quietly in the living room "It's your turn to clean the dishes dear,"

"Oh," Jerome sighed, about to stand up, when he glanced upwards to see Mara absorbed in a large dusty book. He smiled "Actually Trudy, Mara and I decided to swap chores this week, I have a big French project due…" Mara looked up at the sound of her name, slightly shocked. Everyone else looked up at the sound of Jerome saying he was going to do homework. "Isn't that right Mara?" He tilted his head backwards at her, so his eyes glittered in the light. Mara watched him, helpless for a moment, before she nodded, standing.

"Yes, Trudy. It's my turn," She walked into the kitchen, head down.

"But, Mara did the dishes yesterday," Fabian began "If you swapped then surely you would have done i-"

"Why don't you try keeping that mouth of yours shut for a few minutes, huh?" Jerome asked, turning to watch Fabian. Fabian glared at him.

"You're blackmailing Mara." He stated.

"You're what?" Mick asked, outraged. Mara was one of the kindest people he knew, when he had broken his leg, it was Mara who had healed him, she had made it all better in less than an hour.

"Prove it." Jerome grinned, leaning back into the soft chair. Tapping his finger tips together from both hands, a Mr Burns move he'd picked up. And he sat back, watching Fabian, eye brows raised, waiting for the response that wouldn't come.

"We could just ask her," Eddie piped up. Jerome nodded, pointing to the kitchen

"Go right ahead," he whispered. And Patricia and Mick disappeared in the blink of an eye, through teleportation and speed.

"Mara," they breathed at the same time, and Mick quietened so that Patricia could continue "Is Jerome blackmailing you?" asked the red headed girl. Mara looked at the bowl she was washing in a soapy sink, whilst wearing yellow gloves. And she knew exactly what he would want her to say.

"Of course not, that's ridiculous! Why would you think that?" Mara asked, slightly nervously, eyes trained down. Mick touched her shoulder and she smiled despite herself. The Mick Campbell, was touching her!

"Mars bar? Is he? He's a sleazy cheat, don't let him tell you what to do,"

_Sleazy._

Mara frowned, wondering where she'd heard it before…but she couldn't figure it out. She shrugged it off to not getting a good night's sleep. "He's not, Mick," she turned to smile at him "But thanks for checking,"

"'Course Mara," Mick replied, grinning at her "Anything for you," and he ruffled her hair, and was gone in an instant. Patricia watched her for a moment more, before shaking her head slowly. Mara worried for a minute if she'd seen through her disguise and knew Jerome was forcing her to say that.

"If you're going to like him, Mara. Try not to make it so obvious." And she disappeared. Mara's eyes widened, but she laughed slightly. Patricia knew her so well.

And Mara hummed to herself gently as she washed up, placing the plates neatly in a pile. Drying her hands and lifting the plates to the next counter, tiptoeing so she could place them on the correct shelf. She folded the dish cloth happily, still humming.

"I've heard that tune before." Stated a voice. Mara jumped slightly, but continued folding the cloth and putting it down. She turned to see Jerome standing in the door way, he seemed to be everywhere nowadays.

"Okay," she said quietly. Jerome watched her, eyes dragging up and down her body, just examining her, as if she had suddenly changed within the two days he knew her. And for all she knew, she had.

"Are you going to tell me where it's from?" he asked as if she were stupid. Mara watched him, worried.

"I…I don't know where it comes from," she admitted out loud. And she didn't, but she'd known the tune for as long as she could remember.

"Burnt into your subconscious?" Jerome whispered, Mara watched him, wide eyed, and they both nodded at the same time

"Until the beginning of the end." They both chimed at the same time. Jerome placed a hand over his mouth in shock, pointing his other hand right at her.

"You were in the Ecidads Programme?" he asked in shock. Only six children, six children out of the entire Super world were picked. How coincidental was it that two of them ended up in the same school? In the same house? Were the same age?

"_You _were in the Ecidads Programme?" she repeated. "I didn't know that…"

"Obviously."

"You never showed up for any of the meetings?"

"You need a parent to drop you off,"

"So why didn't your parents drop you off?"

"I don't know, Mara." He sighed, and he was going to leave it there. But he added something, a phrase, a phrase that he didn't realise how much he would regret later. "I haven't seen them in twelve years," and with that he walked away.

**JARA ALL THE WAY! Love your reviews!**

**x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! Love your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara?" the teacher asked. The classroom was silent, everyone was meant to be writing their English projects in rough, it counted for 50% of your grade, which is why even Alfie and Jerome were working. But of course, Jerome glanced up when the teacher asked her name.

"….Y-yes Miss?" Mara asked, turning her attention to the teacher. She had been staring out of the window at the rain, thinking.

"Are you alright? You look a little…ill,"

Mara nodded, anything to get out of the classroom that was suddenly far too hot. "I feel a little l-light headed, actually. C-can I go and get some water?"

"Sure," the teacher whispered, sitting back down at her desk, watching her star pupil stand up and walk out.

Jerome camouflaged immediately

"Going to follow her?" Alfie whispered to no one, not looking at him to give him away.

"If the teacher asks, cover for me," and Jerome stood undetected and walked through the luckily open door. Out into the corridor he became visible, and saw Mara go into the girls bathroom. He became invisible once more, and followed her in there. Because even though he didn't care what people thought of him, it didn't look to good for too many girls to see him walking into their bathroom once a day.

He stood flat against the wall, while she looked at herself in the mirror. Two days. It had been two days since Jerome had told her the thing about his parents. And it had disturbed her. Suddenly it all clicked into place, why he didn't trust people, why he was so mean and so cold. And she couldn't sleep.

But her feeling ill was something else entirely. She placed her hand to her forehead, trying to heal it beneath. But it was a fruitless attempt, and she didn't know why she'd tried. There were dark circles under her eyes, and she seemed to be hearing the steady beat of drums, echoing through her head. Stopping her from thinking straight.

Boom, bang, bang, bang, boom, boom, bang, bang….

She hit the side of her head rather sharply and Jerome jumped from the sound. What the hell was racing through this girls mind?

He froze when someone else came through the door, but then remembered that they couldn't see him. He watched the new girl, only to see it was Poppy. He wanted to yell at her to leave, but he couldn't.

"Hey, Mara right?" asked Poppy smiling.

Mara turned, forcing a smile onto her own face "Right. You're….Poppy Hesington?"

"Yeah," Poppy laughed slightly, starting to wash the green paint off her hands, watching her reflection. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," Mara shrugged "Just a little tired,"

"Oh," Poppy turned to her, throwing the tissue in the bin "Let me feel your forehead, my friends mom is a doctor,"

Mara didn't think it a very liable reason, but she didn't object, for Poppy's hands were cold, like ice.

Poppy frowned, letting the thoughts flow

_12 years, what kind of family would do that? He's been at boarding school for 12 years? How am I meant to talk to him now? What would I say? _And as Poppy listened, another voice struck up. And she recognised it, everyone had a rebellious side, and Mara's had a deeper voice

_Now you have dirt on him, he doesn't have to keep blackmailing you. You could call it quits, say that if he tells everyone on you, you tell everyone on him. And then some. His secrets much bigger than yours, more people will care about his problems then yours. _

Mara leaned back, frowning at the girl "Are _you _alright Poppy?" she asked, raising her eye brows.

"Yeah," Poppy nodded, wondering who on earth Mara was on about. It was oddly ironic, how the person was right in front of her, or right behind her in their case.

"I have to get back," she whispered. Poppy nodded

"Would you like some water?" she held out her water bottle. Mara nodded, smiling gratefully

"Thanks," she took a mouthful, breathing out slowly. Jerome frowned, is that what girls did? They shared water? Disgusting.

"No problem," and she watched Mara walked out, the bathroom door closed, leaving her in silence. Poppy then turned back to her reflection. Fixing the stray bits of hair. She didn't even flinch when Jerome suddenly appeared in the reflection. She wasn't shocked. She was…prepared. "Snoop." She hissed at him.

"What did you hear?" he asked, walking up behind her. Neither of them turning to look at each other, eyes focused on the reflection instead. It somehow made everything more bearable.

"None of your business,"

"Poppy," Jerome warned, placing his hand firmly on her shoulder. It should have been a brotherly gesture. But it wasn't. "Tell me."

"You wouldn't dare-" but it was too late. Jerome spun her around and looked into her eyes.

"You will tell me everything you heard in Mara's mind, word for word, now." His cool ice blue eyes fixed on his little sister, forcefully.

"12 years, what kind of family would do that? He's been at boarding school for 12 years? How am I meant to talk to him now? What would I say? Now you have dirt on him, he doesn't have to keep blackmailing you. You could call it quits, say that if he tells everyone on you, you tell everyone on him. And then some. His secrets much bigger than yours, more people will care about his problems rather than yours." She repeated. Jerome stepped back, turning it off. Yeah, it didn't matter he could only hypnotise for a minute, a minute was all he needed.

Poppy glared up at him "You wouldn't." she repeated, she had no idea he just had.

"Of course not," he placed a hand over his heart "I already did," he sang, disappearing. Poppy fumed, she hated him. She hated him with a passion. "Later Poopster." Okay, maybe not hate.

**Line Break**

"Hey, Jerome," came a gentle voice. Jerome looked up, startled, he was sitting in front of a chess board, staring at the pieces, deep in thought. She sat opposite him, and picked up the king in her hand "Do you play?"

"I do," he nodded.

"Wanna play?" she asked, as if she was trying to coax a cat out of his hiding place. Or a dangerous bird into her hands. Prove there was nothing to be afraid of. Jerome's eyes flitted up to hers for a moment. But he shook his head.

"No, Mara." He said shortly, standing up, swinging his blazer over his shoulder, and walking away. Mara nodded, looking down. She supposed that just because she wanted to find out more about him, didn't mean she would. Who was she to him? He was only using her to know more about other people. It was only by accident that she had even set her mind on him. And she would solve the puzzle that was his brain, whether it was the last thing she did.

"Hey Mars," came a grinning voice. Mara turned smiling, then her smile tightened, at the sight of Mick with his arm around Joy's waist, pulling her close to his side. Joy was waving at her.

"Hey Mick!...and hey Joy!" she forced the cheerfulness into her voice. And even though it wasn't hard, she struggled.

**Line Break**

"Are you okay, Mara?" Joy asked again. Mara sighed, nodding. She was frustrated, how long had she liked Mick? She had liked Mick for three years. Three years she had carried a torch for him, set her gaze on him. And every time an opportunity had come around, she missed it. She missed it every time. But this time she thought it would be different, and that she could do it. Because they had formed a friendship after she healed his broken leg. But no, Joy, Joy, the lucky Joy who stayed in their room that night, Joy was the one who won.

And she was trying to hide it, trying not to get angry at one of her best friends, but it was hard. So hard, even for the genius that was Mara Jaffray.

"I'm fine, Joy," she stressed "Just tired."

"Why don't you go to sleep then? I'm sure you don't have to do all that homework. Knowing you it's probably extra," Joy shrugged, trying to be helpful.

"What's that suppose mean?" Mara asked, offended. She was over-reacting.

"What? No, nothing Mara. Calm down, it's alright,"

"You know what Joy," Mara whispered, dressed in her night clothes, she got up off the bed "I'm going for a walk," she went into the bathroom and came out quickly, dressed in shorts and a white shirt, she picked up a coat and walked to the door "I'm going for a long walk,"

"But Mara-"

"I'm not tired anymore!" Mara cried, thinking that Joy would comment on that.

"Okay," Joy said, wide eyed, watching Mara for a second "But I was gonna say, that's my coat," Mara looked down and realised it was. She threw it at Joy's bed and slammed the door shut. Joy watched her leave, frowning "That's what happens when you do your homework on the day you get it," she sighed, opening her laptop to talk to Mick who was only downstairs.

Mara walked down the steps in a huff, but she wasn't angry at Joy, she was angry at herself. Stupid teenagers and their stupid mood swings. She was only upset that Mick wasn't with her. She was upset that Mick looked happier than she had ever seen him.

She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she caught her heel on the bottom step and went flying. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her heart, gasping, as she braced for the hard floor to come into contact with her head.

But it never came.

She opened her eyes slowly, to see Jerome's wide now ocean blue eyes looking down at her in shock. He had been on his way up the stairs, and had one foot on the bottom step, turned sideways, supporting Mara with one arm, the other arm on the banister. Mara's feet were just touching the bottom step as she looked up at him. Surprising comfortable in his arms. And neither of them said anything, just watching each other, waiting.

Jerome was in shock. He had been about to let her fall and laugh, making a smart remark. But he hadn't, he caught her. And she felt so small, so helpless, so alive in his arms. And he never wanted her to leave. And suddenly, he found her beautiful, he found her alarmingly gorgeous, and he was holding her. He brought his other hand up and gently stroked a piece of hair out of her face. Mara gasped at the contact and Jerome flinched and brought his hand away quickly. Thinking it was disgust that made her make that sound.

He lifted her up, so she was standing safely on the bottom step, and he stepped down, clearing his throat awkwardly. "Sorry," he said in a low voice. Mara watched him with her large brown eyes. "W-where were you off you?" he asked, stuffing his hands into his pockets, unable to take his eyes off her.

"I was…gonna go for a walk," she said quietly, looking into his eyes.

"Right," he planned on moving to the side to let her pass, because he realised he was blocking her, but he didn't budge. It was like his feet were stapled to the ground.

"What you said before, about not seeing your parents in twelve years…" Mara trailed off, looking up at him, curious yet kind. Jerome nodded, running his hand through his hair

"It's true, Mara. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone," he didn't see the point in lying to her now, he didn't have it in him, not when she was looking up at him like _that. _Like she truly cared.

"Of course not!" Mara promised "I would never, you can trust me, Jerome," she smiled at him. Jerome blinked once

"Trust you?" he asked, frowning

"Yeah," she nodded "I trust you,"

"Y-you what?"

"I trust you."

"N-no you don't," he let out a painful laugh "You're helping me read aura's, because you think I'll tell people,"

"No, Jerome," she shook her head "I don't think you'd tell people on me, not now, not anymore," her voice was soft, gentle, truthful.

"You're lying." Jerome stated in a slightly frightened voice "Nothing's changed Mara. I'm the same Jerome, you're the same…Mara," his voice ended up as a whisper. Mara looked up at him, trying to see through the mask and through the walls to the real him.

"We're always changing," she said quietly, placing her hand hesitantly on his arm, feeling the warmth beneath his green shirt.

And she turned and walked back upstairs, obviously abandoning the plan of going for her walk, and Jerome found himself watching her.

**Review! **

**X**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome Clarke." The music teacher with a funny shaped nose and thin red glasses stopped in front of his desk. They were in the music rooms, where everyone had separate desks, on his left he had Alfie, on his right, Eddie. Everyone looked up, she was giving out their results. Most of which were really quite poor, not many of them played musical instruments, and not too many of them really cared about it. A pointless subject. "13%."

"Really? I was not expecting anything that high," Jerome answered sarcastically, earning laughs from around the room, he folded his arms and smirked up at the teacher. Even though inside, he was disappointed, he hadn't tried in the test, and he hasn't actually answered many of the questions, but still, he didn't like it when he got a bad score. Of course, he would never show that.

"This is appalling," she threw the paper onto his table "You should be good in theory, Jerome! This is a disgusting standard of work!"

"How will I live with myself?" Jerome muttered under his breath, high-fiving Alfie. Alfie had managed 51% on the test, answering 'Trumpet' to every question. Luckily they were studying Jazz, so he was mostly correct.

"You will stay behind after class." The teacher glared at him, and they had to spend the rest of the lesson, going through their mistakes.

"Psst, Jerome." Eddie whispered, passing Jerome a folded piece of paper "Pass it to Joy,"

Jerome nodded, taking the paper subtly between his fingers and pretending to pass it on to please Eddie who then turned back his work. But Jerome hid it between his hands, and opened it

**I think we need to talk.**

**M**

Jerome's eyes widened at the note, first of, Mick's handwriting was disgusting, it made Jerome sick just looking at it. And second, no, no no! Jerome knew that that meant, heck, everyone who had ever seen any movie or read a book in their entire life knew what that meant.

Mick was going to break up with her! No, that couldn't happen. That would only result in bad things if that happened. Mick would dump Joy, then make his way over to Mara. An suddenly, Jerome didn't want that to happen. Mick made Jerome sick, the very thought of him, every fibre of his being made Jerome's stomach churn. That blonde was slowly making his way through the Anubis House girls, Amber, Joy, then Mara. He might eventually even get Nina!

Jerome turned to see Mara, she was doing nothing. Which he found odd, but then it made sense, she had got 100% on her music, he had a sneaking feeling she didn't revise, because her voice sounded only strained when she was comforting Joy and telling her she had revised for days to get the score.

It was a lie. Jerome watched her, twiddling the pen between her fingers, she was looking at the clock, counting each second that went by. Jerome stifled a laugh, was she really that bored? If he had been sitting next to her, she would be laughing so hard. But he wasn't sitting next to her, and that was when Jerome felt the sudden urge to sit on the other side. It made his heart ache slightly, he coughed.

Crumpling the paper in his hands and leaving it on the floor, where it would remain undetected for a while, until a janitor swept it up, and it was to never be seen again.

When the bell finally did ring at the end of a tiring hour, Jerome tried to slip out undetected, only it didn't work so well. "Get back here, Clarke," the teacher called. Jerome straightened his bag strap, turning slowly, shocked to see Mara still sitting at her desk as well. The teacher pointed at the desk beside Mara, that was occupied by Patricia only a few minutes ago.

"What?" Jerome groaned, leaning forward on the table

"I know you are more capable than this," the teacher nodded at him "You can play the piano, Jerome!"

"You can?" Mara asked, turning to look at Jerome in utter shock. Jerome tried not to meet her eyes, fighting off the blush. He hated it, he hated that she knew. What did they think he was? Some sort of Mozart? Because he wasn't. Sure, he could put the notes together and make a half decent sound come out, but that didn't mean anything. And the worst part was, he was self taught. He had learnt from a young age

"_Mum? Mum? Can we go the park today?" asked the young six year old boy, with light fluffy blonde hair. Dressed smartly. _

_His mother looked down absentmindedly "No, not now Jerome. Ask later," and with that she walked off, baby in her arms, towards the kitchen. Jerome frowned, looking down at his polished brown shoes. She had said that an hour ago. He went upstairs to his Father's study. His father had left a while ago, but there in the corner of the room, facing the window, was the large black grand piano. The one which Jerome wasn't meant to touch._

_Jerome walked quietly across the carpeted floor, everything in the room had been preserved, as if a shine to his dad. The dad that every day for a year was coming home in just a while. He sat down on the bench, and with careful fumbling fingers, lifted the lid. He pushed down on a note, curiosity peaking at a low pitched sound came out. He glided his fingers gently along all the notes, hearing them get higher and higher. And it came almost naturally, but he placed his other hand on the keys, and started to play._

_While he played he looked up thought the window, at the sun shining brightly onto their large garden. And he promised himself, one day, he would look out there, and see his dad on his way inside. _

"Yeah," he said reluctantly.

"You will come up with a composition by next Friday, and Mara will help you," and with that the teacher walked out, leaving the two of them in the music room. Mara stood, removing her blazer and hanging it on the back of her chair, moving to sit on the bench of the black grand piano.

"Aren't you going to come, Jerome?" she asked.

"Nah," he sighed, leaning back, kicking his feet up to rest them on the table "You do it for me, or you know the deal, Mara," he closed his eyes. Mara nodded, playing a gentle tune on the piano.

Jerome opened one eye, watching her, as she moved into a sad melody, the notes flowing perfectly. He moved to sit beside her, watching her fingers glide up and down the keyboard. She didn't stop when he sat beside her, instead kept her head down, repeating the melody. Jerome watched her hands, and quickly learnt the notes. He set about playing it in the lower chords, and the two of them played together, in unison, beautiful music surrounding them.

Mara grinned, playing faster, adding a more complex tune

"A challenge, Jaffray?" Jerome laughed, nudging her, he played an even faster, more upbeat tempo, without chords, using the whole octave. Mara tried to do the same, unfortunately her hands were not so big.

"That's cheating," she laughed, gliding her fingers down the scale from the top up to where Jerome's fingers were resting, then drifting back up. Jerome looked down at her, and a small rush flew through him.

He cleared his throat, trying to occupy his mind "You're just a sore loser," he smirked. Mara laughed again, before starting up a different tune, one to which Jerome actually began to help her with.

**Shorter, I know! Don't sue me!**

**But tell me what you think! All you have to do is type!**

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Mara," Jerome found himself grinning when she came down into the dining room.

"Morning," she smiled, slightly bewildered at his happy tone, she sat beside him, and began buttering herself some toast. She had straightened her hair today, something Amber had recommended, and she had to admit, she thought it looked pretty good.

"You're hair looks nice this morning," Jerome said in a low voice, just so their house mates wouldn't hear. She turned to him, eyes wide, in disbelief. He watched her right back, and again, they were stuck looking each other in the eyes.

Look away. Mara's mind screamed at her, he could hypnotise you, look away, look away now. But the fact is, Mara could still think straight, which meant she wasn't being hypnotised, and there was….something different about the way Jerome was looking at her. Something, nice.

"Thank you," she said quietly "So does yours," and with that she turned away, blushing.

"Okay…is there something going on between you two?" Amber asked, who was sat opposite them, and had seen the whole thing. Everyone turned to Jerome and Mara, seeing nothing out of the ordinary.

"No," Jerome answered for her "I'm gonna head off now, you coming Mara?" Everyone looked shocked at Jerome's sudden behaviour change. Was he ill?

"I…" Mara turned to look at Joy, who was looking at her with a confused face, Joy caught Mara's look, and she nodded slightly, mouthing a 'go with him'. Mara nodded "Sure," and she stood, about to swing her bag of the back of her chair, but it was in Jerome's hands, he held it out for her. Mara smiled, unsurely, slightly scared. But she took the bag, and the two of them walked out.

"Is there something wrong with Jerome, Alfie?" Amber asked, turning to look at the dark boy who was now sat at the head of the table. Alfie stood up and went to Jerome's seat, picking up the toast he had left there. Everyone raised an eye brow at him

"Really Alfie?" Nina asked, tilting her head

"What?" he asked, mouth full "Let's not be wasteful,"

Fabian rolled his eyes, but he turned to Amber "Yeah, I noticed something was off with him,"

"Who cares about Clarke anyway?" Mick asked, going for his third helping of cereal. "He's just a jokester, nothing's changed."

"Mick," Joy scolded, but Mick just grinned goofily at her

"I don't mean it in a bad way, Joy, I'm just saying, you shouldn't care about him, when he's never cared about any of you."

"Hey!" Alfie cried, pointing his hand at Mick, which was covered in toast crumbs "Jerome cares about me! He helped me out of that detention the other day! And he helped me with my homework!" Alfie didn't care to emphasis the fact that Jerome had somehow forced someone else to do Alfie's homework. As long as it was done and he got a passing grade, Alfie was grateful.

"Well fine," Mick scoffed "But only you, Alfie." Everyone was silent for a moment, before Mick nodded, as if he had proved his point and then he ran off to training. Everyone sat there for a moment, before Joy stood and walked out, offering Fabian a week smile, one to which Fabian did not return, afraid that Nina would be angry with him.

"We're going up into the attic tonight," she whispered. Patricia groaned

"I'm missing out on sleep here," she grimaced, but deep down she was eager.

"Everyone meet at the usual time. Is that alright with you Alfie?" Fabian asked, the rest of the turned to Alfie, for he had been late last time. Alfie rolled his eyes

"I don't think I wanna go this time."

"What?" they all chorused at the same time.

Alfie watched them for a moment, and felt bad, there were his friends. But he wasn't happy, he didn't like it, it scared him. And he didn't have to feel that way. He had talked to Jerome about it:

_Last Night_

"_Mate, you look really depressed," Jerome said, lying on his bed, hands crossed behind his head. Alfie looked at him_

"_Sorry,"_

"_Nah, it's fine. Just turn around so I don't have to look at you," Jerome shrugged. Alfie looked at him. Jerome sighed, sitting up, moving so he was sit on the edge of the bed, hands between his legs. He looked up at his friend "Talk to me,"_

_Alfie gave him a lopsided grin, it was times like this when he realised that Jerome really did care about him. He would never ask anyone else that. "I'm scared, man."_

"_Are you allowed to tell me what of? Or are the cult you recently joined forbidding you from speaking?"_

_Alfie looked down, guilty "I can't." Jerome sighed, he thought about just trying to drag it out of him, but decided against it. He stood, walked over to Alfie, placing a hand on his shoulder_

"_Get out of it, Alfie. It's scaring you man. You're better than this. Ditch them."_

"_What?"_

"_You heard me," he whispered, and then he walked out the door. _

Everyone watched Alfie, before he whispered to them all "You heard me," and then he walked out the door.

**Line Break**

"Falling from cloud nine?" Mara asked, laughing as Jerome pointed out the book a teacher was reading and made a joke about it. Jerome laughed with her. Jerome had realised something last night. He had realised that he liked Mara. Realised she was pretty, realised that she was like him. He realised she carried around secrets, and her own past, her own history. And the mystery attracted him, made him want to get closer to her, to try and see what lay beneath. It made his blood run hot and his eyes shimmer, and he felt an urge to be closer to her, just the thought that she was a mystery, that she was like him, it made him feel things.

And it was the same for Mara, she wanted to see what it was that made Jerome the way he was, but she didn't feel attraction from it, she felt nothing but curiosity.

"Wish I knew then, what I know now," he sang out of tune, Mara laughed even harder, almost doubling over. She always thought it was Alfie who did the crazy weird things, who knew Jerome had a sense of humour? She looked down at her wrist, and her eyes widened at the time

"Jerome! We're going to be late!"

He leaned in close, they were still on the path "Well we better run then," he whispered, taking her hand boldly and running. Mara laughed, holding his hand and trying to keep up, Jerome led them through a forest, hands held tight, running through the branches and crunching autumn leaves on the ground. The sun streamed down and Mara felt…at peace. She didn't worry that her uniform was getting scruffy, that her hair whipped out behind her, with Jerome's cool hands in hers, and the warm sun on her face, the refreshing breeze.

Jerome laughed as they ran, a strange feeling coming over him. And he recognised it, he was on a 'power high' once every few months, everyone had them at different times, your powers would recharge during the day, it didn't do anything bad, only enhance your powers a little for the next few days, and make you a little more cheerful than normal.

He stopped, and Mara kept running forward, so he laughed, pulling her back, and she accidently spun into his chest, her hand palm down on his chest as she looked up at him. They were both panting, and they both smiled.

"You're charging," Mara stated, he nodded

"How'd you know?"

"Don't you listen in science?" she laughed, pulling away from him, straightened her skirt and neatening her hair, checking everything was still in her bag "When someone's charging their eyes flicker."

"I think you're the only one who listens in science," he laughed and they walked down the path out of the forest, and were at the back entrance of the school.

"How did you find a short cut to here?" Mara asked, turning to him, a smile on her face. Jerome shrugged, and they walked in through the back entrance and made their way into class. Jerome stopped in the door way, as Mara sat at the front, Alfie was at the back. He was stuck, sit at the front with his new found interest? Or at the back with his best friend? Luckily, Eddie made that decision for him. Eddie sat beside Mara and started whispering to her urgently, Jerome strained to listen but only caught the words _Patricia _and _Too busy_ Bored he walked to the back and sat beside his dark buddy.

"What took you so long?" Alfie asked, twiddling the pencil in his fingers "You left early."

"You know me," Jerome grinned "So, have you thought of our latest prank?"

"Yup," Alfie brought out their book of pranks, each page filled with Jerome's hand writing and Alfie's drawing, Alfie turned to the most recent page and showed it proudly to Jerome. Jerome raised his eye brows as he examined it,

"Perfect," he breathed. Alfie grinned triumphantly "But who are we playing it on?"

"That's where I got kinda stuck," Alfie admitted.

"How about Amber? It would be hilarious to see the blonde running about screaming,"

"No." Alfie shook his head "That would totally wreck my chances with her."

"What chances?" Jerome laughed, Alfie grinned along, knowing Jerome was only teasing. It was Jerome who had told him that if he kept pestering her, eventually she would give in. And so far, it was working. Amber was talking to him more and more. "Fine, fine. Hmm…how about Joy?"

"Perfect," Alfie grinned, they both high-fived, and the teacher glared at them.

"Today, class." The teacher began "We want to focus on the positive. Now, on your table you each have a sheet of paper, write your name in capital letters clearly on the front of the back," there was a scurry of pens. "Right now, you will all pass the papers along, and every time you get someone else's you must write one quality you admire about them, don't worry! It's all anonymous! And begin!"

Jerome got Alfie's, obviously and scrawled a _Just plain awesome. _Then he got Fabians' _Clever. _To put it as blunt and possible, he answered _Short, long blonde hair, American accent, American accent and gothic. _Easily, not that they were all compliments or positive. When he was handed Mara's. He looked down at it, scanning what other people put. There was a _Kind, friendly, smart, pretty, cute, a great friend _Jerome frowned at the pretty, it was true. She was pretty, but what disturbed him was that it was a boy's handwriting.

He looked around, it couldn't be Alfie, Alfie had written the 'kind' he knew because he spelt Kind wrong, Jerome corrected this for him. Who then….Fabian? No, Fabian was too in love with Nina. Eddie? But Eddie was with the Patricia, actually considering that right now Eddie was sitting beside Mara, and had been talking about how busy Patricia had been…could that mean something? Or Mick, Jerome winced at the thought, if Mick liked Mara, then any chance that he had at all would be ruined i- Wait. Wait what? Any chance he had with Mara? Sure he liked the girl, but now he wanted to date her? He was getting too ahead of himself, he shook his head. Writing

_Gorgeous, funny, clever and fun to be around. _It wasn't one thing, but it was what he thought. He passed it along. Instantly regretting writing it. What if she knew it was him? She would be repulsed. He sighed, hitting his forehead, causing Alfie to jump. How could he have been so stupid?

"You alright?" Alfie asked

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, burying his head in his hands. He was messed up.

**Review!  
x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey!" Mara smiled at him, Jerome looked over sharply, Mara was standing by the doorway as they all filed out. She had been the first to leave, and he was now the last, she had waited for him. No one had ever done that for him before.

"Hi," he smiled at her, and the two of them walked down the corridor.

"Have you read your paper?"

"No," he shook his head

"Jerome! Then what was the point of that whole lesson?"

Jerome grinned, digging into his pocket and producing it, handing it to her "Happy?" Mara playfully glared at him, but she read the paper

"Clever, cunning, funny, a prankster, popular, funny, funny, funny….people think you're really funny," Mara stated.

"Because I am," he stated proudly. Mara rolled her eyes

"I wrote that one!" she handed back the paper and pointed to one in the corner

"Smart, tall and has nice hair." Jerome read, nodding. He wanted to react, wanted to show her just how much it meant to him that she had something nice to say, but he couldn't. Of course he couldn't, although it did ease the anxiety of what he had written on her paper "Why thank you, Jaffray."

"Jaffray?" Mara laughed as they continued walking "I thought we were friends?"

"Friends?" Jerome laughed, but he said nothing. As they walked into the drama room. They sat themselves beside the chess board, Mara wondered whether she should ask again, because surely he wouldn't turn her down a second time? "Wanna play?" he asked for her. Mara's eye brows raised in surprise, but she nodded.

And if Jerome wanted to stop liking her, playing chess with her was really not the way to go. She was a worthy component with her own strategies and he truly had to think, when before he would just win. She was tricky. And she made little side comments when he moved a piece and his hand moved so it was stuck there, and it was then that he would realise he made a mistake. He tried to do the same to her, but she never made a wrong move. He found himself laughing with her, his gaze wondered down to her lips as she told him a story about her and her dad. It was her go, and she was holding up the game, but he didn't care.

"-And when we yelled surprise for him, I ran out to hug him, but tripped over the father's day banner!" She giggled. Jerome laughed, looking up at her through his dirty blonde fringe. Mara looked down, and remembered the game, she moved her queen forward absentmindedly "Check mate." She cooed in a cool voice.

Jerome looked down in shock, and realised she was right "That story was a distraction!" he accused, he was appalled, from looking at the board, it appeared he had playing right into her hand.

"I'm sorry, Jerome," she answered smiling "But there's nothing in the Chess rule book that says I can't tell stories,"

Jerome leaned back in the chair, a smirk on his face "I'm impressed, Jaffray- Not about the chess rule book," He nodded "Who knew you had it in you?"

"Obviously not you," she answered, smiling. Jerome smiled back.

"There you are Mars," came a breathy voice. Mara jumped, to see Mick standing in front of her, obviously running in.

"Hey Mick," she grinned, Jerome's nostrils flared at the happiness in her voice. It was as if she treasured every moment Mick spent talking to her. As if she wished it would happen more often. It sounded like the voice of someone who was in love with someone else.

"I've sprained my wrist," he held it out for her "Would you mind?"

"You don't have to ask," Mara grinned, moving to the side and Mick sat beside her. She took his arm into her gentle hands, beginning to heal him. Jerome stood abruptly. "Jerome," she called as he began to walk away "What's wrong? I thought we were gonna walk back together?"

"You're busy," he nodded, becoming invisible. Mara watched him disappear with steady eyes, before turning back to Mick.

**Line Break**

"Hey," came a voice as Jerome walked through the park in his uniform. He had taken the long way home, his blazer stuffed into his bag. His cardigan neat his tie slightly loose. He turned to see Patricia sitting on the bench, her eyes were red.

"Trix," he greeted, walking over to her warily "What are you doing here?"

"Me and Eddie broke up," she said loudly, Jerome nodded, not quite knowing what to do, he sat beside her, dumping his bag onto the ground.

"So…gonna cry about it? I could go get Joy for you?"

"No thanks," Patricia smiled "I'm fine with it," she shrugged. Jerome watched her

"You don't look fine with it," he stated. Patricia turned to him, and suddenly their faces were mere centimetres away. And before Jerome could object, Patricia leaned in and kissed him. For such a rough person, her lips were surprisingly soft.

Jerome pulled away quickly, standing up in horror "What was that?" he asked in disbelief. Patricia stood up too

"What? It was a kiss? You've never had one before?" she laughed, stepping closer. Jerome placed his hands on her shoulders so she couldn't come any closer.

"Have you officially lost your mind? You like Eddie!"

"So? I thought you were a player Jerome? Surely you'd jump at an opportunity like this? I only need someone with me now," his grip on her shoulders lessened. The thought of Mara and Mick on the love seat in the drama room racing through his mind. Patricia came closer, and she placed a hand on his chest. The sensation was familiar, from when Mara had done it to him. He looked down at Patricia, torn. He knew this was wrong, he didn't life Patricia, and Patricia really didn't like him.

But what chance would he ever have with Mara? It was just a crush. He needed to get over it.

He cupped Patricia's face, and leaned down, kissing her harshly.

**Line Break**

Dinner was quiet.

Everyone knew, of course they knew, Amber had seen them and she made no problem of making sure everyone knew. It had been…a shock. Eddie sat silently, Mara was beside him. Patricia and Jerome were sat together, and although Patricia looked fine, Jerome kept his head down, unable to look anyone in the eye. Which was strange, as he didn't care what they thought.

"Well, you're all quiet tonight, aren't you?" Trudy said, as she watched them all. No one spoke. But Eddie stood up, and walked out. Mara stood to go after him

"Don't." Patricia stopped her. Mara's eyes shone, and Jerome watched her

"You don't tell me what to do," Mara stated, everyone watched, slightly shocked. But Patricia recovered quickly.

"This is none of your business Mara. You always try to but in when things don't concern you. Just leave it alone."

Mara's mouth turned down, and the anger boiled beneath her skin. She had been comforting a crying Eddie before, an Eddie who was going to make it up with Patricia. "Because you always know what you're talking about, don't you Patricia? Why don't you grow up? Think about someone other than yourself!" and she headed for the door, Patricia stood quickly, gripping her wrist.

"Please Mara," she said in a quiet voice "Leave him," Patricia's eyes looked into Mara's. Mara sighed, pulling her arm from Patricia's grip, the bruises making them ache slightly

"I'm sorry," and with that Mara walked down the boy's corridor.

"Well then," Trudy hummed "I am sorry I asked,"

"You shouldn't have moved on so quickly," Mick stated, mouth full of food "It's tacky."

"Mick!" Joy stated, Mick shrugged at her.

"It is, it's really tacky."

Jerome tried to contain his laughter, even though Mick was talking about his 'girlfriend'. Joy stood and walked out in a huff.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is completely insane?" Alfie asked. "Jerome? Man? What are you doing?"

"I'm…" he couldn't finish. Fabian shook his head at him.

"Rebound," Mick coughed under his breath. Jerome stood, glaring at Mick with everything he had. Before he turned and walked out.

**I am not Patrome fan, so this should only last one chapter! But let me know what you think! Peddie and Jara are totally right for each other, but accept it guys! Part of the story!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara!" Jerome tried to catch up as Mara walked briskly ahead in the early morning air, in a rush to get to school even though they didn't need to be there for another 20 minutes. Mara kept walking, trying to ignore his voice. "Hey Jaffray!" he grabbed her bag and she spun around to glare at him. He took a step back "What did I do?"

"You started dating Patricia when you know that Eddie still likes her! And I'm sure she still likes him!"

"Girls are girls Mara. Whether they've suffered a break up or not." Jerome stated simply. He was not expecting what came next. He was not expecting Mara's hand to come flying towards him and slap him across the face.

And whether it was because his bag was particularly heavy that day, or he was standing on an uneven patch of grass, or he was wearing Alfie's shoes instead of his own. Or maybe it was all of these things. He fell backwards due to the small amount of force Mara had placed into it.

Mara instantly felt awful and crouched beside his head, placing her hand where she had just hit him, healing it. It healed in a few seconds, and there would be no bruise. She watched him for a moment.

"Mara," he said, watching her. Mara stood, shaking her head at him, and walking away. Jerome stood up slowly and his eyes drifted down to the ground. How old was he? He picked his phone out of his pocket and brought up Patricia's contact number, he rang her.

"Hello?" she answered on the second ring

"It's Jerome,"

"Oh hi!"

"We're over." And he clicked the phone shut. Patricia breathed a sigh of relief on the other end.

**Line Break**

"That relationship ended pretty quickly," Eddie sang as he walked into Jerome's room. Jerome looked up at him, pulling out a green head phone.

"Hypocrite," he murmured,

"Touché." Eddie sighed "Help me get her back Jerome. I miss her," Jerome's raised an eye brow at him.

"Ask her out again, right now," Jerome tilted his head in the direction of the door "She wants you back now. In case you didn't realise, you guys break up every three days."

**Line Break**

"I'm just saying," Joy cried "You're spending a lot of time with my boy friend!" the two of them were in the dining room, by the fire place.

"I was healing him Joy! And so what if we're friends? We were friends since before you started dating!" Jerome walked in, attracted to the sound of large voices, attracted to the drama. He turned invisible, watching the girls fight from the door way.

"Oh come off it Mara! Patricia told me you like him," she stated meanly. Mara gasped

"I do not!"

"Liar," Joy sang "And you're jealous I've got him and you haven't!"

"What's going on?" Mick asked, walking in. he stood beside Joy, looking between the girls.

"Mara's yelling at me," Joy said, putting on a baby voice

"What?" Mara cried in dismay. Jerome walked in, visible

"She didn't say anything mean to you," Jerome stuck up for her, hands rammed into his pockets. This was him trying to get her to forgive him.

"Shut up Jerome!" Joy snapped. "You shouldn't be eaves dropping anyway!"

"How can you be so stupid and annoying at the same time?" Jerome scoffed sarcastically.

"Hey! Who are you to talk Clarke? You're annoying!" Mick cried, stepping forward. Mara moved to stand in front of Jerome

"Don't talk about him like that Mick!" she cried

"You're all about the judgement, aren't you Mara?" Mick cried "Leave my girl friend alone!"

"I didn't say anything to her! I swear!"

"You try and play the good card all the time Mara! But we all see through it! We know you don't care about us!"

"That's not true Mick!" Mara cried, eyes watering.

"Mick's an idiot," Jerome coughed under his breath, obviously everyone heard. Mick pushed Mara to the side harshly and she fell in the mantle of the fireplace. Crying out in pain.

"Mick!" Joy gasped, covering her mouth.

"Don't touch her Campbell. I'll get you expelled out of here faster than you will believe. I know people, and we all know that the supposed 'sports scholar ship' that you go in on was only a-"

"Shut up Jerome!" Mick growled, shoving Jerome harshly. Jerome shoved him back harder, but this just made Mick angry, he kicked Jerome in the shin and pushed him backwards, Jerome stumbled and fell, knocking the wall with his head, causing the broken lamp that had been placed on the top shelf to come tumbling down and smash on top of him.

"Jerome!" Mara cried, pushing Mick away and crouching beside Jerome. "Oh why are you wearing red?" she mumbled. Moving all the glass away, she removed his shirt quickly.

"I'm gonna be sick," Joy cried, running from the room.

"Oh my god," Mick mumbled, stepping back "I-I'll get someone…"and he dashed from the room. "It was an accident!" He yelled as he zoomed all over the house looking for Trudy "An accident!"

Mara placed her hands over the gaping wound in Jerome's chest, healing him, but it was a deep wound, it heeled slowly. Too slowly. "Jerome! Jerome! Oh please say something!" tears sprung to her eyes, as she pushed hard on his chest, trying to stop the blood flowing out, his blood oozed onto her hands, such a bright crimson red, such a healthy red. He couldn't die, not now.

"Calm down," he wheezed, tilting his head back, neck muscles straining, sweat making his skin glisten. Mara let out a relieved gasp at his voice.

"T-talk Jerome. Please, just talk," she moved her other hand to try and cover as much space as possible.

"Kinda hard, Mara," he panted

"Okay, I'll-I'll talk," she nodded, thinking of anything that came into her mind "I-I've always loved the colour scheme in here, h-how about you?"

"Because I think about the colour scheme," he answered, and still managed to put the sarcasm into his voice. He could feel the blood falling in droplets down his body, and it was not a pleasant feeling, like warm all over. He wanted to close his eyes, but Mara's hands on his prevented him from doing so. Mixed signals of pain and happiness shooting to his brain.

"Alright, how about….um…I-I….I…I don't know! I don't know!" the tears were falling from her eyes because he was getting paler by the second. Because his blood wouldn't stop. She shut her eyes tightly, but kept her hands on his chest.

….

….

….

….

Mara blinked, bright white lights blinding her. Was she dead? Stranger her mind pondered She hadn't been feeling ill recently. Maybe it was a sudden thing, maybe she was shot….

"Hi," came a hushed voice. Mara turned, only then to realise she wasn't dead, there was a healthy Jerome sitting in the chair beside the white bed she was on, watching her. Mara tried to sit up, but she was covered in wires. She looked down at her wrists to see the needles and winced.

"Wait. Wait, how am I here?" she asked, eyes getting use to the light. Jerome was dressed, in a pink shirt with a black waist coat, dark jeans. He looked clean and fresh. Like the whole accident had no effect on him.

"You passed out," Jerome stated, eyes twinkling in the dim light. Mara managed to readjust herself so she could see the room, and she felt wires on her face, tubes up to her nose. She looked down at her hands, and saw his blood.

"I remember now," she whispered, holding out her hands. Jerome looked at them. He shook his head at her

"Someone as innocent as you shouldn't have a power where you could see so much horror," his hair was brushed forward, making him look slimmer and younger. And he felt fine. He felt as if nothing had happened. Mara had heeled him before she passed out, and then the ambulance had come, he didn't even have a scar. But that was one of Mara's traits, when she healed, she left the skin flawless.

"Where is everyone?"

"They're all outside, they weren't allowed in."

"Oh. Wait, then how are you allowed in?"

"Huh? Oh, I told the doctor we were second cousins," he answered simply. Mara's eyes widened

"And the Doctor believed that?"

"Hey! I'm very convincing! Especially when covered in blood," Mara managed a small smile, she brushed some hair out of her face, shut her eyes tightly and opened them again. "What's wrong?" Jerome asked, frowning. Mara sighed, hair falling gently onto her shoulders

"Nothing. It's just that, it's like the image of you bleeding, is stuck in my head,"

"Oh," Jerome stood, walking over and sitting himself on the edge of the bed, looking down at her "Maybe I could take your mind off things?" he leaned down, eyes focused on her lips, closer and closer

"What are you doing?" Mara managed, moving away, looking at him shocked. Jerome watched her, and managed a slight chuckle.

"What do you think Mara? I like you, I want to kiss you,"

"You want to kiss me?" Mara struggled with the bluntness.

"Yeah," Jerome answered easily, but then noticed the look on her face. His eyes widened when he realised "You don't like me back," he said in a quiet voice "Do you?" Mara trembled slightly, but she shook her head, Jerome nodded. "Right," he sighed, running a hand through his hair "Well that's embarrassing," Mara didn't say anything, watching him.

"Jerome-"

"No. I get it Mara," he shook his head "I just- I don't know, I thought it was obvious,"

"Right," Mara echoed quietly.

Jerome walked out, leaving Mara to rest. He didn't know where it came from, but the look on her face when she thought he was dying, surely that meant love? He didn't know, he'd never felt this way about someone before. And he assumed that if you felt so strongly about someone, that they would automatically feel the same way.

Jerome had no idea how love worked.

**So Summary: Joy getting angry with Mara only resulted in pain for Jerome, physically and mentally. And now Joy knows that Mara likes Mick, and Mick feels terrible for upsetting Jerome. Patricia and Jerome are over, pretty much as quickly as they started, and Eddie over reacted on their relationship. But how will Mara take Jerome's new found love for her?**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! I really like it when you pick out part of the text and place it into the review to comment on! Really makes me grin!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome! Please talk to me, I feel awful about…everything," Mara rushed after him as he walked outside to have lunch. She clutched her books tightly to her chest. Jerome paused, taking a bite of his green apple. He only ever ate green apples, a sort of thing he had with his little sister. She would tell him that was where all his bitterness came from, and Jerome liked his bitterness, he thought it a real art form to be able to hold grudges the way he did.

"Jaffray, it's not your fault…actually, it kinda is," he looked down at her for a moment, before looking away, he was embarrassed, the Jerome Clarke was embarrassed.

"I want us to go back to being friends, please?" she asked, eyes shiny and hopeful. Jerome watched her for a moment, before nodding and sighing, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Of course, are we having lunch?"

"Yes," Mara smiled, letting out a breath, happy he planned on letting the whole thing go. I mean, of course she was flattered, it felt nice to have someone like her. But it was Jerome. Jerome! Jerome was…well he was just Jerome, nothing more, nothing less. "Oh, there's an election coming up, for school representative, I was thinking of going for it,"

"Thinking?" he asked, mouth full of apple.

"Yeah…I'm not too sure. I'm not fond of people voting and competing with each other,"

Jerome laughed "Sounds like you need a campaign manager." He wiggled his eye brows momentarily, forgetting about his crush for a second, acting like his normal flirty self.

"I'm frightened, yet intrigued at the same time," Mara answered, smiling. She frowned again, _bang, bang, boom, boom, boom, bang, bang. _She turned to see where the sound was coming from, when she realised it was from her head. She buried her face in her hands, wishing the sound away.

"Mara?" Jerome leaned across and touched her wrist, he flinched, bringing his hand away, as if he had been scorched. She was boiling. "Mara?"

Mara took a deep breath, looking up "Sorry, I have a really bad head ache," Jerome watched her, waiting for more "I don't want to tell you," she said quietly.

"You're burning Mara," he held out his hand, showing the burn mark.

"Jerome!" she cried, "I'm so sorry," she placed her hand against her face, but it felt cool "It's feel better, now, let me heal it,"

Jerome stuck out his hand, and sure enough, Mara's hand felt normal against, he blinked, thinking he had imagined it. She healed him in a matter of minutes, and Jerome wished the injury more severe, so she would hold his hand for a moment longer. "Will you be my manager?"

Jerome looked up at her, grinning, "Sure," he grinned.

**Line Break**

"A body snatcher? He's a body snatcher? Could life get any worse!" Alfie practically screamed at his friends as they sat in the attic. Alfie didn't go to the meeting, but when they called him, said it was urgent, he ran up there thinking they were hurt.

"Alfie! Calm down!" Fabian cried

"No! He- he could just control us at any time! Don't you worry about that? One of us could be possessed right now! Rufus is a body snatcher! Ugh! Man!" he placed his hands behind his head and took a deep breath in. "I hate this!"

"Alfie," Nina said quietly, stepping towards him "I know, it's scary. But we need to do this together, please?"

"Sibuna," Amber reminded quietly, they all lifted their hands to cover their right eye, Alfie looked at all of them for a moment, scanning all of their faces. If they were reading to do this, then why shouldn't he be? He could do this, so he sighed, before lifting his hand.

"Sibuna."

**Line Break**

"And what else?" Joy beamed, touching noses with Mick, Mick grinned

"I like you're smile, and how you managed to leave for a year, yet come back and fit perfectly into place," he whispered, lifting both his hands to cup her small face.

"I wouldn't say I fit back into place, Nina and Fabian hate me," she brushed his fringe out of his eyes, watching him.

"No one hates you," he whispered, shaking his head "I should go and apologise to Jerome, shouldn't I?"

"I should apologise to Mara, should I?" they both smiled gently at each other, the late afternoon sun casting halo's around the both of them, golden light flooding the room.

"Come on," he stood off the bed and offered his hand to her, Mick was going to break up with her. But she seemed so happy, and when she kissed him, he felt nothing but giddy. He was glad, so so glad, that the note had never gotten to her. He didn't know who to thank.

Little did he know, he was just about to find out.

**So Summary: So Jerome is trying to get back to normal, for Mara. Because he loves her, and sadly, Mara doesn't even see him as an option. Things are heating up for Sibuna now that Rufus has come into action, I hope Alfie doesn't freak out. Joy and Mick are happier than ever, I hope it lasts.**

**REVIEW!**

**X**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

"And that's why, it didn't matter that Einstein's power was only to shape wood, he still had a fantastic min-" Mr Winkler stopped talking to the class that for once were all paying attention. His eyes locked on something in the door way, "Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis, what are you doing?" he asked in utter bewilderment, amusement dancing his eyes. Everyone turned and burst out laughing.

Jerome and Alfie stood in the doorway to the class, late, and in between them was a skeleton, Alfie was holding hands with the skeleton on one side, and on the other side, Jerome had flung the bony arm around his shoulders, holding onto the finger tips. Jerome's uniform was perfect, thin cardigan, hair brushed forward, a carefree look on his face. Alfie had the same look on his face, only more…crazy. And his uniform was appalling, but no one noticed as they stood with the skeleton between them. "Hello Mr Winkler," Jerome grinned.

"Boys, maybe you should take your friend to the cafeteria, he's looking a little…thin," he laughed to himself, but the class just turned to the teacher, not think it very funny at all. Jason sighed, rolling his eyes, before sitting and his desk and leaning his head in his hands "Well aren't you going to tell us where you found this thing? Or where you stole it?"

"But Mr Winkler!" Alfie and Jerome cried in unison, placing their hands over their hearts in perfect unpractised timing. "We would never do something like that!"

Everyone giggled and Jerome caught Mara's eyes, holding them for a moment, before looking away, he wasn't going to keep on looking weak, just because he found the girl extraordinary didn't mean he had to act like it.

"We found this little guy begging for food outside," Alfie explained, everyone laughed and Mr Winkler looked outraged.

"Of course, we took pity on the poor guy and decided that he deserved the privilege to come inside, right guys?" Jerome smirked

Everyone laughed and cheered, even Fabian was laughing.

"Alright alright, put that thing down you two,"

**Line Break**

"Hey Jaffray," Jerome grinned, her and Jerome walking in with the skeleton "I don't think we've formally introduced you to Bert," they plonked themselves down at the edge of the stage while Mara watched them with a smile on her face

"That's great, hi…Bert. Jerome? I was actually wondering if I could talk to you for a moment?"

Jerome looked up from Bert's fingers, nodding "Uh Sure, make sure Bert doesn't run away," and he hovered his hand behind Mara's back, not quite touching her, as he guided her outside. Once in the empty corridor he stuffed his hands into his pockets, suddenly unsure what to do with them "Yes?"

"I was wondering…and, don't answer if you don't want, but the whole-"

"12 years thing?" he filled in for her, sighing sadly "I was wondering when you'd get round to that,"

"I'm sorry," Mara whispered quietly "Jerome, I am so sorry,"

"It doesn't matter," he shook his head, voice quiet "I-it's the….that doesn't bother me,"

"What does?" she asked, looking up at him. He stared down at her, unsure whether he should speak. But as she looked up at him, she looked so heart achingly beautiful, and he wanted to do nothing more than let her see the inside….but…

He licked his parched lips "I went home for the holidays last year, my mum wasn't there when we got there. But her new boyfriend was," he stopped, watching her, taking one hand out of his pockets to run it through his hair.

"What happened?" He sighed again, turning slowly, and Mara thought he was going to walk off, but he slid his shirt and cardigan up, revealing his back….his horribly scarred back, big red ugly welts which stood out against his beautiful skin. He turned at Mara's gasp. "Jerome…"

His swallowed nervously "Don't tell anyone, please? Can you do that for me?" he held her shoulder gently. Mara watched him, not quite believing it. No, Jerome was so…strong, so so strong. He was practically stabbed in the chest and he didn't even complain.

"I…"

"Screw it," Jerome muttered in a low voice "How about I hypnotise you? Yeah? I'll make you forget?"

"I…"

Jerome nodded, taking that as an answer, he bent down to her level and looked her in the eyes, opening his mouth to speak, when Mara shut her eyes tightly, and leaned into him for a hug. Jerome was…shocked. He wrapped his arms around her gently, leaning his cheek on her soft silky hair, and he inhaled deeply.

"I won't tell anyone,"

"I know you won't," he whispered, holding her tighter "I know you won't."

**Line Break**

"You little brats have caused enough ruckus here!" Victor yelled "So I have installed camera's. There are none in the bedrooms, but they are _every_where else. I am watching you," he glared at all of them, before turning and trumping up the steps, old coat floating out behind him.

And in a flash, everyone spread out, Sibuna heading outside, all apart from Alfie, who walked into the front room by the door with Jerome. They both posed in front of the camera, grinning. For Jerome had figured out quite quickly that it took a photo every five seconds. He knew this, because he had helped Victor install them, he had chosen the type. And in return, after Victor had watched them, Jerome would get the tapes. It was a win win situation. Well, for Jerome and Victor anyway.

"And pose!" Alfie cried, the both of them hopped on one leg and spun around quickly.

"Hey, Jerome?" came a voice, Jerome turned quickly to see Mick standing there awkwardly

"One min," Jerome answered quickly, posing when Alfie did for the next click. "Yeah?" he asked, turning, you have three two one," Jerome turned again, sticking his hands out into the air and grinning. "Go,"

"I wanted to talk to you," Mick answered truthfully, watching Alfie jump onto Jerome's back and sticking his tongue out, both of them grinning at the camera. And again, and again. Mick watched them for a moment, and his heart sunk. He had….he had never had a best friend like that. He had team mates, house mates, girl friends, his own fan club. But no…never a best friend like to the two of them. He placed his hands in his jean pockets as Jerome kicked Alfie's legs out from underneath him and grinned at the camera as Alfie fell. Mick sighed, smiling sadly, regretfully, and turned and walked away.

**Review!**

**x**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey! Love the reviews! You make me :))))))))))))))))))))**

**Enjoy!**

Mara sat in the music room, waiting for Jerome. Wondering if he would show up, wondering if he remembered. She was sat by the drum kit, rhythmically beating against the golden disk with the drumsticks, creating a steady beat. She couldn't play, not by far music was her worst subject. Sure, she could make sounds come out of the piano, nice sounds, as she knew the patterns and the structure and she could learn things off by heart quite quickly. She increased the speed of her hitting, moving her foot on the pedal under the drum kit, creating a lower sound every two beats. Before sighing.

No, music may not be her thing, but at least have a go at an instrument she could just about play. She took her seat by the piano and played up to where she and Jerome had gotten up to last time. Then she started on her own, and sure the sounds were nice, and drifted gently into empty room.

So use to the sound of the notes she was repeating, she almost screamed when she heard a sound behind her. But the rational side of her brain told her that it would be none other than Jerome, and she didn't even have to turn around. But what was odd, she was waiting for him to come and sit beside her, but he didn't.

He sat behind her, pushing her forward, his legs one either side of hers, so she was settled between them. His chest pressed into her back, and she could feel the warmth emitting off of him, for her blazer was down in her lockers.

He slid his arms around her waist and for a moment she thought he was just going to hold her, and she didn't mind the thought, but his hands carried down to her own hands, and slid beneath them. "To make it more interesting," he breathed into her right ear, warm breath making her shiver. Her small dark hands were now resting on his large pale hands, finger on finger.

He settled them down onto the key board, and set about a faster tune, a deeper tune, a better tune. And Mara's fingers followed his, and she wondered to herself, how was he not in the school orchestra? He was brilliant. How did he not get the highest music score? Did he not try? But why? Okay, she could see that some people didn't find music the most interesting thing in the world but it was still a subject, she didn't understand how someone couldn't give it their all.

"You try," he urged. Mara whimpered slightly, so unused to the feelings he was creating, just his presence behind her. His whispered through her hair into her ear, and she knew if she turned her face ever so slightly, she would be looking into those eyes. She could smell his cologne, and she wondered who we wore it for. Could it be her….

"I can't," she answered quietly. Jerome moved his hands out from under hers, gently holding her now bruise free wrists and placing them on the board. "I really can't," was her response. She turned to look at him, and his face was close, she was slightly thankful that her hair was out of the way now.

"How about," he licked his lips "I hypnotise you, so you can play, but only your hands, so your completely aware what's happening, you'll be in control of everything but your hands," he offered, eyes brows raised.

Mara frowned "Hypnotising doesn't solve all the problems- wait." She stopped looking at him in slight shock, yet her eyes shone with the fact she was impressed "Can you really do that? Force someone to do something, yet, have them completely conscious?"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, as if he himself were still new to it "I don't use it often though, I don't really want too many teachers to remember that they let me get out of a detention, because I was dying."

"Wow."

"I know," Jerome shrugged "So? How about it?"

Mara looked at him, and was tempted to ask if there was any chance she could suffer brain damage from it, but she trusted him, trusted him enough to know that he would not put her in any danger. "Okay," she said quietly. The smile spread quickly across Jerome's face, brightening it.

"Great," he whispered "Look at me," she looked his right in the eyes, and he stared back. "Attention hypothalamus, muscle construction region of the brain. You now play the piano fluently, and will play it when I say now, leaving the rest of the brain functioning normally, Now."

Mara was about to open her mouth and say that it would never work, but she was cut off, by her own hands, which started playing, a beautiful melody. "Wow," she whispered, watching her fingers fly across the board. It was amazing.

**Line Break**

"Oh, hello." Jerome answered, he was just on his way out of house, when he saw a tall boy, about his height, with his hand up, as if he were about to knock. Jerome laughed "No one knocks in this house, we just walk right in,"

"Oh right, thanks," said the boy, trying to walk past Jerome, Jerome shook his head, hand up to stop the boy from passing. It unnerved him that this boy was his height, that this boy could look him in the eye without looking up. No one in the house did that, not even Alfie, who came pretty close. And Jerome didn't like the fact that the boy looked so clean cut. Jerome prided himself on how neat he looked compared to the other boys of the house, except maybe Fabian, but Jerome's hair topped Fabian's. But looking at the boy in front of him, Jerome could be that _his _back wasn't horribly scarred.

"Unfortunately, it's not gonna work like that today, because I found you here. It'll be…a twenty," he stuck his hand out, smiling sweetly. The boy looked at him as if he were insane.

"Will you move and let me in if I give it to you?" he asked, as if he were talking to a six year old. Jerome didn't care, he nodded. The boy produced a twenty pound note and handed it over.

"You're name? And power? If you don't mind?" Jerome asked, just enjoying the look of growing annoyance on the boys face.

He sighed "I'm-"

"Tristan?" Mara asked curiously, stepping out from behind Jerome, dressed in a short white skirt that puffed out slightly, a blue shirt and a yellow cardigan, she was dressed…happy.

"Mara," he grinned at her "I was coming to talk to you,"

Jerome looked between the two of them, wondering how on earth they knew each other. When it struck, Mara did have friends that were outside this house. The whole world didn't revolve around Anubis.

"We'll talk now, but first, uh Tristan, this is my friend, Jerome," she smiled, Tristan raised his dark eye brows for a moment

"He's your friend?"

Both boys watched each other and the difference- yet similarity was remarkable. Jerome was dressed in a black shirt, with jeans, the top few buttons undone exposing his collar bone, his hair brushed forward, perfectly, eyes glittering blue.

Whereas Tristan had messy black hair, that although was not styled, seemed to fit him perfectly. He was wearing a white shirt, also undone at the top. He wore dark jeans and his eyes were a deep green. If the two of them were not staring at each other in what appeared to be hatred, people who had mistaken them for best friends…maybe even brothers. For they both had a certain look about them…they both wore masks.

"I'm her friend," Jerome nodded "Jerome,"

"Tristan," Tristan looked Jerome up and down, and realised they were dressed practically the same.

"Right," Mara nodded, not noticing the amazing similarity between the two of them that they had both noticed "Shall we go Tristan?"

"…yeah," he said quietly, still watching Jerome "Let's go,"

"Bye Jerome," Mara smiled and waved at him, Jerome watched the two of them walk off.

_What the hell just happened?_

**Review!**

**x**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey**

**Enjoy!**

"Who's Tristan?" Jerome asked, as Mara stepped through Anubis House doors. It was late, the sky dark just visible through the windows, a few stars making appearance. He had been upstairs, taking his share of the tapes from Victor, when he saw her through the window, coming up the steps, and she looked happy.

Mara frowned and looked up at him "What?" she brushed some hair out of her face, a confused smile taking over her pretty face.

"Tristan? The guy you just spent," he looked down at his watch, but it was just for show, he knew exactly how much time she had spent with him "Four hours with?"

"Oh, he's just a friend, in my advanced science class,"

"What were you doing with him?"

"Well, he wanted to know if we would be partners in the science project, and obviously I said yes, his power is to control the rate at things grow. He can change plants, into different plants!" Mara squealed excitedly. Jerome arched an eye brow at her

"Fascinating." He muttered, although he had to stop himself from smiling at how cute she looked when she got excited about something nerdy. He remembered when he would have found it annoying, obviously not anymore. Mara rolled her eyes, whacking his arm slightly.

"Don't be rude," she murmured. Sliding the black coat off her shoulders, and about to place it on the coat hook.

"Wait, wait, wait," Jerome scolded, plucking the coat from her small hands. He looked at it for a moment "This isn't your coat." He stated.

"Oh yeah," realisation dawned into Mara's eyes "That's Tristan's, he gave it to me when it got cold,"

"Oh, did he?" Jerome asked, only just managing to contain his anger. "How good of him,"

"Jerome?"Mara asked, placing a hand on his arm "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair, he put the coat on the rack for her. "I'm just tired,"

"Okay," Mara nodded.

Jerome looked down at her, and he didn't know why he did. But when he saw her with Tristan, maybe he was wrong. Maybe he didn't love her, maybe they weren't meant to be. And he had to be sure, and there was only one way to be sure, only one way he knew how to be sure. He looked deep into her eyes, and turned on the switch in his mind

"Mara Jaffray, after I say now, you will kiss Jerome Clarke, and not remember it." He paused, not really sure if he was going to say it, he licked his lips, and took a deep breath "N-now."

It wasn't him who made the first move, and it was a poor excuse, but Mara stood on tiptoes and placed her lips onto his, gently. Eyes fluttering shut. Jerome could feel his heart soaring, and he felt like he could fly, felt like he could do anything. And he knew then that he really did love this girl, so he should have stopped. But he didn't.

He wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her closer and the other in her hair, feeling the softness around his fingers. Mara wrapped her arms around his neck, and she smelt like strawberries, strawberries and sugar and happier times.

Jerome nipped at her bottom lip, lost in the sensation, caught up in the moment, forgetting that she wasn't really doing any of this, because when her lips parted and their tongued danced for dominance, he let out a low groan. And he knew that once they pulled apart, Mara would snap out of it, so he kissed her, held her until his lungs burnt, and with fast beating heart he was forced to pull away.

He watched her for half a second, watched her panting, before he stepped back, letting go of her completely.

Mara's eyes refocused and her breath returned to normal "Okay then, have a good sleep," and she hugged him tightly, waved at him, then walked up the stairs.

Jerome watched her leave, hands behind his back "Oh I will," he whispered, turning and walking slowly to his room.

**Line Break**

It was the early hours of the morning, only about 3 am, but Jerome wouldn't sleep. His back hurt from scraping it along the wall when hiding from a teacher, and the already bruised welts burned. And the thoughts of Mara weren't helping either, now he knew exactly what he couldn't have, knew exactly what he was missing out on. And it just made him want it all the more. He sat up in his bed, and tiptoed into the bathroom to Alfie's rhythmically snores, so that he wouldn't be heard. He got dressed in a red shirt, dark jeans and his scuffed up shoes that he promised Trudy he would throw out.

He walked out of the room, closing it behind him and out of Anubis House. His hands stuffed in his pocket as he walked down away from the school, breathing in the fresh cool air. His hair was probably messy, but for once, he didn't mind. He walked over onto the damp grass, and his eye brows raised when he noticed something in the grass.

He picked it up, it looked like a weird necklace, with a white amulet thing with weird patterns and brown string. He looked around, as if the person who had dropped it would suddenly just appear out of nowhere. He shook his head, grinning at his own stupidity and stuffing it into his pocket.

"Jerome Clarke." Came a voice. Jerome turned slowly, looking up a man through his fringe. A man with dull grey eyes, receding hair and a black leather jacket stepped out of the shadows. And Jerome did not feel afraid.

"Who's asking?" he asked in the same sort of tone, low and dangerous. Ready for anything. The man laughed

"I like you," he said.

"You'd be the first,"

Again, the man laughed, an odd, unused sound that sounded odd ringing in Jerome's ears. "You're in the same house as…Nina Martin and Patricia?"

"Yes,"

"You know what they're up to?"

"I could very easily. But I've decided not to get involved in whatever stupid situations they've placed themselves into." And Jerome liked talking like this. Like the mystery, the curiosity, because he was so good at it. This was his specialty this was what he was good at.

"You're very smart, Jerome," said the man, placing a rather forceful hand on Jerome's shoulder and they walked slowly "Those stupid children don't know what they're getting into, but if you help me, there won't be anything for them to get involved in,"

"What do I have to do?"

"Just find out what it is they're doing, and everything they find, bring to me,"

"And what will they find?" Jerome asked, turning to watch the man. The man grinned

"All sorts of rubbish, but you will be rewarded for everything you bring to me,"

"Sounds fair," Jerome nodded, scratching his head "And what sort of reward is this?"

The man dug into his pocket and produced a few hundred dollar bills "I'll pay you this in advance, you seem like a trustworthy boy, Jerome." Jerome took the money, a small smile on his face

"Odd, considering I don't know your name."

"I'm Rufus," Rufus nodded, "When you find something, meet me here, again, same time, same place."

Jerome nodded, taking out his phone which luckily were in his trouser pockets "Number?"

"Why?"

"In case something goes horribly wrong and the police come after you," Jerome answered smartly. Rufus glared at him

"Alright, but save me under a different contact name."

"Sure," Jerome muttered, getting up the contacts page "Someone really is running from the police aren't they?"

"I'm surprised someone as pretty as you isn't screaming and running for the hills- save me as Rene,"

"I didn't realise you were a girl. And you wouldn't believe half the things I've seen. Nothing you could do would ever scare me," Jerome nodded, typing in the digits and sliding the phone back into his pocket. Rufus watched him

"I'm not so sure about that," but Rufus didn't take over Jerome, didn't use his body snatching skill, he would wait to see if the boy would make this easy for himself. "Off you go Jerome, and don't leave me waiting."

Jerome nodded, dipping his head in Rufus's direction as a goodbye, before he turned and walked away. Over the moon at the fact he'd decided to go for a walk after all.

**So Summary: Jerome has realised he wants Mara, and he's obviously doing anything to get her, but when she's busy, he's going to be ready to do anything for Rufus. After all, if you can't beat them, join them…right?**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome?" Jerome looked up, eyes wide. No, it couldn't be, Alfie wasn't meant to be here for at least another two hours. He was crouched beside Alfie's desk, looking through all his things, trying to find out exactly what it was that his secret gang did. "Jerome are you in there?" Jerome breathed a sigh of relief, it wasn't Alfie.

He sprung and walked to the door, opening it and flashing his best grin at Mara. Mara smiled up at him, holding a tub a white cream. "Jaffray, missing me too much?" he joked, although he desperately wished it were true.

Mara laughed "Can I come in?" Jerome nodded, opening the door wider and closing it behind him, eyes drawn to Mara's lips, the lips he had already felt pressed up against his, the lips he could still taste, tingling. "You know the…scars on your back?"

Jerome nodded, it must have slipped his mind with everything going on, but yes, he had told her. She knew. "What about them?" he asked in a low voice.

"I want to heal them for you," she said quietly. "I can make all the scars disappear," she smiled up at him, brown eyes twinkling.

"You want to heal them for me?" he choked out in disbelief. Mara nodded, blushing slightly.

"Would that be alright?"

Jerome shook his eyes, forcing his eyes to stop from watering "That would be wonderful, Jaffray," he whispered. And it shocked him, he thought she was be repulsed, not want to talk to him. But of course she wouldn't, she was Mara Jaffray, the most perfect person he knew.

And soon he was sat on the edge of the bathtub, feet in the tub while Mara sat on the closed lid of the toilet, gently applying the cool cream onto his red back. "I have to put the cream otherwise the healing will sting too much,"

"I'm sure I could take it," Jerome nodded, turning to wink at her. Mara smiled, but it was only a short lived happiness, as her eyes drew back to his back.

"Surely you could beat him in a fight?" she asked quietly, going over a particularly red welt "Surely you could become invisible and hide?"

"Mara," Jerome sighed "You know me, I'm not one to shy away from a good fight,"

"Maybe you should tell someone-"

"Mara." Jerome cut her off, shaking his head sharply. "We're talked about this, please."

"Sorry," Mara said quietly, closing the cream and spreading it around his back. Jerome sighed, he felt bad. She was just trying to do a nice thing for him, she was trying to help her. He didn't need to get so snippy.

"I'm sorry, Mara," he said quietly, part of him hoping she wouldn't hear, because he didn't want to sound weak.

"I'm sorry?" Mara laughed "Did, the Jerome Clarke just apologize?" she giggled. Jerome rolled his eyes, turning to fake glare at her. But of course, it just proved how perfect she was, she saw he was uncomfortable, so she changed the subject.

They laughed and joked while Mara pressed her small hands on his back, and one by one, the wounds healed.

"There," Mara smiled, satisfied with her work, Jerome turned and examined his back in the mirror, a smile spreading over his face.

He turned to her, and pulled her in for a hug. Mara's eyes widened slightly, but she snuggled into his warm bare chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and couldn't help this all felt a bit familiar…as if she had embraced him this way before…but she couldn't put her finger on it…

"Hey," he said in a low voice, pulling away slightly "Wanna go grab lunch or something?" he asked hopefully. Mara hated the look of hope in his eyes, the light she saw there, because she would have to disappoint him.

"I can't," she said slowly "I'm having lunch with…Tristan," she was hesitant to say his name because it was obvious of Jerome's dislike of the boy, even though she couldn't see why.

"Oh," he looked down, picking up his shirt and sliding it on to his bare shoulders.

"You're welcome to join us?"

"No thanks, Jaffray." He waved her off "I'm no third wheel,"

"It's not a date Jerome, it's lunch, and I want my _friend _to join me,"

"Really?" Jerome watched her with puzzled eyes.

"Please," Mara held a hand out, giving him her best sad look. Jerome ran a hand through his hair

"I can deny you nothing," he sighed "And I do owe you one,"

**Line Break**

"Aw! You should borrow my clothes more often!" Amber squealed. Mara rolled her eyes, but smiled, happy with the compliment. All her clothes had been taken hostage as part of a prank by Alfie, and she was pretty sure he was writing 'Aliens are coming' all over them, but knowing Alfie, he would use a washable pen. She hoped.

"Really?" Mara asked hopefully, examining herself in the mirror, it was a red summer dress with spaghetti straps that cut off just below the knee, she wore flat red pumps.

"In fact, you can keep the dress, red isn't really my colour at the moment,"

"Thanks Amber!" Mara grinned at her friend, Amber smiled, watching as the small girl walked out.

"You're welcome," Amber sighed, she was jealous of Mara, Mara had it so easy, she had no mystery, no stress. Although she might be worried about how 'in' those pumps she was wearing were. And even though Amber loved Sibuna, she couldn't help but think, what were they getting themselves into?

**Line Break**

"Uh Mara?" Nina called as Mara came down the steps. Mara looked up, walking into the dining room "I was wondering- you look nice,"

"Oh thanks," Mara blushed, tucking some hair behind her ear

"I was wond- we were wondering," she pointed at Fabian who was sitting down in the next chair, eye brows furrowed, nose stuck in a book, using his telekinesis on one hand to slowly move the bowl of crisps towards him, opening his mouth and chewing slowly, without having to move or lift his eyes from the book. Just a flick of the finger. Nina rolled her eyes and Mara grinned "What do you know about body snatchers?"

Mara frowned, turning on the nerd part of her brain, scanning through everything she'd heard, read, rumours, "There are only 1 in every 1000 people, and a vast majority have had their powers banned for impersonating for money and committing crimes." She stated

"And…how does it work?" Nina asked quietly, at this Fabian looked up

Mara thought harder, though it appeared that she knew the answer on the top of her head, as she was that fast "A body snatcher, would actually turn their body into gas, only just heavier than air, and entre another person or animal through their inhalation, breathing in. They would then rise to the brain, and take control. They would walk like the person, talk like the person, even, only if they were skilled, have access to certain regions of the brain, so they would be able to use that person's powers, if they were a super. The person wouldn't even know they were being taken over. They could look at memories, which is why a body snatcher could so easily become someone else, and never be caught. Of course, everyone has the slip up," Mara frowned, thinking harder…she had watched a documentary once… "Such as…an odd twitch of the eye, that that person wouldn't normally have, how that person speaks, how they pronounce the odd word. And one of the most common, would be they don't blink."

"Don't blink?" Fabian asked, intrigued

"Yes," Mara nodded, using her hands to explain, even though they were only vague gestures that Fabian and Nina, nor anyone else for that matter would even understand. "For when they are in control of the brain, they have to remember to do all the things a normal person would do without thinking, they would have to remember to blink, remember they can't stand in once place for three hours, remember that you have to smile and grimace at the right time, because it's easy for them to laugh in that person's voice, but controlling facial expressions, is a lot more tricky." Mara stopped, feeling that she had spoken for too long, but not embarrassed at her amount of knowledge.

"Thanks," Nina whispered, looking worriedly at Fabian.

Because they both knew, Rufus could handle anything tricky.

**So Summary: Ohhh Jerome no longer has scars and the three of them are going out, that should be oodles of fun. Nina and Fabian are worried, worried that Rufus may be out to get them at any moment. And totally clueless that Jerome is on the move, and has no become an active player in their little game. You all know a little more about body snatchers now…use the info wisely…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello!**

**Enjoy!**

"You look lovely," Tristan complimented as the three of them stepped out of the cab and walked towards the café.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Jerome added, eyes running up and down Mara appreciatively, loving the red on her. Red was his new favourite colour, not that he'd had a favourite before.

"Thanks," Mara blushed, eyes shining "So do the both of you,"

Jerome and Tristan turned to look at each other, and glared. Both dressed in blue shirts with skinny black ties and dark jeans. Now they really did look at brothers, in fact, if Tristan's hair was blond, they'd be close to twins. Apart from the light splatter of freckles on Tristan's nose, and the certain glint that shone in Jerome's eyes.

They all took their seat at the circular table and ordered some baguettes and cola. "So," Jerome began, as they waited for their food, he wove his fingers together and leaned forward on the table, leaning his head on his hands "Tell me more about your _fascinating _power, Tristan," he raised his eye brows expectantly, a smirk already tugging at his lips.

Tristan looked at Jerome, with no emotion clear on his face "I'm pretty sure Mara's already told you, Jerome. Maybe you should listen better," Tristan replied smartly, but he continued before Jerome could say something back "I can manipulate plants, how fast they grow, and exactly what they grow into, here," he motioned to the small vase of dandelions in the centre of the table, he fixed his eyes on them, and they transformed before their eyes into red roses, tiny red roses. He leaned forward and picked one, handing it to Mara. "A red flower for the woman in red,"

Mara blushed, trying to hide behind her hair "That's amazing, Tristan. Such a great power to have,"

"But it's only the one power, isn't it?" Jerome cut in quickly, not wanting to hear Mara praise this boy too much. "Not smart enough to get two powers?"

"Jerome," Mara whacked his arm in a way she was use, as was Jerome. But Jerome viewed it as a good thing, it meant that she was happy touching him. But she was scolding him because mocking someone about that was rude, almost as rude as swearing in Mara's opinion.

"Actually," Tristan smiled "I have two powers," Jerome rolled his eyes, brilliant. The waitress came over and placed their drinks on the table, Tristan held his and brought it towards him. "I can control water," he watched his glass and suddenly the liquid slowly rose out of the glass and remained in the correct shape, he lifted it to his mouth, he tasted a sip. Grinning. Mara clapped, laughing. He then changed the shape of the liquid into a triangle, holding it there for a moment, before letting it drop back into the glass. Not spilling a drop.

"Great," Jerome muttered "They must have you clear the pool water, am I right?" Jerome looked him in the eyes, and Tristan looked down, Jerome laughed "Ah, well at least you have some use pool boy, that flower thing isn't going to take you places,"

"Jerome!" Mara scolded, kicking him under the table. Jerome flashed her his best smile

"Come on Mara, Tristan knows I'm only kidding, don't you Tristan?" they both turned to Tristan, Jerome's eyes sparkling with hatred. Tristan held Jerome's glare for a moment, before sighing.

"I love the odd joke,"

**Line Break**

Jerome sat on his bed, sliding in the disk that Victor had given him, the security footage that was all part of the deal. He was watching the clip where Mara had kissed him. When he forced Mara to kiss him. When he and Mara had kissed. Whatever you wanted to call it. But Jerome didn't think it should have a label. It lasted 15 seconds, and there were three slides that showed when Jerome realised he loved her. He watched them repeatedly on the laptop, heart aching with want.

"Nice!" Alfie called loudly, peering over Jerome's shoulder at the scene "You scored mate!" Jerome sighed, shutting the laptop

"No, she was hypnotised," he admitted

"Still," Alfie beamed "Win win!" he put his hand up for a high five, but Jerome only looked at him and laughed. Alfie went to sit on his bed, watching Jerome with a grin on his face. Jerome rolled his eyes at his friend

"I don't think so mate," he sighed "Besides, another guy has his eyes on her,"

"Oh, so like a love triangle?"

"How do you know anything about a love triangle?"

"Amber's been teaching me," Alfie shrugged "So, this guy likes Mara, Mara likes Mick, Mick likes Amber, Amber likes me, I like you, and you like Mara!"

"Yeah…" Jerome said slowly "But I don't think you saying that you 'like' me, is going to get you all that many friends."

"Why?" asked Alfie cluelessly.

"Never mind," Jerome shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "Hey Alfie, the school still has a swimming club, doesn't it?"

Alfie thought hard "Oh yeah, remember when we threw the honey in the pool?" Both boys remembered the prank and laughed to themselves

"Great,"

"Why? I thought you couldn't swim, because of…you know," Alfie motioned to his own back. Because Alfie knew about the scars, it wasn't that Jerome had told him, Jerome had explained what they were, only because Alfie had already seen them. But Jerome didn't regret it.

"_Wow! Sorry! I thought no one was in here!" Alfie cried as he stepped into their bathroom, hands raised in innocence, a gesture he'd subconsciously copied from Jerome. Jerome turned sharply, wearing his pyjama bottoms, but not his shirt, but it was too late. "Jerome?" Alfie asked in a quiet voice, stepping closer _

"_Simple mistake, Alfonzo. Now get out," Jerome said shortly_

"_Your back…"_

"_Don't you think I don't see them Alfie? Just get out."_

"_Let me help," Alfie begged. And just like that Jerome's façade was broken for a moment, just a moment, a second, but that was all the time needed for Alfie to see the pure vulnerability and fear glistening in Jerome's ice blue eyes. Jerome watched Alfie, he wanted to help._

"_Don't tell anyone,"_

"_When will you learn to trust me?" Alfie responded, "Cross my heart and live forever,"_

Jerome fought back the grin that was tugging at his lips.

"Mara healed it for me," he stated simply, trying to act as natural as possible.

"Mara knew?" Alfie exclaimed "It's not a secret if the whole house knows!"

"Only you and Mara!" Jerome tried to hush him "Calm down Lewis, you're still my right hand man,"

"Good," Alfie breathed a breath of relief "And you're still my left hand brother?"

"Always," both boys grinned at each other, and started discussion on how they were going to prank the football club. It was always hilarious to mock something you weren't part of, especially if it included honey.

**REVIEW!**

**X**

**I KNOW IT WAS A LITTLE OFF, BUT IT WAS A FILLER CHAPTER! a filler chapter….**

**x**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"_Morning," she whispered. Jerome blinked, looking around the golden lit room, the sun peaking through the curtains. He turned to look at Mara, his eyes widened in shock_

"_W-what are you doing in here?" he stuttered. Mara laughed, placing a hand on his chest, snuggling into him._

"_You're hilarious, Jerome," Jerome's skin tingled where she touched him. Jerome realised his hand was on her waist, and his heart almost stopped beating. She tilted her head and placed a soft kiss on his lips "Come on, we need to get ready, the wedding's today,"_

Jerome sat up, breathing quickly, looking around. His eyes adjusting to the darkness of the room, and the fact he was in his bed…alone. A dream, it had been a dream. He ran his hand through his hair, wondering what had woken him up, he looked towards Alfie's bed, to see the lump under the blankets.

ZZZ

ZZZ

Jerome turned at the vibrating sound, and grabbed his phone off his bed side table, it was a text, from Rene.

**Have you got my pieces? Hurry.**

**R**

For some reason Jerome got an uneasy feeling from the text, maybe it was how it was worded, maybe the hurry, or maybe it was the fact that Jerome had never given Rufus his number, so how he had been texted, was beyond him.

And now Jerome, knew. He needed those items. He turned to glare at Alfie's sleeping form, when something didn't look quite right. He looked hard, and maybe if he hadn't, he wouldn't have noticed that no human being was shaped quite like a solid rectangle block. Jerome stood, dressed in his large red shirt and chequered trousers. Padded over to Alfie's bed and drew back the covers quickly, and just as he thought.

It wasn't his friend, only a line of pillows. Jerome shook his head, hating himself for being fooled, before grabbing the torch they kept handy by the desk, turning invisible, and heading out the door. After all, how far could Alfie had gotten?

He walked out into the dark corridor and was about to go upstairs, when the he noticed the cellar door open, he watched it for a moment. Victor? Surely not, Victor was a …heavy man, Jerome was certain he would have heard him. He was certain everyone would have heard him. He opened the door a little wider, the scent of dust hitting him strongly, making him want to stumble back and get out. Why did Victor spend so much time down here?

His feet felt cold as he walked slowly down the steps, the only thing visible to someone watching would have been the light from the torch, nothing else. He moved the torch around, nearing a cluttered table. He picked up a clear bottle, moving it so that the green liquid inside sloshed around. His nose scrunched at the sight, before he placed it down, had one long look around the room, shook his head and headed back up the steps, he closed the door behind him, becoming visible, about to give up. When there was a gasp.

He looked up, and froze. There on the steps was; Nina, Fabian, Amber, Alfie and Patricia. All looking back at him, frozen.

Jerome still had his hand on the handle of the cellar door, and Nina still had her necklace out, it was still glowing.

"Hello." Jerome broke the silence in a low voice.

"What are you doing, Jerome?" Fabian asked, watching the tall blond boy. Jerome forced his curious features into a smirk.

"What are _you _doing?" he asked. Fabian said nothing. Jerome turned to Alfie "Alfie? Is that really you?" he asked in a sarcastically fake voice "I was _sure _that the lump of pillows in your bed was you!"

Alfie looked down, guilty, shamefaced. "Jerome….they made me," Alfie fought weekly. Jerome looked his best friend up and down

"I am hurt, Alfie." He said, pretending to be sincere "How could you lie to me like this? I thought we were friends, guess I was wrong," Jerome started to turn away

"No!" Alfie stopped him. Jerome turned back "I'll tell you everything,"

"Alfie!" Amber and Nina scolded in unison, whacking his arms. "You can't do that!" Nina hissed "Remember, Sibuna?"

Jerome's ears strained to catch what she was saying, but it sounded like mumbo jumbo, Sibunas…maybe he heard Sibunas… "Alfie," Jerome whispered, eye's raised innocently, "Mate, best friends since we first came here, you and I. Lewis and Clarke, undefeatable. And then, this American comes in," he waved a hand at Nina as they all watched him "And you instantly choose her over me? What does she have that I don't?" Jerome asked, stepping closer, so that all of them could see how dangerously his eyes were glittering blue.

"S-she…." Alfie didn't continue. Jerome shrugged, as if it were then obvious that Alfie was making a mistake by hanging around with them.

"And Patricia?" Jerome laughed, "Darling, we dated. I thought that our time together would mean something to you,"

"Shut up, Slime ball." Patricia hissed, not liking the fact that the limelight had now been turned to her.

Jerome turned to the rest of them "Patricia's a very good kisser in case you were wondering," he grinned. Patricia flicked his head

"I said shut up!"

"Teleport out of here, then." Jerome challenged, grinning. Because Patricia had made it very clear of her frustration towards the teachers as they had taken away her teleportation powers for two days. Mrs Andrews, her power was to suck out other people's powers and lock them away for as long as she likes, and Patricia got on her bad side when she teleported to the cafeteria during one of her classes.

"What is going on here?" roared a voice, everyone froze. Victor. They all turned to Jerome desperately.

"Hmm? Sounds like you need me," he stated smugly. Placing a finger to his chin in thought "Who's going to tell me what's going on?"

No one said anything.

"Well then I guess you want to get caught by Victor, that's cool," he shoved his hands into his pockets. Waiting.

"Fine!" Fabian made the decision for them, and Nina nodded along "Just please Jerome!"

"Grab on," he held out his hands and everyone moved to touch them, all becoming invisible instantly. Everyone held their breath as Victor looked down over the banister to see…nothing.

"Hmm," he said aloud, looking down at the stuffed bird in his hands "Something is going on here, Corbierre," he muttered, looking around, before turning slowly. "And I think I know who's up to it,"

Once he had gone, Jerome removed his hand from theirs, unused to so much contact with other people. "Well?"

"Not now," Nina shook her head "But we will, just not now,"

"I'm going to need something to prove that you will,"

"Like what?" Nina asked, puzzled.

"The necklace," Nina glared at him, but removed the necklace and handed it over easily, as if she were 100% she would get it back, that was proof that she was going to tell him. Perfect.

"Night guys, come on Alfie. Let's go." Alfie shuffled past the rest of them who still stood on the stairs, and walked back with Jerome too their room.

"You can just tell that Jerome is going to get in the way, can't you?" Fabian asked rhetorically. Everyone murmured in agreement.

"I still think we should tell Eddie," Patricia spoke up

"Enough with that Patricia!" Nina scolded "No! I said no once already, okay?"

"There's no point," Amber added quietly "What use would it be?"

To this Patricia said nothing, and the five of them said goodbye, and walked back to their rooms, undetected.

**REVIEW!**

**X**

If any of you have Twitter, PM me, I'd like a few friends on there. OPTIONAL! I am not a stalker! x


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Swimming try outs, commence!" the scrawny man in a cheap tracksuit screeched into the microphone. Mara clapped, but then stopped, seeing as she was one of three people there in the audience, watching them try out. She was here for Jerome, unsure where he'd gotten the sudden passion to swim from, but she'd support him. She supposed Alfie must not have been able to make it, which is why she was here. Although Alfie and Jerome had been acting rather odd lately…

"Free style! You are being timed! 3, 2, 1 and go!" there was a large splash and they started. Mara watched intrigued as Jerome didn't go as soon as the whistle was blown, he stood at the edge of the pool, arms up positioned perfectly ready to take the dive. Well muscled stomach in full display, and unlike some of the others, he didn't seem to show off about it. In fact, he didn't seem to realise just how great he looked right now, which was odd. Considering it was Jerome. His hair was slicked back with water, something he said he had to do because his hair would just get wet anyway. His trunks were black shorts, something she rarely ever saw him in, but he looked right.

He jumped, and for one dreaded moment, Mara thought he was going to have a massive belly flop. But he didn't. He went perfectly into the water, silently, not splashing at all like the other contestants, he seemed to fall into the water perfectly, leaving a tiny ripple behind him. And it fit, Mara thoughts as she watched curiously, it was just like Jerome not to leave a trace of himself anywhere, to be invisible exactly when he wanted to be. Much like his power.

Mara scanned the water, waiting for him to come up, and almost jumped out of her seat when he came up about half way across the pool, already caught up to most of them, he had seriously gone that far under water?

"Surely he cheated," she whispered to herself.

"He couldn't," the girl behind her with ginger hair and braces leaned forward, apparently with good hearing "All powers have been disabled when you're in the pool,"

Mara's eyes widened as she nodded in gratitude for this information. Jerome was speeding along now, clear black glistening, and suddenly it clicked for Mara, this is why Jerome couldn't go swimming, his back. What would the teachers have said? And he must have been good, otherwise no way would he now be in…the lead? He was in the lead!

"Woo! Go Jerome!" Mara cried enthusiastically clapping her hands, happy that it was her who had allowed him to get involved with something that would actually boost his reputation with the teachers, and not get him in trouble.

Jerome ended up winning, by quite a bit in fact, he was the best one there. And he seemed right in the water, how he moved with such great ease, how he seemed at one with the liquid, how it seemed second nature to him to come and breath without losing time.

"Proud of me?" he asked breathlessly as he padded over to her, towel flung over his bare shoulder. Mara blushed, due to his bare chest…as much as she might not want to admit it, Jerome looked very…good. Droplets of water glistening of his muscles, perfectly. His hair slicked back, making his eyes stand out, a much deeper blue than the water behind him.

"You were amazing," Mara managed, smiling. Jerome cocked his head at her slightly

"You alright, Jaffray?" he asked, laughing, whole face brightening as he watched the short girl before him.

"Mmhmm," Mara managed, coughing "I…I just…Well done Jerome, I just need to grab something from my locker, see you at lunch?"

"Uh, sure," Jerome replied confused, dabbing at his neck, watching her leave. "…hi?" he asked, unsure what to do when he noticed the weird ginger with braces watching him.

"You have no idea, do you?" she asked with a slight lisp.

"I have ideas…about?"

"That girl-"

"Mara." Jerome corrected, he didn't like people not knowing Mara's name, when he saw this girl…and he thought harder "Oh! You're Amelia! Aren't you? The one Alfie is representing in elections?"

"Yes," the girl nodded "And you're Jerome Clarke, the one who got three boys from my class suspended last term,"

"Oh yeah," Jerome nodded, smiling "So…?"

"Mara, she likes you," Amelia said simply, Jerome's eye brows raised for a moment, before he laughed

"Very funny, she doesn't like me. We're only friends,"

"Sounds like you're upset about that,"

"What?" Jerome flicked the towel over his shoulder again. "I am not."

"Okay," she sang, standing up "I only want to help, I'd hate to see Romeo and Juliet all over again, I never particularly cared for that play very much," and with that she turned and walked out.

"Actors," Jerome mumbled, as Amelia was well known for her acting skills, although Jerome didn't really like actors **(not you Lizzykat! You rule!) **He could act, it was a natural gift, but he didn't like people who got trained, you could either act or you couldn't. He didn't like cheaters, and for that he was a hypocrite.

But what if that ginger girl had been correct? What if Mara did like him now? Was that why she was acting so weirdly? Was that why she had agreed to come and watch him, because in all his life, no one had ever come to support him apart from Alfie, and Poppy one time. She had only come because she had placed bets that Jerome would lose, but it didn't matter, because she didn't win the money in the end, even though Jerome didn't win 'fairly.'

And Mara had readily agreed, so she liked him then? Did this mean she liked him? Only one way to find out.

**Line Break**

"Poppy dear," Jerome sang happily, taking pleasure in the fact that his sister visibly jumped, before turning to face him angrily, but a grin spread across her face, a grin that Jerome would normally wear after mocking someone.

"What's wrong with your hair?" she laughed. Jerome winced, he ran his hands through his hair, it looked scruffy, he didn't have enough time after swimming to fix it. And although it didn't look bad, there were bits at back that were sticking up and some swept forward and off to the side.

"Shut up," Jerome glared down at her, and Poppy glared right back up at him. "I need you to do something-"

"No." Poppy shook her head "I am not reading Mara's mind to tell you if she likes you. Besides that girl is way out of your league, and I think you know that, in fact, I know you know that."

"How did you…" Jerome trailed off, he wasn't touching at her, how had she read his mind? Poppy pointed down and Jerome looked at his feat, one of Poppy's feet was slightly closer to him, touching the tip of his shoe, "But that's not physical contact," he muttered weekly.

"I'm charging, it's my power week, you should know that! My power week is always the week after yours,"

"Oh yeah…" Jerome sighed, remembering. "So you won't help?"

"No." Poppy shook her head firmly, and Jerome could tell by her tone of voice that she meant it.

"Will you at least tell me why?" Jerome asked, ready for the insults to come hurling at him, but they didn't.

"Because I like Mara, and I want to be her friend."

Jerome watched open mouthed and wide eyed, as Poppy walked away.

**REVIEW!**

**x**

When the sun sets baby on the avenue! Love that song at the moment, thought I'd share that with you! Dancing in the dark!


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey!  
Love the review!  
Enjoy!**

"Mara, Mara, Mara, Mara, Mara, Mara, Mara," Alfie repeated in a high pitched voice. Mara sighed, looking up from her book from her position curled up on the arm chair by the fireplace, that for once was actually being used, the golden flames flickering gently.

"Yes Alfie?"

"Nothing!" snickered Alfie.

"Is there nothing better you could be nothing rather than annoying me?" Mara asked him, but Alfie didn't reply, just laughing at his own joke. She looked back down at her book

"Mara, Mara, Mar-"

"Enough, Alfie." Jerome cut him off, walking into the room, one hand pointing at Alfie, the other hand casually in his jeans pocket. He was wearing a striped shirt with a dark waist coat, his hair dry and fixed now.

"But she was getting really annoyed!" Alfie whined. Jerome's eyes widened at him and Alfie nodded, standing up and walking away. Jerome sat down and took his place, Mara watched Jerome carefully.

"What's up with you and Alfie? You've been acting kinda different lately," Mara said softly, not wanting to scare Jerome away, he hadn't found her at lunch, like he normally would, she would choose where to have lunch, and he would always find her, wherever she was. He was good at things like that.

"Bit of a disagreement, don't worry, he's making up for it," Jerome brushed off easily. Mara scanned him for a moment, tempted to read his aura. She had never read his aura before, he was so complex. She wondered what it would be like. But she would never do that without his permission.

"I never got a chance to properly ask you earlier," Mara started, smiling at how his eyes flicked up to hers when she spoke, it was so polite, other people just stared off into space and grunted in return to her questions, whereas he listened to her. If only she realised why he was looking at her with such burning blue intensity, because he was hoping she would say three little words that would make him the happiest boy in the world. But he was disappointed every time. "How did you get great at swimming?"

"Oh," Jerome grinned to himself "Practise,"

Mara scoffed rather loudly, then covered her mouth, thinking it was rude. Jerome laughed loudly at her expression "Sorry, I just find it hard to believe. You're dives are amazing! You spent way too long under water for me to believe that you just _practised _to get that good?" Mara shook her head, clutching the book tightly to her chest. Jerome rolled his eyes at her

"Practise makes perfect Mara, come on, have a little faith. I didn't cheat, I couldn't have even if I wanted too, which I didn't. Is it that hard for you to believe that if I put my mind to something, I can complete it, and to a high standard?"

Mara closed her mouth, and blushed a deep red "Sorry," she mumbled quietly "I guess I shouldn't just assume, I'm so sorry Jerome,"

Jerome laughed again "Relax! I'm kidding Mara, my uncle was a great swimmer, made it to the Olympics, he trained me, and I was allowed to go and use the pool sometimes, because he was a silver medal winner,"

"Wow," Mara whispered, watching him, but then she leaned over and whacked his arm "That's for making me think I'd hurt your feelings," she scolded. Jerome laughed, kicking his legs up to rest on the small coffee table.

"Mara," he coughed, "I was wondering…you know how you said…you didn't like me back?"

Mara looked away awkwardly "I never really said that, Jerome," she said quietly.

"I know," Jerome sat up straight, "But, if I was the last guy on earth, would you even…I don't know…consider? Being with me?" he asked hopefully. Mara turned to him shocked, to see him looking so honest and open…and vulnerable. She immediately stood from her armchair and Jerome thought she was going to leave, but she moved to sit beside him on the sofa, and wrapped one arm around him.

"Not last man, Jerome. I'm just…I don't know…crushing? On someone else at the moment, and it wouldn't be fair to you. I like you, I like you a lot, but it wouldn't be fair. Just please…" she turned to look at him, not wanting anything to ruin their friendship.

"I know," Jerome shook his head "And just to clarify, the person you like is Mick?"

Mara didn't question how he knew, because she wasn't surprised. She nodded her head slightly.

"Right." He muttered "I'm going…to go do some homework," he stood abruptly. And Mara stood too, holding his arm and looking up at him

"Please, Jerome." She stopped him "I want us to be friends,"

"I don't." he said rather rudely. He wanted them to be so much more than that.

"Just please…" Mara begged, looking up at him, eyes shining. Jerome looked down at her, torn, she looked so beautiful. He turned his head slightly, leaning down ever so slowly. And Mara didn't move, Mara didn't react as he came closer. And ever so softly, he brushed his lips against hers, nothing more. He didn't press into her, just brushed his lips oh so softly against hers as if she might break at any moment. And then he pulled away "Jerome," she whispered, looking up at him in awe.

"Just sampling what I can't truly taste," he stated down at her. Moving past her, careful not to shove her out of the way, and walking out the room.

"I'm sorry," spoke a voice. Mara turned, to see Joy standing on the other side of the room.

"How long have you been there?" Mara asked, tucking some soft black hair behind her ear.

"I'm sorry," and she shook her head, "Wanna go flying?"

Mara's eyes widened, it had been ages since she had Joy had last been flying together. They were close in the first year, but Joy found Patricia and Mara found Amber, then it all switched, and Amber found Patricia and Mara found Joy, but they never truly got close enough again, then Mara found Patricia for a brief period of time, but Joy never hit it off with Amber, and…things just got complicated.

"I would love too," Mara whispered.

Both girls went outside, and Joy took Mara's hand, and lifted into the air, and Mara lifted with her. And Mara loved the feeling, loved feeling weightless and part of the wind, and oh, how beautiful did everything look from way up here? Joy flew higher and higher into the clouds, so that both girls could stick out their hands and stroke the fluffy white clouds.

Mara flew slightly lower than Joy, but was still in a flying position, legs out behind her. Joy found it easy to carry other people, and Mara was exceptionally light. The wind stroked their hair out behind them. And they looked like fairies, both high in the clouds.

"I'm gonna drop you, okay?" Joy said, as they flew up higher, the wind becoming a slightly higher pitch in their ears.

"What?" Mara cried, holding her hand tightly, Joy laughed

"Relax Mara! Just keep your arms up and you'll be flying on your own for a moment, you'll love it, I'll catch you way before you fall too far,"

Mara turned to look at Joy doubtfully, Joy just smiled back reassuringly, a small kind smile Mara hadn't seen with a while. Mara bit her lip, thinking. But nodded "Let's do this,"

And as soon as the words left her mouth, she was falling. Mara looked around her, arms out, feet together, she felt like she should be in Peter Pan, but she loved it all the same. Terrifying, her heart thudding in her ears, out of breath, but amazed at the same time. Over whelmed.

And just before she started to worry about how she would splat on the ground and what kind of sound that would make, and mentally calculating the current speed at which she was falling, Joy grabbed her hand and soared her right back into the air. Mara exhaled.

"Thank you!" she cried, and both girls laughed.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome Oliver Clarke!" Mara knocked on the door, four strong knocks. She stood outside his room, dressed in jeans and a white jumper, her hair swept off to one side, coming down her neck softly. "Open the door immediately!" there was a sound of shuffling on the other side, but the door stayed closed "Jerome I will break this door do-"

"Hey Mara!" Alfie grinned, opening the door, then running past her, Mara turned watching him run, before looking into the open room. Jerome was stood by his bed, hands stuffed in his pockets, lips pressed firmly together, in seriousness, but his eyes were flickering with amusement.

"Jaffray," he nodded towards her. Mara stomped into the room and slammed the door behind her. Jerome's eye brows raised slightly, and he had to bite back the smile that was forcing its way onto his face. She was like a kitten, who thought it was a lion.

"How dare you?" she asked, stepping closer, fuming

"Little more information there, Mara," Jerome sang, grinning at her.

"How dare you?" she prodded him hard in the chest. "You _stole _my first kiss!" she glared at him. Now Jerome became serious. His eyes widened and his face paled.

"I was your _first?_" he asked in disbelief. So when he had hypnotised her…that had been wrong, he was a bad person, how could he do this? Mara sighed, and nodded

"I thought you knew," she whispered.

"Mara," he shook his head "I had no idea," he looked down at her. She smiled sadly

"Sorry, I'm ju- I though- Sorry, Jerome. I thought you did it on purpose, you know?"

"Not really," Jerome said slowly "But Mara…you said you liked me,"

"But Mi-"

"Is with Joy." He finished for her, stepping forward, "Why can't you let that go?"

"Hey! Don't go pointing fingers at me Jerome!"

"NO! Because no one can ever point a finger a little Mara! You know what? I think Mick was right when he said you just act innocent! No _real friend _would like a guy their friend was going out with,"

"I cannot believe you would judge me like that!" Mara cried, tears in her eyes, she wiped them away harshly, not wanting to seem weak, not wanting to seem like she knew his accusations were right. Because she shouldn't like Mick, Joy was one of her closest friends, how could she do this to her?

"You know what, Mara? Just get out! And you can forget about me being your campaign manager!" Jerome yelled, Mara sped out of the room.

Jerome sighed, rubbing his face with his hand, sighing, shoulders sagging.

**Line Break**

"Hey, hey, hey," Tristan stopped Mara as she ran down the steps of Anubis House, crying her eyes out, she almost missed the last step, but Tristan scooped her up in his arms. He held her elbows which were bent upwards as she was hiding her face. "Mara? Mara talk to me," he whispered, moving her hands gently, to reveal the tears "Mara?" he asked worriedly. But she buried her face in his chest, he smelled of mint…but not the sweet hair spray that Jerome always had, it was like his own special cologne. But she was partly thankful, she didn't want to remember him right now.

"H-h-hee, h-he s-s," but Mara couldn't get her sentence out.

Tristan didn't know what was going on, but he wrapped his arms around Mara's shaking form, and looked up at Anubis House, and towards someone who didn't actually live there, it was an eerie looking place. His eyes moved across to one of the windows, where his eyes connected with someone's, Mick's.

Mick was glaring down at the two of them, Tristan arched an eye brow at Mick, his arms unintentionally tightening around Mara. Mick met his eyes, and his grimaced concentrated face brightened, returning to his normal smiley form. He waved slightly at Tristan, before turning away.

Tristan placed his hand on Mara's back, leading her away from the house.

**Line Break**

"Leave her alone!" Eddie yelled, shoving Tristan up against the lockers. Tristan swiftly punched Eddie in the stomach, and as Eddie doubled over, he brought his knee up, colliding with Eddie's face. But Eddie recovered quickly, slamming Tristan into the lockers once more, watching his head bounce off it.

"Why can't you accept that it would be alright?" Tristan panted, punching Eddie hard in the face, the blood trickled smoothly down Eddie's chin from the corner of his mouth. "Why can't you even think that we'd be alright?" he roared.

Eddie wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, school uniform a mess, hair scruffed up, he stood proudly in the hall way "You idiot," he spat "You're not even a super, you're a _mutant _you weren't born with your powers, you were given them through injections! You're not one of us!"

"I am!" Tristan cried, eyes watering "I am! I am!" and again, he wasn't being accepted, just like deep down, he knew he would never be, but one person did, one person admired him "Mara thinks of me as a super!" he cried, allowing the tears to fall "She treats me like a person!"

"Yeah well," Eddie sighed "Mara's too kind for her own good, she doesn't know what's good for her,"

"Oh and you do?" Tristan reached his hand up to feel the back of his head, just to make sure he wasn't imagining the warm liquid feeling running down his neck. No, he was bleeding.

"She's my friend. I'm helping her,"

"I wouldn't call it helping, Eddie," Mara whispered softly. Both boys spun round to see her, eyes wide. Mara was coming back into school to collect the spare card she'd left in her locker by mistake.

"B-but Mara…he's not even a super, he's a mutant," Eddie said weekly. Mara nodded

"Doesn't matter," she shook her head, and Tristan smiled despite the pain, she truly thought that "He's one of us Eddie, please?"

Eddie looked down at her, torn, torn between disgust for the mutants, and the friendship he admired with Mara, the friendship that could never be replaced. "I don't know," he sighed.

"Well, I'll let you decide as I fix the both of you up," Mara nodded, hand out.

**Line Break**

"Um…am I the only one who notices that Mick, Jerome, Eddie and Mara are missing?" Fabian asked as the rest of them sat around for dinner.

"Well…Mick is probably training," Joy put in, "It's Wednesday, he always has training on a Wednesday,"

"Oh yeah," Amber remembered nodding "But Mara should be here, she doesn't have anywhere to be…and so should Eddie, Patricia?"

Patricia looked up "Oh, Eddie said he had to take care of something," she shrugged.

"And Jerome?" Nina asked, everyone on the table turned to look at Alfie

"Huh?" Alfie looked up "Oh, he's probably off sulking somewhere."

"I don't like this," Joy said quietly. No one spoke, and for once around the dinner table,

All was silent.

**Review!**

**x**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy!**

"It's an…it's a…it's a…uhh…thing?" Jerome said weekly, dropping the amulet he had found on the grass into Rufus's hand. The amulet that he didn't know belonged to Patricia. He refused to give Rufus the amulet Nina had given him, that one seemed a lot more…authentic.

"It's perfect," Rufus whispered, fingers tracing the pattern Jerome couldn't recognise gently. "You took your time, but you did it," Rufus grinned at him, slapping him hard on the shoulder. "Now, I need to get into the house,"

Jerome blinked once "But I'll get you anything you need," he frowned. Rufus shook his head

"Kind of you, Jerome. But I need to see it for myself. Leave the door open tonight, can you do that for me?"

Jerome looked at the man, wearing the leather jacket, and something didn't feel right. But he snapped out of it, he had nothing now. No Mara, no Alfie, no Poppy. They had all left him, or rather he had pushed them all away. "I could,"

"Good boy," Rufus patted his back, "I'm guessing you come from a broken family?" he asked randomly. Jerome ran his hands through his hair

"You could say that,"

"I thought as much, see you and I are alike. A little father son bonding time would do us good,"

"You mean…I have to go with you? When you come into the house?"

"But of course," Rufus nodded "Problem?"

"Not at all." Jerome said quickly "Just…not tonight. I can't have that done tonight. Tomorrow? I swear," Jerome placed a hand over his heart. Rufus nodded slowly.

"Run along," he sighed, and Jerome turned and walked away, not once looking back.

**Line Break**

"This is…weird," Amber stated, shaking her head. Everyone looked up at her. They were outside, under a large oak tree, the sun shining down on them. Fabian and Nina curled up beside each other, Amber and Alfie sat just at the edge of the shade. Eddie and Patricia throwing grapes at each other and laughing, Joy sitting on Mick's lap as she attempted to teach him to plait her hair. Mara and Tristan were talking animatedly about their science project, sitting rather close together.

"Why?" Eddie asked, everyone turned to see the blonde.

"Well first off, that isn't Jerome," she pointed at Tristan, and Tristan grinned at her. Amber's heart seemed to speed up for a second…Tristan could smile.

"Impressive observation skills," he said sarcastically. Amber rolled her eyes

"Sure acts like Jerome though," she grimaced. "Where is Jerome, Alfie?"

Alfie shrugged "Why do you keep asking me? I don't know! You shouldn't just assume that I'll always know! I don't keep tabs on him and follow him around! I mean if you ask anyone, ask Mara! Last I checked she was the one he had a crush on!"

Now everyone turned to Mara as Alfie brought his hand up to quickly cover his mouth in shock. Mara's eyes widened and Tristan shook his head

"I knew it," he muttered under his breath. Eyes darkening, a different shade of green, much like the leaves above them, hidden from the sun.

"Jerome fancies Mara?" Amber squealed loudly, a smile taking over her face "That is brilliant! Yes! Finally! Do you guys know how long I have waited for this moment?"

Mick lifted Joy from his lap and placed her beside him, standing up faster than the speed of light, looking down at Mara. He held his hand out for her "Can I talk to you for a second Mars?" he asked, a smile on his face. Mara nodded, still speechless, and took his hand. And before she had even blinked, he had run behind another house building, away from everyone.

Mara looked down at the bottom of her shoes, all scuffed from being dragged along at super speed by Mick, but she didn't mind. He had held her hand! "Yes Mick?" she asked smiling.

"Nothing actually," he laughed, blushing, stuffing his hands "I just…wanted to talk to you," he flicked his hair off to the side, an action Mara loved.

"Really?" Mara asked hopefully

"Yeah," Mick nodded "I really like you and it seems like…like we never get to talk, you know? We never spend any time together."

"I know," Mara nodded "I'm sorry, it's just I'm always busy wit-"

"School work?" Mick filled in for her, smiling kindly "You're the only person I know who enjoys that," he shook his head. Mara grinned

"Hey! You could be my campaign manager? If you like? So we could spend some time together? So we could get to know each other?"

"You would let me?" Mick asked in partial shock. Because everyone knew that Mara liked things done to the highest possible standard, and that she would only trust certain people to help her with things, he felt honoured when she nodded "You are a great friend," he hugged her tightly.

**Line Break**

"Mara," Jerome stopped in his tracks when Mara walked past him. She stopped, clutching a purple folder tightly in her arms, school uniform perfect, some of her hair up and the rest of it hanging neatly over her shoulders, straightened and glossy and perfect.

"Jerome." She replied shortly.

"Listen, Mar-"

"Jerome, I'm going to be late for class," and with that she walked away from him. Jerome turned, watching her leave, an annoyed sad look on his face.

"Idiot," Tristan whispered, shoving past Jerome, purposely knocking shoulders with the blonde. Jerome growled

"You don't know what happened," Jerome glared at him. Tristan smirked at him, and Jerome was slightly taken aback, it was something…so Jerome like.

"Actually, she came crying to me when you kicked her out," he said triumphantly. Jerome said nothing, so Tristan stepped forward, eyes flickering green. Both boys the same height, same build, both good looking in their own ways. Except this time, Tristan stood taller. "I'm replacing you, Jerome," he hissed into Jerome's ear "Bit by bit, day by day,"

"Why are you out to wreck my life?" Jerome asked quietly

"All those years of torment," Tristan replied, eyes watering looking weak for the first time "All those years when we first came to this school, you made me feel so small. You made me feel as if I couldn't do anything. You made me feel like I wasn't good enough just because I was a mutant. And I kept my mouth shut, every time," his voice faded to a whisper, and he had to stop, just to make sure he could hide any emotions he was feeling or displaying at the moment "And now I'm replacing you,"

"You could never replace me," Jerome whispered harshly. Tristan grinned

"It's not hard to replace someone who never made a mark. You don't have Mara, you don't have Alfie anymore. And you never had any of the others, I've got Mara, I've got Eddie, I'm getting Amber and Alfie, and I can just bet, that Mick will prefer me,"

Jerome didn't say anything, for the first time in his life, feeling small. Tristan walked away as if nothing had happened, and Jerome was still stood there, standing in the pain.

**Line Break**

He walked into the house, and was late, he could tell that much. Jerome walked into the dining room, and everyone fell silent upon seeing him. They were all sat around the table, and they had been smiling before he walked in. At least Tristan wasn't here, Jerome thought. He didn't know if he could take that blow to his ego. Mara was sat opposite Mick, beside Joy, and everyone else just filled in.

"Evening," Jerome said in a low voice.

"Hey Jerome," Amber spoke up, smiling at him, the only person in the room who didn't have a problem with him. Mara was angry with him, Alfie was being rejected by him, Nina, Fabian and Patricia were afraid he was on to the them. Mick hated him for hurting Mara, Eddie hated him for hurting Mara. Joy wasn't speaking to him, because Mara wasn't speaking to him. But Amber, Amber felt no resentment towards the tall boy. "You can sit next to me if you like," she motioned to the empty chair. Jerome thought about declining, and retreating back to his room, but he nodded, slipping into the chair beside Amber. The conversation slowly started to pick up

"So, did anyone else see Alfie turn into a lizard with a beak at break?" asked Patricia, everyone but Jerome nodded, laughing. Because Jerome hadn't seen it.

"Hey! It's not my fault, I have trouble concentrating sometimes!" Alfie fought back

"Sometimes? Maybe all the time," Nina corrected, Alfie smiled lopsidedly

"Yeah well, at least I manage to get back to myself in the end,"

"That's true," Mara nodded "You never seem to have a problem with that, I wonder why…"

"Mara's probably going to research that later," Mick put in, Mara whacked his arm playfully but laughed as everyone chuckled. Everyone but Jerome, who didn't find it particularly funny at all.

"So where were you this morning Jerome?" asked Trudy, walking in "I went to bring in your laundry, and I didn't see you! Did you go out for a walk?" Everyone turned to Jerome slowly, Sibuna sensing something was wrong.

"I…yes, I went for a walk," Jerome nodded "You know me, Truds, I like to be at one with nature,"

"So you went for a walk?" Nina asked as Trudy left the room "For no other reason than to be 'at one' with nature?"

"Yes," Jerome nodded at her, looking her right in the eyes "Why Nina? What else could I have been doing? I don't know, maybe promising to tell someone who helped them, something they need to know. Or maybe I was out sneaking into the at-"

"Okay!" Fabian cut him off, Joy, Mara, Eddie and Mick looking at the two of them in utter bewilderment, not having a clue about what was going on. "Okay Jerome! You win,"

"Win what?" Eddie asked, Mara nodded.

"A…prize!" Alfie filled in "Jerome won a prize for…"

"Making Mara cry?" Mick filled in. Everyone fell silent, Mara looked down at her plate, suddenly very interested in the peas. Jerome looked across the table diagonally at her, but her face was hidden by her hair. He wanted to say something, but everyone was looking at him. He looked down at his plate, eyes burning with anger and shame.

"I think I'm going to go," Mara whispered to everyone, standing up and tucking her chair in neatly behind her, Mick reached around and grabbed her wrist gently, Joy watched this gesture, trying to contain her jealousy. Mara was just upset, Mick was being kind. Joy should be happy.

"Mars, was it me? I'm sorry,"

"It wasn't you Mick," Mara nodded, smiling slightly "I just think it would be better for everyone if I got an early start on that history project," and she walked from the room.

Jerome resisted the urge to watch her leave, even though that was what he wanted to do. That was what he always did, and he missed her. But it was for the best now anyway, he was a bad guy, he was with Rufus now. He had no friends, no family, what could he give Mara that she didn't already have?

Yes, this was for the better. It may hurt now, but Jerome was certain in the end, everything would be okay.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Maybe you were needed up there, and we're still unaware," Mara hummed the sad lyrics of the song under her breath as she sat in the library in town. It was Saturday and she'd taken the day away from studying to…read. She was dressed in a polka dotted skirt, and a white shirt with a soft cardigan over the top. She was sat all alone, leaning her head back against the circular shaped window, thinking. Could the lyrics of that song be correct? Could angels really decide to just send you back up into heaven? Did you die to go back to heaven? But that would mean that they had all been in heaven at one point of their lives. Why were they sent down? As punishment? As reward? As both? And at what point did you get taken back there? And were you always taken back to heaven? What about the supposed hell that nearly all famous authors write about?

"And she pondered the question inside her mind until it drove the sweet girl mad," Eddie said, walking towards her. Mara's eyes snapped open, and she smiled at him.

"You're not allowed back here," Mara stated. Eddie grinned, using his power to create a weak voice

"But I'm dying…please,"

Mara scoffed "No way did the librarian believe that," Eddie shrugged grinning at her

"Which is why I'm standing here now," Mara rolled her eyes in disbelief, but moved over so that Eddie could sit beside her

"So, what are _you _doing in a library?"

"Looking for you, of course," he laughed, nudging her. Mara smiled "Have you spoken to Jerry?"

"No," Mara shook her head, assuming that Jerry stood for Jerome, Eddie had a thing of giving people the weirdest nicknames. "He tried to at school, but I walked off,"

"Apparently Tristan spoke to him afterwards,"

"What?" Mara asked in shock, turning to face Eddie, Eddie shrugged.

"Apparently Amber saw you walk away from him and then Tristan knock into him. It looked like an argument but no one was yelling,"

"Yeah," Mara sighed "That's how the two of them fight, they hardly ever yell, they hiss and whisper,"

"Like snakes," Eddie nodded. Mara frowned, clutching her head again, the drums, she thought they were gone, they had been a result of staying up too late doing extra homework. But no, they were back, _boom boom, bang bang boom boom bang boom_ "Hey? You alright?"

"Yeah," Mara shook her head "Headache,"

"You've had that headache for a while," Eddie noted, his eyebrows creasing in a worried look.

"Yeah, I'm probably just tired,"

**Line Break**

"It's all over the school." Poppy stated, leaning against the door in Jerome's room. She was dressed in a white shirt and a red cardigan and jeans. Her hair smoothed down on either side of her face, a black hair band keeping if out of her eyes.

"Brilliant." Jerome stood on the other side of the room, looking at her just how she was looking at him. He was dressed in a red shirt and jeans. They were both wearing red, something both of them had winced at when Poppy had walked into the room. They hated to admit that they were actually related, that they were actually alike. Because neither of them saw themselves in the other.

"That you love Mara, that you have no friends." Poppy wasn't saying these harshly, but she was stating them, as they were fact. Like she was reading out of a maths text book. 1 + 1 is indeed 2.

Jerome said nothing, holding his breath so that the needy whimper wouldn't escape him. He knew how weak he must seem, and as shallow as it was, or in fact, incredibly deep, he wanted to look strong in front of his sister.

"Is it true then?" Poppy asked again, not at all disturbed with no answer

"Is what true?"

"That you love her?" and Poppy's voice softened so softly at the word love, as she looked at her brother. The tall boy whose eyes were exactly like hers, except hers didn't have the same shimmer, the same sparkle. But that didn't matter. At least Poppy could smile, a real smile. She wondered if he was actually capable of the emotion, capable of love anymore. Because he didn't seem to love anyone else.

"I don't see how that information would make a difference to the rumours going around," he said in an emotionless voice.

"It would let me know if I shouldn't stand up for you not!"

"I don't need you to stand up for me, Poppy!" Jerome cried, and Poppy winced, not liking how her name sounded coming from his harsh voice.

"I want to help you!"

"I don't need help!" Jerome roared, Poppy's eyes started watering, but she blinked the tears back furiously. Not quite believing they were there. Jerome saw the look in his sisters eyes, and his heart hurt, it hurt to know he had made her cry, he turned and kicked the wall with his leg. The silent room seemed to echo the sound and make it louder than it was. Jerome turned away from her, breathing heavily, staring at the wall.

"Where's the brother who came home last summer?" Poppy asked, standing tall "Where is he?"

"That boy," Jerome said in a low voice "Is gone."

"That boy protected me," Poppy cried "Protected me from getting hit, and took it upon himself. But look at you now Jerome, I doubt you'd take the blame for something for someone else, let alone get hit for them. But you did it once!"

"You don't understand!" Jerome roared, yelling at the top of his voice, his throat hurt, and it sounded unused for him to yell quite so loudly. "I can't just keep helping and helping! I can't keep getting hurt for your stupid mistakes! It hurts me too, Poppy!"

"No one asked you to take the fall." Poppy reminded quietly "No one asked you to stand up for me, you did everything out of the kindness that I know is still in your heart."

"Well, I guess my last beating was the straw that broke the bloody donkey's back." Jerome stated. Turning to see her, lifting his nose at her, not able to look her in the eye "If you learnt to pick you're arguments, he would never have gotten angry at you,"

"So you're taking _his _side in this?" Poppy cried outraged "You're seriously taking his side? Are you out of your mind?"

"Mr Clarke!" Victor yelled, pushing the door open, Poppy jumped forward in time so as not to get hit. Victor paused momentarily to scan the situation. Poppy's face was red, and her eyes were watering, Jerome was looking at the wall again, head down. "Well…" Victor said quietly "I expect to see you in my office later, Jerome." And with that he walked out.

"Look at that," Jerome whispered "It appears I'm taking the fall for you again,"

**Line Break**

"Mr Clarke, is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" Victor asked, leaning over the desk at Jerome. Jerome sat in the chair, one leg over the other, his foot hanging in the classic way that boys sit. His hair brushed forward, leaning back in the chair in a laid back position, as if he didn't care he was here.

"No," Jerome shrugged

"Mr Clarke, I would hate for you to become involved in things which aren't suitable for children,"

"Then you should do a better job of making your secrets stay secret." Jerome stated. Victor sighed

"I've known you since you were five years old, Jerome. And I don't want to force you to stay away from Rufus, but I will."

"You have pretty good zoom quality on those cameras." Jerome said, in that same expressionless voice, there was no one left to act for anymore. No one he needed to impress, no one he had to look strong for, no one he had to be kind for. No Mara, no Poppy and no Alfie.

"Jerome, you of all people must want to see these vermin suffer-"

"And I am," Jerome stood, looking down at Victor "But what you don't seem to realise, is that I view you as one of the vermin as well," and with that Jerome walked out. He knew he had been pushing his luck, but what was the worst that could happen? Victor knew he couldn't expel him. He was stuck here, no matter what he did.

**REVIEW!**

**X**

**Heard about the two new characters, one of them plays Willow, and the other one is Nina's sort of replacement, Im a little worried, I mean, what if they wreck the show, I'm probably over reacting, but I liked the old cast and characters, Bobby's not coming back either. I'm sure they'll make it great, as long as JARA is together forever, I'll be fine.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey…Alfie?" Jerome asked. Alfie turned, about to leave the room. He was in his white school shirt, the top buttons not yet done, his tie in his shoes and his shoes in his hands. He was wearing his Friday socks on a Wednesday. Alfie turned, surprised. "So you're talking to me now, what about the whole 'I won't talk to you because you're part of the creep society' thing?"

Jerome watched him for a moment "Oh come on Alfie, you know me, only joking."

"Yeah well, you seemed pretty serious yesterday," Alfie sighed, turning to face him full on. "Jerome, man, I just don't know how to make you smile anymore, you're lost to me. I dunno," Alfie sighed again "Maybe friends grow apart."

Jerome's eyes flickered slightly, and the real feelings were pushed down, but he could still feel the sadness, guilt…regret. Jerome, with difficulty pulled a smirk onto his face "I was just giving you the option man, maybe we have grown apart,"

**Line Break**

"…Jerome?" Mara asked reluctantly, she felt like she should talk to him, as they had just been paired up for the project and all he was doing was sitting there. "Are you alright?"

Jerome looked up from his daydreams, from thinking about his childhood, from watching himself and Poppy growing up. From their house, to their mother, to her many many boyfriends. The late night drinking…

"I'm fine…" he paused for a moment, seeming deep in thought, frowning as he concentrated "…Mara, how are you?"

Mara's eyes widened "I'm…good, thanks for asking," she pushed the paper in the middle of them "So what do you want to do the project on?" she asked, looking inside her pencil case "Black sharpie…" she whispered to herself, looking for it.

Jerome smiled weirdly, "Whatever you want to do it on," he reached over, touching her hand gently, he handed her his black pen. Mara froze, looking down at her hand

"T-thanks," she murmured, not quite able to look away

"You look really pretty today, Mara," he said, and although Mara thought something in his voice sounded off, but she couldn't look away. Such a smouldering blue. She inadvertently found herself leaning into him, closer. He pulled himself back. It seemed as though there was something that was being squashed in his own body was stronger than he thought. He still had control over some parts. Jerome forced him deeper. "Shall we?" he motioned to the paper, and Mara nodded dumbly.

While they worked:

"_You creep! You promised! Get out of me!" the boy cried, just a conscious now, trying to force his way back into his own mind._

"_I'm helping," He tried to push him away "I need to do this."_

_He fought and fought, but it was no use. _

**Line Break**

"Hello Nina," Jerome said, leaning against the door of her room, she held the door open, watching him for a moment.

"What?"

"I still have something that belongs to you, and you still owe me the truth," he said walking in. Fabian and Amber looked up at him.

"Jerome, get out," Nina sighed. Jerome watched her, not moving at all.

"You promised me," Jerome said "You promised the truth and you have to give it to me otherwise I'll destroy that stupid necklace!"

"Jerome!" Fabian stood then "Calm down! You're acting really weird, just- just, we'll talk to you after dinner," Jerome looked at him sceptically "I promise!" and this time Jerome bought it.

"Fine, losers," and with that he walked out, Nina closed the door behind him.

"Jerome really creeps me out sometimes," Amber muttered as she doodled on the black page in glittering blue ink. "Like, he acts really weirdly, and he sneaks around, and he doesn't have any friends,"

Alfie who was standing quietly in the corner of the room wanted to say something, but he and Jerome….Jerome hadn't been too friendly lately, which was normal, he was Jerome, but towards Alfie…Jerome always seemed to make time. And now that Alfie had supposedly 'betrayed' him, Jerome was treating him just how he treated everyone else. Still, that didn't mean he didn't like Jerome, to Alfie, Jerome was still his best friend, and he was about to say something to correct Amber's accusations when Nina cut him off. And Alfie left it, wondering if he should have taken up Jerome's offer this morning and be his friend again, but no, Alfie had decided at that moment to get a mind of his own, and he was regretting every moment of it, Jerome had reached out to him, asked him to be his friend again, forget everything, and Alfie had to remain stubborn. He smacked himself in the back of the head as they continued talking, but they didn't notice, Sibuna had more important things to do other than worry about how Alfie was beating himself up.

"_But it's a lie," a twelve year old Alfie said to a 12 year old Jerome. Jerome rolled he eyes at his dark friend, as he poured another glass of lemonade. The sign clearly said 'home made lemonade to help raise money for stray cats' but the money was going to Jerome, and the bottle of store bough lemonade was just under the desk._

"_Of course it is, Alfie," Jerome shrugged, as if it were obvious "But it's their fault if they choose to believe it," Alfie sighed, sitting down beside Jerome "Now Alfie, look adorable,"_

_Alfie grinned goofily, but he asked through the corner of his mouth "Why do you always have to lie? Why not ask your parents for the money?"_

_Jerome stiffened slightly, something he tried to hide, but Alfie saw "Alfie-"_

"_Doesn't matter." Alfie cut him off "Let's just sell lemonade,"_

_Jerome turned to him slowly, over his shoulder at his friend "Thanks man," he said softly, in a voice that almost sounded like it didn't belong to him._

"How does him not having friends creep you out?" Nina asked, sitting beside Fabian on the bed

"Well everyone has friends, and he just goes against that logic."

They nodded in agreement "Hey," Fabian spoke up "Did something seem off to you? About Jerome I mean?"

"What other than the usual?" Nina laughed. Amber laughed too.

"No," Fabian continued "I mean the fact that he didn't blink once when he came in here,"

**REVIEW!**

**Short I know, but sue me!**

**x**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey! Love the reviews!  
Enjoy!**

There were many things troubling Rufus Zeno as he became a gas again and exited Jerome's body while he slept. Maybe it was the fact Jerome was stronger than he originally expected. The fact that while he had walked around as Jerome for a day, he could feel Jerome inside him, battling to get out. It meant many things, it meant that Jerome might remember his body being taken over, maybe he might have kept the memories, remembered what he'd seen. Rufus had seen the entire house, using Jerome's naturally quiet footsteps to his advantage, sneaking into the attic, he didn't find what he was looking for though, and he floated out of the open window, into the night air.

**Line Break**

"Hi Mara," Poppy said, smiling. Mara looked up from making the small figures for her history project. She was making by hand the routine of farms and factories. Mara looked up, and smiled at Poppy, whose blonde hair was in two neat plaits, neatly out of her face, while she smiled at her.

Mara smiled back, her hair in her normal style, sleek and glossy. She gestured to the chair opposite her in the library, the desk in the middle with her half done project on it. Poppy placed her bag under the table and sat down.

"Hello Poppy," Mara grinned "How are you? Another cut I need to heal?"

"No, nothing like that," Poppy shook her head, watching Mara work "I could help with the grass?" she offered,

"Really?" Mara asked, "Uh, sure," she handed her some green paper and some scissors. Mara always brought spares, just in case. "Thanks,"

"I actually wanted to tell you something,"

"What?" Mara asked, painting the farmers boots a deep shade of green, very very carefully.

"Well…my cousin," Poppy lied through her teeth, she was talking about Jerome, but of course, Mara didn't know that. Mara didn't know that Poppy and Jerome were even related. "Is very…anti-mutant," she finished. Mara shook her head

"I just don't understand that," she sighed "How can you be anti-mutant, they're supers just like us," Mara shook her head once more, hair swishing slightly "Just because they got their powers in a slightly different way, we're all equal, no matter how we came about, or how we believe we came about,"

"Really?" Poppy asked, voice cracking slightly. Poppy tried to keep the desperation of how much she wanted what Mara had just said to be true out of her voice. But obviously she didn't mask it very well, unlike her brother, who could have acted like absolutely nothing was troubling him.

Mara's eyes widened when she heard the sadness and disbelief in Poppy's voice. She looked into the ever so familiar blue eyes of the girl. And smiled reassuringly."You're a mutant aren't you?" Mara asked quietly, leaning over the table, still holding the paintbrush in her hand. Poppy watched her wide eyed, yet said nothing. "It doesn't matter if you are, Poppy. You're still a super, and you still belong in this school, I take it you're smarter than some supers here?"

Poppy nodded, blushing despite herself

"Well doesn't that tell you something?" Mara asked kindly.

Poppy looked down "You really see us as one of you?"

"There is no 'us', or 'one of you', Poppy. We're all equal,"

"Maybe," Poppy looked up at her again, eyes wavering slightly "My _cousin _is very against mutants though. He…he hates them. And I'm afraid, if I tell him…he won't love me anymore," _Or will love me even less than he does now…_ But Poppy didn't add that last part.

Mara sat back in her chair, looking at the situation in her mind "Right, so you're a mutant, and he's a super?"

"Yes…but I'm an inbred mutant, not that I know what that means. No one tells you anything you want to know, and the school blocks the words from the system internet, because they're worried about the racism, but what if I wanted to know? There's no way." she shrugged. Mara thought back to when she'd read about it.

"Inbred mutants: Mutants whose parents, although normally just one, has been injected and inadvertently passed on the mutation to his or her offspring. Inbred mutants powers will only be activated when they take their first immunisation injection, so they will not have powers at birth and just because one offspring is inbred, does in no way imply that other offspring from the same parents cannot be supers,"

"You're so clever," Poppy whispered, more in awe of the fact Mara knew what she was, rather than what she was. If that made sense.

"It's not a nice definition. Mutants, or non mutants, inbred or from injection, we're all supers." She clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth thinking "If your cousin can't appreciate that, I wouldn't want his love if I were you,"

"…but he means the world to me," Poppy stated quietly "Our- my father was a mutant, and he passed it to me, if for that reason, my cousin leaves me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"How do you know he's so against mutants?" Mara asked, saying the word with obvious distaste.

"He used to bully them, like all the time. There was this boy who he bullied right from the first day they met, right up to last year, when he stopped."

"Why did he stop last year?" Mara asked, intrigued.

Poppy looked down at her hands, it had been after the beating that Jerome stopped. He felt that the pain he got from the whipping, was the pain he gave out from being mean to mutants. He stopped then, but Poppy didn't believe that he had dropped the prejudice. "I can't say," she said quietly. Mara looked at her curiously. But didn't press the subject

"Can I sleep on it, Poppy? I might know tomorrow, right now…I don't know,"

Poppy nodded quickly "Of course, let's just…finish this project now?"

"Yeah,"

And the two girls worked happily, chatting, pushing the mutant stereotype to the back of their minds.

**Line Break**

"Hey! This was an expensive shirt!" Jerome whined, as Sibuna dragged him by the arm into Fabian's room. Jerome was wearing a black shirt with a white waistcoat, a gift from his auntie. He wore dark jeans and white shoes. His hair brushed forward, giving him a fringe, eyes sparkling. It was an Amber approved outfit, simply meaning, that everything went well together. But that was normally the case with most of Jerome's clothes.

"Rufus!" they yelled at him. Jerome's eyes widened at Amber, Patricia, Alfie, Nina and Fabian.

"No! I'm Jerome," he answered sarcastically.

"We know it's you!" Amber cried, slapping Jerome once, hard, across the cheek. The sound echoed, as Jerome blinked once, in shock. Everyone stepped back then, realising, that indeed this was Jerome, not Rufus, because he had blinked.

Jerome turned his face back to them slowly, cocking his head to the side "What. The. Hell. Was that?" he asked, voice dangerously low, making even Nina shake slightly. This was angry Jerome, this was the Jerome the house didn't like to see, the Jerome they hadn't seen for a while, but he came out from time to time. If you pushed him too far, and obviously Jerome hadn't had the best day, and now Amber had just slapped him… things weren't brightening up.

"Jerome!" Fabian put his hands up in innocence. "Calm down! We thought you were Rufus."

And that's when Jerome stopped.

So they knew about Rufus. But did they know he worked for Rufus? "Who's Rufus?" he asked dumbly, acting.

Now they stopped "He's…" Nina began "He's a…he's a shape shifter, like Alfie. In the year above us? Really funny guy," she fake laughed, nudged Alfie and they all fake laughed. Jerome watched them in disbelief. This was almost laughable, and maybe he might have laughed, if his cheek still didn't sting and he wasn't playing a part.

"And you wanted to _slap _a really funny guy, Amber? Why would you want that?" Jerome picked on Amber, knowing she was probably one of the weakest liars there, although they were all pretty bad.

"Well he…cheated on me?" Amber lied, blushing

"You were dating Rufus?" Alfie exclaimed "That is disgusting Amber! How come I wasn't told of this?"

Jerome resisted the urge to roll his eyes, Fabian hung his head in his hands. "So, Rufus is just a really funny guy who cheated on Amber, much to Alfie's dismay and we'd thought taken you over," Patricia summed up, trying to make it sound as believable as possible.

"Alright then." Jerome said, arching an eye brow at them

"Yeah," Fabian stood, opening the door for him "So you can…scidat now,"

"Scidat?" Jerome asked sceptically. Fabian nodded, Jerome looked out of the door and just saw Mara walking into the living room. This was his chance "Later losers," and with that he jogged out. They all looked after him

"But I was so sure…" Fabian mumbled, frowning.

"Relax Fabian," Nina shrugged "Jerome was probably just having an off day, we all have them,"

"But he didn't blink!" Fabian cried, the rest of Sibuna just looked at him, and it was clear in their eyes, that they were not on his side in this. "I swear to you," he looked at them all again, and even Nina looked away.

"Fabian, you're probably just tired, you need to relax," Nina soothed.

Fabian looked out of the door, to where Jerome had just gone, and frowned _Jerome is up to something _he thought _And if no one believes me, I'll just find out on my own._

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara," Jerome stopped her just as she was about to walk into the kitchen, she turned to him, but she had her pink head phones in, the ones that looked like ear muffs, because she refused to put things inside her ears. He thought she looked adorable. "Mara, I need to talk to you,"

Mara nodded, but she was into the song she was listening to, bobbing slightly, without even realising. Jerome rolled his eyes at her, and mimed removing the ear muffs, but Mara just arched an eye brow at him, not understanding the weird hand gestures he was making to his head. He leaned forward and carefully so as not to hurt her, he removed her head phones, placing them around her neck, but he left his hands on her shoulders, looking down.

Mara watched him carefully, everything a lot more real now that she wasn't listening to music. "Jerome," she nodded. Jerome sighed at her

"Can't we forget everything, Mara? Do you even remember why we were angry at each other?"

"Well I remember why I was angry at you, because you br-"

"Okay." Jerome cut her off grinning "But Mara…" he looked down at her, sadly, eyes shining. Mara exhaled, looking up at him

"Okay," she said slowly

"Jaffray," he leaned forward and hugged and her tightly, arms on the small of her back, wishing this embrace would never end, but it did. "I've missed you,"

"We've been fighting for about the good part of a day, Jerome," she grinned at him. Jerome shook his head

"Feels like forever,"

Mara laughed, tilting her head back "Are you competing in the swimming race tomorrow?"

"You know me,"

"Can I…come watch maybe?" she asked, slowly, peeking up at him through her long dark lashes. Jerome laughed

"I was about to ask if you would do me the honour,"

**Line Break**

The library was normally a very quiet place, but it was not today. And it was a good thing that the librarian was ill today, and that everyone else was outside soaking up the sunshine, running about on the field, all the things that didn't interest Jerome. He had gone into the library, looking for Mara, when he had found Poppy instead. And now he had wished he had never come in.

"Don't touch me!" Jerome cried, shoving Poppy's hand away. Crystal tears were falling from Poppy's eyes, as she looked at her brother, who was turned, angrily staring at the books in the history section. As if, if he glared at them long enough, all the pain and hurt and confusion would disappear, and leave him, moving on to its next unlucky victim.

"Please Jerome! Do you know how hard it was for me to tell you?" She cried loudly, her hair in disarray, her blazer suddenly too restricting for her mad arm gestures.

"Why did you have to tell me at all?" he cried, turning to face her now, but he came no closer, as if she were infected "You disgust me," he looked down at her "Mutant," he looked up at the ceiling, the word falling from his mouth in obvious distaste "I can't believe you're one of them,"

"But Jerome!" she cried "Fo-for years you didn't notice! I'm a super! I'm a super just like you! See? You didn't even notice the difference between me and the other supers here!"

"This isn't about what I notice and what I don't notice, Poppy! This is about what you are, and what you said you were! You don't belong here! You….you have to go home Poppy," his voice got quieter towards the end, having already made the decision in his mind. Poppy looked up at her brother in shock, blue eyes widening.

"B-but…Phil would be there….h-he'd….he'd beat me…..y-you wouldn't send me back there….Jerome…." she whispered, looking at him in absolute horror. Jerome looked down at his shoes, rage and sympathy racing through him, clouding his mind from normal rational judgement.

He shook his head slightly "I have to," he rubbed his face with his hands, sighing, and looking at her "Poppy, it's for your own good-"

"Own good?" Poppy cried, fresh tears falling now, but not for the loss of her brothers love, this time for the pain he was about to throw her way. Like throwing your mother into a tank full of sharks. It was something you would never do, something you would never expect to happen. "You wouldn't!" she came forward and gave him a sharp push, so he stumbled back into the books, a few falling down around him. "You can't send me back there!" she cried, hiccupping loudly. "You're the worst brother in the world and I hate you!" she cried, turning and sprinting away, Jerome was about to run after her, when he realised she had stopped.

He looked up through his scruffy hair….Mara was standing there, a look of realisation on her face, realisation and….fear.

"No," she shook her head, looking between the two of them, Poppy's tears, the way Jerome was surrounded by fallen books and the stance he had taken of running after her. Her eyes connected with Jerome's for a second, but she looked away, breaking the contact, she turned to Poppy instead "Poppy?" she said quietly, her voice barely carrying to the siblings

"I'm sorry," Poppy looked down at the ground. "I'm so sorry,"

Mara frowned, looking between them, "You two are related," she stated stupidly, standing there, watching them both, her shoulders sagging. That was it, that was the connection she had been waiting for. "You just told Jerome…and Jerome was your 'cousin' and he he…obviously hasn't reacted well," she hummed looking at the library. She stepped forward, and Poppy took a small step back, all the while Jerome stood frozen. "Poppy?" Mara frowned

Poppy looked up, eyes watering again "You must hate me now," she cried sadly. Mara shook her head, reminded once again that Poppy was just a young girl, she may act mature and older and too good for everyone, but she was just a young girl.

"I could never, ever hate you," she whispered, arms open, and Poppy ran up and hugged her, hugged her tightly, crying into her shoulder. Mara caught Jerome's eyes while she held Poppy, and Jerome sighed, shaking his head.

Poppy hugged Mara tightly, and as she touched her hair, she read her mind

_Poppy is getting abused as well? Does she have scars I need to heal? Should I ask her? How would I ask her? What if I can't convince Jerome not to send her back? No, don't be silly Mara, you will convince him, you have to. No one deserves what these two have been through. _

And Poppy smiled, despite everything, Mara was still so kind.

Jerome stuffed his hands in his pockets, watching Mara carefully, examining her facial expression, her reaction. He was partly wondering why she was touching a mutant, partly wondering why she didn't look disgusted, and wondering if she hated him. She wouldn't take her eyes off him, but it wasn't like she was looking at him, but rather through him, gazing at nothing but thinking of something doubly important. But she didn't look angry.

Jerome wanted to breathe a sigh of relief,

His sister might be a mutant

He might be sending her back for abuse

She might stop loving him

Alfie may not have forgiven him

Sibuna may still not have told him everything

Rufus might still be scaring the life out of him

But considering all that, the fact that Mara was still his friend, in his mind, it cancelled everything out.

**Do you guys have friends like Mara? That when considering all of these things they still make it all better and make you smile? And the person in your mind right now is that person. You might now realise it, after all, you don't' know how much people mean to you, until they're gone…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

"You could have told me," Mara whispered, shaking her head, while her hands were on Poppy's bare shoulder, healing the welts she knew would be there. Poppy let her, the wounds stinging slightly but she didn't complain. She did try to hide it from her face, but she couldn't do it well, and Mara made her touches feather light. She might be able to start wearing thin strapped shirts and dresses again, a luxury she didn't think she'd miss as much as she did. "I don't understand why no one in this house tells me things, I only want to help,"

"I'm sorry, Mara," Poppy sighed "Jerome told me not too, and…and I didn't want to either,"

"Why the lies though? What did you gain from lying?"

"…the three of us really need to talk," Poppy whispered. Mara nodded, stroking some hair out of Poppy's face. "Did you see the look in his eyes?" Poppy whispered, eyes tearing up again "The look in his eyes once he knew? Once he knew I was one of them?"

"No," Mara shook her head, her voice strong "You are a super. Do you understand me Poppy? And Jerome will get over this prejudice, you're his sister, one day I promise you, Poppy, I promise you, no one will ever call you a mutant. Everyone will be a super." She looked down at the young girl kindly.

Poppy looked down "Promises are just that," she whispered.

Mara looked at her, not knowing what to say "It'll be okay," and apparently, that seemed to suffice.

**Line Break**

Tristan leaned against the tree, waiting. He was dressed in jeans and a white polo shirt, it wasn't 'in' right now, but unfortunately someone had stolen all of his shirts, and he had a sneaking suspicion it was a certain blonde haired prankster, but of course, he had no proof. And how he hated it. His phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket

**So sory-wont be able to make it- have 2 sort something out- feel rlly bad- talk l8er? Love mara xxxx**

He couldn't help but smile in the end, it was classically Mara, he didn't mind, as long as she had given him notice, and not just ditched him. He slid his phone back into his pocket and looked at the rose in his other hand, he slowly turned it into a leaf, and let the wind carry it out of his hand, watched it toss and tumble in the wind slightly, as it flew away.

He watched it, and took his phone out again, dialling in the number he knew by heart

"Hey," he smiled into the phone "How are you doing?"

"I'm good," replied the voice "You don't always have to call, Tristan. I'm not always in trouble,"

"You told me to look out for you," he grinned "And I am," there was slight laugher on the other side, but it sounded forced.

"Thank you, but I can't talk…I have someone else looking out for me right now,"

"Oh?" he asked curiously "Got yourself a boyfriend have you?"

"Oh ha ha. Last time I checked you didn't have a girlfriend," Tristan glared at nothing, but playfully

"But I'm working on that," he muttered.

"Oh? And which lucky lady do you have in mind?"

"Like I'd tell you," he laughed.

**Line Break**

Fabian Rutter was not known for his sneakiness. Maybe that was because he wasn't a sneaky person, or maybe because he wasn't good at being sneaky. But he truly believed something was up with Jerome, so he snuck into their room, and was currently looking on his bed side table. Not seeing anything of particular interest, he moved to open one of the doors, but it wouldn't budge.

"Why would someone innocent with nothing to hide lock his draws?" he whispered to himself, slightly smiling at the fact that he was right, unlike the rest of SIBUNA who had disregarded everything about Jerome and was moving on with the finding the third piece.

He looked in the most obvious placed, under the pillow, inside the pillow, inside the lamp. But no, nothing. He frowned, looking down at Jerome's not made bed. No…surely he wouldn't…Fabian ducked down onto his stomach and looked under the bed, but no, nothing but dust bunnies, Fabian jumped up but hit his bed on the wooden bar of the bed, when something fell with a clunk.

Fabian's eyes focused and he saw the key, it had been kept under the mattress! Genius! He picked up the key quickly and fit it easily into the lock, turning it slowly, and opening it, a slight creaking sound was made. The draw opened, and Fabian took the time to truly look around.

There was a large key ring, filled with keys, keys to what, Fabian didn't want to know. There were tapes at the very back, Fabian picked one up, it was labelled _Victor Recording 1. _Fabian frowned, shaking his head, placing it back. For he didn't realise it was from the security cameras, he thought it was an actual video of Victor. For a smart boy, Fabian could easily miss what was right in front of him.

He saw a small dark blue book, with yellow pages, clasped shut with a little buckle. He picked it up gently, it had obviously been preserved very well. He was tempted to open it, but he placed it down, he knew this was not what he needed, this would not help. Nothing that old would have any relevance to what he needed. He picked up an open envelope, and pulled out a letter, wincing at the loud rustling sound.

He was about to open the letter which was folded three times, when Jerome opened the door to his room, and froze. Fabian dropped the letter back into the draw, not putting it back in the envelope, but stuffing both of them to the bottom of the organised draw, he turned quickly, hands behind his back, so that he could lock it from behind him.

"Hello Fabian," Jerome smiled, leaning against the door, watching the boy blush and stutter.

"Jerome-"

"It's not what it looks like?" Jerome filled in for him.

"It's not," Fabian whispered. Jerome nodded condescendingly. He walked forward, closing the door behind him with his leg, he walked right up to Fabian, looking down at him.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?" he whispered, one hand going around Fabian, and plucking the key out of his hand from behind his back, without ever taking his eyes of his. Jerome leaned back only slightly, to produce the key in front of their faces "And no one will have to get hurt,"

Fabian's eyes were wide, and he had no lie, no good lie. He racked his brain, for once wishing that he could just say anything and that it would sound reliable. But of course, with Jerome's eyes glaring at him like that, with unconcealed hatred, he couldn't think straight. "I…"

"I?"

"I….I don't know, Jerome," he sighed, looking down. Jerome nodded, closing his fist around the key.

"Well how about I make a little…dealio, with you Mr 'I'?" he asked, knowing that the fact he was so close up to Fabian was making him uncomfortable. Jerome liked doing that to people, confusing them, clouding their judgement with his fog like persona.

"And what would that be?" Fabian said strongly, looking up and him, shoulders braced.

"I won't tell Victor you were snooping around my room and get you suspended from the school for a week, and have it go on your permanent record, and in return you give me a little information. How about that?" he whispered "What would you say?"

Fabians cheeks burned red with shame "You want to know everything about Sibuna?" he asked "And you won't get me expelled?" because everyone knew just how much Fabian cared about his record, and school. It was almost as much as Mara, he would do anything for it.

"Go on," Jerome urged, eyes glittering, mind ready for the information, eager "Betray them…" he tempted "Betray them…or disappoint your parents, the people who raised you and loved you. Everyone knows Nina never loved you…"

"Okay," Fabian cut him off before he could continue "I'll tell you everything,"

And he did.

**REVIEW!**

**Got love a little bit of Fabian and Jerome, and who do you think Tristan was speaking too over the phone?**

**x**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"How can you ever touch her?" Jerome asked, breathing in deeply, sitting as far away from Poppy as possible in Mara's room, which happened to be Patricia's bed. And it crept him out, the duvet was black…whose duvet was _black? _

Mara sat beside Poppy holding her hand "Jerome," she sighed "Just tell me, tell me what disgusts you," Poppy couldn't take her eyes off her brother, watching him, eyes glued to everything he did, every part of him. How incredibly perfect he was, just how she ached to be him. And oh it was unhealthy, he was far from the most perfect person in the world, yet she still craved the incredible mask he wore, his walls. She needed them, she was too vulnerable, too weak.

His hand twitched slightly, and he couldn't look either of them in the eye. Why? Maybe he was ashamed of this prejudice, maybe he didn't like the fact he was making two people that he loved upset. "She…she isn't natural, Mara." And he found it easier to talk to Mara, not Poppy, maybe if he just blocked Poppy out… "She's a mistake, she shouldn't be here, you're either a super, or a non-super, without any powers at all. You shouldn't have people in-between, it's not right!"

"Dad was in-between!" Poppy yelled, not able to keep quiet, "So you don't love Dad?"

"I never said I didn't love you!"

"You never said you do!"

"Why do you think that is?"

"Guys!" Mara stood, facing the both of them "I cannot believe the both of you," and she sounded genuinely hurt "You both disgust me, that's right, the both of you. Poppy," she turned to watch the young girl who had gone a side parting today, a look that Mara thought oddly suited her "How could you not tell your brother?"

"He left for boarding school before I knew how to talk!"

"But when you knew?" Mara cut in "When you knew why didn't you write? Why didn't you tell him?"

Poppy glanced down "I…I had a plan too,"

"Yeah right," Jerome scoffed from behind them "You keep everything inside, Poppy, there was no way you would have ever told me,"

"Hypocrite," Poppy seethed under her breath

"Poppy," Mara looked at her "The plan?"

"Well," Poppy began, wringing her hands "I planned on doing it when Jerome came back for summer, it was the first time he would have been back since mom had started dating Phil. So, Jerome would first meet him. I thought, since Jerome was tall and strong and….scary, that Phil wouldn't hit me when he came, that he wouldn't touch us,"

Jerome looked down, face going red, but not because he was embarrassed, but because he was angry. He remembered that summer, he had no idea what he was going home to, but he knew at the time that it wasn't going to be good. And he was meant to be able to protect her, to scare Phil away, but he couldn't.

"But he didn't, I guess…I guess with Jerome there, it got worse. And, when Phil came for me, Jerome stood in the way, stopped him, almost burnt his hand on the oven," Poppy almost smiled at the memory, it was so odd, "And he took the beating instead. And then we talked…and he told me of this boy in his year he hated….of this boy he bullied because he was a mutant and I…I couldn't tell him. I wanted him to protect me, and how could he? How could you protect something that you hated? How could you put yourself in front of them? I wouldn't be able to, so I didn't, never in a million years think Jerome would."

Mara swallowed, "Boy in his year?"

"Tristan," Poppy sighed "He use to bully Tristan,"

Mara turned to Jerome, eyes full of such confusion "I…I find it so hard, Jerome," she sighed, watching him. "I'm so sorry," both of their eyes snapped up to hers, "Come on guys," she opened her arms "Come on, we're going to hug,"

Poppy and Jerome watched each other both stand up slowly, and all three of them hugged.

"I'll make an effort, Poppy," he sighed, holding Mara's waist and placing a gentle kiss on Poppy's head "You're not a real mutant anyway, you're inbred, so you're not as bad," His voice was slightly muffled by her hair

Poppy smiled.

**Line Break**

"So," Jerome clasped his hands together, as he and Mara were the last ones left at the dinner table "You're…learnt a lot about me today, Jaffray."

Mara nodded, head kept forward "I've learnt a lot about you in the last month than in the last three years I've known you,"

Jerome nodded

"I'm honoured, Jerome," she whispered, turning to face him, his eyes were already locked on hers "That you would let me into your life like that, that you would…open up,"

Jerome smiled slightly "I'm glad you let me," he wrapped an arm around her slowly, and she leaned into him. But it just filled Jerome with regret. "Where are we, Mara?" he whispered. "I just…I don't know where I stand in your life right now…"

"Jerome," she shook her head "You're…you're one of the most important people in my life, and I…I can't sabotage that. You know me, you've met me, you've seen my relationship history well enough to know, that, I'm not at all good at it," Jerome grinned at her "Are you willing to wait?" she looked up at him

Jerome nodded, thinking "As long as it takes," he whispered to her "I'll be here waiting,"

And he didn't realise it, but the statement flattered Mara, as much as it did scare her. He was already committing to forever? She doubted it, she doubted anyone could love at such an early age, but she let him think that. Let him think that for as long as he liked, for she only liked him as a friend, and maybe, over time, his crush would lessen and he would move on completely. That's right, her brain soothed her heart. All he needed was time. And that was the one thing Mara could give him.

**Line Break**

"Jerome." Rufus slapped him hard on the back "Always great to see you,"

"I can imagine," Jerome nodded, the façade up, back to his harsh withdrawn cold self. "I have something that might interest you,"

"Oh?"

And Jerome told him everything Fabian had told him, and Rufus seemed gripped, getting out his notebook at one point, making little notes as Jerome painted a picture with his words, a picture of the tunnels and the attic, or the cellar and the elixir, of SIBUNA and Sarah, everything Fabian had told him, along with everything he had already figured out for himself.

"Well done," Rufus said softly "Here's something extra, for good work. You're one of my favourite clients you know, Jerome," he fished out one thousand pounds in hundred pound notes.

"You have other clients?" Jerome wondered, how large exactly was Rufus's Spy Business?

"Many many other clients, some you'd be very surprised how many are from your school,"

Jerome grinned at the thought "Wonderful," he laughed. Because it meant other peoples secrets would be getting told and sold, whereas his, which he only told dear trusting people, would remain forever a mystery.

"You're an odd boy,"

"You're an old man,"

Rufus laughed "Funny, Jerome. Tell me, how are things?"

"I didn't realise you were my shrink,"

"No seriously," Rufus's face softened "I got kind of a feeling…what's it's like to be you, you can talk to me,"

Jerome raised his eye brows "Actually," he stated, fingering the money through his trouser pockets, his mind on Poppy and Mara. "Things have been looking pretty up recently."

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey! QUICK CATCH UP OF LAST TIME**

**So Jerome seems to have gotten over his prejudices for inbred mutants, does this mean he'll treat people any differently? Mara hasn't made it as obvious as she thinks she has that she doesn't like Jerome that way. Rufus has other people working for him? And Jerome has told him everything. How will SIBUNA react once Fabian tells them what he's done? Or will he tell them at all? Has Joy realised the Mara hasn't completely one hundred percent got over Mick? FIND OUT RIGHT NOW!**

**Enjoy!**

"Clarke, always nice to see you," Rufus grinned. The early morning light barely lit up the forest as Rufus stood casually, a different meeting place.

"I thought I said I wanted to stop working for you." The girl gritted out through clenched teeth "Stop calling me and delete my number." She stepped forward, looking him right in the face, last time she had tried to quit she had turned and ran away, and that obviously hadn't worked. So she spat the words harshly in his face "I don't know how I got involved with you Rufus. I don't know how I ended up here, but I want to get out of it. So for the love of all that is good. Stop. Calling. Me." And then she whipped around and stomped away, twigs crackling under her footsteps.

"Come to me, Poppy." He whispered "I have something intriguing, something wonderful. I have the news for you, and I know how you love a good secret."

"S-secret?" Poppy asked, voice wavering, though she still didn't turn back, not convinced enough yet.

"Oh yes," Rufus laughed "And it's a good one…"

"I…I don't care, I don't want to hear about it." Poppy managed, biting her bottom lip slightly.

"It'll be worth it," Rufus whispered. And Poppy turned slowly, but kept her distance.

"What will I have to do in return?"

"Poppy," Rufus laughed, placing a hand on his stomach, as if the very idea was preposterous. "I just need to use your neat little power for a day, how about that?"

And Poppy nodded.

Rufus told her everything Jerome had told her, without telling her Jerome had told him. Poppy didn't even know Jerome worked for Rufus. They were more alike than they thought. Poppy thought she was the only one working for Rufus, the only one who actually knew what they were doing. She couldn't have been more wrong.

**Line Break**

"Mara!" Tristan called, as Mara raced out of a classroom, hurrying to the library so she would get her favourite spot. It never dawned on her that the library wasn't as popular as she thought it was.

"Oh, hey!" she grinned at him, tucking some hair behind her ear "Sorry about not being able to make it the other day, drama at the house,"

"I can imagine," he smiled kindly down at her "But we haven't been speaking lately,"

"Okay," Mara nodded, as they fell into the same footsteps on the way to the library "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing in particular." He shrugged, holding the door open for her, Mara thanked him and walked through, waiting for him again "How about that little crush you have on Campbell?"

"Who?" Mara asked distractedly, sitting on her favourite chair, Tristan sat opposite her, placing his bag on the table.

"Mick Campbell." He said again "Your _lover," _

"Oh, Mick, right," Mara blushed looking down "Turns out I don't like him anymore."

"Oh?" Tristan murmured through clenched teeth. As he wondered if the new boy was Jerome, that annoying tall self centred arrogant bully who made his life literally a living hell. Of course, Tristan never stopped to think that it was because Jerome himself came from an abused family background. It was something that just never occurred to people, maybe because he was so confident. "And who might little Mara have her eye on this time?"

"Why does everyone call me little Mara?" she frowned "I may be vertically challenged-"

"You mean short?" he filled in, laughing, Mara cracked a smile but rolled her eyes

"I mean vertically challenged." She said again "Why can't I have a cool nickname?"

"How much shorter can you make the name Mara?" he blinked once, laughing "Oh…" then he regained composure "So you mean…you like it when Jerome calls you Jaffray?"

"You've noticed that?" Mara blushed impossibly deeper, looking down. For whenever she looked at Jerome, she thought of how he allegedly liked her, and it made her smile, made her feel things she didn't quite understand.

"It's him, isn't it?" Tristan asked, his eyes dulling down into a dead glassy image "You like Jerome?"

"What?" Mara exclaimed loudly "No! I do not! He's just a friend!"

"Okay!" Tristan snapped out of it, wincing at the loud tone of her voice, maybe she really didn't like him "Then uh…who exactly do you have in mind?"

**Line Break**

Poppy was seeing the world through new eyes. She would glare at the teachers now when she saw them in the corridor, glare at them all, watch them like a hawk. And it amazed her how they could act so natural about everything, when secretly the old men and women wanted to live forever.

"Poppy, just the girl I wanted to see!" Mrs Andrews smiled, stepping out of her classroom. Poppy managed to force a smile onto her face, one she was sure would crack her cheeks into two.

"Yes Mrs Andrews?" she asked as innocently as possible, wondering whether they could see all the information running through her mind. That she knew. That she knew their secret, she knew exactly what they were hiding. And it was times like these she wished for Jerome's mask, wished she could hide everything away with just a blink of the eye, and become someone else entirely.

"You know, Trudy? The Anubis house mother?" this sparked Poppy's attention, turning her thoughts away from the guilt and the burden and the suspicion.

"Yes," she nodded, her brother spoke of her often, as did Mara and Fabian and the rest of them…they were rather found of her. It was one of the very rare things that all the Anubis residents agreed on. Trudy was a great cook, and a loving house mother.

"Well, don't tell anyone, but in a few weeks she'll be leaving us, and the replacement-"

"Leaving?" Poppy managed, frowning "Why?"

"Poppy," the teacher shook her head "Sometimes I fear you're too much like you're brother. But anyway, back to what I was saying, the woman replacing her is a woman named Vera. I'm afraid I don't know any more than that, and I was wondering, you do have excellent research skills, if you could find out anything about the woman?"

"And all I have to go on is the name Vera?" Poppy wondered aloud, already thinking of the different possible options.

"I'm afraid so, thank you, and please remember, try to be…uh…."

"Discreet?" Poppy filled in "Of course Mrs Andrews, I'll do just that," and Poppy turned and walked out of the classroom.

**Line Break**

"Don't touch me," Patricia shrugged him off, pulling her knees closer to her chest and burying her head in them, so only her red hair with purple highlights was visible to Eddie. Who was sat opposite in the small laundry room while the dryer was working, so no one could hear her.

"Patricia," he sighed, leaning against the wall, looking at her "I want to help, please, tell me what's making you like this,"

"Nothing's making me like anything,"

"You're not the girl I fell in love with," Eddie stated simply. Patricia wanted to look at him, but then he might see that her eyes were red and puffy.

"Don't say that," she moaned

"And why not?" he challenged, cocking his head to the side, not liking the fact that he couldn't see her eyes "Tell me why I can't tell my girlfriend that I love her? And that I'm upset she won't speak to me?"

_Because you shouldn't fall in love with someone who at any moment could be taken away _Patricia truthfully wanted to say _Because I'm lying to you, and hiding secrets from you _or maybe even _Because the closer you get to me, the more I'm putting you in danger _But by the time any of those reached her throat, she couldn't do it, and so she said "Because it makes you sounds needy and disgusting." She lied through her teeth, and although it came out muffled, Eddie recoiled from her words, which hurt him a lot more than they should have. Painful.

"Oh," he said quietly, standing up slowly, and normally he would have yelled at her, and they might have been even, but right now, he…he was lost for words. "I guess that I should leave you alone then," he nodded at her, even though she couldn't see and shuffled out of the room.

Leaving Patricia, once again, alone.

**Hey, someone in the last review mentioned something about how I should get tumblr. And I honestly have no clue what it is, if someone might explain it to me and I might try to make one? Sorry, I'm not good with all the tech stuff.**

**AND THANKYOU TO THE PEOPLE WHO UNDERSTAND WHY I MADE JEROME THIS WAY! I know it will take time, but I am trying to write character development, sorry, I know it's a little harsh but I love you all for reading and reviewing! Mentioning reviewing…**

**REVIEW!**

**x**

PS this story will be considerably longer than the others! Just let me know if it gets dull and I will cut it short!

x


	29. Chapter 29

**Hey! Kinda disappointed in lack of reviews, makes me feel the last chapter wasn't up to scratch….so I tried extra hard on this one! It actually doesn't focus on JARA all that much though, but everything will fit together!**

**Enjoy!**

Amber Millington was a beautiful girl. There had never been any doubt about that, she was naturally beautiful and was extra beautiful when she put on makeup. When she accessorized correctly, straightened her hair, curled her hair, got a tan, and she would do all these things, to enhance her beauty. Enhance a given gift. And the people who didn't know her very well, would look at her and think, she's vain, all she cares about is how she looks.

But the few people who actually knew Amber Millington, and I mean, really knew, like knew that when she asked whether they preferred peach or rose, that she was really asking, what can I do to gain attention from the people I need most? But gasping for straws. Amber Millington, contrary to popular belief, was actually a very self conscious person. That's right, not self centred, not selfish, not self motivated, but self conscious. And she lived in the fear that someday someone might find out.

Amber didn't have many close friends like that, she had a lot of friends, heck Amber Millington probably more friends than anyone in the school, but they weren't best friends, and they didn't really know her at all. Sometimes, she wondered, as she sat down in front of the mirror while the rest of SIBUNA chatted worriedly about how they would escape Rufus, she would wonder, did they think she was self centred? Did they think she was vain? Probably did. Probably even Nina thought so at times.

And it was at times like these, that she would think. She would think back to when she had shared a room with Mara. Mara had been her best friend, Mara saw behind the makeup, whenever she asked Mara for fashion advice, Mara would give a small smile and say 'you look beautiful no matter what you wear Amber…although I do prefer…' and she would give her verdict, and then Amber would normally choose the opposite, something Mara didn't mind, they had different opinions on things, and that was okay.

Amber liked it, she liked knowing that if she had a bad day she would come back to her room, and as always, every day, Mara would be on her bed, doing homework, typing up an essay, extra work, maybe even tidying up (which was rare as Mara always managed to keep the room tidy, although it was not as if Amber was a messy person) and Amber would like it. She would fall onto the seat by her dressing table and say to Mara 'I just had the worst possible day' and even though it wasn't that bad, and it was only teen problems, Mara would put her pen down and listen. Offer help.

Amber had taken it for granted back then. Now that all seemed like a blurred out dream. Now she came home from a hard day, and there were even harder problems at hand. SIBUNA would need her help, she would have to think of ways to escape death nearly 24/7. And she just missed it. She missed the simplicity in life.

"Amber?"Mara asked in shock, opening her bedroom door to see Amber smiling down at her. It was twenty to seven in the morning, and Amber was dressed in her grey cardigan with the heart shaped buttons, her hair brushed forward on her shoulders, straight blonde and perfect as usual. Her blue eyes gleaming, her skirt a little higher than needed, but not too high to be considered 'one of them' her grey knee high socks with the perfectly tied pink bow ribbons. And her polished shoes. Amber smiled at her "What…are you doing here?" Mara asked in shocked. Mara was only half dressed, her shirt on but untucked, her skirt backwards and her hair up in a bun. Foam on her chin, she had been brushing her teeth.

"Mara." Amber nodded, looking around the room, and of course, since Mara lived in here, it was clean. "I've come to…apologize."

A grin broke across Mara's face, but it was a confused one "For what, Amber?" she asked kindly "You haven't done anything wrong," Mara moved forward, to touch Amber's arm gently, and Amber sighed

"I kicked you out of my room,"

Mara frowned "Amber…that was about four months ago, I'm kinda over it," she motioned to the room they were in now "I'm fine,"

"Still," Amber sighed, crossing her arms over her chest "I kicked you out over a stupid boy,"

"Amber," Mara cut her off "If anyone should be saying sorry, it should be me. I had no right to like Mick when you liked him,"

"And you really shouldn't like him now," Amber pointed out. Mara nodded

"I don't like him anymore, I mean…sure he's a good person, but…I like him at the wrong points, I need to stop hurting people, otherwise Joy might kick me out of here too," both of the girls laughed "I might end up sleeping in the attic," Mara added, chuckling. Amber's laughed slowed, reminded once more of the danger just above them…and below them for that matter.

"I just want you to know, that…I miss you,"

"Aw, Amber," Mara smiled, touched "I miss you too, we don't….we don't seem to talk to each other as much as we use to…"

"Friends grow apart," she nodded ruefully.

"But hey," Mara stopped her "That doesn't mean we can't grow back together again?"

And Amber smiled.

Alfie, who had been on his way down stairs stopped to hear the girls conversation. He nodded to himself, thinking of Jerome. "I'll never understand how Mara's so clever," she sighed to himself, jogging downstairs. Intent on growing him and Jerome, back together again.

**Line Break**

"I saved you a seat," Jerome nodded beside him, almost naturally. Mara smiled, her uniform correct now, as she hung her blazer neatly over her chair and began pouring herself some cereal.

"Thanks," she whispered back, as everyone was talking to each other. Mick and Joy were cuddling at the end of the table. Patricia and the rest of SIBUNA seemed to be talking urgently, as was Amber, who had not moments ago, been someone else entirely. Too Mara anyway. And Eddie was watching the both of them with interested eyes. He was sat opposite them, and the three of them watched each other for a moment. "Morning Eddie," Mara smiled, she had been about to tell Jerome about Amber's odd kindness this morning.

"When did this happen?" he asked, smiling, gesturing between the two of them. Mara and Jerome turned to look at each out. Jerome's chair was tilted so his body was facing Mara's, and Mara was sat on the side of the chair so her body was facing Jerome, their knees touching, much more closely spaced than all the other chairs, including Mick and Joy's.

"Um…." Mara blushed, taking a spoonful of crunchy cereal.

"Shut up, Miller." Jerome snapped, Eddie grinned at the both of them

"Don't worry, I think it's cute."

**Line Break**

"Buzz Buzz little bee," Tristan rolled his eyes. The girl walked towards him. "Where are you off to?"

"I was coming to find you actually,"

"Oh?" Tristan laughed, amused "I thought on the phone I was being too insisted and should leave you alone?"

"I'm pretty sure if you re-listened to that conversation, you'd find I said neither of those words,"

"Ah well," Tristan shrugged "I guess now we'll never know,"

Poppy rolled her eyes, but sat next to Tristan on the grass "You'll never believe what I heard," she whispered to him. Tristan frowned

"Do I want to hear what you've heard Poppy? I mean you don't come from a very reliable family…"

"Hey!" Poppy smacked his arms "I don't like the prison jokes,"

"It wasn't a joke," Tristan frowned "And I was talking about, Jerome."

"My brother never lies when it matters," she stuck up for him. Tristan's dark eyebrows both raised at the change in tone.

"What's this?" he asked in surprise "About a week ago you would have never called him your brother? What's the sudden change?"

"I told him." She jutted out "I told him I was a mutant, and I'm proud."

"You told him?" Tristan cried "But he's crazy! He'll beat you up! Are you mad?"

"Calm down," Poppy rolled her eyes "We're alright now,"

Tristan looked at her, wide eyed and shocked "You're lying to me right? Tell me you're fricking lying."

Poppy looked up at him, and shook her head

"After everything he's done to me? After all that pain I had to go through? You're just letting it go?"

"He's my brother, Tristan." She stated firmly

"Now he's your brother, what, so he says he loves you for the very first time in his life and now suddenly he's your brother again? Hate to burst your bubble Poppy, but that isn't how life works, that's not how family works-"

"And you'd know so much about that, wouldn't you?" Poppy hissed, eyes angry "I know you, Tristan," she spat angrily "You just want me to keep having a broken family, just so that I'll hang around with you, but here's the thing. Me and Jerome, made up. I don't need you anymore, I don't need you to protect me, because Jerome will."

"You don't honestly believe that," Tristan scoffed "No one's racism disappears over night, Poppy." Poppy stood, gathering her belongings, but Tristan kept talking as if she hadn't moved a muscle. "When someone starts bullying you, and I don't come to help, you think Jerome's gonna come running? I got news for you, he won't!" he was calling after her retreating form now "He won't help you Poppy! He didn't before and he won't now!"

"That's where you're wrong," Poppy whispered under her breath as she walked away "He did help me before," and she was confident.

But the seed of doubt had been planted.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	30. Chapter 30

**Hey! Awesome reviews last time people! MADE MY DAY!**

**Enjoy!**

"If I was a replacement mother…what qualifications would I need?" Poppy hummed, scanning the books in the library, looking for something that might help with the whole Vera thing. She didn't know why she was helping Mrs Andrews, when she was in with the 'live forever elixir' but Poppy couldn't tell her that.

"Excuse me? I'm being forced to ask you if you need any help?" a voice drawled in a bored voice. Poppy spun quickly and froze. Her eyes connected with a boy she hadn't ever seen before, with dull light blue eyes and spiked up hair. "…hi," he said more softly, watching her. Poppy was only a few inches off his height. "I'm Eddie," he stuck out a hand, but Poppy just watched him frowning "Oh right," he blushed slightly stuffing his hand into his pocket "People don't shake hands here, I forget,"

Poppy smiled "We do…just not in libraries," Eddie smiled at her, who was this girl? He had never seen her before in his life…but she had this…she had this self centred charm…

"Right, do you need any help?"

"Um, yes, actually. I need some books on qualifications for different careers,"

"Okay," Eddie nodded and she followed him into the other isle, she wasn't too far off.

"So how come you're in here?" she asked, "You don't seem like the type of person to hang around a library for fun,"

"This is my detention for spilling acid on the teachers laptop,"

"Accident?"

"No, it was on purpose, but if I'd said that it would be something even worse than library duty," Poppy laughed, and held the book he handed to her.

"Can't imagine anything worse,"

He nodded, grinning "So uh…which house are you in?"

"Eris House," she answered

"Eris?...isn't that the house for…for…14 year olds?"

"Yeah," Poppy nodded "Which house are you?"

"Anubis."

Both of them took a large step away from each other "You're 16." She stated, pointing at him.

"You're 14!" Both of them looked away from each other partially disgusted, the other half of them, even more revolted.

"You share a house with my brother!" she cried, turning to look at the books as a distraction, she couldn't believe she'd found this guy cute!

"Your brothe…oh my god! You're Jerome's sister? _Jerome's sister?" _He blanched, doubling over, the floor being his best friend right now, he had thought Jerome's sister was pretty? What was wrong with him? He hit himself sharply in the head, as did Poppy. And when they looked at each other again, they both winced.

"How about," Poppy began "We pretend this didn't happen,"

"Good plan," Eddie agreed quickly "But in my defence, you look older-"

"Watch yourself," Poppy warned, Eddie raised his hands quickly "And in my defence…you're really short,"

**Line Break**

"Do I have to break every bone in your body?" Jerome hissed into Eddie ear, pulling Eddie's arms tighter around his back, so it was like Eddie was being hand cuffed. Eddie had been heading into his room, when an invisible Jerome sprang at him.

"Jerry!" Eddie tried to kick him off, and he succeeded, spinning around the room to find him, but Jerome was invisible. "I didn't mean it! I didn't know! And now I do…I would never!"

He received a sharp blow to the stomach "You flirted with my little sister?" Jerome roared "My 14 year old sister? Are you out of your mind?" and another kick in the back of the knees.

"Eddie?" Mick asked, frowning as he walked into the room he shared with Fabian and Eddie. Eddie turned and looked at him, currently on his knees facing the door. And Jerome was invisible. Jerome crouched behind Eddie, hands on the back of his head

"I'm not here," Jerome whispered quietly.

"I…I was looking for something," Eddie mumbled,

"Oh," Mick frowned at him "What? Maybe I can help-

"No it's fine!" Eddie cried quickly "I just…I just need to be alone right now-"

"But mate, it's 9:55, Victor will be on my case-"

"Brush your teeth!" Eddie cried. Mick frowned at him, but walked to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, mumbling something about how Americans really liked their space.

"Good boy," Jerome stood, patting Eddie's head harshly "Touch my sister, I kill you," he became visible, and Eddie noticed he didn't look like he'd been fighting at all "Think about touching her, I kill you,"

"How will you know if I think about it?" Eddie asked, but he wouldn't, he was revolted at the thought- no way, only girls his age, or girls older than him. That would be cool…Or what would be even cooler was if Patricia decided to stop being stubborn and apologize…

Jerome kneeled down again, face to face "Oh I'll know," Jerome whispered, cool breath, smelling of mint blowing onto Eddie's face "I can read you like a book," Jerome shrugged "And I can crush you," he smiled "Like that," and he clicked his fingers. And Eddie didn't argue. "Oh and by the way, I know why Patricia's stopped talking to you, maybe when you have something, I might tell you,"

"Jerome wait!" Eddie cried, eager to know why his girlfriend was ignoring him, but Jerome had walked out the door and become invisible. Like a ghost.

**Line Break**

"Um….mate?" Alfie spoke up slowly, both boys had been lying on their beds, doing nothing, it was past ten and the lamp was on, the cool skeleton one that Jerome had bought Alfie on his second year here. And their skeleton, Bert, the one that they seemed to have laughed at ages ago, but in reality was only a few weeks, was lying on the chair by the desk, as if it were an actual person.

"Mate?" Jerome asked into the partial darkness, hands behind his head, blanket pulled up to his chin "I think you have the wrong person there, Lewis."

"Jerome," sighed Alfie, staring at the ceiling "Jerome….I don't even know what's happened to us," Jerome shrugged, not saying anything, waiting for more "I mean…one second we're best friends, and taking the fall for each other and now….and now it's like you don't want anything to do with me-"

"-_I_ don't want anything to do with you?" Jerome asked, barely concealing the hurt in his voice "More like _you_ don't want to have anything to do with _me_. You're so obsessed with finding the cup and freeing the spirit that you're leaving everything behind. So don't you dare lecture me about leaving you, I was ready to be your best friend till the flipping end of time! It's not my fault you sided with the American and your crush and left me behind. No, actually it's all your fault."

It was silent in the room, neither boy could see one another's face. Jerome scowling at the ceiling, Alfie's eyes dropped. It was true, everything Jerome had said was true. But Alfie couldn't bring himself to say anything but

"How did you know about…SIBUNA?"

"…you've known me forever, Alfie. How do you think?"

"Blackmailing, lies and cheating?" he guessed, Jerome smiled in the darkness "I've missed you man…and….I will make you one of us."

"Alfi-"

"I'm serious, you already know everything. I'll make you a SIBUNA."

"…thanks….mate,"

**Line Break**

And while this conversation was happening upstairs, just above them…

"Patricia?" Mara asked quietly, she still had the light on, working, Joy was fast asleep, snoring loudly. Patricia looked up at her, she had been sitting up, on her phone.

"Yeah?"

"Are you goin- Would you ple- What's going on with you and Eddie?" Mara asked softly, Patricia rolled her eyes

"I should have known he'd tell you,"

"And what's wrong with him telling me, we're friends." Mara explained

"Yeah, well it seems to be that all your friends nowadays are boys Mara, care to explain that?" Patricia snapped, Mara's eyes widened at the comment, and she looked down at her work. But it was true, wasn't it? Probably the only girl friend she had right now was Poppy- No wait, and she had Amber now. She had Amber. And Mara clung to the fact like a life line.

"You know something, Patricia?" Mara whispered, shaking her head, a small smile on her face "You have always preferred Joy, and me coming into this room has wrecked all of that hasn't it? But it's okay," she let out a relieved little laugh, head tilting back "By tomorrow night, I'll be rooming with Amber and Nina,"

Patricia stared at her wide eyed "No Mara- I didn't mean it-"

"I don't mind if you meant it or not," Mara shrugged "But the fact is. I don't feel comfortable in this room anymore. And I think it would be easier if I was with Amber and Nina,"

"But you never even talk to Amber or Nina!" Patricia cried, if anything, she should be moving into their room, because they were all in SIBUNA…

"Actually, if you recall, Nina and I are quite close, maybe not as close knit as the rest of your gang, but we certainly get along."

"What about Amber? She hates you,"

"I thought she did too," Mara admitted "But she spoke to me the other day, and we've made up."

"You've made up?" Patricia asked in shocked.

"Yup," Mara nodded, popping the p. "So I guess there we go, problem sorted."

"I guess," Patricia grumbled, wishing she'd just answered Mara's first question about Eddie rather than trying to be too smart. After all, you just never seemed to win an argument with Mara.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	31. Chapter 31

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara…you photograph so well," Mick grinned, looking at the pictures of Mara for her campaign. Mara shook her head, sitting beside him in the drama room.

"No…I think you'll find I don't," she corrected smiling.

"What are you talking about? You look great!" he wrapped an arm around her, hugging her gently. "So, is the third one you want on your badges?"

"Hmm…" Mara looked at the picture, and she supposed, it was probably the best in the bunch "Okay," she nodded, and Mick disappeared, probably running to the shop down town to get them to develop it, he would be back in about seven minutes.

"They should make a TV programme about you," Jerome stated, appearing out of nowhere opposite her. Mara didn't even jump, she knew Jerome. "They could call it 'getting cosy with Campbell' probably be big," he picked at his shirt, getting rid of imaginary dust "I don't imagine Joy would like it very much though…"

"Ha ha, Jerome." Mara rolled her eyes "And anyway, I don't like him like that anymore."

"Oh?" Jerome asked, intrigued, he moved to sit beside her "And pray tell, who does little Mara like now?"

"Jerome…" she warned softly

"Chill," he placed his hands up "I know it's not me…yet. But I'm interested, I mean, we are friends right? And friends tell each other things?"

"I guess," Mara nodded, "Promise you won't do anything to sabotage it?"

"Cross my heart," Jerome nodded, fingers crossed behind his back, he found it hard to lie to Mara.

"It's….it's…." she leaned over into his ear and whispered it, and he refused the urge to shiver at her warm breath "Tristan," she breathed. Jerome stiffened. Of course it was. But he repressed the urge to do anything bad. He forced a smile onto his face

"At least it's not Mick," he whispered. But in a way, he would have preferred it to be Mick. At least Mick was with Joy, and they were looking pretty stable, then at least that way, Mara would never have gotten to be with him. But Tristan…Tristan was annoyingly single. And he hated to admit it, but that could happen.

"Are you going to go to swimming practise?" Mara asked. Jerome watched her, and frowned

"Pardon?"

"Are you going to practise for swimming?" she asked, smiling "You have about a month to practise Jerome, I'd use that time."

"You mean like…train?" Jerome winced at the word, he was never too fond of practising.

"Yeah! I could help you! Be your…training coach? I know quite a bit about swimming and increasing the heart rate…"

"You mean like, we'd meet for the training a couple of times a week…just us two?" Jerome marvelled at Mara's nod. It was perfect. "I'd like that, Jaffray."

Mara smiled down at him "Should we start tomorrow?"

"I'll be there,"

Mara nodded, and walked out of the room.

**Line Break**

Mara knocked twice on the door, and Amber opened it, smiling. "Mara!" she exclaimed, moving in to hug her tightly. "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to ask for a big favour," Mara smiled slightly

"What?" Amber frowned, what could Mara possibly need from her?

"Well…I was wondering if I could move back in with you?"

"Really?" Amber squealed, her face lighting up "Are you serious?" Mara nodded, thrilled that Amber was happy with this. "This is brilliant….oh no…." she shook her head slightly

"What?" Mara asked

Amber was thinking about SIBUNA, they held a vast majority of meetings in here, and how would they sneak out at night? "I have to ask you a few questions first,"

"Okay," Mara frowned, baffled.

"Right, how often would you actually spend in the room?"

"I don't know, getting dressed and going to sleep I guess,"

"Most of your time?"

"No, I'd spend most of my time in the library,"

"Oh yeah!" Amber nodded "And are you a deep sleeper?"

"Hmm….I'd say so, nothing really wakes me up…why?"

"No reason!" Amber squealed, she leaned forward to give the small girl a tight hug "YAY! I've missed you Mara!"

Mara smiled, hugging Amber back, and when Mara breathed in her scent of expensive perfume and hair products, she realised. She had missed her too.

**Line Break**

"Don't shove me!" Patricia cried. Joy was sobbing, looking around the room. The room with now only two beds. It seemed bigger, but more empty. More lonely.

"I liked Mara! I liked her a heck of a lot more than I could ever like you! Why did you drive her out?"

"I didn't!"

"Oh yeah right! Come on Patricia, what's your problem?" Joy was breathing in and out deeply, she had come back to find this…to find out that Mara wasn't sharing a room with her. Joy was…Joy was at a loss of words with Patricia, she sneaked around, hurt her friends, hurt her boyfriend…this wasn't Patricia. And Joy had seen a lot of people in the house having friendship problems lately, so she had tried to avoid confrontation with Patricia in case the same happened…seems like that plan had gone to waste.

"Hey! If she wanted to move back in with Amber, who are we to stop her?"

"Who were you to make her leave?"

"Come on, we're best friends," Patricia gestured between them. But Joy shook her head, stepping back

"No, Patricia." She whispered sadly "And the fact you still think that is reason enough,"

"What?" Patricia sighed. Joy brushed some brown hair out of her face

"You think I'd be best friends with someone who hides things from me? Who sneaks around behind my back? Who's friends with my worst enemy?" tears sprung in Joy's eyes "What happened to the Patricia who would tell me everything? What happened to the Patricia who told me about her invisible dog? What happened to my best friend?"

"Uh, Joy," she sighed "You're over-reacting."

Joy cried harder "Mara never would have said that!" she sobbed "If I could exchange rooms now, I would!"

"Then do it!" Patricia yelled "Go on! Move rooms! See if I care!" Joy made no move "See?" Patricia yelled "You can't, because Nina hates you, Amber hates you!"

"I hate you!"

"Um…." The blonde haired girl popped her head round the door "I was looking for Mara?" Poppy asked, unsure how to react to the yelling and the tears

"Next room down," Patricia answered. Poppy nodded, about to move on, when she stopped and faced Joy.

"Oh and…Amber doesn't hate you," she whispered. Joy smiled slightly at the stranger, Patricia glared at her. And Poppy continued down the corridor. She didn't know who Amber was, but the crying girl looked like she needed someone to pick her up.

**Line Break**

Poppy carried on down the hall, stopping short when she saw someone come out of the bathroom. It was Eddie. They both stopped when they saw each other. "Did you…did you just come out of the girls bathroom?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What? No!" Eddie lied, pretending to be cool, leaning against the door, which he had left open and almost falling over. He jumped up, straightening his shirt, sighing to himself. "So…what are you doing here?"

"I've come to see, Mara," Poppy answered. Eddie nodded

"Right,"

"Yeah."

"G-good….seeing you?"

Poppy looked up at him, she was sure Jerome would have given him something to be afraid of, why was he still talking to her? Unless…unless Eddie wasn't as afraid of her brother as he should be…or maybe Jerome hadn't told him anything unless…Jerome didn't mind if they were together? Poppy shook her head, no. Eddie was too old for her, not to mention the fact he used the girls bathroom, but still….

"Nice seeing you too, Eddie," she said politely, almost kindly. Eddie grinned at her, thankful for her kindness, and they awkwardly passed each other.

**Line Break**

Mick Campbell was a very complex human being. Granted, not the most complex in the house, and to some extent, all human beings were complex. But still, he was a boy with many layers of emotions.

One of those layers was love. He loved Joy Mercer. He thinks that deep down, he always did. Of course, he didn't see that when he was with Amber. Amber had been…compatible with him, but they hadn't quite fit. Like two pieces that are cut in opposite ways, so they should fit together, they should complete the picture, except that both pieces came from two completely different puzzles. But Joy…Joy was his other half. When he held her, when he was close to her, he felt complete, he felt like a new person, he felt whole. And he could bet that she felt the same way.

And then the next layer was passion. What was Mick Campbell passionate about? Sports. It was as simple as that, he loved running, sprinting, football. And he believed God had seen his love for sports, and blessed him with a brilliant advantage, super speed.

And the next layer…well that was the thing. Mick knew it was the next layer, but he didn't know what it was exactly. Mara was on that layer. Mara Jaffray, long time friend, short time….something else. He had never before met someone of her kindness, and she may not have been as beautiful as Amber, or as cute as Joy, or as quirky as Nina, or as bold as Patricia….but she had something else. Something he found…breathtaking. But of course, there was no way he would ever choose Mara over Joy, but sometimes, sometimes he wondered if he should bring her up to the passionate section. Because sometimes…sometimes he preferred Mara over sports, and that was saying something. Mick Campbell had always wanted a best friend, and Mara Jaffray fit the position perfectly.

"Um, Mick?" Joy asked hesitantly, they were both outside, under the shining silver moon on a picnic blanket.

"Joy," he whispered, drawing his knees up to his chest "Do you ever wonder, if there are….certain people who are made for friends-"

"And other people who are destined to just have acquaintances?" she finished, Mick looked up at her in shock "I do wonder that," she admitted "Rather a lot, because lately-"

"I've been finding it hard to make friends," he finished. She nodded, and a smile broke out naturally onto Mick's face "I forget sometimes, that I don't need friends, I have you," and he opened his arms wide for her. Joy snuggled into his sports jersey, and wished things would stay like this forever.

"Mara moved out of my room, today."

"Why?"

"Because Patricia hurt her feelings,"

"No offence here, Joy," Mick sighed, gripping her tightly "But I don't like Patricia, not one bit,"

Joy smiled up at him "Me neither, but…why would I be offended?"

"Well," Mick stated baffled "I thought she was your best friend."

"She was." Joy agreed "But then she got with Nina…and- and I really can't stand Nina. I don't know why, I- I don't know what it is, but…I really can't stand her. And now that finally, Patricia has made it clear, that she prefers Nina over me, I…I can't keep hurting myself,"

"Well good for us," Mick smiled, kissing her softly , face lingering close to hers "We both need to accept who we are,"

_But still _Mick's mind continued _Bringing Mara up a section…surely that couldn't hurt._

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey! Sorry, I'll try to make this chapter more interesting like you asked in your reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

"Don't touch me." Tristan hissed. Both boys turned back to look at each other in the empty hall. Both coincidently late for class. Both carrying their books under the opposite arm to each other. Both dressed in identical uniforms, apart from the light grey cardigan Jerome was wearing, and the fact that Tristan's shoelaces were brown. His own form of rebellion.

"Me touching you?" Jerome laughed "That's hilarious. I should go to the nurse, to see if I'm infected from your touch."

"Ha ha." Tristan said. Both boys stood facing each other, not moving closer, leaving a large enough gap between them so that if a teacher came in, she would not be able to accuse them of fighting. "How can you be so against mutants, Jerome?"

Jerome stiffened for a fraction of a second, before he answered truthfully "…That's not why I hate you, Tristan." He stated factually.

"Oh yeah right," Tristan scoffed, flicking his hair from his eyes "Then why do you?"

"Don't give me that crap," Jerome glared "You know why."

"What?" Tristan frowned, it seemed as though…Jerome had an actual reason…what could that be? "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on," Jerome's voice almost broke "You don't expect me to say it? You're not that heartless," he shook his head, and Tristan realised, they were not arguing. In fact…Jerome looked close to tears.

"Is this about Poppy?" Tristan frowned, had Jerome discovered their friendship?- although he guessed it wasn't a friendship anymore, as it did actually appear that Jerome was over his prejudice.

"Poppy?" Jerome looked up at him, keeping eye contact "What would Poppy have to do with anything?"

"Nothing." Tristan said quickly "I was just…I heard you had a sister, and wondered if maybe…that was the reason you hated me."

"How the hell does that make sense?"

"Just tell me why."

"Because you have her," Jerome sighed, looking away "Well done, Tristan. I don't know if it was a fair game but well done all the same. You did it, you got Mara Jaffray's love."

"I what?" Tristan cried in shock.

"Oh yeah," Jerome looked away "Don't act like you didn't know. I just can't believe she told me, I can't believe I let her tell me, she warned me….I should have kept my mouth shut."

"So…so she actually told you she liked me?"

"Okay Tristan!" Jerome cried, spinning to face him "Don't make me keep saying it! Don't let me keep hearing it! It hurts enough." And that's when Jerome realised he was speaking too much on his feelings. He didn't realise….just how much Mara Jaffray meant to him. He didn't know…he didn't know what the feeling of massive loss was.

"I'm sorry," Tristan said truthfully, containing his glee for a moment "I know you loved her." He didn't know if he loved him, but by the look on Jerome's face, the look he had never seen on his face before, he could take an educated guess.

"I just wish she knew that," and he turned and walked away "I hope you're very happy together," he called over his shoulder. Tristan watched him leave…was that? Was that Jerome's….was that Jerome's permission? He was allowed to be with Mara without worrying about him beating him up. Jerome was giving up? Giving up for good?

Tristan moved and leaned against the lockers, not caring that he was really late for class now, his head banged against it slightly, but he didn't mind. And his mind was full of images, Jerome in first year, bullying him, teasing him, and then more recent ones, of Poppy standing up for him, of Jerome almost crying right in front of him…and he realised. He had no idea who Jerome Clarke was. And he had a feeling, he never really would.

**Line Break**

"Mate, I…" Alfie didn't know what to say. It had been a while since Jerome had been this way for a girl. And as surprised as Alfie was that Jerome liked Mara, he didn't mind. It almost…fit. Well, opposites attracted, he supposed. And Jerome and Mara could not be more opposite. "I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter, I guess." Jerome frowned "What do I need her for anyway? I can swim now, I can talk to Poppy-"

"But isn't she your swimming coach?"

"Well yeah,"

"And didn't you ask her to be your swimming coach?"

"Not re- Kinda…"

"Then how can you not have her in your life? Jerome, you share a house with her, man. And maybe that's how you get over her. Maybe the more you see her, the more faults you'll find. No one's perfect,"

Jerome turned and buried his head in his pillow "She is," he gave in his muffled reply.

"No," Alfie laughed lightly "She's not. Amber hates her-"

"Actually," Jerome corrected "They made up the other day, Mara's moved in with them."

"Oh," Alfie frowned for a moment, before lighting up again "She liked Mick when Amber was dating him. And she liked him again when Joy was dating him, that's bad right? I mean…it can't be good."

"I guess," Jerome's shoulders slumped. How had he not seen it before? Mara Jaffray was not perfect, in fact, the more he examined it, the worse he was seeing her. How had he not noticed it before? "Alfie, my friend, you are a genius."

"Yeah," Alfie nodded, grinning, not exactly sure about what, but pleased enough "And guess what I did?"

"What?"

"We're initiating you into SIBUNA, today. Bring something you treasure more or something, I don't know. But bear in mind you'll have to burn it, so nothing you love too much."

"Man, Alfie. I love you,"

"Love you too,"

"Not that kind of love," they both laughed. "So," Jerome sighed, running his hands through his hair "Where are they doing this?"

**Line Break**

"What I want to know," Nina sighed, everyone in SIBUNA was there, apart from Jerome and Alfie, they had been told a later time, just so Nina would be able to talk to the others privately. "Is how on earth Jerome found out."

Everyone sat on their logs, looking at each other "Well…" Patricia began "He is rather clever…maybe he figured it out on his own?"

"Yeah, but Mara's rather clever, if Jerome can do it, why can't Mara?" Amber cut in "No, that's not it. Someone told him."

"Alfie?" Nina asked, "I mean, they are best friends?"

"That's just it…" Amber shook her head "No, Alfie wouldn't have told him, it was a secret. Maybe-"

"Hey guys!" Alfie cried, walking into the clearing easily, Jerome followed behind him, more carefully, afraid to get his clothes or his hair ruined. "You're all here pretty early aren't you?" he took a deep breath in

"Yeah," Nina said, Fabian couldn't look anyone in the eye "Amber, the fire." She gestured. Amber set it alright, and set about Jerome repeating the oath. Jerome did repeat it, with no hesitation in his eyes, but a lot of scepticism. Did they really think that just because you'd take the oath you wouldn't tell anyone? His eyes drifted over to Fabian as he raised his hand to cover his eye, and he couldn't help the corner of his lips from turning up in a smirk. Fabian looked away, shame faced.

"And now, all you have to do is throw a prize possession in the fire, and you're one of us."

Jerome nodded, digging into his pocket for a picture. It was a picture of his dad, the picture was just a copy, the real one in his locked draw, where the key was now hidden in a new place. But it still hurt for him to watch the flames lick the picture dry, until it was nothing but ashes.

"Yes!" Alfie yelled "You're one of us!"

"And you couldn't have come at a better time," Nina sighed, stepping towards him "We really need your help."

**Line Break**

"I…Patricia?" he asked quietly, as they all walked back to the house. Jerome had been filled in with everything, everything. And now he was starting to have his doubts about working for Rufus….it obviously wasn't the right thing to do. "How bad was Rufus when you…worked for him?"

Patricia looked up at him "He was awful, Jerome, the man tried to kill me, he scared the life out of me."

"How did you quit?"

"I…I punched him in the face and threatened to tell the police he'd been perving on me. The police thing seemed to scare him, haven't heard from him since." She shrugged.

"But don't you worry that…one day he'll find you alone and corner you, and then it won't be so 'shrug worthy'?"

"Jerome," she looked up at him, still walking behind the rest of them "You're with SIBUNA now, you're not alone. You will never be alone. Now, do the rest of us a favour and…relax a little."

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	33. Chapter 33

**Hey! Oh wow guys, your reviews, I could not stop smiling you make me so happy! Oh this is why I love fanfiction, your reviews thank you thank you thankyou! I would not keep writing if it weren't for your reviews, the good and the bad, but last chapter made me so happy! THANK YOU ALL! I LOVE YOU!**

**Enjoy!**

Jerome picked up a clear bottle filled with yellow liquid, sloshed it around a bit, while holding the flashlight in his other hand "If I didn't know any better I'd say this was…"

"Pee?" Alfie filled in for him "Me too, that's why I didn't pick it up," Jerome nodded, seeing his friends point and placing the bottle back down, rubbing his hand on his pyjama trousers with a disgusted look on his face.

"Amber," Nina sighed "I do love, Mara, to bits, I do," Nina whispered to her as she and Amber looked over a particularly dusty shelf "But, do you know how much harder it was for us to sneak out?"

"Yes," Amber nodded "And I was there. Listen, Nina. I want to be friends with Mara again. Understand? Comprende?"

Nina frowned, but nodded "I know Amber, I'm only saying you've made it har-"

"Friends come first." Amber stated, forcefully. "I don't care how hard it makes things Nina. Friends come first."

"Okay," Nina relented, sighing "Friends come first,"

Jerome frowned at the two whispered girls "What are they chatting about?" he whispered to Fabian. Fabian looked from the girls to Jerome

"It's none of our business, Jerome" he reminded, walking to the other corner of the room. Jerome followed him, a smile on his face

"You know, don't you? Tell me! Come on, I never hear the entire house gossip." Jerome's hair was ruffled by sleep, and he hadn't redone it, unusual for him, but he was excited. Excited that he would have something else to do rather than stare and drool at Mara, the girl who seemed to like everyone but him.

"Well," Fabian sighed "I think, and this is just me thinking, that they're talking about the fact Mara moved into their room,"

"Yeah I heard about that," Jerome frowned thoughtfully "Why was that?"

"I think I found it!" Patricia whispered, everyone went to huddle around her like sheep. Jerome peering over everyone's shoulders. The goth pixie held up the rectangular vial, filled with green liquid and a weird wooden blocker.

"Yeah," Fabian plucked it from her finger tips "Yes! I think you have it! I need to analyse it, then we have the ingredients for the next task!"

They all grinned in partial relief "What happens if we don't find the seven ingredients though?" Jerome asked, everyone nodded, turning to Nina, as if she held the answer.

"I guess," she sighed "We can't afford to think of that option."

**Line Break**

Jerome may have been trying to get his mind off of Mara, and being part of SIBUNA and getting his best friend and sister back were certainly helping. But he still couldn't take his eyes off Mara during class. And the class happened to be chemistry, but it didn't matter, he and Alfie always got away with doing absolutely nothing.

Jerome watched Mara in the adorable science goggles, and white lab coat, like a proper scientist, as she poured one liquid into another, watching it go pink. She ticked something on her sheet of paper, no doubt her prediction had been correct. Joy leaned over and whispered something into her ear, Mara's frowned, and then turned and looked….directly at him. Jerome's eyes widened a fraction, but he managed to smile

Mara smiled back prettily, waving slightly at him. Jerome smiled back just thrilled at the fact she liked him, at least a bit, it gave his heart hope. But then he turned his attention on Joy, who was smirking at him

"Loser," she mouthed. Jerome smirked himself, so Joy thought she was all cool because she caught him staring once? He smirked at her, shaking his head, and Joy frowned, angry he hadn't gotten annoyed. Jerome was going to mouth something back, when he was startled, seeing Fabian go up to Mara and start talking to her, holding a sample of…of…the elixir. Jerome stood up before he knew what he was doing and made his way over to them, but pretending to be getting more chloride paper, and listening to the conversation.

"Mara?" Fabian stuttered for the smart girls attention, both she and Joy turned to watch him.

"Yes?" Mara smiled

"I was wondering…I can't seem to see the temperature right. I was wondering if you might…help?" Fabian grinned at her

"Risky," Jerome murmured under his breath

"Sure," Mara nodded, Jerome turned, watching, just as Joy and Fabian were as Mara tipped the tube into a dish, and placed it above the bunson burner, setting the temperature to 75 degrees centigrade. Dipping a purple vial into it, causing the smoke for one second to become green. Jerome watched as her hands were steady with each movement. He would have shook, but then again, Mara didn't know what she was testing actually was. "There," she finished, setting up seven different test tubes "There are seven ingredients, want me to read them to you-"

"No thanks." Fabian cut her off, grinning "But this is a massive help, thanks," he leaned down to give her a hug and Jerome pushed down the feeling to punch Fabian square in the face. "How did you know how to do it?"

Mara blushed "I've read ahead in that science book about three years," she shrugged, both Fabian and Joy laughed lightly.

**Line Break**

"You are brilliant," Mara breathed, Jerome tried to contain his glee, but he couldn't quite do it. He was still in the pool, head on his arms as he leaned over the side, breathing deeply, Mara was recording his time, her blazer on the chair away from the pool, terrified it would get wet. But she should know better, Jerome never splashed. She clutched the stop watch tightly in her hand "Seriously Jerome, that…that was just a practise, you are…you are amazing."

Jerome shrugged "No argument there," he flashed her a cheeky grin, pushing back off the wall to glide along the water on his back, looking up at the ceiling yet continuing to talk to her "So…have you had a chance to talk to Tristan yet?" Mara blushed deeply, still holding the clipboard

"No. And I don't plan on it, he doesn't like me that way anyway."

Jerome shook his head slightly, so Mara was clueless with all boys then? "Do you swim?" he asked, treading water easily in the deep end. He slicked his hair back, his eyes outshining the water. He looked so at ease, Mara watched him.

"If you mean 'can I swim' then yes I can, but will I swim with you now? Or am I a good swimmer? Then both answers would be no." she shook her head, surprised that he would think she was.

"I just can't imagine it," he said, swimming towards the end of the deep end where Mara had moved while talking to him "The Mara Jaffray, who is brilliant at everything, can't swim?"

"I can swim." She said, putting the clipboard and stop watch down "I just choose not to, I was made for land, whereas some people," she gestured to Jerome "Were made for water,"

Jerome smiled at her again, he raised on hand "Help me up?" he asked innocently. Mara reached her hand down unknowingly and Jerome pulled her in easily. Mara let out a high pitched squeal, landing in the water with a massive splash, Jerome's loud laughter followed afterward.

Mara came up, spluttering for water, her hair soaking wet "Jerome!" she cried, coughing "Ugh!" but she didn't sound too angry

Jerome laughed "Oh calm down, Jaffray. Just a little harmless fun,"

"Jerome," but this time Jerome could see why she wasn't angry. Because it sounded like a plea, and he turned, forgetting how hard it was for someone, who wasn't good at swimming, and didn't like swimming, and was incredibly short, to tread water whilst in shoes and a skirt and tights.

He watched her for a few moments, frozen to the spot, forgetting everything he ever leant in the extra life saving classes, before a little sound at the back of her throat as her head disappeared under water completely. Jerome snapped into action, doing a duck dive into the water, kicking forcefully until he reached her and holding her shoulders, slippery from the white shirt.

He swam upwards, something that seemed to take forever, and once Mara was above water, he held her with one hand on her waist, and with one touch to her lips, breathed life into her body. She coughed and she spluttered, but she was back, she was Mara Jaffray.

"Mara?" he whispered urgently, brushing all the hair out of her face, heart racing.

"I hate water," she muttered, leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Jerome, partly out of support and of fear, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Jerome let out a relieved laugh, wrapping his arms around her tightly, terrified she would fall again. He could feel the heat radiating off her everywhere, and it reminded him she was alive.

"I'm so sorry," he murmured into her ear "It was meant to be a joke, I-"

"I think you just made up for it," Mara whispered, Jerome smiled. So like Mara, not to harbour a grudge. But it reminded him, reminded him just how fragile she was.

They stayed like that for about fifteen minutes, holding each other in the warm water. "Mara?" he whispered to her, as she still clung to him "Mara, I think we need to get you warm, and you know…a change of clothes."

"Yeah," she whispered, and Jerome guided her to the side, lifting her easily out of the water, wrapping his towel around her, she sniffed slightly. "Thanks,"

"God Jaffray," he whispered to her, pulling her in for another hug while the towel was wrapped around her "You almost gave me attack,"

"Makes two of us," she muffled into his chest.

"Okay. Tonight, you're in my room and we're watching a movie. You owe me this much, almost killing me and all,"

Mara leaned back and smiled up at him, nodding "I would like that, Jerome."

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	34. Chapter 34

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!  
**

Many people thought many different things about Mara Jaffray. All of which, were good. She was, kind, caring, considerate, smart, loving, deep, and wanted everyone to do their very best. But the thing about Mara was, she would become close to you so unbearably close that you would spill, you would crack, you would tell her everything and anything, all your secret fears and hopes and dreams and impossible aspirations. And all they would ask in return, was her friendship.

Which of course, Mara was always ready to give. There was no one, no one in the world who genuinely disliked Mara Jaffray for any reason. Of course, Mara was just like that, she tried to please everyone, she tried so hard, and everyone saw that, and liked her for it. Because people like her were rare.

But, when you told Mara Jaffray a secret, it didn't go in one ear and out the other, no, it festered inside her brain, and slowly, slowly but certainly had a profile of each Anubis House Member in her mind, a more accurate profile than the parents themselves had of their children. And what Mara liked about this was, she knew them, and yet, they didn't know her. For, when you told Mara Jaffray a secret, she would comfort, or congratulate you, but never, she would never confide in you what she was really thinking, what was going on in her mind or in her heart. And she liked it. On that level, she supposed, was why she and Jerome got along so well. They both essentially wanted the same thing out of all of their friends, to find out their secrets, and remain a mystery. Unfortunately, when faced up against each other, Jerome and Mara, both curious people. Mara would win, because Jerome didn't know that's what she did, and Mara did. So Mara had the edge, the advantage.

But of course, Mara would only use the information kindly, to help, to get people to like her and make them better. She would never black mail them, in fact, there was nothing Mara hated more, than blackmailing. She loathed it, loathed it with a passion.

"Mara?" Nina asked, and Mara snapped out of her daydream, and looked at Nina, and a smile graced her features.

"Sorry, I was just thinking,"

"About your date with Jerome?" Nina smiled knowingly. Mara frowned

"What? No! I don't have a date with Jerome…"

"So you're not going to his room to watch a movie…_alone?" _Nina wiggled her eye brows suggestively, and Mara giggled at her. And Nina smiled, Nina had forgotten what it was like to have fun, let loose. But with Mara, Mara who had no idea about SIBUNA, Nina could be herself. Amber was really quite smart when you thought about it.

"Hush," Mara teased playfully "We're just friends,"

"Well, maybe you're just his friend, but I think he likes you a little more than that."

"Shhh," Mara whispered, looking around their room, as if the very walls had ears "You mustn't tell anyone."

"I knew it," Nina smiled triumphantly "But don't worry, Mara. If you give him time, you'll become friends."

Mara nodded "I had the same idea!"

But what Mara and Nina didn't realise was, they weren't the best love guru's in the world. No, that title, belonged, and would always belong, to the one and only Amber Millington.

**Line Break**

"Hey," Mara whispered, Jerome smiled kindly, tiny dimples appearing on his cheeks. Mara was in her pyjamas, a green shirt with tiny sheep printed on it and green shorts. Jerome was in his over-sized red shirt, with tattered sleeves, and his chequered pyjama bottoms. He opened the door wider for her.

"Did Victor catch you?" he whispered, beckoning her into the darkness

She shook her head "And I even took popcorn." She showed him what she had been hiding behind her back.

"Mara Jaffray I think I love you," Jerome said in a teasing voice, Mara smiled and they both went onto his bed, Jerome lying back, his head raised on some pillows, one hand behind his head the other taking Popcorn. Mara was sat crossed legged beside him, and slipped the movie into the laptop

"Where's Alfie?" she asked

Jerome grinned "Mara, this is movie night."

"What?" she turned to Jerome, who's eyes seemed to glow brighter as the laptop screen glare

"Every night," he explained "Since we all first came here, today, Wednesday, has been movie night."

"And how come I was never notified of this?"

"Duh," he sighed, smiling "You're Mara Jaffray, everyone thought you'd tell on them, so no one ever told you."

"Really?" Mara asked hurt, shoulders slumping slightly, Jerome sighed at her.

"But you know now, don't you? We trust you now," Mara brightened up, and hit play. It was a romantic comedy, and Jerome found it pretty hilarious, as did Mara, neither of them spoke, and things seemed electric between them in the darkness, although Jerome doubted she felt it. At one point in the movie, after Jerome had taken the popcorn away from Mara and placed it on his bed side table so that he would have it all, Mara leaned back, and her eyes fluttered closed.

Jerome's eyes widened in surprise…she was? She was sleeping? She trusted him like that? And he didn't have the urge to draw a moustache across her face, or a mono-brow, he turned his attention from the screen, and watched her sleep.

Before Eddie came, it would be him and Patricia paired up for movie night, and Patricia was…energetic, for lack of any other word. Jerome would never get to watch the movie, because he wouldn't be able to hear them over her sarcastic comments. And sure she was funny, and he would sometimes join in and have a laugh, but other times, it was really too much. He was pretty sure all that hair dye was sinking into her brain. And then when Eddie came, he was…he was pretty much left with Joy.

It _had _been…Fabian and Nina, Mick and Amber, Alfie and Joy, Patricia and Jerome. But then Eddie came along, and it became

Fabian and Nina, Mick and Joy, Eddie and Patricia, Alfie and Amber, Jerome and….Jerome and no one.

Alfie use to offer him, every time, if he would come and watch it with him and Amber. But Jerome would always say no, he had far too much pride for that.

And now here with Mara…he realised he would cherish this moment, right here, right now, forever.

**Line Break**

"And you want to know why?" Amber screamed at them all. They were all seated by the fire place, Mara on the arm chair, book forgotten in her lap, Eddie on the arm of that chair, arm resting along the back of it, eyes widened in shock. Patricia, on the arm of the brown leather sofa, and on the other arm, Joy. In between them were, Alfie, Nina, Fabian and Mick. "Well! Do you want to know why?" Amber yelled.

It had started off as a normal Saturday morning. Everyone had come down much later than usual, with a smile on their face, and as soon as they had walked in, Amber started to yell, and she had seated them all down on the chairs.

"Am-"

"No. Nina. Just no." she shook her head "Look at you all," all of them turned to face each other, whispering under their breathes

"Amber-" Mara started, to Amber shot her a look and Mara quietened

"Yo British chick. Have you, hmm, I don't know…COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND?" Eddie demanded, Patricia cracked a small smile.

"Okay," Amber sighed "Do you want to know why I have you all seated here today?"

"I don't think anyone could guess," Fabian muttered, everyone stifled laughter. Amber turned to him sharply

"Something funny, Fabian?" she asked, Fabian became serious immediately, quickly shaking his head, his hair flopping slightly. "Because, you know what I find funny?" he didn't say anything, clutching Nina's hand for dear life "Your outfit." She stated simply "Which is why all of you are here, today. I am…horrified at all of your fashion choices, and yes! That includes you Joy! You all look atrocious!"

Everyone watched her wide eyed, partly surprised that this was the reason for Amber's outburst, the others in disbelief that she was taking this so seriously. "Amber!" Joy cried, outraged "For your information, I-"

"Yeah yeah, you read magazines! I get that Joy, but nothing you read seems to go in! And from now on! I'm dressing all of you!"

"What?" Everyone cried in unison, watching her in horror, was she mad? Was she absolutely out of her mind? They were not her dress up dolls!

"I said." Amber repeated in a dangerously low voice "From now on, I am dressing you."

Everyone nodded

"Yeesh, chicks scary when she's passionate about something." Eddie murmured. Amber glared at him

"Every morning, your clothes will be pre picked and ready for you, aside from uniform of course. And we'll all get along much better, agreed?"

"Agreed," Everyone murmured.

"I hope you don't mean me included in that, Amber." Came a voice. Everyone turned to the door way, to see Jerome leaning against the wall looking positively…stunning.

His hair was brushed forward, and swept off to the side slightly, so it flicked gently over one eye, the dark streaks apparent in the light blonde hair. His eyes an even deeper blue than before, flawless features emphasised. He was wearing a thin lilac coloured v-neck jumper, with a dark sky blue blazer jacket over the top. With dark jeans, one hand in his pocket…he looked like Amber's perfect match.

"Thank goodness, Jerome," Amber sighed, rushing towards him "Look! Come over here and look what these people think is acceptable to wear outside in public," Jerome followed her in front of everyone, looking them all up and down. He turned to Amber slowly

"Amber," he shook his head "These people are lost, it is your job to help them." He leaned down and whispered something into her ear, at which she jumped and clapped at before running out.

"What did you say to her?" Mick asked, angry that he was being outdone by this joker. He had never had a major grudge against Jerome, but there were times…

Jerome burst out laughing "I told her she was the queen of fashion," he doubled over, laughing his head off "Oh, that girl…she is hilarious. Did you see the look on her face? She believed me!"

Alfie started laughing too, everyone looked at them, and Eddie rolled his eyes

"You know what this means though? Amber's picking out our clothes! That's not fair!"

Jerome became serious again "Don't worry, anything she gives you is bound to be an improvement." He turned to look at Mara, winking slightly, for only her to see.

"Jerome," Fabian cut him off "Don't you think it's a bit girly that you know how to dress so well?"

"Not really," Joy answered for him "Actually….girls are more attracted to men who are dressed well,"

"I see that," Mara nodded, and Jerome had to force the colour not to rush to his cheeks. Mara was looking up at him, eying him from head to toe, taking him in and she looked…amazed. Jerome's heart was fluttering, could she feel what he felt every time he looked at her?

"Yeah," Nina echoed, and suddenly all the girls eyes were on Jerome, only not Jerome, his clothes and his hair.

Fabian, Mick and Eddie glared at him. Jerome smiled back, shrugging his shoulders

"The girls want what the girls want,"

Eddie used his power, mimicking Jerome's voice "The girls want what the girls want,"

And everyone laughed.

**I don't know why I added that last bit…I just wanted to show you that they can have good times too….**

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	35. Chapter 35

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"I wanted to say…I had a really great time last night," Jerome said to himself in the mirror. His hair was all brushed forward, giving him his known for little fringe. He was dressed in his white shirt, the collar in plain view and his grey cardigan, making him look even slimmer, something he didn't need to wear. But he felt too…Alfie-ish if he didn't wear his cardigan. He was practising what he would say to Mara.

"Hmm…" Alfie said, peering over Jerome's shoulder so he could be seen in the mirror "Maybe…you should be more assertive."

"How can I be more assertive?" Jerome asked, stumped. Alfie was all dressed for school, surprising, but today was the day, the great day, that Alfie Lewis, made his move on Amber Millington. He had dressed smartly- or as smartly as Alfie could dress, his shirt was tucked in, at least in the front, and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up over his blazer to give him almost a…sporty look. And Alfie could be sporty, but it wasn't something he was known for. And when you looked at Amber Millington's love history, sporty was definitely something on her checklist.

"I don't know," Alfie shrugged "So, you ask her out today, I ask Amber out today, and the next time we're in this room, we are no longer care free bachelors, living the single life to the max…" Alfie looked up dreamily and Jerome grinned, jabbing him in the ribs.

"I have less of chance with Mara than you do with Amber, and that is saying something," Jerome rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Are you gonna do it now? Or at school?"

"On the way to school," Jerome nodded, slinging his bag over his shoulder. Alfie picked up his rucksack and they stood at the door way of their room. "Until next time, dear Alfred." Jerome faked, patting Alfie on the shoulder.

"Ah, until the time we meet again dear Jerometh," they both bowed at each other, walking out of the room, laughing.

**Line Break**

"Knock knock?" Jerome asked, pushing open the door. Amber was sat at her dressing table, clipping her hair back, Nina was gone, and Mara was just about to leave. "Hey," he smiled at her "Ready to go?"

"Aw!" Amber cooed loudly "You two are just adorable!" she winked at Mara who resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Jerome opened the door for her and Mara stepped out "Remember, when you get back your clothes will be laid out for you!" Mara called. Mara smiled at her

"I remember Amber! How could I forget?"

"Not for you though Jerome!" she added, Jerome stuck his head back in the door and grinned

"Of course not, Amber. Me and you, right? Leading the fashion world by storm," he winked at her, before closing the door and following Mara down the stairs.

Amber stared at the place he had just been, before adding some more rose lip gloss to her already shining lips "If only he wasn't so annoying…we could be so good together,"

**Line Break**

"I…I had a really good time, you know? Watching the movie together," Jerome said as the two of them walked along the grass to school. It was a bright sunny day, not a cloud in the sky

"Me too! We should do it again sometime!"

"Like a date?" Jerome pressed. Mara stopped, breathing in deeply, she turned to look up at him. Then realising she couldn't face the intensity of his eyes, looked back down at her shoes and carried on walking.

"Jerome," she whispered "You know-"

"Yeah." Jerome snapped. Shaking his head "Do you know what it does to a guy Mara?" he asked, angry, eyes glittering "Every time he has to face this sort of rejection and then face the girl every day?"

"No," Mara said softly, shaking her head "But Jerome, I thought you understood-"

"I know." He sighed, running his hands through his hair, spiking it up slightly "But I guess I don't understand, Mara. What is it? What don't I do right? What about me is so unappealing for you that you would never even give me a second chance?"

Mara smiled very slightly "Jerome, nothing about you is unappealing. You're….you are perfect, Jerome." Her eyes shone and Jerome's heart broke "It's just…we don't match. Me and you, I mean…we don't have anything in common-"

"Chess?" Jerome countered, grasping for strings "We enjoy the same movies, spending time with each other, we're both clever, smart-"

"Jerome." She cut him off "I don't mean company wise. I mean…well…do you believe in love at first sight?"

Jerome frowned, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just, do you?"

"I guess," Jerome nodded, not seeing her logic.

"Me too,"

"So that's another thing we have in common?"

"No, Jerome. That's the reason we wouldn't work." Mara pressed softly, but firmly. They walked in silence for a bit.

"Okay, Jaffray," he sighed "I have no idea what on earth you are talking about."

"We both believe in love at first sight. The first time I ever saw you…I didn't feel anything, Jerome. Friendship, maybe. But it was….it was only friendship," she whispered "And the first time you saw me? Jerome, the first time you saw me did you feel love?"

"_Wow, this place is big," the extremely short Mara exclaimed, head craned upwards examining the chandelier. She was dressed in a small blue dress, with little blue pumps, her hair in two pig tails. She had large rimmed black glasses, not yet old enough for contacts._

"_Well, as long as you like it," Trudy beamed at her "I'll go get you some juice, you can have a look around," and Trudy disappeared._

_Mara looked around, starting up the stairs, when suddenly she felt eyes on her, she turned around slowly, still on the first step, to see a young boy with fluffy blonde hair step out from in the shadows._

"_You're early." He stated. Mara nodded at him, stepping closer, hand out_

"_I'm Mara J-"_

"_Jaffray." He finished for her, smirking slightly "I know. I'm Jerome Clarke," he shook her hand. Watching the girl carefully. "Why are you here so early?"_

"_Well I…" Mara trailed off, not quite knowing, but then a clever comeback flew into her mind "Why are you so early?" she asked, crossing her shoulders. Jerome raised one eye brow, not use to the challenge. The only other person here was Alfie, and he was here early because his parents had read the date wrong. _

_Jerome trailed his eyes up and down this new girl "You're small." He stated, as if that was enough to win whatever competition was between them. She cocked her head_

"_How do you know you're not just tall?"_

"_I am tall." Jerome stated proudly "And you're still short." Mara frowned, a little crease forming in between her eye brows_

"_I don't like you." She stated, turning. When she felt a small tug on her arm, it was Jerome._

"_Sorry," he grinned at her, stuffing one hand into his pocket "You're the first girl in the house- aside from Alfie,"_

"_Alfie?" she frowned "Isn't that a boys name?"_

_He nodded, laughing. Mara smiled too "I forgive you."_

"_Jerome!" came a loud voice, Alfie from the room down the hall _

"_That's him- her now," Jerome laughed "I have to go help, see you around shortie."_

Jerome blinked, not even realising that memory had remained so intact in his mind. He…everything had looked a lot bigger then.

"Jerome?" Mara asked, snapping him out of it. And Jerome had to face the truth.

"No," he shook his head "I didn't fall in love with you at first sight,"

"Now do you see my reasoning?" she whispered, placing a hand on his arm, looking up at him. Jerome managed a small nod.

"Then I promise you, Jaffray." He placed a hand over his heart "I'll try my hardest to stop liking you, and we'll be friends."

Mara smiled, leaning up for a hug, which really didn't make anything easier for Jerome, and pulled away "You're the best friend ever,"

**Line Break**

"Alfie," Nina groaned, leaning her head in her hands "Where is Jerome? We need him!"

SIBUNA was in the clearing, all sat on their logs in school uniform, they had snuck away at lunch.

"I don't know," Alfie shrugged "Maybe the teacher held him back or something."

"I like, Jerome." Amber stated, everyone turned to her "What? He is quite nice now…you know he's with Mara."

"He's with Mara?" Alfie exclaimed, grinning "That's great! Oh…" he looked down then "Now I'll be the single one." Amber had unfortunately…rejected dear Alfie. But she had given him one ray of hope, all he had to do was past three tests, and then he was Amber's boyfriend. And Alfie was sure he could manage it…with some help of course.

"Ugh," Patricia spoke up "How could you like him? He's nothing but a sleazy, manipulative, annoying jer-"

"Oh Patricia," Jerome sighed, walking into the clearing "I do love it when you talk me up," he went and sat down beside Alfie who grinned at him. Nina cracked a smile at his comment. Patricia glared at him

"Care to tell us why you were late?" She snapped.

_Because I was with Rufus _"I had to grab lunch," he lied "You know me, a growing boy and all," he smiled at them all.

"Great," Fabian rolled his eyes "But now, we need to get back to things. Guys, what do we do? If the teachers do drink the perfect elixir…a member of Anubis House is going to die."

"Does it really matter?" Jerome asked, leaning forward "I mean, chances are, if we're lucky, it might be someone like Joy or…Mick," no one said anything, Jerome's eyebrows raised, a small smile on his face "What's this?" he laughed "No one standing up for the happy couple," he laughed again "Patricia? Isn't the flying fairy a friend of yours?"

"Shut up," Patricia hissed. Jerome laughed loudly, leaning on Alfie as he clutched his stomach, he turned to Nina.

"Nins!" he exclaimed "I thought Joy was your best friend in the world!" Nina rolled her eyes at him. "Well then, Fabian, surely." He watched from the corner of his eye as Nina stiffened beside him. "How long have you known Joy? A lot longer than Nina, so…"

"Jerome." Fabian snapped "Please," he stressed "Let it go."

"Fine fine," he relented, leaning back "I'm just a little thrilled that all of us share a mutual dislike of them,"

Everyone's eyes dropped, because everyone had their own reasons, of disliking Joy Mercer, and Mick Campbell.

**Review!**

**x**


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey! I had a really lovely anonymous review last time from someone who typed themselves as 'i3justkeeptypin'' I just want to say to that person, your review was short and sweet and to the point! It really made me smile! So thank you! And of course a massive thank to everyone who has reviewed any of my stories, or anyone reading this! I love you all so much!**

**Enjoy!**

Alfie Lewis.

Alfie Lewis.

Alfie Lewis.

Alfie Lewis.

See? It doesn't matter how many times you say the name. The same person flashes to mind, the same person nearly everyone loves, one the funniest people in the school, whether he knows it or not. Whether he does it intentionally or not. Whether he wants to be, or not.

And Alfie Lewis…well….he supposed he liked it. He wasn't found of making decisions, and so, letting everyone else make them for him, he was happy enough to follow along and do whatever they wanted, but what was weird, was that no one viewed him as a puppet, the puppet that Alfie Lewis saw himself as.

Alfie, some people knew him as the funny man, others knew him as Jerome's best friend, other people knew him as the worst admirer of Amber Millington. Jerome didn't see what Alfie saw in Amber. Jerome didn't see what Alfie saw. And Alfie saw someone beautiful. Granted, everyone saw someone beautiful when they saw Amber, but Alfie…to Alfie, Amber was so much more than that. She had potential to be someone brilliant, and on those rare second lasting occasions where Amber literally left her hair down, she could so much fun. And Alfie lived for those moments. In his mind, he would be good for Amber, he would be healthy. Better for her than Mick was, which was one of the reasons that Alfie didn't like Mick. He had an itching suspicion that Amber still liked him. But that only came to a mild dislike of the boy, but when Jerome made his hatred of Mick obvious to everyone in the house, Alfie took hold of that rope and launched himself aboard. And his hatred for Mick Campbell, doubled over night.

Alfie. He liked the way his name was easy, catchy, and everyone called him Alfie, it was a lovable name. And only Jerome, his best friend, his idol, his brother, ever called him by any other name. Alfred. And that was when they were telling jokes, it was an…affectionate name, one which Alfie liked Jerome kept especially for him.

He strummed his fingers against his stomach, he had woken up an hour early, and he couldn't get back to sleep. But he rather liked the feeling of the warm bed below him, of the nice snugly blanket on top of him. He picked up the blanket, so he could see it, it was covered in aliens and spaceships. A gift from Jerome. And he felt a string of guilt fill him. The blanket his parents had given him was in the cupboard. And he supposed he should be using that one, but this one…it felt like it had more meaning. His parents bought him blankets because they loved him. And Alfie knew they loved him, so even though it made him happy it wasn't…satisfying. But he remembered the day Jerome had got him these blankets

"_Could Mr Wilson talk anymore?" Jerome sighed, he was a year 8, a 13 year old boy, still tall. He came in and threw his bag onto his bed, turning to Alfie who was sat by the desk, his homework out. "What are you doing?" Jerome frowned, stepping towards him._

"_My homework." Alfie stated matter of factly. "If I finish it all now, Trudy says I can have my cake sooner,"_

"_Cake?" Jerome asked, eyes lighting up "We get cake?"_

"_It's my birthday." Alfie looked down, disappointed at the fact his roommate, and best friend in his eyes, had forgotten. _

"_Oh," Jerome shook his head "I'm sorry Alfie,"_

"_It's okay," he shrugged "You didn't mea-"_

_Jerome burst out laughing, bending down and pulling out the box from under his bed "Oh come on, man," Jerome laughed handing him the box "We're best friends! I'm not gonna forget your birthday!"_

_Alfie grinned from ear to ear, ripping open the wrapping easily_

Alfie listened, he could hear Jerome's gentle snores. And that was something about Jerome that never seemed to change. Jerome got taller, his hair was always styled a different way, he got a new back, he would change his style of clothes, his love interests, the way he opened up to people. But he would always snore the same way. Ever since Alfie had known him, Jerome's snores, had never changed. And Alfie smiled slightly. He would use Jerome's steady breathing for all sorts of things.

To see how long he could stay awake, to count them so he could fall asleep, to try and quieten his breath so that he wouldn't be heard crying, to test if he could be sneaky and scare him. And to comfort him. For Jerome's snores…in Alfie's eyes, they were kind, warm snores.

Alfie closed his eyes and though, he remembered Jerome. Young Jerome, the Jerome who would confide everything in Alfie, just liking the fact he could get it all off his chest. And nowadays…well, Jerome didn't feel the need anymore. Alfie felt…used. But he knew he was wrong, Jerome just…just didn't know how Alfie would take it anymore.

"Alfie mate, I can practically hear you worrying from over here." Jerome sat up, rubbing his face, yawning. Alfie sat up too, watching Jerome carefully. Jerome was always…different when he woke up early.

"Sorry I woke you," he mumbled. Jerome frowned,

"Alfie? What's wrong? Did Amber finally admit she was drooling over Fabian?"

Alfie cracked a small smile, but it was small, and Jerome could sense it wasn't right. "Go back to sleep, we have ages till we have to be up,"

"Alf," Jerome sighed, throwing off his blankets and standing up. Shivering slightly at the sudden cold. He padded over to Alfie and stood beside his bed. Alfie smiled slightly. "Alfred." Jerome warned "Tell me I did not get up out of my bed to not here anything remotely juicy,"

Alfie sighed "I…I feel like you don't need me anymore,"

"Alfie," Jerome shook his head "I believe I've told you this before. We're _not _girls. We don't share feelings and…junk. We don't talk about things like that, we cover it up, and end up going to therapy and never having a healthy relationship."

"You don't share with me anymore," Alfie continued "I thought I'd fixed everything, and that we were best friends again, but now I don't know. I…I'm the closest person to you, and I still don't know anything about you,"

"Alfie," Jerome stopped him, voice hushing, he sat down beside his friend "Alfie…mate…you realise I couldn't live without you, right?" he smiled slightly, and Alfie had to stop the tears from falling, he wouldn't cry, no, he would not cry "If you weren't here, I would have been expelled about nine times, I would have no friends, no one to laugh with, no one to hang around with, no one to have just plain fun with. I would have no to trust," And Alfie did start crying.

But Jerome didn't push him away or act disgusted with him, he wrapped his arms around his best friend, and hugged him tightly. Alfie hugged back, for Jerome was not a man of physical contact, and this made Alfie feel special. "You're my best friend in the world," he whispered, squeezing Jerome tighter "I would never pick Fabian or Nina and that over you,"

"Alfie," Jerome whispered, quieting him "I know that, I know that. And you know…you know I would never pick Mara over you," Jerome didn't know if he was quite truthful about that, Mara and Alfie were about even in Jerome's mind, but Jerome could feel Mara slipping. What? But it was true, constant rejection could do that to a person. "You're the Lewis to my Clarke,"

Alfie grinned "You're the Clarke to my Lewis,"

They leaned away from each other to do their famous handshake. The one they had created on the first day here. "No more crying, okay mate? And go back to sleep,"

Alfie nodded "You know Jerome…it's okay to cry, in front of me I mean. I wouldn't tell anyone,"

Jerome paused for a moment, standing up as Alfie lay down "I know you wouldn't Alfie…I'm just…I'm not ready for that yet. But I swear to you, the first time I do properly cry, it will be in front of you,"

**Line Break**

"Morning Ma-" Eddie stopped, he had been about to greet Mara, he hadn't seen her all day, they never had the same classes on a Thursday. Mara looked up and smiling, hearing the beginning of her name

"It's Mara," she joked, smiling up at him. Eddie nodded dumbly

"You look…different," he managed. Mara was dressed in Amber approved clothes, a long sparkly red jumped with a black belt and black leggings, he hair hanging down, shining.

"I know," she winced at herself "But you know Amber…and wow…" she motioned to him. He rolled his eyes. He was dressed in a lime green shirt, with a green sweater vest over the top. "Why would she make you…"

"Something about it being in a golf catalogue…I don't know, I can't fight with that chick."

"Eddie?" Alfie and Jerome walked in, laughing at the same time. Eddie's cheeks filled with a rosy blush. "You look-" Jerome began

"-Simply splendid," Alfie finished. And both of them burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah!" Eddie yelled, looking at Alfie. Alfie was dressed in a blue shirt with a purple cardigan over the top, and light jeans. "How come you look alright?"

"Because I don't argue with, Amber," he stated. Jerome was still laughing.

"Gosh Sweetie Junior, I don't think I've ever seen you look so spiffing." Eddie turned to glare at the boy with a green apple in his hand over the counter in the kitchen.

"Well you-" Eddie stopped short, realising two things. One of which, Amber didn't pick Jerome's clothes, and two, Jerome was dressed pretty well. He was wearing a light grey jumper, with a darker grey blazer, and dark, almost blue grey jeans. He looked…well he looked like someone straight out of a magazine.

"Something to say, Eddison?" Jerome asked, taking a bite and laughing.

"Yes actually," Eddie held his head up high, dragging Mara out from behind the pillar where Jerome and Alfie hadn't seen her "Look at Mara! Doesn't she look…something,"

Jerome and Alfie's eyes widened once they saw her. Mara who was smiling at their argument instantly became serious, and she blushed "I know, it's not great, but Amber sai-"

"Mara," Jerome cut her off, shaking his head "You look-"

"Hot." Alfie finished, nodding "If I wasn't a taken man you would so be mine."

"You're a taken man?" Eddie asked, they all turned to see Alfie, he shrugged

"We all know Amfie is going to happen," he nodded at them all, patting Jerome on the shoulder and leaving. Eddie smirked to himself, walking out, leaving Jerome staring at Mara.

"Jaffray," Jerome whispered "This isn't helping me get over you," Mara blushed

"Why don't we play chess to get your mind off things?"

Jerome nodded dumbly.

**Line Break**

Eddie walked out of the room, planning on finding Patricia and finally sorting out everything that had gone wrong between, none of which, in Eddie's mind where his fault. He was about to go up the stairs when the Anubis House door opened, he turned, and instantly felt himself burning up again. "Poppy," he nodded

Poppy looked him up and down, her expression contorting into one of horror. "Um…"

"Wait wait wait," he stopped her "Before you judge me," he walked down towards her, desperately pointing a finger at her face "You have not lived with an Amber,"

Poppy laughed, and Eddie grinned.

Jerome who had told Mara he had to get the chess game they'd left in his room from last time, stopped short, seeing his sister and the American looking very cosy. "Well…how come no one invited me to the premier of 'dating Jerome's sister without his permission'? Everyone knows it's my favourite movie!"

They both spun to see him "Jerry," Eddie started "I was just-"

"And it's none of your concern who I date!" Poppy cried "You don't need to watch everything I do!"

"I realise that Poopster, but don't you think you could do a little better than Harry Potter over here?"

"Jerome." Poppy glared at him. And Jerome relented, leaning back on his heels and stuffing his hands into his pockets as he examined both of them.

"Fine," he nodded, jaw obviously clenched "Fine, fine, fine." He sighed once more "If you two want to be…Peddie?"

"Not Peddie!" Alfie called from the dining room "That's _Patricia _and Eddie!"

"Thanks!" Jerome called back "Well, if you two want to me….want to be…."

Alfie walked into the hallway to join the three of them "I'll come up with it mate, you're not great at the whole nickname thing," Jerome nodded, beckoning for Alfie to continue, Eddie who had remained silent throughout the whole thing still looked shocked "How about Poddie?"

"Poddie?" Jerome repeated, in perfect sibling unison with Poppy. "Then I hope you're very happy together," Jerome continued "Although Poppy, are you sure you want to bring an American into the family?"

Poppy nodded, although she wasn't with Eddie, and whatever apparent reason she had for coming into the house was out shadowed and she walked out. Alfie went back to the room, until only Eddie and Jerome stood in the hallway. "Jerry," Eddie started "I think it's really sweet you letting your sister do what she likes and everything, but me and her aren't-"

"Shut up." Jerome growled, stepping closer to Eddie, eyes flickering "You hurt her, you do one thing to make her unhappy, you'll be out of this house faster than you can say 'I'm from America', understand?"

Eddie nodded, eyes wide. Jerome stepped back, smiling at him. "Glad we've sorted everything out Eddison. But I have a game of chess to attend, so if you don't mind," and he sauntered down to his room to get the chess game to bring to a waiting Mara.

Eddie stood frozen in the door way "What?" he whispered to himself. Forgetting about walking up to Patricia. Which was good, because at that moment, Patricia wasn't up in her room, or up in the attic, or down in the cellar, or eating food from the fridge, she was in New York, visiting an old boyfriend. For reasons not discovered yet.

**REVIEW!**

**X**


	37. Chapter 37

**HEY! I just wanted to thank Kieki13 and bluberrymuffin, for asking me about a certain review two chapters ago, thank you guys so much, you really made me happy! And thanks to all other reviewers! You all make me smile!**

**Enjoy!**

"Give me the money, Jerome!" Patricia cried, stepping forward

"What all of it?" Jerome managed, smiling weekly "Most of it's tied up in land…" Patricia leaned towards him angrily. "Okay!" Jerome relented, he sighed standing up straight. Patricia stepped back "How much was it-" but he never continued before dashing past her and out of the house. Patricia let out a cry and ran after him. Nina and Fabian stopped watching the two of them sprint out of the house

"What was that?" Nina laughed. Fabian shrugged, smiling

"It's Patricia and Jerome, those two have never gotten along," Nina laughed and the two of them walked into the dining room.

"Aw! And don't you two look peachy!" Amber exclaimed. Giving them both a once over, they both smiled falsely.

"Morning everyone," Mara sang as she skipped in. "Has anyone seen-"

"Jerome?" Amber filled in for her "Aw! You two are so cute!"

"What?" Mara shook her head "Amber, we're just friends-"

"Okay!" Amber put her hands up in mock surrender "Whatever Mara, I'll keep it a secret," but she wouldn't wipe the grin off her face. Mara frowned, turning and heading down to their room.

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Tristan asked softly, Mara looked up from her book in the library and smiled brightly.

"Hey," she whispered back "What's up?"

"Well…" Tristan began, not quite sure what to say "I was wondering…would you like to go out sometime?" he asked hopefully. Mara looked shocked for a moment, before smiling wildly and nodding.

"I would love too," she whispered.

Poppy watched from behind the bookshelf, and shook her head. Was it obvious to everyone but Mara that Jerome loved her? Even Poppy saw that. "Do you have a plan to get those two idiots together?" a voice whispered in her ear. Poppy spun, to see Eddie watching them through the shelf too.

She frowned "Yes…but I'll need some help,"

"Help is my middle name."

Poppy turned to him frowning "Really? That's what you're going for? 'Help is my middle name'?"

"What would you have said?"

"Not that," Poppy rolled her eyes, nudging him. Eddie laughed, and they both ducked as Mara and Tristan turned to look at the book shelf suspiciously.

**Line Break**

"She what?" Jerome asked, unmoving. Staring blankly forward at nothing, seeing hot blocks of white in his vision.

"She…she's got a date with Tristan," Alfie repeated, feeling bad for his friend. Jerome nodded, and instead of breaking down, a cold mask took over his face, and slowly, bit by bit, he hid his feelings. He hid his slackened jaw that showed he was upset, and turned it into a clenched one of anger. He hid his eyes, till they reflected nothing. And he stood up straight, shoulders back.

"Well that's a slap in the face, isn't it?" he asked to no one. Turning to Alfie.

"Jerome-"

"No," Jerome shook his head "I don't want sympathy, in fact…Alfie, I want a date."

"You want a what?" Alfie asked in shock.

"You heard me." Jerome ground out "Find me a date, the same time and same night, as Mara and Tristan's."

"Okay," Alfie nodded quietly "But are you sure that's the right thing to do-"

"Alfie-"

"Right on it," And Alfie scuttled out of the room. Jerome's shoulders slumped then, and his eyes turned into a sea of hurt, he fell back onto his bed. That was it, everyone left in the end, his mother, his father, even Poppy. _Mara hasn't really left you, she's just doesn't spend every minute of every day with you. _

Yeah well Jerome Clarke needed every minute of every day. He craved the attention. And if Mara wouldn't give it to him, he would just find someone who would.

**Line Break**

"I want out." Jerome stated to Rufus. Jerome was in a light pink shirt with a grey waistcoat. Rufus watched him for a moment.

"Why?"

"Because I do. I don't have to justify anything to you, you're just a big bully. And guess what Rufus, I could go to the police, I don't owe you anything-"

"Listen, Clarke." Rufus spat in his face, grabbing Jerome's shirt and lifting him so that his toes barely scraped the floor. "Time is almost up, I already had one of my best agents leave, you think I'm letting you get away?"

"Y-your best agent?" Jerome chocked.

"Yeah," a small smile crept over Rufus's face. "Your sister, Poppy Clarke."

Jerome's eyes widened, and he shook his head, flailing around like a fish out of water. He kicked Rufus hard in the stomach and ran, turned and ran from the old man. Running like he had never run before. It was late at night, and the school lamp posts were on, the only source of light on this starless night. He didn't stop to hear whether Rufus was following him, only running, kept running, his shoes, which were not made for running scraping across his toes. He breathed in ragged breaths through clenched teeth. "Not Poppy, not Poppy, not Poppy," he kept repeating as he ran. His feet squelching across the slightly damp grass. He could feel tears prickling in his eyes.

He saw the house near in the distance and ran even faster than thought possible, although nowhere near as fast as Mick. He slammed open the door using his body instead of his hand, as though that would make it faster. He slammed it shut behind him, not caring about being quiet, and locked it. And he ran upstairs.

Not to his room. As Rufus would look there if he was following. Then Jerome realised, eyes blurry, Alfie. Alfie. Alfie. Alfie. Alfie his best friend. He was half way up the stairs and he swung himself over the banister, landing with a surprisingly graceful and silent thump. He ran into their room, and the darkness engulfed him. He held Alfie's hand and pulled him harshly out of bed

"Hey!" Alfie yelled, Jerome glared at him and Alfie was silent, wondering why Jerome was out of breath and his face was red. Jerome became invisible and on Jerome's will, so did Alfie.

"Whatever you do," Jerome whispered, "Do not let go of my hand, and do not for the love of life, make a sound," Jerome whispered, and he pulled something out of his chest of drawers and led Alfie out of the room quickly, closing it behind him. He then went down to Fabian, Mick and Eddie's room, sliding in the key he had taken from the draw and locking it from the outside. Just so that Rufus couldn't get it. He fumbled with the key at first, eyes blurring with unshed tears. Happy he was invisible and that Alfie couldn't see just how stupid he looked. Before he slid it into his pocket and quickly led Alfie up the stairs.

He burst into Mara's room, and turned, locking the door behind him. He and Alfie became visible. And both Alfie and Mara turned to watch Jerome in complete shock. "Shhh," Jerome hushed them, placing a finger to his lips "Please don't say anything,"

The room was empty apart from the three of them, Amber and Nina were going to visit Nina's gran in hospital. Although Mara wasn't sure why Amber had to go. She had gotten scared in the night and kept the lamp on, then, not being able to sleep, she sat up on her bed and was reading in the warm golden glow. They all waited in silence for a moment. And Mara stood up, walking towards Jerome. He had locked the door when he came in.

"Jerome?" Mara asked softly, looking up at him in utter confusion.

And Jerome Clarke burst into silent tears.

He leaned down, squeezing Mara in a tight hug, not letting go, crying into her shoulder, wetting her pyjama's. Mara held him back tightly, and she looked at Alfie in horror over his shoulder in explanation. But Alfie just shrugged, confused from sleep. And he went over and joined the hug. And Jerome had kept his promise, the first time he had properly cried, Alfie was right there, holding onto him.

**Line Break**

Jerome blinked once, sighing and sitting up. He looked around the room and was not greeted with the usual mess he normally woke up too. And why was he so comfortable? He looked around, blinking wearily and realised he was on Mara's bed. Shirtless, shoeless, wearing only his jeans. And- when did girls beds become so much more comfortable than boys? He looked around, Alfie was asleep, lying backwards on Amber's bed, and Mara…Mara was asleep in Nina's bed, curled up, hair lying across her face softly.

And then Jerome remembered what happened, he had… oh gosh, he had cried in front of them. And neither of them knew why. And he couldn't tell either of them why. He couldn't tell Alfie otherwise Alfie would tell the rest of SIBUNA. Even thinking the name he had to resist the urge to place his hand over his eye. And he couldn't tell Mara because…well Mara didn't know anything about it.

"Jerome?" came a whisper. Jerome's eyes snapped up, and focused on Mara, who was still lying down, her eyes partly closed. "The draw on my bedside table, open it," she yawned, snuggling down "It's yours,"

Jerome frowned, opening the draw he saw the money that he had won in the bet with Patricia but been forced to give back. Even though he'd won it fair and square. He smiled slightly, snuggling back down into bed. Just happy that he was safe. As was everyone else in the house. And he hoped, hoped for the sake of hoping, that neither Alfie nor Mara pushed too hard about what happened last night. Because he wouldn't be able to lie to them very convincingly. Especially not right now, considering her bed smelt _so _very Mara like. It smelt of chocolate and strawberries. He rolled over so he was face down and inhaled deeply. Oh god, it was fantastic. He could smell her shampoo and resisted the urge to laugh at herself for mesmerising the smell. He rolled over again, so he was lying on his side, and watched Mara, curled up in a little ball on Nina's bed. Her eyes were open, and she was watching him, with large brown eyes, like a kitten, who was unsure whether to run to you, or sprint away and hide.

He froze, but neither of them took their eyes off each other. Jerome smiled fondly, so what if she was dating Tristan? He knew they wouldn't last, not if he had something to do with it.

But Jerome should have bigger things on his mind, like picking a bone with his supposedly innocent sister.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Jerome." Poppy slammed Jerome's locker shut and he just managed to pull his hands out before they got sliced off. He turned to her, and then realised who it was, turning his expression of shock into one of concern. "I need to talk to you."

"Me first." Jerome stopped her. Poppy frowned, wondering what on earth he needed to say.

"If this is about Eddie, Jerome, I'm not really going out with-"

"This isn't about Abraham Linken, this is about something more…serious." He sighed, stuffing one hand in his pocket and running his other hand through his hair. "Please Poppy, oh man. I look at you…no, no you don't." he turned away, facing his closed locker, eyes closed, resting his forehead against it, breathing heavily. "Please god…please tell me you don't."

This was his little sister. His younger innocent sister, the little sister he'd worked to protect time and time again, taking the beating of a life time just to stop her from scarring. Because he couldn't take it, he wouldn't be able to take it if he saw a scar on her flawless face. He'd made her who she was…and to think she was willing to throw that all away and- no. NO. No, his Poppy wouldn't do that, his Poppy, his little sister, his life…she wouldn't. She wouldn't.

"Oh please," he whispered, turning again to face her, eyes watering again, at just the sight of her, alive and well. "Please Poppy, tell me-"

"Jerome? Are you okay?" she asked carefully, unsure whether he was about to yell at her or start crying.

"Please tell me you don't work for Rufus Zeno, please, please tell me he was lying,"

Poppy stopped, eyes wide as she stared at him. This was why he was so upset? He didn't want her to be working for Rufus? He…he cared about her?

"Poppy please, please, tell me you're the sister I was sent away from all those years ago, please, tell me you're not….tell me you're not…. _me_."

"J-Jerome…" she whispered looking up at him. But she looked down at the ground, not able to lie to his face "I'm so sorry,"

Jerome's intake of breath was loud. Too loud. And everyone stopped, everyone in the busy hallway stopped to watch the siblings. Jerome, head turned up, facing the ceiling, forcing the tears away. And Poppy, looking down at the ground.

"I don't believe you." He stated, gritting his teeth together in absolute denial. "You're lying."

"I'm not," Poppy shook her head "I'm not."

"Give me your phone," he held his hand out. But Poppy shook her head

"Jerome, you don't want to see that-" But Jerome had picked it out of her open bag, and was about to open it when she grasped for it. He held it high above his head. She jumped up "No fair!" she cried "I'm tall!"

"Not tall enough," Jerome mumbled, opening it and scanning through the messages. And he found it. He read it through twice, not believing it.

**Can u gt close to some1 in SIBUNA? Need more info.**

**R**

And as much as Jerome didn't want to believe it. He couldn't deny what he saw. He dropped the phone and it smashed on the floor. Breaking into pieces, and the cracked screen went black.

"Hey!" Alfie yelled at everyone watching as he walked in, he didn't know what was going on, but he had a feeling that Jerome and Poppy didn't want people watching "Go on people! I know they're pretty interesting, but they are much to cool for you! MOVE IT ALONG!"

Jerome and Poppy ignored him, but they were thankful for his help.

"Please don't hate me," Poppy whispered, looking up at him pleadingly. "Jerome please,"

"I…" he looked down at her, into her eyes, so confused, so unsure what to do "I…" he grasped her hand, and held it tightly, still looking down at her "It's okay," he whispered, and he leaned down and whispered into her ear "I would never send you back to, Phil. Please know that,"

Poppy smiled up at him "I know, you were lashing out,"

"Yeah," Jerome nodded, pulling his hand from hers, looking around and coughing awkwardly. "Well uh…we'll talk later, Poops." He looked down at her frowning "About everything. Including Eddison." And he turned, heading off to class.

**Line Break**

"Mick! Surely you could just run into the door!" Eddie cried. The three of them were dressed for school, the problem being they couldn't get out of their room.

"Me!" Mick cried "What about Fabian? Use your mind thing to get us out!"

"I can't move something I can't see! I've never seen inside a key hole? How about you Mick?" Mick sighed, rolling his eyes

"Well what about Eddie? Can't you ring Patricia to teleport us out of here?"

Eddie looked down "Not really…we're having…relationship issues…." Fabian and Mick groaned loudly, sitting down on their beds. "Hey hey hey! Don't judge me!"

"Well you do fight all the time," Fabian noted, Mick nodded.

"That's not how a relationship works, dude."

Eddie looked down "Yeah because you two are getting on so well."

"I am actually," Mick nodded "Me and Joy could not be better,"

"And me and Nina have our fourth date set tomorrow," Fabian stated proudly. Eddie glared at them.

"Well woo for you," he grumbled. "Why don't you phone your girlfriends to help us then?"

"Joy says she has to help Mr Sweet film a movie,"

"And Nina's visiting her Gran, they're in the hospital, you're not allowed phones in there,"

Eddie nodded, accepting their reasons. "Well why don't we call Alfie? He would transform into a key and unlock the door, right?"

"He should be able too," Fabian nodded "In theory, but…this is Alfie, he wouldn't do it right, not to be rude,"

"Hey!" Mick cried "Have a little faith in the guy, Fabes,"

Fabian sighed "Alright then, who has his number?"

They all looked at each other, moaning again.

**Line Break.**

"Mara?" Patricia slapped her hand against the door of Nina, Amber and Mara's room. Mara opened the door and smiled at her

"Yes Patricia?" she asked, inviting her in.

"You know how I keep my sisters stuff behind the toilet, for in case she comes to visit?"

"Yes," Mara nodded, biting her lip as she waited for Patricia to continue.

"Did you…tell anyone about it?"

"What?" Mara cried, offended, she placed a hand over her heart "Of course not Patricia! I would never do that!"

"Okay," Patricia sighed, nodding "It's just…I found this note there yesterday…and I'm not sure what to do about it,"

Mara took the paper out of Patricia's hand and read it aloud slowly "Beitne allogs paraka," Mara read, frowning, Patricia shrugged at her "It means, the park at twenty past six,"

"Okay," Patricia grinned "It is very helpful having a friend like you,"

Both of them stiffened at the word friend.

"Mara," Patricia began, punching her arm playfully "W-…we are friends, right?"

Mara looked up at her, then down at her shoes, but she couldn't bring herself to say no "Yes, Patricia. Friends,"

Patricia smiled, about to lean in for a hug when she realised she didn't do hugs, and she waved, turning and walking away.

**Line Break**

"Watch it loser!" Eddie and Poppy yelled at the same time, turning to see a very shocked Mara staring at them both. "Mara," Eddie said first "Sorry, I didn't know it was you,"

"Sorry," Poppy smiled.

Mara clutched the books tighter to her chest "What are you two doing anyway?"

Poppy and Eddie were in the library, both crouched slightly as they peered through the books. They were watching Tristan, who was cluelessly reading on the other side. This was part one of getting Jerome and Mara together, destroying the enemy. "We're just…on our first date," Poppy grinned, taking Eddie's hand. Eddie turned to her sharply, a look of horror on his face, Poppy just clenched his hand tightly and Eddie forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah...books….r-romantic,"

"You two are dating?" Mara asked in shock

"Yeah," Poppy nodded "Don't worry, Jerome knows,"

"B-but Eddie, what about Patricia?"

"Yeah," Eddie turned glaring at Poppy "What. About. Patricia?"

"Eddie thinks she doesn't spend enough time with him," Poppy filled in. Mara arched a delicate eyebrow thoughtfully, but nodded.

"I…guess that makes sense,"

"Yeah, well, I need to go now," Poppy said, letting go of Eddie's hand in relief. She hugged Mara who was still deep in thought and then pretended to kiss Eddie on the cheek, when in reality she never touched him. And then she walked out.

"Wow," Mara frowned

"Yeah," Eddie said in a high pitched voice, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Mara stood there watching him, unsure what to do or say next. "Mara…I'm not…I'm not that type of person,"

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, 'Ara, I know what you're thinking," Mara looked down at the ground guilty, blushing. "I want to tell you, I'm not. I haven't gotten over Patricia like that, I wasn't using her,"

"So you say,"

"Mara," Eddie stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder "It's true, I don't use girls. I promise,"

Mara watched him, her brown eyes moving slightly from side to side as she scanned Eddie's eyes. And she nodded "Okay, wait-" she frowned "Does that mean _ you _didn't put the note in the toilet?"

"What? Why on earth would I put a note in the toilet?" Eddie asked, confused "No…I put a note on the tap, that was for Patricia to talk to me, and she never did."

"But…who put the note in the toilet?" Mara asked. Eddie shrugged

"This place scares me," Mara nodded along

"There's something going on, I want to know what it is,"

"I wouldn't." Came a voice. Both of them turned to see Tristan, standing there. "Mara," he smiled "Are we still on for the movies tomorrow?"

"Yes," Mara smiled, blushing. Eddie rolled his eyes

"Oh boy," he muttered, glaring at Tristan. It was a shame, because a few weeks ago he had made up with Tristan, and didn't hate him because he was a mutant. But now…now Eddie had new justified reasons to hate this guys guts…

"Great…and if I were you two…I wouldn't go poking around. People keep secrets for a reason," and he turned and left. Mara sighed, watching him go, with a smile on her face.

"Oh come on!" Eddie cried "That guy? He's so weird!" Mara glared at him. "But I do agree with you, we should find out what's going on,"

"Okay," Mara nodded "How do we start?"

"Well…yesterday I heard Patricia saying they had brought this liquid up from the cellar…I thought she meant they'd been cleaning…"

"And Fabian brought me a liquid," Mara clicked her fingers, looking up at Eddie as they both realised "I separated it for him, and he wouldn't tell me what it was…it was like some sort of…some sort of…potion…"

"So we go down to the cellar, tonight."

"Tonight?" Mara exclaimed, shaking her head "No way, we need time to get ready…in two days time, bring cameras…and a lot of light,"

"Light?"

"Yeah…I'm…maybe…"

Eddie nodded "You're afraid of the dark?" he guessed

"Not funny," Mara grumbled looking down. Eddie's eye brows raised and he flung an arm around her shoulders

"I wasn't gonna tease you, 'Ara. I'll bring a lot of light, don't worry about a thing, and while we're at it, I'm afraid of scorpions,"

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"It was great," Mara laughed as the two of them walked out of the movie theatre and towards the restaurant.

"Yeah, and you look positively stunning," Tristan sighed.

Mara blushed "So you've said, and you look pretty dashing yourself,"

"Aw," Tristan pouted "So I'm not stunning?"

Mara laughed.

The two of them sat down at their table, having already ordered. And Mara started talking about what the sequel of the film would be like. Her hand resting on the white table cloth. Tristan watched her…she was so beautiful, her eyes sparkling, her hair slightly crimped. He placed his hand on the table, slowly, bit by bit sliding it over to hers.

"Maybe if they took the focus away from the villain for a s-" Mara stopped, for Tristan's fingers had touched her own. She looked up to meet his shy eyes

"Sorry," he whispered, smiling slightly "I just-"

"No," Mara cut him off "You can, it's alright," and Tristan covered her head with his own, and soon their fingers were entwined.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that," Tristan whispered, leaning over the table. Mara blushed, leaning forward

"Really?" she asked hopefully

"Really."

"Really?!" Came a loud voice. Both of them spun around, to see Jerome and a blonde girl, one who Mara recognised as a cheerleader in their school. She stood up and walked over to them.

"Jerome!" she exclaimed. Jerome looked up and pretended to be surprised.

"Jaffray! What are you doing here?"

"She's on a date with me," Tristan wrapped and arm around her waist, pulling her closer. Jerome clenched his jaw, but tried not to say anything.

"That's great," he said in a high pitched voice "Well, this is Cindy," he motioned to the pretty blonde

"Actually," she corrected "It's Mindy,"

"That's what I said," Jerome sighed. She frowned but didn't say anything, just pleased to be here with the Jerome Clarke. The Jerome Clarke!

"Well see you around," Tristan smiled, guiding Mara back to their table.

"See you at home, Jaffray," he called after her, just to bug Tristan.

But for the rest of the evening, Mara couldn't stop looking away from Jerome.

**Line Break**

Mara came home smiling, she had a wonderful time with Tristan, after dinner they had gone for a walk in the park, and it had taken her mind off Jerome's date. She didn't know why she had cried in the first place.

She popped her head round Joy's door. "Hey Joy," she smiled, walking in, closing the door behind her. The room was dark, no lights on. The only source of light was from her laptop which she was typing at. Mara was sure this kind of light couldn't be good for your eyes.

"You look happy tonight," she said, looking up. Mara smiled, dressed in a floor length skin tight black dress.

"Thanks. So what are you doing?"

Joy glared at her "Oh don't act like you care,"

Mara blinked once frowning "Joy! What are you talking about? Of course I care,"

"I'm trying to make a school website,"

"Oh cool," Mara smiled, sitting at the end of Patricia's bed. "Maybe once it's done I could write an article for it, 'Mara's monthly'," she laughed at her own joke. But Joy just glared at her.

"Maybe." She shrugged. Her eyes cold and her fact distant.

"Joy," Mara shook her head "What's gotten into you?"

"Do you know what it's like?" she asked, eyes watering "To have someone take everything from you?" her shoulders were hunched together in the striped cardigan she wore, shaking her head, she typed some more. But not focused on the words, the red line appeared beneath them. She'd spelt it wrong.

"What?"

"To have someone steal your place and all your friends?"

"Joy, is this about Nina?"

"Don't say her name," Joy hissed, bringing her knees up to her chest. Mara stood, reading her aura, it was sad, she would probably burst into tears as soon as Mara left.

"Joy, she hasn't taken anything from you!" Mara shook her head, hair swishing with it.

"Yes she has!" Joy cried "Fabian! Patricia!-"

"Joy! So what? You still have me! You have Jerome and Alfie and Mick! Have you forgotten about Mick? He's your boyfriend! You love him!"

Joy smiled sadly "Amber hates me more than ever, and I haven't ever done anything mean to her, ever!"

"Joy…please, calm down,"

"I have no friends anymore Mara!" she cried

"I'm your friend!"

"No," she shook her head "You're not."

"Okay Joy that's it," Mara shook her head "Nina is a good person! A good person Joy and she hasn't taken anything from you! I'm not your friend? You're seriously saying that I'm not your friend? I stand up for you all the time! I'm always there for you! I drop everything for you Joy! I have never stood you up! So stop accusing Nina for your own mistakes! She's a good person!"

"You would say that," Joy said quietly, coolly "Now she's your _new_ roommate, now that I've been replaced. You don't need me anymore."

Mara ran her hands through her hair "Joy…I…" Mara shook her head, she couldn't think of anything to say. She was upset that Joy had ruined a wonderful evening, but she was upset that Joy was sad more.

She headed for the door opening it

"Mara!" Joy called, Mara sighed, stepping in again

"What?"

"I'll let you write in the website,"

"…thank you," Mara said softly.

"And Mara, even though we aren't friends, you're the person who knows me best in the house. You're the closest thing I have to a friend, aside from Mick. So…will you…will you always stand up for me? Never let me be alone?"

"Joy," Mara shook her head "I'll always do that for you," Joy smiled

"And I'll do the same for you,"

**Line Break**

"A secret date? Tonight?" Mick asked, tickling Joy's side as she squirmed, laughing loudly. It was funny that Mick could make everything okay, he was always happy, like her own personal sun, or something else that was less cliché.

"I would love too,"

**Line Break**

"Sorry," Patricia shook her head at Amber and Nina "I can't meet up tonight, I have to go somewhere," last night Patricia had made up her mind to go and see what that note was about.

"It's fine, we'll fill you in on everything," Nina nodded

"Where are you going?" Amber asked curiously.

"Oh…I have a date…" she lied

Amber rolled her eyes "So you haven't made up with Eddie yet?"

"Well…I haven't really had the chance-"

"Forget it," Amber sighed "If anything has to be done, I guess it's my job,"

**Line Break**

"Hey, 'Ara," Eddie called, jogging up to her in the corridor "I have the cameras,"

Mara turned, and smiled up at him, "Are we really going to do this?"

He nodded, nudging her as they walked "Feel bad to the bone?"

"Very," Mara nodded. Fidgeting with the sleeves of her blazer as they walked.

"Good," Eddie grinned, "I stole the key to the cellar," he lifted the keys as proof, laughing at Mara's worried expression.

"I'm scared, yet very impressed,"

**Line Break**

"I told you I can't!" Tristan cried into the phone

"I didn't ask if you could. You have too. Go into the attic, there's a key behind the panel, get it for me," Rufus growled over the phone

"Why can't you do it?"

"I have a busy night tonight,"

"And how am I meant to get it?"

"The door will be unlocked."

**Line Break**

"Oh no!" Poppy cried, checking her neck once more.

"What's wrong?" asked Holly, as they sat beside each other for maths. They were sat at the very back of the classroom, and little did Poppy know, but whenever Jerome had a class in this room, he would sit in the same spot she was sitting. The teacher knew it too, but was wise enough not to say anything or comment on it.

"I think I've left my necklace in my brothers house!"

"So?"

"It's the one my father gave to me, I have to go get it. Come with me?"

"No way," Holly shook her head "You sneaking into a house, I am not coming. I might get suspended, _again,"_

"Yeah," Poppy grinned sheepishly "Sorry about that,"

**Line Break**

All was silent in Anubis House. Trudy had popped out due to a 'fudge emergency' and Victor was out interviewing a woman named Vera, for reasons unbeknownst to most Anubis Students. Upstairs, Amber and Nina sneaked out of their rooms, waiting on the stairs for Fabian and Alfie.

Mara was sneaking out of her room, with a camera around her neck, and a torch in her hand, she sneaked across the landing.

Joy snuck out of the bathroom, dressed up for her date, fresh lip gloss applied. Her hair shining in the dim lights.

Alfie tiptoed out of his room, heading for the stairs.

Mick snuck out of his room, picnic basket in hand.

Fabian came out from the bathroom, heading for the corridor. Maps of ancient Egyptian tunnels in hand.

Eddie came out from the dining room, where he had been hiding behind the door, camera and torch in hand. He wondered whether Mara would be there yet…or whether she would chicken out all together. No. No she wouldn't. She had promised.

Patricia came out from behind the banister, on her way out to meet the mystery person who had sent her the note. She had a tazer in her pocket, just in case it turned out to be someone she didn't want to see.

Jerome just opened the Anubis House door, he had just meat with Rufus, and now knew exactly what he had to do, he was dressed in a brown jacket and blue scarf. Making a fashion statement as he liked to call it. Even at night, when no one could see him, he dressed to impress. Or dressed for success. Whatever it was.

Poppy climbed through the Anubis House window, sneaking through the dining room towards Jerome's room. Her shoes silent along the carpet, years of practise. And Jerome said she couldn't be a catwoman. Madness.

Tristan snuck in through the laundry room door, planning on sneaking up the attic. He didn't know exactly what Rufus planned on him getting, but he hoped winging it would be enough….

The twelve students all froze when they all saw each other in the corridor and on the stairs. Everyone looking at each other, each one not moving, silent. They were shocked, each wondering what on earth the other people were doing.

"Poppy?" Jerome asked in shock. Poppy looked back at him wide eyed.

"Eddie?" Poppy asked, turning to him.

"Eddie?!" Patricia exclaimed, wondering why he was out and about, and why the little girl knew his name.

"Mara?" Tristan asked in shock "Did I tell you not to sneak about-"

"Mick?" Mara frowned, "I didn't know you were part of all thi-"

"Joy," Mick breathed "You look stunning,"

"Fabes?" Joy whispered, as she looked at Fabian

"Patricia? You're leaving?" Fabian asked.

Everyone stared at each other for a moment, filled with unanswered questions.

"Um," Eddie stated. Everyone looked at him "How about," he licked his lips "We pretend neither of us saw each other, and carry on doing what we were going to do?"

Everyone murmured their agreement. Jerome, Alfie and Fabian followed Amber and Nina upstairs. Patricia opened the door and left. Mick and Joy took each others hands and left through the laundry room. Poppy went down the corridor to Jerome's room. Tristan went upstairs for the attic.

Eddie and Mara watched each other, before opening the cellar door and tiptoed downstairs.

Yes, Anubis House was by far the most interesting house on campus.

**Line Break**

"Okay, so we need to do it on the seventh of the seventh, which is next Friday," Nina whispered. They all sat in a circle. "I'll put the cup together then,"

"Why not now?" Jerome asked frowning. Nina turned to look at him sharply

"It's not the right time!"

Jerome looked down at his watch, baffled "What's wrong with eight o clock?" he asked innocently. Fabian rolled his eyes

"Right, so that's our plan. And what do we do if Rufus tries to get us?"

"One of us needs to be a distraction, take a fake cup and lead him away." Nina explained.

"But what if that person doesn't get away?" Amber asked, Alfie nodded alongside her.

"It's gonna take some really careful planning," Fabian agreed "And we need a volunteer." All of them turned to look at Alfie who groaned

"Aw! Man! Really?" They nodded slowly "Fine," he sighed "This better be a really good plan though."

**Line Break**

The next morning, was an awkward morning. Everyone sat at the table, up early considering it was the weekend, eating their breakfast. Eddie and Mara stumbled in together, and everyone turned to watch them. Immediately Mara looked down and walked to her seat beside Jerome. And Eddie sat opposite them.

"So…" Mick grinned at everyone "Is it gonna be this awkward for the rest of are school life?"

"Our school life," Mara corrected under her breath, so quietly that only Jerome could hear her. He nudged her with her knee and they both smiled. "So," Mara began louder "What were you up to last night, Nina?"

Everyone's eyes widened slightly, Mara being straightforward? That was odd. "Well…" Nina began, turning to Fabian for help "Me and Fabian…were…"

"On a date." Fabian finished in a high pitched voice.

"Us too!" Mick cried, holding Joys hand as if it were proof.

Jerome watched Mara's reaction, she turned to frown at Eddie who gave a slight tilt of the head, a sign that this was not true. "Um, Mara?" he said, standing "Let's go,"

"Where are you two off to?" Patricia and Jerome asked in unison, they glared at each other, before turning to the people that they liked.

"Nowhere in particular," Mara lied to Jerome, smiling at him. Jerome saw through the rouse of course. But said nothing.

"Like I'd tell you," Eddie cocked his head "You never tell me anything," and the two of them turned and walked off. Patricia fumed for a second, before disappearing.

"Wow," Nina sighed.

"I gotta go training," Mick said, standing and kissing Joy on the cheek, before disappearing in the blink of an eye.

"Oh yeah, and me and Alfie need to practise," Fabian nodded, standing

"Practise what?" Joy asked innocently. Fabian looked down at her

"Uh…"

"Ninja fighting," Alfie finished, shrugging casually. And the two boys walked out. Joy blinked once in confusion.

"Well," Jerome grumbled, standing, his chair scraping "If she thinks she can lie to me, she's got another thing coming," he informed them, and he stormed out. Amber flicked her hair over her shoulder

"And I have to go and help Peddie back together," and she left.

Nina and Joy looked at each other, before down at their plates. Before Nina stood up

"You don't even care, do you?" Joy asked. Nina froze, not turning around. "Do you even know what you did?"

Nina spun then, pointing a finger at Joy "I have never done anything to you." She stated. Joy leaned back in her chair

"You're joking right?"

"Does it sound like I'm making a joke?"

"Oh come on Nina. You stole everything from me. Fabian, Patricia,"

"What? A whole two people? Maybe they realised that you're a horrible person!"

"Yeah," Joy stated, tears in her eyes "That's my problem, I'm just so horrible, so horrible that _I _skip class and _I_ leave my grandmother in hospital, and _I_ miss days off school when I'm not really all that ill. And _I_ steal best friends- oh no wait. That's not me, that's you." She tilted her head so she could see Nina's outraged reaction.

"At least I'm not a mean person."

"Mean?" Joy laughed "That's the best you have? Mean?"

"Yes, Joy," Nina spat "At least I'm not a mean person, at least I don't reject help from everyone! At least I don't accuse people of doing something when they've done nothing wrong! You have no idea Joy! You're horrible! And you're just jealous that Fabian likes me, lots more than he ever liked you!"

"I never said that, Nina," came a disappointed voice, Nina spun around to see Fabian standing in the doorway, on his way back in to fetch the clock so he could time how fast Alfie could run. He was watching Nina, with large wide eyes "What are you doing?"

Nina blinked once, and opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, like a goldfish. Fabian pushed past her and Joy stood up, sobbing, Fabian wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close.

"Fabian!" Nina shook her head "It wasn't like that! You didn't hear all of it!"

"Well, I heard enough," Fabian shook his head in disgust "Is this what you're like when I'm not around? It's disgusting," and he wrapped his arms around Joy's waist and led her out. But not before Nina caught the evil look in Joy's eyes, and the fake tears.

**REVIEW!**

**X**

**Don't worry, I am a Fabina fan for those who are, and although I like Joy, this is what she does in this story! So chill!**

**x**


	40. Chapter 40

**Hey! Sorry to tell you all. But this will be my last update for a week as I'm going on holiday and will have no access to the internet. I am super sorry! But I hope you like and review this chapter! Really am sorry, so I tried to make this chapter really really good, don't know if I accomplished it! So sorry! Can't believe I will break my routine, but it was families idea…love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

"It was terrifying," Mara admitted, sitting by the desk.

"Why are you so afraid?" Eddie asked from his bed, sorting through the film on his laptop. Jerome watched intrigued, sat safely on Fabian's bed. He would have sat on Mick's…but he really didn't want to. He was invisible, obviously, and watched with interest. He knew that Eddie and Mara got along, everyone knew that, after Patricia blurted to the whole school who Eddie's dad was, they had grown a bond. But Jerome didn't know it was friendship.

"I'm not afraid." Mara stated. Looking through the pictures on the camera "I just…ugh," she shuddered, closing her eyes for a second, as if protecting herself from her fears, locking them away.

"'Ara," Eddie whispered and Jerome didn't like the sound of the softness in his voice "Someone like you shouldn't be afraid of anything, especially something like the dark,"

"Easy for you to say," Mara laughed, swirling in the chair to face Eddie "You're not afraid of anything, apart from sc-"

"Don't say it!" Eddie cut her off, looking around the room "Don't know who could be snooping,"

"Yet you're allowed to say I'm afraid of the dark out loud?"

Eddie shrugged "No one would use it against you, would they Mara?" Mara smiled, shaking her head and turning back to the camera.

Jerome's eye brows raised…so Mara Jaffray was afraid of the dark? That was useful information. And something he had never thought about before…

"Right…and, I wanted to say thanks…for you know, putting up with me last night,"

"Putting up with you?" Eddie laughed "'Ara, we had fun, as well as get closer to their secret gang."

Jerome almost fell off the bed. That was what they were doing? Were the absolutely insane?! Did they want to risk their lives to find something that would do nothing but taunt them?

"Yeah, but still, I feel like I annoyed you, what with talking about your dad and all, you didn't have to tell me,"

Eddie smiled, shaking his head "You're adorable, everything I told you, I told you because I trust you,"

Mara smiled brightly and they both stood up, hugging each other tightly. Jerome looked away harshly. He and Mara had only hugged when one of them was crying, never because they were happy. _Yeah, but has Eddie watched a movie with Mara and have her fall asleep on him? _No, and that was the one thing that helped Jerome not to make a sound.

"Sometimes I feel like you're the last normal person in this house," he whispered into Mara's hair "Everyone is always off doing something, always changing but you, your solid,"

Mara smiled into his chest "Everyone changes for a reason, you know," she whispered, pulling away from him slightly. Eddie looked down at her sadly

"Yeah…but I almost wish they didn't."

"Me too," Mara nodded. "Now, no more thinking of things we can't change. Let's just…let's just go through the footage, have you found anything?" she sat on his bed and started typing into the laptop, moving the timeline of recording again. Jerome watched Eddie, his eyes weren't on the laptop, they were on Mara. But Jerome knew that look, it was the look that Alfie gave him when Jerome did something nice. It was the look he use to see Joy and Patricia give each other all the time, although he didn't see that often anymore. It was the look Fabian and Nina gave each other on Nina's first week. It was the face that…that…it was the face of someone who was realising what a good friend someone else was. And Jerome realised, he had only ever given it to two people, Alfie and Mara. And now…now he wanted a lot more then friendship from Mara. But at least Eddie didn't. Eddie just wanted a friend, and there was no better friend that Mara Jaffray.

**Line Break**

"Guys?" Mick asked as he ran into the living room. Everyone was scattered there, but not many people were talking. "Have you seen Patricia?"

"Not since breakfast," Mara shook her head, placing the plates down for lunch.

"Yeah…nor have I actually," Nina said, turning to frown at Amber who only shrugged.

"Maybe the red head finally found a life," Jerome put in, taking a bite of his apple

"Jerome!" Trudy scolded walking in "Should you be eating right before lunch?"

"Sure," Jerome waved her off "I always have room for your food,"

"Okay," Mick frowned, looking down at the ground.

"What did you need her for anyway?" Joy asked from her position next to Fabian, where they had been talking about everything and anything. All the things they had missed about each other.

"I wanted to see if I could beat her teleportation across the field," he grimaced. But then brightened, turning to Mara "Hey! Mr Sweet thought the prom thing was really good! He said we can host it next Friday!"

"Really?" Mara smiled "Oh thanks Mick! It's really going to help my campaign!"

"What campaign?" Amber asked curiously.

"For school rep," Mara smiled.

"Oh," Amber frowned…. "How many people are running?"

"Two," Fabian answered "Mara and Mindy,"

"Mindy?" Alfie asked "Jerome isn't that the girl who you went out with?"

"No...that was Cindy,"

"Jerome," Mara sighed "Her name was Mindy,"

"Oh." Jerome took a bite of his apple shrugging. Everyone watched him, sighing.

**Line Break**

"Hey," Tristan whispered. Mara looked up smiling as she closed her locker.

"Hi,"

"Haven't seen you in like 9 years,"

"One day?"

"Little genius," he murmured, he leaned against the locker looking down at her fondly. Eyes twinkling "Have lunch with me today?" he pressed.

"That would be amaz-"

"Jaffray," Jerome called, at exactly the right time "Training this lunch right?"

"Oh yeah," Mara nodded as Jerome stood beside her. Tristan glared at him, he was sure Jerome knew exactly what he was doing. Even when Tristan had Mara, Jerome still had her. "Sorry Tristan, maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure," Tristan sighed, looking down. Jerome smiled, leading Mara off to class.

**Line Break**

Jerome sighed, thrumming the pencil into the side of the desk, jamming his head ever so slightly at the sound, he was bored out of his mind. Whatever it was Mrs Andrews was talking about really bugged him. He was about to close his eyes when the door opened. Everyone turned to see Mara, bag slung over her shoulder. She smiled apologetically at the blonde teacher

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs Andrews," she smiled, blushing slightly "I was help-"

"I know, Mara. Mr Bently sent me the message, it's fine. Now take a seat,"

Mara nodded, scanning the room for an available seat, this was chemistry, and it was literally full. She met Jerome's eyes and smiled at him. He nodded, gesturing to the chair beside him, wondering why on earth she even felt the need to hesitate She slid in beside him, taking out her pencil case, their knees brushing. Jerome felt the smile spread across his face.

"What were you doing?" he asked as they were set to answer the questions, the quiet murmur filled the classroom, but Mrs Andrews was too busy marking.

"I was helping your sister, actually." She frowned, tapping the pen against her chin "Did you know she's dating Eddie?"

"Yeah," Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair "Just another thing to add stress to my life,"

"You? Stress?" Mara laughed "Oh come on Jerome, just this morning I found you, not doing your homework because you and Alfie needed 'jam time'"

"Still," Jerome frowned "I don't like it," Mara smiled at him sadly, and crossed her arms

"Don't worry about it, Eddie's a nice guy. And I don't think that relationship is going to last too long anyway,"

Jerome nodded, and turned to her "It's annoying when a relationship is cut short, isn't it?"

"Yeah," Mara nodded "People should know when someone is perfect for them, and when they are together…it should just be perfect," she sounded like a five year old girl again, dreaming of her prince to come and rescue her. But of course Mara didn't see that her prince was sat right next to her

"Mara," Jerome whispered, trying to catch her attention again from drifting back to the questions on the sheets "I…I wanted to tell you…I…"

"Yes?" she urged gently

"I love you," he choked out. Mara froze, watching him in utter shock

"You promised," she accused. Jerome looked down at his hands, nervous for one of the first time in his life.

"You were meant to say you loved me back," he accused quietly. Immediately Mara felt bad and she grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. He had put himself out there, laid out all his cards right in front of her, his last play. She realised. This was it, Jerome Clarke had put it all out there for her, this was his last chance, his last real shot, and she had just turned it down. This had been her decision, and she had just turned it down.

"I do love you, Jerome." She whispered, ducking her head so she could look into his eyes "So much, but-"

"As a friend?" Jerome finished nodding, clenching his teeth "I get that, Mara. I just figured you might…I don't know, I thought you might change your mind for…for…_me. _Stupid, I know,"

Mara's eyes widened, and suddenly everything clicked into place. Jerome's kindness, just for her. Jerome's generosity, just for her. Jerome's kind and caring and gentle side. How he came to her whenever she needed it, how whenever she did something stupid, he would be right behind her, to pick her back up and set her straight. All the times they'd had lunch together, walked together, talked together. How he let her in, and let her help him, and he made her feel special and warm and …and _loved. _

He loved her.

It hit her like a brick that had come out of nowhere.

He loved her. He really loved her.

Mara's mind was spinning out of control.

"Jerome," she pressed quietly, so no one could hear but him. "I don't think you get it, I _love _you. As in I really do love you,"

Jerome looked up at her, wide eyed, blue sparkling gems piercing into her heart "Y-you…do?"

Mara pressed her lips together and nodded, she couldn't quite believe it either "I love you," Jerome smiled wildly, out of pure relief and joy. She loved him, oh god, she loved him back. He leaned in for a kiss, but she leaned away, shaking her head. "I have to cut things off with Tristan," she explained "Can't lead him on like this," Jerome nodded, smiling.

"Hey, I can wait one more day," _Or forever _he added in his mind.

Mara smiled, suddenly shy. "Thank you," and she took his hand under the desk, rendering the Jerome Clarke, speechless.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	41. NOT A CHAPTER!

**PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO READ THIS, IN THE END IT WILL BE WORTH IT, PROMISE**

**Hey everyone, sorry to tell you that this is in fact not an update. **

**As a writer, and a reader of loads of stories on here, I promised myself I would never make one of these, but I would really appreciate it if you read this, if you like me, and this story, it would really be in your best interest. **

**As most of you know I went on holiday, abandoning this story for a week, and when I came back and set about writing chapter 41…I couldn't do it. I don't know why, but I'm sure as all of you know, when you write a story, it has that spark that keeps you writing, and I've lost it for this story. **

**THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT I WILL NOT FINISH THIS STORY**

**I hate writers who leave their stories unfinished, so I vow and promise to all of you, I will finish this story, I just need to get the uneasiness out of my system, so I am currently writing another JARA, which some of you will recognise as 'The untold feelings of Jerome Clarke'**

**I hope you enjoy that story in the absence of this story. Kinda my way of making it up to you. **

**I know a lot of you found this story original and I've had so much good feedback, which is the reason I will continue. Just not now. I hope you will all find it in your hearts to forgive me, if I were you…I would be pretty angry…but I think I'd understand. And I know you are kind enough…that you might do too. **

**Sorry if this sounds cheesy and lame…but I am cheesy and lame. **

**All your support on this story has been amazing and it is by far my most successful. I love JARA, and right now , I might not be showing the love through this story. But I hope this doesn't put you off me. **

**JARA is my life, and I hope you like my new story, half as much as you like this one. **

**Thank you all for you support and I hope you understand. **

**Maybe you could review me or PM me what you think, just so I could get a general feel for what you all think of me.**

**Because even though it shouldn't…what other writers on here think of me…it does mean the world to me. **

**I truly am sorry. **

**And if you have taken the time to read this…I have to give you something right? This is a small JARA one shot…they're older and things have obviously taken a turn for the worse. **

**This is another way of saying sorry:**

**And as I always say,**

**ENJOY**

Mara walked down the street, hair swishing out behind her confident stride. She was dressed in a summer dress, on her way home from work. The sun just beginning to set on a warm day. And she slowed her walk down as she passed the old abandoned shop. Looking around once, she moved into the alley way, completely sealed off from the streets.

"Back so soon?" Came the voice, and even though he always said the same thing, she jumped. She turned to face the man, who stood a fair bit taller than her, face hidden by the low hood on his coat, she was also pretty sure he was wearing black sunglasses.

"This is the last time," she promised. But she said that every time, and Jerome had to fight back a smile. He shuffled around his pocket, producing the bag of drugs he had prepared for her. He knew she always came on a Tuesday and a Friday, he guessed those were her most stressful days.

"The money."Mara nodded, swinging her purse off her shoulder and shuffling through it. "You look nice today," was the awkward cough. Mara looked up shocked

"T-thank you," she mumbled, producing the money "H-here," she held out her hand. Jerome didn't do anything for a moment. But he dropped the bag into her hand, and held his hands up

"Keep the money,"

"Why?" she asked curiously

"Do you want to pay?" he asked. Mara placed the money back into her purse along with the drugs. "Would you, I don't know," he rubbed the back of his neck. "Do you wanna grab lunch?"

"Grab lunch?" Mara laughed in disbelief "With a drug dealer?"

"Hey! At least I don't take the drugs." Mara looked down at the ground, guilty. He was right. She had been taking them twice a week for three years. And he didn't take it, and she could bet his life was worse than hers. Yet he had the self restraint, why didn't she? "I'm sorry," he stepped forward but she stepped back.

"No, you're right," she cleared her through. "My fault,"

This was it. Now of never. Jerome sighed, sliding back the hood to reveal perfect hair, taking of the glasses to reveal piercing blue eyes. "Hey, Mara."

Mara looked up, shocked he knew her name. And looking into his eyes…she recognised him. "Oh my gosh…" she trailed off, mouth open in disbelief

"Been a while right?"

"Jerome! I haven't seen you since graduation! How are you?" she leaned in to hug him. Unable to believe she had known him for three years, and never placed him. She had often thought he was familiar, but then again, what did she know?

"Good Mara," he laughed, relieved the façade was over. "You?"

"Well, other than the drugs," she managed a shaky laugh "I'm doing fine, I'm studying to be a lawyer. Mick and I split up a while back,"

"I guessed,"

"It is so good to see you again, Jerome. What are you doing with yourself though? Drug dealer?"

"You know me," he shrugged, stuffing his hands into his pocket "When you…left me….things went downhill fast."

"Jerome about that-"

"No, I got it Mara. We weren't ready for each other then," he stepped forward, holding her hand in his large ones. "We're ready now?"

"Now Jerome? I take the drugs you supply for me! We're terrible! We should work out our own prob-"

"Whatever it is, we'll do it together, Mara. I can't wait for you anymore,"

A smile crept across Mara's face despite herself, she looked down, holding his hand "Why don't we go for a walk?"

Jerome nodded.

Finally.

**I love you all **

**Sorry**

**x**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Mara!" Nina exclaimed "I'm so glad I found you! I really need to talk to you about the whole Joy situation,"

"Actually, Nina," Mara cut her off, looking past her "I really need to find Tristan, I need to tell him somet-"

"Mara please," Nina begged "There is no one else I can talk to about this!" and she sounded desperate. Mara watched her for a moment, before giving in and caving. She nodded. Following Nina outside, listening to all of the problems in the American girls' life. Little did she know, that was only the icing. If she knew of SIBUNA and the gang and her Gran…Mara would be jumping at the chance to comfort the brunette.

Jerome watched Mara get dragged away by Nina and raised his eyebrows in surprise. Man, he hated it when anyone from Sibuna got near her. It made him strangely paranoid that they were going to make her a part of it. He wouldn't be able to handle that, putting her in such danger. And suddenly, out of nowhere, he empathised with Patricia, how must she be feeling with the whole Eddie thing.

Eddie.

The name made Jerome wince now, he wondered how the boy was doing with his sister. "Jerome," someone slapped him on the shoulder, Jerome turned to see Alfie and smiled

"What up, man?"

"Um…I was sat behind you that lesson." Alfie said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Jerome stared at him blankly. Alfie rolled his eyes, he thought he was the clueless one "Mara loves you!" he whispered yelled. Jerome smiled smugly, as if it wasn't a massive deal, but deep down he was over the moon.

"Alfie!" he exclaimed, hugging his best friend tightly. "Can you believe it?"

"Funnily enough I can!" Alfie laughed, scratching the back of his neck "And now that your love life seems to be on track," the two of them walked down the busy hall together "I need to pass the third test that Amber set me,"

"Oh yeah, how's that going?"

"Pretty well," Alfie grinned "But this third one is tricky,"

**Line Break**

"I'm sorry," Poppy whispered, handing Eddie her phone. Eddie frowned at the small girl, they had arranged to meet by the library, stage 3 of destroying Tristan and Mara's relationship, which really didn't need to be destroyed anymore.

"Why?" He asked, taking her phone, and he dropped it as soon as he looked down at the screen.

"Eddie!" she exclaimed, as the phone cracked "This is my second broken phone! How much money do you think I have?! Jerome already wrecked my other one!"

Eddie didn't respond, and Poppy softened her expression, "I'm sorry," she whispered. She didn't know what she would be doing if she were him.

"B-but…she was kissing him," he stated brokenly, never, never did he think that would happen. He was planning on patching things up with her…but things happened and that kept getting rescheduled.

"I know."

"Where did you get that picture?" his eyes bored into hers, almost as intense as Jerome's normally were.

"I took it yesterday, I saw her in the park,"

Eddie rubbed his eyes in a tired gesture. "Man…I can't do this with her anymore. I really can't. I need to find her, we need to talk. When was the last time we talked, Poppy? God…I need to find her,"

"Don't look at me," Poppy shook her head "I'm not a tracker, I'm a mind reader,"

"Really?" Eddie frowned for a moment, looking down at her "Mara told me you were able to make yourself invisible."

Poppy's eyes widened, wow, that lie seemed ancient, she could only just remember it, quickly she grabbed for something "I'm double gifted." She lied smoothly, one that would _almost _make Jerome proud.

"Oh," Eddie frowned again "I didn't know inbred mutants could be double gifted-"

"You have a lot of questions, don't you?" Poppy cut him off, slightly annoyed by the fact that all Anubis House members knew she was an inbred. It seemed that once one person knew , everyone did "Go and find the red haired girl!" and Poppy pushed him out of the library with a sigh of relief.

**Line Break**

"Things are falling apart, Tristan," Rufus sighed "Everyone's leaving, Jerome, Poppy, Chloe, Rose….they all leave." Rufus looked up at the tall boy "I really thought Jerome would stay, I mean…he had it, you know? He had what it t-"

"Can we not talk about him?" Tristan cut him off, flicking his black hair out of his brown eyes.

Rufus couldn't help but smile "Of course, if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll stop. So, do you have any information for me?"

Tristan stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked up through the trees. He plucked a leaf from the bush beside him and turned it into a daisy, picking the petals absentmindedly. "Well, I went into the attic and I got the key,"

"Well where is it?" Rufus cut in eagerly. Tristan glared at him, and Rufus put his hands up, letting the young boy continue. Rufus had to be careful now, he couldn't afford to lose another person.

"But as I was leaving a black mist blocked the door. It looked like a woman or something Rufus…it freaked me out! So I put the key back and ran out," He pressed his lips together thoughtfully "I know it sounds crazy, but it's true-"

"I believe you." Rufus nodded "It sounds right, I've been waiting for her to show up. Her name's Senkhara, she follows the chosen one around like a puppy. Nothing better to do with her time. She's a waste of space. But she can't do anything until a certain artefact arrives at the school. And you, Tristan, have to make sure that doesn't happen. Keep tabs on Victor and Sweetie, make sure you know everything that is coming in and out of this school,"

"That seems like rather a big job," Tristan said frowning, he had course work, a swimming club to join, and most importantly, he now had a girlfriend. Mara Jaffray, the most perfect person in the entire world.

"I don't care."

**Line Break**

"Please, Alfie please," Jerome whispered, "You have to get this right."

"Man," Alfie dragged his hand along his head "I can't do this! Why does Amber have to be so difficult!"

Jerome nodded his head "But, if you do get it! How will great would everything be for you? For us! The two of us could double date!" Jerome had never been more excited about anything so much, and he genuinely wasn't being sarcastic. He and Alfie had a plan, if Alfie could successfully transform into Mick, who Amber still had a sneaking crush on, according to Jerome, then 'Mick' was mean to Amber and made her cry, Amber should go running into Alfie's arms.

"Once more, try Alfie!" Jerome begged encouragingly.

Alfie closed his eyes, thinking hard, and suddenly….he was still Alfie, only with Mick's blond floppy hair. Jerome rolled his eyes in an annoyed way, but then couldn't help himself, and burst out laughing with his best friend.

**Line Break**

"Fabes…stop it," Joy insisted, Fabian shook his head.

"No Joy! I'm serious!" Fabian shook his head as the two of them walked aimlessly around the field. He was subconsciously lifting a 50p with his fingers, just to keep his mind exercising. "She yells at you for no reason and then I overhear her talking about me behind my back! And to Mara! Why would she backstab me to Mara? Mara didn't even look like she wanted to hear it! I don't know, Joy." He whispered, shaking his head "I don't know how she changed so much,"

"Or maybe…" Joy said sneakily "She never really changed at all," It was a lie. And Joy felt guilty, beyond guilty. Fabian didn't turn to look at her, but gazed off into the distance.

"Maybe."

"Joyful!" Mick called, facing up to them "Fabinator!" he hugged his roommate tightly "Feels like I haven't spoken to you in forever," Mick was wearing a black and white sports Jersey, and over the top his blazer, and Fabian bit his tongue not to tell him that you weren't allowed to organise uniform like that. Amber was rubbing off on him.

"Yeah, hey Mick," Fabian grinned momentarily forgetting about his problems. "Where are you two off to now?"

"We were just heading back to the house, going to watch a movie," Mick grinned "You're more than welcome to join us," Joy nodded along eagerly. Fabian nodded, flattered. He's forgotten how nice Mick was, he had taken that for granted. Mick grabbed their hands and raced off at super speed, so that in less than five seconds, they were in the house. Fabian's head whipped round as he looked down at his shoes that were almost broken.

"Mick!" he cried, about to laugh.

Mick and Joy laughed loudly "Don't worry, soon you'll learn to buy special shoes,"

The three of them laughed, before heading into the living room.

**Next time: We find out what Eddie's going to do about the Patricia thing. And we find Patricia. A little Poppy/Tristan interaction, will Mara ever get the time to talk to Tristan? Jerome may be getting a little ahead of himself, and will Alfie manage to organise his powers to win Amber's heart? If Amber even likes Mick. And what of Fabian and Nina's relationship? Gone like that?**

**Find out more, next time. **

**PS: It feels great to be back! x**


	43. Chapter 43

**Hey! I loved the fact you were all so lovely at the fact I'm back for this story! I know it must feel like ages and you might have had to re-read a few chapters, but I really appreciate it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Mara Jaffray- Healer/Aura Reader**

**Patricia- Teleporter**

**Amber- Uses her beauty to control the opposite sex.**

**Nina- See's ghosts/can create a force field to protect her and her friends.**

**Joy- Can fly**

**Poppy- Can read minds when touching someone. **

**Jerome- Hypnosis/ Camouflager**

**Fabian- Telekinesis/ Creates light**

**Eddie- Voice impersonator**

**Alfie- Shape shifter (not well)**

**Mick- Super speed**

"Tristan?" Mara asked again. The tall dark haired boy stood stiffly, watching her. Unmoving. "Tristan I'm –"

"You better not say you're sorry." He hissed. Eyes burning as he glared down at her "You better not have the nerve to lie right to my face."

"I'm not lying," Mara pleaded shaking her head. The sun burning her skin, an unusually sunny say for November.

"So you're sorry? You're sorry that you're dumping me after one date for the guy I hate most in the world? Anyone but him Mara, do you realise I would have just managed to survive had it been anyone but him?" he looked down at her. Mara sighed sadly

"I can't make this better, Tristan. I know I come across bad…I mean…I really do come across bad here," she tucked some hair behind her ear "But you'll be alright. You're tall clever, good looking, I mean, you could have your pick of girls-"

"I wanted you."

"I'm really sorry," Mara shook her head sadly "But…it was just bad timing, and me and Jerome…we've known each other for so long, there's so much history…and I can't afford to lose him,"

Tristan shook his head, a look of unimaginable sadness spreading across his face "You can't…" he whispered. "Please…I love you,"

Mara swallowed, resisting the urge to look away "I'm so sorry,"

"…me too," Tristan whispered, turning the swimming pool beam above her into a rotten branch and watching it fall on top of her with a large crack. She was unconscious. He watched her body for a moment, not even proud of the fact he'd managed to do all that without even moving his hands. His powers were getting better, but then again, he was charging.

He picked up the light, deep sleeping girl, and easily carried her away.

**Line Break**

"How did you find me?" Patricia asked quietly. She held her head in her hands, looking down at the gravel floor behind the house. Eddie crouched in front of her, eyes sparkling.

"Patricia…you kissed someone else," he whispered, looking up at her "I don-"

"We weren't together." She snapped despite herself "It doesn't matter that I kissed him, _we _weren't together."

Eddie nodded, his legs already beginning ache already. "What about now…are you still with _him _now?"

"No," she shook his head "That was…that was a one day thing-"

"Like you and Jerome?" Eddie cut in. Patricia smiled despite herself. And she swallowed, looking at him "How come, whenever we are together, you always run away?"

"Eddie," she looked at him, her eyes watering "You need to talk to Nina. We have to go and talk to Nina,"

"Why?" Eddie stood when she did as Patricia held his hand tightly.

"So you understand," and she leaned up and kissed him softly, before teleporting.

**Line Break**

Nina, Fabian, Jerome, Alfie, Amber, Patricia and Eddie sat in a circle in the woods, and now Eddie knew everything. It all fit. And he couldn't help but feel funny.

"So this was it?" he asked, wrapping his arm around Patricia "This is why you kept running away?"

Jerome made a sick face at the couple before looking away. "Yeah," Nina nodded "It's hard to protect people when you have to deal with the mystery," Patricia agreed.

"So…why aren't you talking to Fabian?" Eddie asked Nina. Nina blushed instantly and Fabian looked away harshly. Jerome's eyes widened, what was this? His curiosity got the better of him.

"What's happened to our little love birds?" he asked, amusement obvious in his voice

"Shut up, Jerome." Fabian growled. Jerome raised his hands in surrender, but couldn't wipe the smile of his face. And they all made plans for how they would make the cup when the time was right, Jerome listening so that he could fill Rufus in on it later. He figured if he went back to Rufus, Rufus might never talk to Poppy again. And to him, that was well worth the risk.

"See?" Tristan whispered, as they hid behind a tree. Mara watched shocked. "Jerome can't change. He's hiding things from you, always has been,"

Mara watched wide eyed, holding Tristan's hand tightly. "No…"

"See Mara?" he smirked, victorious "I would love you, forever, but Jerome….he just wants a distraction from this,"

Mara shook her head again, she didn't believe it. But her eyes weren't deceiving her. This was real. How could she? After everything, how could he still not trust her? And how come she didn't know? Even Eddie knew! The new kid! She turned to Tristan, head down. "I was so stupid to believe him,"

"No," Tristan said sympathetically, wrapping his arms around her "He's just a good liar Mara, and you were one of his many victims. Now come on," he started to lead her away from them.

"I want to go back to Anubis,"

Tristan laughed quietly "No, Mara. Come on," he stopped and looked down at her. "Stay with me for a while, please,"

"B-but what about school?"

"Please,"

And despite her better instincts, she followed him.

**Line Break**

"Has anyone seen Jaffray?" Jerome asked, walking into the living room. Everyone shook their head. "Weird," he noted, picking up a green apple out of the fruit bowl. He had only taken a bite before he looked around. He truly looked around. Eddie and Patricia were on the sofa, Alfie gazing at Amber while she reapplied her makeup. Mick, Joy and Fabian all talking about a movie or something.

And then Nina, all on her own at the table. He sat opposite her, a smug smile on her face "Nina," he grinned, "Joy manage to steal your boyfriend?" Nina glared up at him "What? Just saying…she must be pretty amazing to have _two_ boyfriends,"

"Jerome please." Nina cut him off, she looked up at him, and then she remembered why she wasn't very close with this handsome blue eyed, blond haired wonder. He had those glittering blue eyes that had no sense of privacy, and would look right through you. His hair…it should be illegal for a boy to have hair that nice. "I…just can't. We have too much to deal with right now,"

"But of course," he placed a pale hand over his heart "With the cup and Rufus, and having to fill Patricia in on the plan after her getaway." He couldn't help but smile "Poor Nina,"

Nina watched him, unsure if he was being sarcastic or not. She decided on sarcastic. "Jerome please," she repeated "I just want to be alone."

"I don't really think you have an option," he whispered, taking another bite, "And relax Nina, you could always do better than Rutter, everyone could," he shook his head, walking out. And Nina was torn between sarcasm or not.

**Next time: Jerome's got to go and meet Rufus. Tristan seems to have control of Mara, but will she figure it out before it's too late? And what of Poppy? How grateful will she be that Jerome's risking his own life to protect her? Again?**

**Find out, next time!**

**x**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hey! Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

The first thing Mara realised, was that it had all been a trick. A nasty nasty trick. Worse than anything she had ever experienced in her entire life. Worse than anything Jerome had ever done to her, sure, he lied, he cheated, he used her, blackmailed her, bullied her…loved her. Hid things from her. But this was worse than anything she had ever experienced.

As soon as she got back to Tristan's private house, she realised how bad it really was, and she wanted to go back, she tried to leave. And Tristan snapped, tying her up and throwing her into the corner of the room, he then injected himself with a green liquid, which Mara obviously recognised as porch. Porch was illegal…it was the equivalent of drugs. And he had taken it, to give himself another power. A muscle torturing power. He had tried it on her, and even though she forgave him immediately after…she could never forget that pain.

_The tears streamed, seemingly endlessly down her face. "Shh," he soothed her, wrapped his strong arms around her and he rocked her gently "I'm so sorry, Mara, so sorry. I needed to test it, I needed to make sure it worked," Mara did nothing but continue to cry, partly out of relief that she didn't have to scream anymore._

"_Never again," he whispered softly into her ear "Never again will I use it on you, I promise, I swear."_

And Mara could recognise the symptoms. The drugs did that to you, insane mood swings. She was incredibly lucky that Tristan hadn't already killed her. And now, as she sat in the back of a white van, which Rufus Zeno was driving, she knew what a fool she had been. She had believed Tristan, believed him over Jerome.

And now, no matter how hard she looked at the tall black haired boy, with a lean muscular figure and dark hazel eyes…he was no longer good looking. In fact, he was hideous.

**Line Break**

"I can't tell you," Jerome whispered. He continued to set up the chairs in the back yard of Anubis, in the tall green grass. It was a large garden, shame that people didn't use it more often. Then again, they were all rather busy. What with the whole…everything.

"Jerome," Nina shook his shoulder, and he turned, challenging her with burning blue eyes, she almost gave up. "Jerome, tell me,"

"No." Jerome had gone to talk to Rufus yesterday, and the memory was as clear as day in his mind

"_A-and…if I do this, you never ever interact with Poppy again?" Jerome asked nervously. _

"_I promise you, Jerome. You have my word." Jerome watched him carefully, really staring into him, and he nodded, believing the crazy old man. Thoughts of Poppy racing through his head. _

"_Okay then, I'll do it."_

"Jerome…" Nina sighed, tucking a long brown curl behind her ear "Please…"

"Sit down," Jerome motioned to the chair, Nina did as she was told, and said nothing as Jerome took her hands behind her back and tied them together with silver rope. He stood up and walked in front of her "Try to stand," he whispered. Nina did try, and she couldn't. Did this man he had succeeded?

"Now let me out," she ordered. Jerome shook his head, swallowing hard.

"Nina…you have to trust me. I know I'm an idiot, and I bribed my way into SIBUNA, and I've done nothing but risk your life and bully you since you got here, but please…despite everything…you have to trust me,"

Nina said nothing.

The rest of the chairs were set up the way Nina's were. All in a long line with a slight curve, so that they could all see each other when they sat down. A large space at the front. For what? Jerome didn't know yet. But he knew it wouldn't be Rufus.

"What game are we even playing?" Alfie asked as Jerome strapped him down into the chair, much like he had done with Nina. And Poppy, and Mick, and Joy, and Eddie, and Patricia, and Amber.

"No game, Alf," Jerome whispered, tightening the grip on his friends rope. He then repeated it to Fabian who only frowned at him. No one in all fairness would have listened to Jerome if not for Nina's word that everything would be okay. Jerome wasn't exactly trustworthy, but Nina had called to them, and told them it was alright. That they should trust Jerome, and give him a chance. They all stared at him doubtfully, but Nina's words rang in their ears. And they listened to her. Jerome then sat himself down in the last chair, "Now Rutter, use your telekinesis to tie me up,"

"But then…who will untie us?" Fabian asked stupidly. Jerome and Patricia sighed loudly.

"Well you, stupid." He sighed. Fabian blushed madly, and tied up Jerome's wrists using his mind.

And then they waited.

**Line Break**

"And you don't need me from here on out?" Rufus asked again.

"I've got this," Tristan nodded "By the end of this, they'll be men down, scarred, and then next week, you go in and make your move," Rufus nodded along eagerly, taking orders.

"I trust you," he nodded, before driving away. Tristan sighed, watching the van go. He then turned to Mara who had a rope tied around her mouth, stopping her from talking. Beside her was a massive tank of water, about the size of three cars stood up on top of each other, and it was on wheels. Easy to move. Sure, Tristan was strong, but he was no body builder. There was a lid stuck to the side of it, he wouldn't be able to reach high enough to place it on top…luckily, he knew someone who was going to do that for him.

"Mara," he whispered, gingerly touching her chin "Love me?" She glared at him, and attempted to kick at him with her right leg. His nostrils flared angrily. "Fine," he spat. He wheeled the tank and Mara around the back of Anubis House, kicking her in the knees so she fell down and wouldn't run off.

He walked past the brick wall….to find exactly what he expected. Wow, Jerome was a man of his word. All the Anubis students, plus Poppy, tied to chairs in line. "Brilliant," he grinned. He didn't give them time to react, forcing the long grass to twist and turn and stick them to the chairs, using their legs and their arms and grips. Tristan hated all of them, every single one of them. Nina, she was the cause for all this. Fabian, for being such a useless nerd, Mick for having everything he never could, Joy, for being a self centred whiny little- Eddie, for being American. Patricia for being a goth. Jerome for bullying him. Poppy for abandoning him.

"Jerome!" Nina cried in dismay "You liar!" she turned to him, a look of utter betrayal on her face, just like everyone else.

But Jerome looked just as shocked as the rest of them "I swear…I did not see this coming…_crap."_

Tristan just smiled, leaving, only to return moments later with the large tank and Mara. There was a loud gasp from Poppy and Jerome as they tried to stand up, only to hurt their arms in the effort. "Go on Mara," Tristan said loudly, as everyone watched in sheer horror, Joy and Mick the most confused, as they had absolutely no theory to why this was happening "Say hi to your friends,"

Mara stumbled forward, and couldn't look any of them in the eyes. Oh how stupid was she? Look at what she had done. Look at it. A massive mess…because of her stupidity.

"Now," Tristan grinned "No one gets hurt, if…" he paused, just loving the fear in their eyes "You hand Nina over to me, willingly."

No one moved a muscle. "Oh come on," he laughed "It's Nina or Mara, who would you rather leaves?"

Patricia swallowed. Tempted to speak…but fearing whose name would come out.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	45. Chapter 45

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"No one? Any takers?" Tristan called. Jerome watched the boy, seething. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe it. Tristan was working with Rufus too? Jesus...how many people were? The entire school might as well be! "You're loss," he sighed, lifting Mara, hands strong around her waist, all the Anubis House students winced at the massive crack. Mara had kicked Tristan in the stomach and he swore loudly. Dropping her to the ground he raised his hands and made her muscles spasm and jerk with his new power.

Despite the rope in her mouth, Mara Jaffray _screamed. _

It made Jerome's nostrils flare and his ear drums ring in agony to hear her cries. And he turned away, trying to focus on anything else. Unfortunately his eyes met with Amber's, who had also turned away. She stared at him sadly, and mouthed a sorry, he quickly turned away, facing nothing. Just the green grass and the blue sky.

"Mara," he whispered, Jerome turned around to see Tristan crouching over her, stroking the black hair out of his face, a look of sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Mara, Mara, love, can you hear me?"

"What. The. Hell?" Eddie asked in complete shock. What was up with this guys mood swings?" Tristan pointed a long finger at the American

"Look what you made me do!" he cried "Look how you made me hurt her!" tears were prickling at the edge of his eyes, and he removed the rope from Mara's mouth, and from around her wrists. "There? There, is that better?" Mara glared up at him. And suddenly, once again, his mood turned sour. He lifted her with ease and threw her over the glass into the tank of water, she scuffed her stomach along the top. Tristan watched in satisfaction, as she sunk to the bottom, clear for everyone to see. "Fabian," he turned to the brunette, who immediately stiffened at having his name called out. "Lift the lid and place it on top of the glass, go on, use your mind control whatever."

"No!" Fabian called easily, looking at him in sheer horror "I would never do that to her!"

"Oh?" Tristan laughed, running a hand through his hair, much like Jerome would. "How about now?" he turned his power onto Nina's, and her cries were much louder than Mara's loud and free, and they effected Fabian the same way they had affected Jerome. After a few seconds, Fabian relented.

"FINE! Fine!" he sighed loudly "I'll do it,"

"Rutter..." Jerome warned in a low voice "I swear to you, if you dare move that glass, I'll kill you-"

"I can't let Nina get hurt."

"Of for gods sake, let her die! She's done nothing! Nothing but bring pain into this hosue!"

Fabian gritted his teeth. Nina watched in shock, as Fabian defended her...he still loved her. Or maybe he was just too nice for his own good. She felt partly flattered, even though he had supposedly ditched her for Joy…it was nice. Despite the way Jerome violently shook his head, Fabian lifted the glass, and placed it at the top just as Mara was about to surface. Her cheeks were blown up with the few bits of air she had left, as she swam to the glass, facing them, placing her palms against it, and pushing with all her might. Her hair was flowing out behind her, making her look like a mermaid. Her eyes were large and pleading as she floated about half way up the tank, she made her hands into fists and bashed against the glass...no use. She kicked her legs and swam up to the top again, trying to lift the lid...but it was too heavy. Poppy and Joy cried silently, not able to hold it in as the others watched in shock.

"Sad, isn't it?" Tristan commented. He turned to face the glass as Mara sunk down, facing him, a look of plead across her face. She pleaded to him. "Mara, Mara, Mara," he said to her, and even though she couldn't hear him, she could tell her name was being mouthed. He blew her a kiss as she released the air in her mouth, the bubble rising to the top. "Do you want to know something funny, Jerome?" Tristan asked, turning to him. Jerome glared back.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say,"

Tristan continued as if he hadn't heard him "Mara's in there, taking in all this water, and her body, is automatically trying to heal itself. It's her power, and all powers kick in for survival mode, trying to make sure she'll live. But, as her lungs are healing themselves, they're healing with water inside. Her power, that's designed to save her, is killing her. Her power is giving her a long and painful death," he let out a short laugh "That's irony for you,"

"Let her go!" Patricia cried loudly "She's never done anything to you!"

Tristan rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to Mara, who seemed clueless as she continued bash against the glass "Right about now...she should realise what's happening to her system...her body won't be pumping blood...but water,"

Mara frowned in the tank, and as if on cue, pressed her hand to her chest, and her eyes widened in horror, and she gasped. Water immediately rushing into her system.

"Please..." Jerome whispered, in a low voice that caught Tristan's attention. "I'll make a deal with you,"

"Oh?" Tristan laughed, stuffing his hands into his pockets "I'd make it quick if I were you," he motioned to the tank "She's got less than five minutes,"

"I'll do anything. Anything! Oh god Tristan please...where's your humanity?"

When suddenly with all his might Fabian lifted Tristan high into the air and dropped him. "Now Alfie!" Alfie focused his energy, and turned into a penguin, struggling out of the restrains and cutting Fabian's restraints, before returning to himself. Fabian untied everyone quickly as Tristan struggled to pick himself off the ground. He took in the situation around him, and turned and sprinted. No one chased after him, too busy trying to get Mara out of the tank, where her eyes were now shut and she floated aimlessly.

Jerome, Fabian, Nina, Alfie, Mick, Amber, Poppy, and Patricia were all trying to smash the glass, but it soon became clear that it wasn't glass at all, but something much stronger.

"Joy," Eddie whispered, taking her hand and leading her back "Fly me up to the top of the tank, I'll lift the lid and then swim down to get her, and then you help us out?"

"Genius," Joy whispered. Unsure to why Eddie didn't share the plan. She took his hand, and although he was heavier than Mara, he was lighter than Mick, so she managed. She lifted him up to top, where he lifted the lid with his free hand

"Out of the way!" he yelled to the eight of them, throwing down the glass and watching it shatter just behind them.

"What are you doing Sweetie?" Jerome called in shock as Eddie let go of Joy's hand and swam down. Jerome instantly wanted to get in there. He was the best swimmer, he should be saving Mara, it was him that should be doing this. He should have thought of it. But he hadn't.

Eddie grabbed Mara around the waist, and lifted her limp body to the top, where Joy caught his hand, struggling to fly with their combined weight, but managing to lift the two of them out of the water. She dropped them a few feet from the ground, her arm aching. Before floating down to join them. Everyone gathered around as Jerome cleared the hair from Mara's freezing face.

"Mara?" he cried "Mara?" he shook her shoulders gently "Mara!" he pressed his hands on top of each other on her chest, pumping for her, massaging her heart, or something like that. Tears assaulted his eyes.

"She's not waking up." Amber stated stupidly, worry lacing her voice.

"Shut up, Amber!" Jerome roared. He started pumping his hard harder. Amber recoiled at his tone, Alfie hugged her gently.

"Jerome stop!" Fabian cried "It's not working, mouth to mou-"

Jerome had already started. He pressed his lips to hers, and breathed in his air. He didn't know how long he did it for, but when he leaned back, exhausted. She still hadn't opened her eyes.

"Fabian," Jerome cried, tears falling freely, he grabbed onto Fabian's shirt and pulled him down, Fabian crouched beside the blond "Fabian," he cried "Fabian….she's not waking up." He cried like a little boy, like a baby, he cried and he cried. A pain tugging at his heart. This was it, this was the true Jerome Clarke. When you took down all his walls, pulled away the façade, he was just a small weak boy….crying for some love.

Mick swallowed, looking down at Mara, he ran off and came back quickly with a small heater, placing it beside her head. Jerome turned to him, Mick raised his eye brows in offering.

"Jerome…" Nina whispered, looking up at him, she had her hand on Mara's neck. Jerome didn't turn to look, still crying into his knees. Everyone else turned to her though. She mouthed it to them, knowing Jerome wouldn't be able to take the truth. "Mara's dead," she mouthed.

Jerome didn't have to turn around, to know exactly what Nina had said.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Crying Jerome makes me sad **


	46. Chapter 46

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"W-we have to hide her," Fabian said after a while, "We need to come up with an excuse before Victor see's her," He gripped Mara's shoulders and Mick grabbed the legs and they sped her away, everyone following after them. They placed her on the newly placed bed in the attic, no one even questioned as to why it was there, only Poppy knew why. They locked the door and gathered around her.

"Poor Mara," Amber sat beside her, and held her hand tightly, she turned to look at everyone with wet shining eyes "I always thought SIBUNA would stick through everything," she shook her head "I never thought anyone would get hurt…I never thought anyone would die,"

"Sibuna?" Poppy, Mick and Joy asked curiously. But Poppy knew what it was, Rufus has already explained it to her, but she listened and pretended she didn't. And all was explained, and they all became part of Sibuna, in honour of Mara. They stayed up in the attic for hours, chatting idly, there wasn't much to talk about. Poppy looked up at her brother, who was sat on the large window cill, looking outside. She went to sit beside him.

"Jerome?" she whispered, trying to look into his eyes, but he never looked directly at her. "Jerome…I'm so sorry,"

"I killed her," Jerome swallowed "I made the deal with Rufus, that if he never touched you again, or spoke to you again, I would set everything up. I set up her place of death…I could have changed things,"

Poppy stared at him in shock. And she turned away, tears shining in her eyes anew. Now she felt as if it were all her fault her best friend was dead. Fabian watched them, shaking his head. "It's all my fault," he sighed to Nina, hugging her tightly "I should have lifted him up into the air right from the beginning, flung him far away! But I was so shocked," he cried freely, Nina kissed his cheek soothingly

"Fabian, if it was anyone's fault, it was mine, I should have let him take me…but I was thinking about everything…everyone but her….I never thought he'd kill her," both of them winced at the use of the word kill.

"It was me," Patricia sighed to Eddie as the two of them sat in the corner "I was going to say something, I was going to let him take Nina," she shook her head as if she was disgusted with herself "But I said nothing! I betrayed her! She's dead because of me!"

"No," Eddie whispered "It's because I didn't tell Jerome the plan, he's a far better swimmer than I am, he could have reached her…but I wanted to be the one that saved her, and now she's dead, because of me-"

There was a bright light. A blinding white bright light that lit up the whole room.

Everyone stood, lining up in front of the bed as if to protect Mara…even though she no longer needed protecting.

From the light, stepped an angel. At least, they all assumed it was an angel, she had a beautiful face, large white wings and was dressed in pure white robes. "Children," she smiled "I've been summoned here, to help you. I have been looking for you for a long time, but finally, you are all together."

"Who are you?" Nina asked, from her position in the middle.

"I am the angel Sekonda," she smiled gently "I'm here to…sorry, I sense a great sadness in all of you, is something wrong chosen ones?" Everyone looked down at the ground, but said nothing. "Very well then, I shall continue. I am here, because soon you will meet my demon sister, Senkhara, she is evil and she will try to destroy you, so I am here, chosen ones, to offer you, further powers,"

"Further what?" Eddie asked.

The Angel flew up into the air slightly, and announced clearly to all of them "I am gifting you with extra powers, one extra power each. Eddison Sweetie, you're extra power will be the ability to breath underwater," Eddie just stared at her blankly, not quite knowing how he was supposed to react. So he bowed slightly

"Thank you," he muttered under his breath.

"To Patricia Williamson, in addition to you teleporting, you will be able to clone yourself, as many as up to 1000 copies, all who will mirror imagine you exactly."

"Great," Patricia murmured "I had a twin for that,"

Alfie almost cracked a smile at that remark…_almost. _

"Joy Mercer, you will have the gift of imagery, you can make people see things that aren't there, make them see whatever you want, in a way, you could out do Patricia's power, in the fact you could make that person not see her copies, together, you two are very powerful," she looked at the both of them knowingly, but Patricia and Joy didn't look at each other, still in a fight from weeks ago.

That was girl power for you.

"Mick Campbell, for you, you can make water thicker and thinner, density control, it might not seem like lots, but it will come in great hand one day, I promise you that," she paused, as if in deep thought, before continuing "Jerome Clarke,"

Everyone turned to him, eager to hear what his would be. What else did Jerome need? He was already a double power, Camouflager and hypnosis. Jerome looked up slightly, but his eyes were still glued to the floor, he didn't have the energy to look up.

"You will have the ability to throw fire from your hands, you will be a flame thrower." Everyone's eyes widened slightly unsure if Jerome should have such a violent power…but they said nothing. "Alfred Lewis, you will have the ability to stretch your limbs, for up to metres and metres, Amber Millington, your power is an extension of the one you have already,"

Amber sniffed once, trying to wipe the tears from her face, tempted to reapply her makeup "Okay,"

"You will have the ability to blind people with your beauty for 30 minutes, but I must warn you, this is not something you should use all the time," the angel fluttered her wings slightly "Nina Martin, you will have the ability to sense life. I cannot explain to you right now what it means, but you will find out in your own time. Fabian Rutter? You will have a very increased sense of hearing, it might get irritating at first, but it will calm down. Poppy Clarke, you will have the ability to force electricity out of your hands,"

Poppy nodded bravely.

"And one left, Mara Jaffray?" she frowned "I don't see her," The students parted, revealing the lifeless girl on the bed, the angel floated to beside her, and Jerome quickly grabbed Mara's other hand, the one Amber wasn't clutching for dear life. "Oh…" she whispered, touching Mara's forehead.

"It was murder," Eddie said, as they all gathered in a circle around the bed.

"Murder?" The Angel frowned "I…I can't allow this," she shook her head, her wings fluttering angrily. "I will take Mara back with me, and find her a new soul, but in the mean time, I will leave with you a cold copy," she lifted Mara into her arms, but yet…another Mara lay on the bed. But that one was breathing. "The real Mara will take a week to adjust to her new soul before she can be sent down. This one," she motioned to the sleeping Mara.

"Is only a copy," Fabian whispered understanding, the angel nodded.

"A cold copy, she won't recognise you, but she had been dumbed down in the common sense department, tell her she's been in an accident, she'll feel like Mara Jaffray, walk and talk like her, but she won't have her powers. I hope this will be enough so that your teachers don't start asking questions. The children nodded, all except Jerome.

The Angel looked around, "Well smile children, your friend is going to live! You'll see her in a week! You've got new powers! Smile!" and then she disappeared, with the real Mara in her hands, fading with her.

They all looked at each other, unsure what to do or say first, when Alfie stretched his arm out, so that it touched the wall on the other side, about three metres long. He raised his eye brows "Wow…" and he burst out laughing.

And one by one, they all joined him in the laughter.

Apart from Jerome Clarke, who stalked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

**REVIEW!**

**And please check out my future fic of Jerome and mara called 'The Clarkes' and please leave some prompts!**

**x**


	47. Chapter 47

**Hey! 300 reviews? Hey you guys rule! I found this story on the HOA wiki Jara page, I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! THANK YOU! It makes me so happy **** that's why, everyone who reviews this chapter will get to tell me to write a separate one shot for JARA. **

**And as always**

**Enjoy!**

**Mara Jaffray- Healer/Aura Reader/uknown**

**Patricia- Teleporter/Duplicate**

**Amber- Uses her beauty to control the opposite sex./Can blind people for 30 minutes**

**Nina- See's ghosts/can create a force field to protect her and her friends. / can sense life**

**Joy- Can fly/ make people see things**

**Poppy- Can read minds when touching someone./throw electricity **

**Jerome- Hypnosis/ Camouflager/flame thrower**

**Fabian- Telekinesis/ Creates light/increased hearing**

**Eddie- Voice impersonator/breath underwater**

**Alfie- Shape shifter (not well)/stretching limbs**

**Mick- Super speed/density control**

"Jerome please," Fabian hissed. "She doesn't know what she is, she thinks she's Mara, could you just act! You like acting!" Fabian was beyond tired, and it was showing. He had dark marks underneath his eyes, and he hadn't had a good night sleep in ages….things were…things were starting to get to him.

"No," Jerome shook his head, nostrils flaring "It's sick. It's weird and sick, are we just gonna sit around and pretend she's Mara? Because I've got news for you, this girl isn't Mara! It's a copy! Just a copy! She's worthless dispensable! We don't need her! We could have managed Victor just fine if you'd let _me _speak to him! She's nothing!"

"Jerome," Joy whispered, everyone quietened, as the fake Mara stood in the door way. At first glance, she looked like Mara, tanned skin, sparkling brown eyes, long soft black hair. She had curled it, she hadn't done that for a while, and her fringe flopped into her eyes. Her uniform was perfect, nothing out of place. She looked like Mara Jaffray. But if you looked closer, something looked off. She was human. Completely human. Humans had been wiped out years and years ago replaced by their evolution, supers. She was human.

"Good morning," she said quietly, smiling at everyone. This new Mara was very timid, but then, she didn't recognise anyone. She took the only seat left, which was opposite Jerome and Jerome glared at the rest of them for organising it like that. Mara looked around, but no one spoke, so she cleared her throat "Um…F-Fabian told me I hit my head, and that my memory should return by the end of the week…s-so, sorry, I…don't actually know any of you,"

She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously, and Amber was brave enough to speak first. "We know Mara," she wrapped her arm around her gently, noticing how the small girl stiffened. Everyone noticed how she stiffened. "I'm Amber, your friend, I'm a cheerleader," she grinned. Mara nodded

"Okay, Amber,"

"I'm Nina, the American, obviously," Nina smiled, and it went around like that, until it came to Jerome. Everyone watched him nervously, wondering how short he would be with her. Jerome sighed as her expectant eyes fell on him, and it was like a stab in the heart, he wouldn't rejoice until Mara came back. And the girl in front of him, was not Mara.

"I'm Jerome Clarke. I hate you, want nothing to do with you, and will continue to try and avoid you at all cost." He stood, ignoring everyone's gasps "Oh yeah, welcome back," and he took an apple out of the bowl, and threw it into the air, he stood up, slung his bag over his shoulders and caught the apple without thinking. And he walked out.

Everyone sat in silence for a moment "Oh," Mara whispered "W-what did I do to him?"

"Um…" Alfie spoke aloud "He…he just hates…he just hates you,"

"He just hates me?"

"Alfie!" Patricia scolded, kicking him under the table "Jerome just hates everyone, Mara. Come on, I'll walk to school with you," Mara nodded obediently, following the red haired goth out the door.

**Line Break**

"Seriously," Mick shook his head, as he, Jerome, Alfie and Fabian ate lunch outside. "You should lighten up, you've scared her half to death, Jerome," he stuffed another hot dog into his mouth.

"You have," Alfie nodded, taking a bite "You should try to talk to her, she isn't half bad. I mean…once you get her talking, she's just like Mara…_your _Mara," Alfie ducked immediately, as Jerome flew a flame at him, his hand out, fingers curled slightly. He snarled, already having mastered his new power.

"She's nothing like my Mara,"

"Eddie doesn't seem to mind her," the four of them turned around to see Eddie and Mara eating lunch together, looking like old friends. "What do you think they're talking about?" Mick continued.

"Well Fabian?" Jerome asked, raising his eye brows. Fabian blushed, looking down

"Jerome…it's rude,"

"Come on, put that new power of yours to the test,"

"Alright…" Fabian closed his eyes for a moment as they all watched the couple "Eddie's talking to her about…science?"

"Science?" Mick asked in shock "Why on earth..?"

They all watched as Eddie stood, offering Mara his hand, Mara took it and the two of them walked over to their table. Jerome closed his eyes, trying to contain his anger "Why can't Sweetie realise I don't want to get to know this girl,"

"Hey guys!" Eddie called, Mara waved shyly. "I thought we should give Mara and Jerome the time to sort things out, come on," Mick joined Eddie eagerly, as did Fabian. Alfie watched his best friend for a moment, and Jerome widened his eyes in warning, with a look saying _Don't you dare leave me Lewis. _But Alfie sighed, thinking of what was best for his friend, and stood up, walking away.

"Hi," Mara whispered, sitting down opposite him. Jerome took another bite of his sandwich.

"What?" and it hurt him, it hurt him to be horrible to her, because her reactions were the same, exactly the same as the real Mara's.

"Well…I wanted to sort out this…riff between us. I mean…you've made it pretty obvious you hate me, but I don't hate you, I want to be friends," she looked hopeful, and gentle, a pot of grapes sat on the table before her.

"Riff?" Jerome asked, frowning slightly.

"Oh…sorry, is that not what boys call it? Um…I wanted to sort out this…tiff?"

Jerome couldn't help himself, he laughed slightly. "No no, Jaffray," he shook his head "Stick with riff," Mara smiled at the fact he seemed to have relaxed. Maybe this wouldn't be a complete failure.

She arched a challenging dark eye brow "Oh? So you're Mr Cool now? I thought you were Mr Grumpy," she referenced back to this morning, eating a grape.

"Oh, so I'm a Mr Men character?" Jerome smirked "Yeah right, and if I was anything, I'd be Mr Awesome,"

"And why are you so awesome?" she asked, a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice that made Jerome happy.

"Watch this," he grinned, he opened up his hand, and a flame rested there.

"Nice," she frowned though "Apparently my powers won't come back till I've fully recovered…could you tell me what they were?"

Jerome nodded, as if it were no big deal. He supposed it was a reflex, he was so use to doing anything for Mara, just like that, and the habit stuck "You were a healer, you use to heal everything for everyone, even if they didn't deserve it and…"

"And what?" Mara asked excitedly "I had two powers? Really? _Me?" _she looked overjoyed, and Jerome couldn't help but smile back.

"Of course you did, you're a genius Jaffray," he shook his head "You were an aura reader," she gasped loudly, but he placed a finger to his lips, looking around "But you haven't told anyone,"

"Why?"

"You don't want people to know…you're afraid they'll use it against you,"

"Sounds about right," Mara nodded, popping a grape into her mouth, but then a troubled look crossed over her face "If you hate me…how come _you _know about the aura reading when no one else does?"

Jerome paled "Um…well…"

"Were we close once?" she asked, Jerome didn't say anything "Oh come on! I deserve to know! I'll remember soon,"

"I told you I loved you," Jerome stated bluntly. Mara's eyes widened in complete shock "But…things got complicated, and black haired boys got in the way,"

"I…rejected you?" Mara asked in shock. Jerome nodded "But why would I do that?"

Jerome arched an eye brow and burst out laughing, he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair "What?"

"Well," Mara blushed a deep crimson "If someone like you liked me…I'd say yes…why on earth would I say no? You're so hand-"

"I'm what?" Jerome asked, eyes so wide he couldn't believe it, she found him handsome? He wished the real Mara Jaffray was so blunt- No, what was he on about? He loved the Real Mara Jaffray, and he loved how she kept everything to herself.

"Shut up," she grinned "But seriously, why did I say no?"

"Because you have other guys pining for you, Mara. You've dated Mick, Tristan, everyone thought you and Eddie would happen for a while, but then Patricia came back, and they made up. There was no reason you'd ever have to give me a second glance,"

"So that's why you hate me," she summed up "I'm a horrible person,"

"What?" Jerome frowned "No you're not, you lovel-"

"No, you say I dated Mick, and I almost cheat on Patricia with her boyfriend, and then I choose this Tristan over you? I disregard you feelings completely! This is why no one wanted to talk to me when I woke up! I'm awful!" she covered her mouth in her hands with horror "I should have _died _in that acci-"

"Mara, Mara Mara! Calm down," Jerome shook his head "You are not awful, I promise you, by the end of the week, everything will make sense," _Because you will cease to exist. _He added in his mind, and then he realised what he was doing, he was bonding with a copy. He was talking to a person…who wasn't even a person, he stood up hastily "I've got to go," he muttered, and then he became invisible, deciding that he wanted to walk back to the house without being bothered.

Mara stared after him, frowning. What had she said?

**I know this was a shorter chapter, but please still REVIEW**

**And please help HOA and vote for them at the BAFTA kids awards! Here's the link! I had to double space it or it wouldn't work!**

**Love ya!**

**x**

: / / w w w . / t v /


	48. Chapter 48

**Hey! You're reviews make me so happy! I love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

**Mara Jaffray- Healer/Aura Reader/uknown**

**Patricia- Teleporter/Duplicate**

**Amber- Uses her beauty to control the opposite sex./Can blind people for 30 minutes**

**Nina- See's ghosts/can create a force field to protect her and her friends. / can sense life**

**Joy- Can fly/ make people see things**

**Poppy- Can read minds when touching someone./throw electricity **

**Jerome- Hypnosis/ Camouflager/flame thrower**

**Fabian- Telekinesis/ Creates light/increased hearing**

**Eddie- Voice impersonator/breath underwater**

**Alfie- Shape shifter (not well)/stretching limbs**

**Mick- Super speed/density control**

"I don't know," Nina sighed, all the pieces were there, in front of her, as all of them sat in her room. "We don't even know if we can trust all of each other,"

"Who can't we trust?" Fabian cut in, frowning.

"Are you joking?!" she cried "Jerome!" everyone turned to Jerome who was sat on the bed, a dark look on his face, leaning down. Everyone was in a circle on the floor, and there was a small gap for where Jerome should be sitting, but he chose to sit on the bed instead, not wanting to be on the floor. Jerome didn't say anything, an emotionless face. "He was still working for Rufus! After he promised us! After Alfie begged us to let him join SIBUNA! Every time he went back to work for him! How can we trust him?"

"I'm not working for him, anymore Nina." He growled "Do you really think I would after the pain he's caused me? Exactly how shallow do you think I am?"

Nina watched him for a moment, before swallowing, shame faced "You're right, okay fine, but what about Poppy?" everyone turned to Poppy, "And Mick and Joy! They're new! Do they promise?"

"I would never tell a soul," Mick and Joy said at the same time. Now all eyes fell on Poppy, who felt small and insignificant to the rest of them. She wished she had more friends her own age.

"Don't stare at my sister like that," Jerome warned, Alfie turned to him, smiling slightly. "She's not going to tell, she's never going to see Rufus again,"

"How sure are you, Clarke?" Mick asked, scooting away from Poppy slightly.

"I won't, Nina," Poppy promised "I swear to you, this is…the closest thing I've ever had to a family, and _I _wouldn't jeopardise that," Jerome wasn't sure who she was implying would when she emphasised herself, he just hoped it wasn't him.

Everyone nodded, acceptingly. "Where's Mara?" Eddie asked

"You mean fake Mara," Jerome corrected, Eddie rolled his eyes.

"Fine, Fake Mara, where is she? We're all in here…won't she get suspicious?" he looked around, but he wasn't really concentrating, Patricia was holding his hand, she was doing it so casually it made his heart soar. He turned to Joy "You share a room with her, where is she?"

"So does your girlfriend," Joy responded in a very snobbish way, but then seemed to rethink the words in her head, and rephrased "She's down in the kitchen, doing everyone's chores, something about being a horrible person and wanting to make up for it,"

"What?" Fabian asked shocked, he thought about it for a moment, before turning to Jerome. He stared at him accusingly.

"What exactly did you say to her, Clarke?" Mick sighed, rubbing his face with his hands, his floppy blond hair in his eyes. Jerome looked up at Mick with a bored expression, and stood up.

"I'll go do something, fill me in on everything you decide, okay?" everyone murmured a yes, Jerome stepped around them and opened the door, before turning back, and for once, he sounded needy and week…in need of reassurance "Promise? You will tell me right?...Nina?"

Nina looked up, and fiddled with a long brown curl "I will," she promised truthfully, Jerome eyed them doubtfully, obviously not believing Nina.

"Alfie?" he asked, turning to his best friend, blue eyes glittering "Promise?" Alfie nodded, and Jerome seemed more relaxed, his shoulders fell slightly, and he managed a half smile "I don't have to ask for your loyalty…do I Poops?"

"Of course not," Poppy smiled at him, and everyone watched him leave.

"Has anyone noticed, Jerry gets weirder and weirder as time goes on," Eddie noted.

**Line Break**

"Jaffray," Jerome grinned, sauntering into the kitchen. He had planned to go in and confront her, but seeing her doing the dishes for everyone, cleaning the kitchen for Trudy and scrubbing the floor so that no one could get a detention and have to do it. He felt sympathetic. "Come on, let's go for a walk,"

They walked out of the house and towards the far beach, way out of the school limits. But it didn't matter, Jerome figured everyone would be fine with it. And it wasn't like he was gonna get caught. "Look!" Mara pointed to a small café "Shall we go in there?" Jerome smiled, his hands stuffed into his pockets

"Sure," and he led her inside. Soon enough they were sat at a table near the window and eating candy floss, talking animatedly. "So, Jaffray," he began, taking a bite of the candy floss "Tell me…if I was the last man on the planet, would you go out with me?"

Mara raised her dark eye brows, swallowing the pink candy, and her voice lowered slightly "Jerome…I'd go out with you right now, if you'd let me," she shrugged slightly, looking so small. Jerome's eyes widened. He didn't know why he felt so blunt with her, maybe it was because he knew that whatever he did, whatever damage, there would be no consequences, the copy would get deleted, there would be no need for a backup, the real Mara would never know, and at least Jerome had given it a shot.

"Mara…" his voice broke slightly "I _want _too," he whispered, leaning forward on the table, his hands taking hers gently. "But…I can't,"

Mara looked down at their hands "Why?" and Jerome wanted to smile, it was such a human response, their curiosity. But it just reminded him, if the real Mara Jaffray was sat opposite him, she never would have asked why, she would have come up with a logical explanation in her mind and shed a few tears and accepted it. But asked why? No…that has human.

"You just answered your own question," he whispered, she frowned at him, and he laughed lightly. "Mara…" he swallowed "If I told you something…a massive something…like a really big secret, would you promise, to never told anyone I told you?"

Mara looked around the café, it was empty apart from one another couple on the other side, talking and snogging, then talking and snogging again, the waiters and waitresses and chefs were all round back, playing cards. She turned to Jerome, Jerome…the most beautiful boy she had ever seen. Those deep blue eyes, that changed with his mood, his hair…she couldn't even begin to describe, his flawless pale face, and strong defined jaw line, his sexy smirk and the way he moved, the way he talked, so carefully and so precise…and he had said he loved her? She couldn't figure out why. "What kind of secret?" she whispered, still happy that he hadn't moved his hands away

"About _you." _

This caused Mara's eyes to widen, and she watched him in shock "Me?" she seemed to mull it over "So…you're going to tell me a secret about me, that I don't know, and I'm not allowed to tell anyone,"

Jerome laughed nervously "Pretty much," and what made him so sad was the fact that it had been so easy. The human Mara already liked him, already wanted to go out with him, he had already said he loved her…all in two days. Love for humans had always been a lot easier. Mara nodded slowly. "Have you ever heard of…a copy?"

"A copy?" she frowned "Yeah, they're impossible to make, an old myth, it's where someone dies, and you feel a loss so great that a magical being comes along in your mind and recreates that person…but with limited personality, and limited knowledge," she nodded, pleased with herself for that explanation

"So you know," Jerome summed up, grinning "Well…" he became serious again "What would you do…if you found out _you _where a…copy?" he watched her carefully, unsure whether to look directly at her, to see the moment when she realised, or to look away.

"What?" she asked, confused, she watched him curiously…and then realised.

Mara gasped.

**How would you feel if your best friend told you, that you were a temporary copy? **

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	49. Chapter 49

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"What's she like?" Mara whispered, perched on the bottom steps of Anubis house, the wind blowing her hair back softly, her knees pulled up to her chin as she gazed at nothing. Her cheeks were dried with salty tears, eyes red and puffy, fingers numb.

Jerome took a deep breath from beside her, he was lounging, his whole body stretched down a few steps, looking up at the sky "She's…wonderful," he sighed "She's perfect, and clever, and smart, and funny, and hard working, and cheerful, and helpful, and…" he looked down at Mara "And she's a lot like you,"

Another tear escaped Mara's eyes "I'm not real," she whispered, "I…I…" she looked down at her hands, and scraped it along the steps, then brought it up, to see the gentle white marks, she felt real. "How long am I even going to last? Will it hurt? How old am I?"

Jerome watched her, his eyes flickering slightly and he looked so serious "Please," Jerome whispered "Don't make this harder than it already is,"

She took in a deep ragged breath "How will it happen? Will I just…disappear? Never have been…alive?"

"Mara," Jerome moved, to sit up, he took her hand and placed it on his chest, and she could feel the warm and steady heart beat, he then placed her hand over her own heart, and she could hear her heart beat.

"You're lying," Her nostrils flared as she started to cry "I wanna be real," she cried, tears streaming down her face, Jerome took her in his arms, and held her tightly in the night, letting her cry.

**Line Break**

"So that's the plan," Nina filled him in. Jerome leaned against the wall, and he was so tired. It was like all his energy had been drained, everyone else was asleep, just him and Nina. And they stood in the main entrance, as Jerome leaned against the banister.

"Sounds fool proof," Jerome nodded "And once we've trapped Rufus…?"

"We call the police," Nina whispered. Jerome looked up at the ceiling.

"And you said…we would need a distraction, someone Rufus needed to chase?" Nina looked down at her purple slippers, and Jerome's fear was confirmed. "Why not send someone else?" he pleaded "Alfie?"

"We thought about it," Nina looked up at him, eyes twinkling in the dim lightly "Oh Jerome…we did think about it, but…it's far too risky, we need someone…dispensable. And I hate to sound so blunt, but you said it yourself, this Fake Mara _is _dispensable, if she gets caught…it won't matter, she'll just disappear by Friday, and Rufus doesn't know she's fake, he really will chase after her!" Nina placed her hand on his shoulder, and she could feel how tense he was "I know it's hard, it's one of the toughest things we've come across yet, but this is an opportunity Jerome, and we need to take it while we can,"

Jerome licked his lips, and looked down at Nina, sliding down the wall slightly so that he was closer to eye level, "I can see your plan," he whispered "And it's clever, no doubt," his eyes shone with sincerity "But, in no world, would I send any Mara out into harm's way on purpose,"

"So you'd rather it be someone real? You'd rather Alfie get killed? Your best friend?"

Jerome clenched his teeth, hating the words she was throwing in his face. He was cruel…but this was just plain mean "I won't be able to recover if I see Mara get taken away,"

"She isn't Mara." Nina whispered, looking up at him "I'm so sorry," her eyes watered slightly "But this isn't the girl you love. This is a copy. Just a copy. And, once we explain it to her…well, she's like _our_ Mara, the real one, she's kind, and sweet, and caring. And…self sacrificing, if she thinks it will help protect us…protect you, then she'd agree to it," Nina took a deep breath, pulling at the end of her grey shirt "If she can, then shouldn't you be able to?"

"What if she says no?" Jerome questioned, "What if…she doesn't want to die? Because I just spent a whole evening with her, she's a person. She's real…she has a heartbeat, and brain! What makes a person, Nina? I'll tell you, a heartbeat, a brain, emotions, and purpose, and this Mara has all of those things!"

"You only want to keep her because she's easier than the real Mara!" Nina cried, she was helpless…this was their only plan, this had to work. If everyone else could agree to it…then she would have to convince Jerome. There was no other way. "She's not your Mara," she whispered again "She's…a stranger, you've known her for two days, and yet you pick her over the real one? It doesn't matter when Jerome, this one's going to leave, you just decide how," Nina's shoulders slumped.

Jerome examined her carefully. And even though he wasn't attracted to her, he could see the American was beautiful. With her flawless cream skin and shining eyes. And yet she looked so much older than she was…Jerome imagined it was because she had seen such horrors, and to see them in her dreams, when nothing could help her escape. She was telling him everything…everything she knew. Hoping with all her heart he wouldn't fight it. Jerome wasn't normally so empathetic…but this time, he couldn't stop his heart from leading.

Jerome's heart ached, but he nodded, it was a small stiff movement. "Okay, Nina," he whispered, he reached up and unfastened something from around his neck that was hidden under his shirt. It was a small elegant gold chain, with a pendant at the bottom, which was a small 3d hexagon shape. Nina watched him, as he fiddled with the hexagon, and it popped open, the gold lid rose, and Jerome pulled something out.

"What is that?" Nina whispered. Jerome didn't answer, pulling out two small pink gems.

"Open your hand," he whispered, and Nina did as she was told. He placed the gems in her hand, and refastened the necklace, hiding it under his shirt. He took one and placed it onto his hand, and held their open hands side by side. "Now say 'trust', okay?" Nina nodded. "3, 2, 1,"

"Trust," they both whispered at the same time, there was a small glow, and the gems disappeared.

"What was that?" Nina asked, looking down at her empty hand.

"You said you didn't trust me," Jerome reminded from earlier that day "I've just told you that I trust you, and the fact the gems disappeared when I said it, means I was telling the truth," he explained "So…you do whatever you have to do to beat this, Nina. I trust you,"

Nina looked up in shock, she was touched. "But Jerome…that's 'dark supers magic', how on earth do you have that necklace?"

Jerome grinned, shaking his head as he padded back down the corridor to his room "Come on Nina, you know better than to ask such questions," and he turned himself invisible, and the door looked like it opened by itself, and the closed with a click.

Nina smiled, she'd done it. She'd got him on board with the idea. She just hoped things worked out, with as little pain as possible.

Mara watched, crouching by the landing. She looked down at her hand, and saw it flicker slightly. Only for a fraction of a second, but it was enough. She had to do this. For Jerome.

And for the real Mara.

For herself.

**REVIEW!**

**x**


	50. Chapter 50

**Been a while, but I was reading through the WHOLE story, and I wanted to make sure this one was up to scratch!**

**Enjoy!**

"Are you out of your mind?" Amber cried, they were all in her room, still all in their pyjamas. "You are not sending her out there. We are not using her as a dummy!"

"Amber, I don't mind," Mara sighed from behind her, stepping forward, but Amber shot her arm out, pushing her back

"No! No Mara! I've shared a room with you for months! I am not letting you go and kill yourself!"

"I'm not the real Mara!" Mara yelled tiredly "I'm not! I'm a worthless copy! Let me please Amber, let me do something with my one week life and help other people!" Mara let out a breath, and touched the blonde haired girls shoulder "You are such an amazing friend, to care about me as much as you do, and I am….I am _so _incredibly jealous of the real me," Amber's blue eyes started to tear up at her words, realising that Mara had already made her decision "But hey, it doesn't matter. By the end of the week, the real Mara will be here, the real one. And she's the one you've shared a room with for months, not me, and I guarantee by after a few weeks, you won't even remember me."

Amber moved to sit on her bed, burying her face in her hands and sobbing loudly.

"Well done, Nina." Jerome hissed, leaning against the door "You told me everyone knew,"

Nina looked down at her hand, guilty "Me, Fabian and Patricia knew."

"I think it's stupid." Eddie shook his head in disgust "I can't believe you're letting her do this, Jerome." Jerome shrugged his shoulders at Eddie's words. "I thought you loved her."

"I do. But I love the real Mara."

"He's right." Patricia stood up, walking to Eddie "You know deep down that he's right."

Eddie turned to look at the fake Mara, who was standing there, so unsure of herself "We're all so messed up."

**Line Break**

"Mara," a voice called out. The fake Mara Jaffray turned to see a tall dark haired boy looking at her. "Hey,"

"Hello." Mara frowned at him, trying to find a name for the picture, but she couldn't.

"I wanted to apologise, no scratch that. I want to beg for your utter forgiveness. I can't believe I ever did anything like that, I promise you. I'm just a massive idiot, it was the drugs, and Rufus," Rufus, ah, that was a name that Mara recognised, after Nina and the rest of them had explained everything to her, she felt ready to kill that man once and for all.

"It's alright." She answered shakily. He looked up at her in complete shock

"Really?" he whispered, his voice breaking "I was so sure you'd yell 'Tristan I hate you so much' and then slap me across the face and run back to your house," he let out a relieved grin. Mara smiled, he had said his name

"Tristan, everyone makes mistakes. It's alright," Of course, this fake Mara didn't know all the terrible things Tristan had done, she didn't know he had drowned her, and killed her, and tortured her friends, he was just a sweet boy who wanted forgiveness. He leaned down and hugged her tightly, and she could feel his tears on her head.

"I love you, I love you so so so much," he whispered. Mara hugged him back "I know you'll never love me. I know you dumped me. I know that we could never ever ever be together. But I do, I do love you with all my heart Mara Jaffray and I always will."

"Love me?" Mara said quietly, pulling away to look into his deep and sparkling eyes. This boy was no Jerome, but she could face facts, he was undoubtedly gorgeous. He had the same eyes as Jerome, the same height, the same physique. In fact, they looked like brothers. It was a fact that the Fake Mara Jaffray realised, but the real one hadn't. He had a splatter of freckles on his perfectly sized nose, and long, perfectly styled yet messy black hair. Rather like the mature version of Edmon from the Narnia movies.

"Of course I do." He looked down at her sincerely "I have always loved you. From the very first day I met you, all I wanted was to be with you."

"Tristan," she whispered, and her heart had never felt so serenaded. She couldn't have Jerome, but maybe, maybe for one moment, she could have this boy. She leaned up on her tiptoes, and pressed her lips to his.

His response was eager, shocked, but thrilled. She could feel it coursing through him as it went through her, when suddenly he was pushed away from her, and there was a bash as he was pressed against the lockers.

"Jerome!" she cried out as Jerome pushed his arm against the boys throat, smashing him into the locker, but if Jerome heard her, he gave no sign.

"How dare you?" he cried "How dare you?!"

"Jerome!" Poppy cried from beside him, she had touched Tristan's hand. "He doesn't know! He doesn't know!"

Jerome glared at the boy for a moment, before stepping away, and looking down at his sister "He doesn't know?" he repeated. Poppy shook her head. Tristan thought this was the real Mara, that they had succeeded in saving her, when in fact, they hadn't.

Tristan was gasping for breath against the lockers, leaning against them like a life support. "What don't I know?" he whispered, greedily gulping in the air.

Jerome turned to Mara, looking down at her with ashamed eyes, and he sounded like a father when he said: "I am disgusted with you." He stated, looking down at her "I don't know how I ever thought you were like the old you. You're weak, and needy." _So stupidly human _but Jerome didn't add that part "Now leave. Nina wants to talk to you."

Mara looked up at him, her eyes watering, but she turned and ran from the school, leaving the three of them in the hallway.

Jerome turned back to Tristan "Off the drugs then?"

"Yeah," Tristan nodded, managing to stand up by himself "Only two powers now, like you,"

"Unlike me." Jerome forced himself to grin "I have three now," Poppy smiled beside her brother, they all had an extra power, thanks to the angel.

"Three?!" Tristan cried "B-but you'd have to be a genius! Even Mara only has too! No way are you smarter than her!"

Jerome sent a flame whirling just past Tristan's ear. Not touching him "Proof enough," he sighed, before becoming invisible, and walking away, only the click click sound of his shoes against the cold floor any sign he hadn't just disappeared off the face of the earth.

Poppy watched Tristan for a moment, eying him carefully "You almost killed us." She shook her head "Are you still working for him?"

Tristan said nothing, looking down. And when he did think of an answer, he looked up to respond to her, but she was already gone.

And Tristan was left… all alone.

**Review?**


	51. Chapter 51

**Hey! 'iluvhoa123' encouraged this chapter! **

It had worked. Jerome walked back to the house, head down. He had stalked ahead of everyone else, and now dearly regretted that decision. He should have lagged behind. Because he knew they were only a few metres behind him, watching him. Wondering if he was alright.

Well he was.

Jerome Clarke, for the first time in a while. Was alright. Sure, sure it had been hard watching Rufus chase after her, watching Rufus catch her, watching Rufus press the gun to her temple. But of course, the shock on his face when they had all come closer despite the fact he threatened to kill her.

And then, oh, then she had been selfless, truly selfless. They had led him to the well, the seemingly bottomless well, that would surely kill him forever if he were to fall down it. But he was touched by how…how _non-human_ she had looked in that moment. He was pushing her back so she would fall down the well:

"_Now you've had it," he growled, pushing the Fake Mara further. The rest SIBUNA watched in absolute horror. But then, Mara turned, and looked right at Jerome, her eyes were clear, decisive. Jerome knew what she was going to do. _

"_No!" he screamed, in a loud strangled voice that didn't sound at all like his own. She almost smiled at the panic, to some extent he did love her. She gripped onto Rufus's shirt, and he was too baffled to realise what she was doing. Mara stepped back, so that both she and Rufus fell. Again, Jerome screamed out, and ran forward, but Fabian and Alfie gripped his arms, so that they could both fall, so that they could both die. So that they would never see either one again. _

Yeah. Jerome was alright.

**Line Break**

"Talk to me," Alfie begged, he wanted to reach out, wanted to hug his best friend. He knew it was girly, he knew Jerome wasn't a huge fan of the whole physical contact thing. But he did. He wanted to hug him.

"About what?" Jerome asked stupidly, he was dazed, stumped, not in the right state of mind as he sat on the edge of the bed, too clean, to pristine, to straight, and he stared out of the window, seeing nothing.

"About everything!" Alfie cried, exasperated "You cannot bottle it up again!" he stood up and marched up to his blond friend, standing in front of him "I refuse to let you….drown in your own pain! This isn't good for you! I hate to say it buddy….I mean, I've always liked the idea of you and Mara….but if this is you when the _fake _Mara's gone….I don't know what you'd go if the real Mara decided she didn't want to be with you anymore. You have to stop being…so….so dependant."

Jerome's deep burning blue eyes flicked up to meet his friends for a moment, and there was a moment of hurt, one moment of vulnerability, before Jerome Clarke became a mask of coldness. Before you couldn't see anything anymore.

"So, I have to be independent for the rest of my life? Never have anyone to lean on? Never love anyone? Like I've been so far in my life. Because that's worked out bloody brilliant hasn't it? I have to stand on my own two feet forever, just because I have to fear that if the person I do love, leaves me, I won't be able to go on. Do you really have that little faith in me?"

"No," Alfie sighed, shaking his head, watching as Jerome stood, and towered over him. It wasn't that Jerome was taller, which he was, but it was the fact that Jerome stood with so much more confidence. And Alfie Lewis was a very confident person. "I'm just saying, Mara isn't known for being….loyal. And I do mean that in the nicest way, she's one of the kindest people I know. But come on, I hate to say it…but she's a heartbreaker."

"So who should I lean on then, in your eyes?" Jerome asked venomously.

"Me," Alfie shrugged as if it were obvious "I would never leave y-"

"What? You mean like ditching me for the Scooby gang? Like hiding things from me? Lying right to my face? Yeah. That's what I thought." Jerome shook his head. Alfie's mouth dropped

"I knew you hadn't forgiven me." He said angrily. "You lied to me!"

"Hypocrite!" Jerome breathed under his breath.

"You're both idiots, if that helps," Eddie walked in, shrugging. They both turned to him. "Seriously, you've been best friends since forever from what I've gathered."

"We have," Alfie rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly "Since forever,"

"Then what's up with all this tension?" Eddie asked, confused

"I don't know," Jerome shrugged

"You guys haven't play wrestled in a while," Eddie suggested "Maybe that was how you let out how frustrated you were. A little fighting every now and again never hurt anyone."

Jerome smiled "I like it," he turned to Alfie who nodded along eagerly.

Eddie smiled. He really was brilliant. Just like Patricia said.

**Line Break**

"Do you think Jerome will be alright?" Fabian asked worriedly "He looked pretty bad-"

"He'll be fine." Nina reassured him "Anyway, we get the real Mara back tomorrow."

Fabian sighed "Yeah….are we gonna tell her about the whole….Jerome and fake Mara thing?" he looked down at his American girlfriend

Nina frowned "I think….we should respect what Jerome decides."

Fabian rolled his eyes "Man, I hate it when we do that,"

**Line Break**

Alfie lay in bed, Jerome and he had made up. And truly made up, they fought, and then….they seemed to be friends again. Alfie was happy. Everything was fine. But as he lay in bed, he realised he had meant what he said. He would have to stop Jerome from leaning too much on Mara. Or she'd get hurt.

So he'd have to limit the amount of time 'JARA' spent together. And if anyone could do it, Alfie Lewis could.

**REVIEW**

**x**


	52. Chapter 52

**I hope you all realise that I love you, and you're reviews, you all rule! You're making school bearable. **

**And as always**

**Enjoy!**

**Mara Jaffray- Healer/Aura Reader/unknown**

**Patricia- Teleporter/Duplicate**

**Amber- Uses her beauty to control the opposite sex./Can blind people for 30 minutes**

**Nina- See's ghosts/can create a force field to protect her and her friends. / can sense life**

**Joy- Can fly/ make people see things**

**Poppy- Can read minds when touching someone./throw electricity **

**Jerome- Hypnosis/ Camouflager/flame thrower**

**Fabian- Telekinesis/ Creates light/increased hearing**

**Eddie- Voice impersonator/breath underwater**

**Alfie- Shape shifter (not well)/stretching limbs**

**Mick- Super speed/density control**

"_Because even though you're not the Mara Jaffray…you're still a Mara Jaffray….and I'll always love you,"_

_Mara swallowed, nodding "I'm just honoured I got the chance to know you. The real Mara…she's very lucky,"_

_Jerome's nostrils flared slightly in sadness, he took a deep breath in "This will have to be our good bye," he said softly. "I'm not coming tomorrow,"_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't watch you die,"_

"_Well then…thank you, for all you've done for me," she reached up and kissed him lightly on the cheek, barely even touching him. She looked up into his eyes, searching for something. "I wish…I wish I was enough for you,"_

_He smiled slightly, "You are, but…"_

"_Jerome!" Patricia cried, appearing from nowhere in the room "Fabian needs you-" she looked around "Oh…sorry, am I interrupting something?"_

"_No, Trix," Jerome sighed, sticking his arm out for her "Take me to Rutter," Patricia nodded, and Mara kept her eyes with Jerome's until he disappeared before her. And she was staring at a wardrobe._

Jerome sat up, breathing heavily, covered in a light sheen of sweat. It wasn't so much a bad dream, as a….as a memory. Of course Jerome hadn't done as he said. He had ended up going. Fabian had talked him into it.

Jerome looked across the room at Alfie, who was sleeping soundly, and collapsed back onto his warm sheets, trying to block everything out.

**Line Break**

Like someone was toying with his heart.

Jerome stood there, they all did, Eddie, Patricia, Nina, Fabian, Joy, Mick, Poppy, Alfie, Amber. They stood in the attic, watching as the Angel floated in. She stood before them, a beautiful smile on her face. And there was a flash. And she was gone. In her place, was Mara Jaffray.

The real Mara Jaffray.

Her skin seemed to glow in comparison. Her eyes the most beautiful shade of brown Jerome had ever seen, with specks of gold. Her hair a long dark brown, slightly lighter at the end. Her cheeks a rosy red, long eye lashes, beautiful. Breathtaking. Brilliant. She stood there, somewhat shyly.

"Hi," she whispered. Mick let out a gasp of relief, and he was the first to move. He used his speed to cross the room in a matter of milliseconds. He squeezed her in a bone crushing bear hug, and her laughter filled the room. Her relieved laughter as she hugged him back. Everyone else went to join the hug, in a moment of pure relief. All apart from Jerome. Who was just fine standing at the back.

Like someone was toying with his heart.

_Just one step _ he whispered to himself, he had to go to her, he had to…he took a step forward, and then realised. Everything made sense. Everything. Everything he had ever done, or would ever do, had led him to this point, this moment. Just then, Jerome's life literally flashed before his brilliant blue eyes. Everything.

_He hugged Mara, five years later they went to university together, five years later they were getting married, two years later she was pregnant, one year later they have a proper house, 2 years later she's pregnant, a small blonde girl running about. 6 years later, their eldest daughter is off to secondary school. 7 years later, off to university. 20 years later, they're old and grey, sitting on a porch swing, like all those old movies, hugging. In love. _

Jerome let out a shuddering breath, he was crying. His eyes weren't red, he wasn't in pain, but he was crying. He wiped the tears away as his friends turned to look at him in wonder. But that wasn't all Jerome saw.

Jerome saw that in the end. Mara killed herself. A woman of 92 years of age. Took her own life. Jerome saw it. Jerome saw that he had died at age 87. And he had left Mara. She had suffered in complete agony for 5 years, their children couldn't ease the pain. And she took her own life. It cut into Jerome's heart. He didn't want that for her. A lifetime of happiness for five years of pain. He didn't want that for her. He didn't want that. Even though they would both be happy. Even though they would both love each other.

He couldn't hurt her.

"Jerome?" she asked, unsurely, but the smile on her face cut into every fibre of his being. She stepped forward, and he stepped back, still crying. Crying for the pain he was yet to know, for the joy that was yet to come. For the kids that hadn't yet been created. "What's wrong?"

He let out a shuddering sigh, it shook his whole body, and he ran a hand roughly through his hair. He turned to look at Alfie, whose jaw was clenched. "I…" he looked at them all, and turned and ran.

Like someone was toying with his heart.

**Line Break**

"Jerome?" she knocked on the door. "Jerome!" still nothing. She tucked her hair behind her ear and marched inside. He was just sat there, facing the window. Looking blank. "Jerome!" she moved to stand in front of him "Jerome? Are you alright?"

Jerome looked up at her "Please." He ground out, jaw locking "Leave."

"Jerome, I just came back!" she exclaimed, pressing her hand to his forehead "I love you! What are you talking about? What's wrong? Is it your da-"

"I said. Get out."

"Bu-"

"I don't love you!" he roared, loud enough for the whole house to hear. And it was lie. A big lie. And the look of shock on her face cut right into him. But he was saving her. Saving her from all the sadness later on.

"What?"

"Read my aura." He stated. Mara frowned, watching him, unsure. But she closed her eyes for a moment, and opened them, to see the colour around him. It wasn't pink. Which meant it wasn't love. It was…it was a dull silver. Nothing. It meant…he felt nothing. He felt nothing towards her. Jerome seemed to see it. "I told you." He stated "Mara, me and you," he gestured between them "Has been a massive mistake. That's why it was so hard for us. Jesus….you died."

Mara swallowed, stepping away from him, eyes cloudy, tearing up but she remained silent.

"We would never work. I mean," he let out a nervous laugh "It's crazy, the very thought of us."

"But I love you!" she cried, not understanding "I love you! I was sat there, up in the clouds, looking down, and I know you love me too!"

"Feelings don't lie!"

"But!" she panted, looking around, as if maybe, someway, she could prove her point "But I love you!"

Jerome looked down at her, and he managed to sneer "You loved Mick, and Tristan. You'll get over it." He tipped his head in the direction of the door. Mara watched him in shock, eyes still rimming with tears, and she turned, running out, closing the door behind her.

Jerome watched where she had been with a burning intensity.

And cried.

**Review?**

**x**


	53. Chapter 53

**Last time: Jerome's seen that if he stays with Mara, she'll only end up in pain. So he's done what he can to keep her away. Mara? Well she's beyond confused, sobbing and crying seem to be all she can do. **

**So what happens next? Find out, right here**

**Beginning**

Had it been days? Weeks? Or simply hours? Mara didn't know, she was so confused. Beyond confused. She sat on the roof, the wind whipping her hair back as she looked out to the vast fields, all part of her home.

What Mara, the genius, couldn't figure out, was why? What had she done wrong? Or was it that Jerome had realised how much better he could do? Or was it something much deeper, that after she had died, Jerome had realised that he didn't need her as much as he thought originally. Or maybe….it could be anything. She had known Jerome three years, and she still couldn't figure out how his mind worked. She sighed, dragging her knees up to her chest.

Was this how he had felt? All that time ago? When he loved her and she didn't return it? Well it was a horrible feeling, like she was being ripped apart slowly and there was nothing she could do. She hugged herself tighter as if that would stop the pain.

"Beautiful sunset, isn't it?" a voice came from behind her. Mara didn't turn around, she knew it was Alfie. She couldn't forget a voice like that. He walked carefully across the tiles and with a sigh set himself down beside her "How you feeling?"

Mara didn't turn around, she wasn't crying. She was all cried out. She didn't think she had any tears left in her. "Fine."

"Yeah," Alfie laughed "And there _aren't _weeping angels in LA," Alfie shook his head, turning to face her. "Come on, talk to me."

"Why?" she challenged, turning to him, eyes burning "Why on earth would I talk to you?"

Alfie looked stunned for a moment, before looking right back into her eyes "Because I understand."

Mara scoffed, feeling her heart ache, and she turned back to watch the immense golden sun settle further into the pretty pink sky. "Yeah right."

"I do." Alfie insisted "I understand what it feels like to love someone who doesn't love you back. You think you're the only one who's suffered heart ache? I _loved _Amber, ever since the first day I came here. And I had to watch her dance with Mick, and them both fall in love. I had to listen to her go on and on and on. I saw her cry when he started dating you. I've had to suffer for years. You've been suffering for one day." He sighed, suddenly realising that he wasn't being himself "I'm not saying mine is worse," he amended "I'm saying….I understand."

"So what if you do, Alfie?" she asked quietly, not turning to him "So what if I do? You're gonna side with him. He's your best friend. Whatever I tell you….it won't help. So why bother?"

Alfie examined her for a moment, eyes flickering over her features. She was no Amber, but he could understand what Jerome saw. Alfie swallowed, before looking up "Hey," he whispered "Look," he pointed over to a tall tree, with a branch near the roof "I bet I could reach that," he stood up, eyes fixated on the branch, walking closer.

Mara watched him in confusion, before realising. She stood quickly, then wobbled, remembering they were on a roof "Alfie!" she cried "Don't! It's dangerous! If you fall you could break your arm!"

Alfie ignored her, before stepping back, and running.

He leapt off the roof.

Mara's hands flew to cover her open mouth in complete shock, her eyes widening. And she let out a loud laugh, he had done it. He was stood on the branch, near the top of tree, in line with her, holding onto the bark. "Alfie!" she giggled.

Alfie let out a breath and laughed loudly "Come on!" he called, beckoning for her to follow. Mara shook her head violently

"Are you crazy? I can't make a jump like that!"

"Trust me!" he called. Mara bit her lip, and whether it was because for the first time in ages she felt free, she ran. She ran, and she jumped, leaping off the roof like a dancer, and for a brief moment, she felt like she was flying. Like she was Joy. But then, then the fear kicked in, she was going to miss! She closed her eyes, and waited, the wind rushed past her ears.

But she didn't fall.

Mara Jaffray opened her eyes, to see Alfie grinning down at her. He had caught her by the waist, holding her steady. Mara looked up in utter shock. And she laughed. Stepping onto another branch so she could have a better grip. She looked up, and turned to him

"You think we could make it to the top?"

Alfie's eyes widened, but he grinned wildly "Well I think I could," he teased ,and they both started to climb.

"No shape shifting!" she ordered.

**Line Break**

"Nice." Jerome stated as Alfie walked into their room, ready for bed. Alfie smiled at his best friend, removing his watch and jumping into his bed.

"What?"

Jerome was stood, leaning against the bathroom door. "You and Mara's little….moment up there," he motioned to the window, and Alfie realised that Jerome had seen.

"I was trying to make her feel better," Alfie shrugged "She's dying. She's acting just like you were when she didn't love you. Only now, it's the other way around."

"Do you love her?" Jerome asked bluntly. Alfie's eyebrows rose in shock

"Love her?!" he exclaimed "NO! No! She's my _friend _can't a guy hang out with a girl just being friends?!

Jerome said nothing. Before he raised his hand, a flame resting there.

"No!" Alfie cried, just as Jerome flew the flame straight for him. Alfie managed to duck just in time. "Jerome! Please! Calm down!"

Jerome said nothing, nostrils flaring, and suddenly, he was invisible. Alfie stood on his bed. Looking around, he hated this. This was why hide and seek was not his favourite game. Suddenly, he was knocked off, someone grabbing onto his legs. He twisted and turned, shape shifting into a bird, and flying out of their grasp.

Jerome became visible as he looked up at the bird, sat on the door. "Alfie." He warned "Get down here and fight as a man!"

Alfie shape shifted, but managed to stay balanced. "Jerome! Please! I love Amber!"

"I don't want you talking to her!" Jerome roared throwing a flame, it hit Alfie's shoulder, and the dark boy fell, crying out in pain as he landed on his burnt arm. He tried to get up, but Jerome knelt beside him, pressing his burnt shoulder into the floor as Alfie screamed out in pain. Writhing, head thrashing from side to side as the pain intensified and scorched him. "I want you to leave her alone. I need to get out of her life completely. But I'm too jealous. So I need everything associated with me, away from her. Understood?"

Alfie hissed in pain, and Jerome raised his hand. Letting his best friend clutch it, crying out. "No!" Alfie cried, standing up, "I will not let her go through it alone! If you didn't have me, who knows what you would have done?"

"I would have been fine."

"Yeah right." He laughed "Who does Mara have? She needs me!"

"I'm warning you-"

"-Well warn away!" Alfie cried "I am not your dog! I'm a super!"

Jerome watched him, face completely serious, and he opened the door. "It's her or me."

Alfie stood there for a moment. Looking between him and the open door. "What?" he whispered

" I said." Jerome ground out through gritted teeth "It's her or me."

"But you love her! And she loves you! For goodness sakes! Go up and love her! Love her and apologize!"

"I can't!" Jerome roared, eyes watering "I can't." he shook his head "I saw what happens if I do that. She kills herself! She kills herself Alfie!"

Alfie stood his ground, but couldn't stop the empathy from drifting into his eyes "I….So…you could either make her happy for 80 odd years, and then have her sad for five years, then take her life. Or…you make her sad for a couple months…and happy for the next 90 years?"

Jerome nodded.

Alfie rubbed his face tiredly "It's gonna be a long few months."

**Line Break**

"You've had enough." Patricia whispered "You've had enough of him , and his mind games." She rubbed Mara's arm "He invites you to his house, he kills you, you tell him you love him, and he dumps you. He's an idiot! You can do so much better,"

"But-"

"No." Amber said firmly "You've had enough."

"B-"

"Mara," Joy whispered "I can't watch you get hurt anymore."

Mara turned to look at everyone, Nina, Joy, Patricia, Amber. Her shoulders slumped. "But I love him," she whispered sadly.

The four girls met each others eyes as Mara looked down at her feet, before Nina sighed "You just need to find someone to fill the void." She confessed "Not a boyfriend, but a friend. Okay?"

Mara nodded slowly.

But it would never be okay.

**Review?**

**x**


	54. Chapter 54

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

**Last time: Alfie tried to help Mara, tried to make her feel better, but it seems Jerome's too jealous for that. He's warned Alfie and made him promise to ignore the girl he loves. Meanwhile, the girls are trying to help Mara get over him. **

Mara was the last person to walk downstairs. It was a Tuesday and they had a Physics exam second period. She had been revising her notes. Her shoes clicked in the silence. Everyone was quiet when she walked in, not that they had been talking very much anyway. She looked around for a seat.

Normally, it would next to Jerome. But today, that seat was filled by Alfie. Very convenient. She brushed her hair back and tried to think of anything else

"Come sit by me, Mars," Mick offered, patting the chair the other side of him. Joy nodded, hating seeing Mara so small. Mara smiled

"Thanks, Mick," she said quietly, sitting opposite him. She didn't look up, just poured her cereal and started to eat slowly. The entire table was quiet.

"Jeez! Is this what it's gonna be like for the rest of our days?" Patricia cried, setting her spoon down "Come on guys, let's _talk."_

"Patricia…wanting talk," Eddie gasped sarcastically "Why it's a miracle!"

Everyone at the table snickered slightly. Patricia slapped Eddie's arm, but she smiled too, at least they all had their sense of humour.

**Line Break**

"Mara?" Mrs Andrews asked as everyone worked away at the work sheet. Mara looked up and managed a smile.

"Yes Mrs Andrews?"

"Are you alright?"

Mara sighed slightly, so it was obvious? She took a deep breath, and straightened up "I'm fine."

"Do you want to move to sit next to one of your friends? Aren't you lonely up here at the front by yourself?" Mrs Andrews asked kindly. Mara was her favourite student, partly because she was one of the few pupils that liked to learn. And seeing her all on her own….Mrs Andrews felt bad. She didn't have any kids herself.

Mara flinched slightly, she had chosen to sit at the front by herself. She turned to look over her shoulder, Eddie and Patricia were sat next to each other. They would have let her sit by them…but they were rather distracting. Then Mick and Joy, Mick had actually asked her to sit by them, but she felt bad for Joy, she knew Joy got jealous sometimes, she didn't want to take advantage of Mick's kindness.

She turned to the other side of the classroom, Fabian and Nina and Amber, sharing a desk. She couldn't sit by them, she felt like a stranger. Even though she now knew about SIBUNA, she…she wasn't an actual member, and she knew they weren't fond of spilling secrets. And then, at the back of the class: Jerome and Alfie.

Mara's heart ached for a moment, because Jerome was leaning back in his chair, laughing silently as he and Alfie high-fived. It hurt because he was happy. It hurt because she loved him. And it hurt because she had seen the image so many times. She stood suddenly, and Jerome's eyes, Jerome's eyes only, flickered up to hers, his blue eyes wide and searching. She turned away from him. "Can I go to the bathroom?" she whispered.

Mrs Andrews watched her, slightly alarmed, before nodding.

Mara literally ran from the room.

**Line Break**

Memories. You can remember the happiest times, the worst times, the unforgettable times. Well Mara Jaffray found she had too many, too many of Jerome Clarke. She couldn't even remember when he had first invaded her thoughts. It seemed now, like he had always been a part of her life, and now, she was just being cut off? He was like a drug. And she wasn't sure if it was a good or bad one. All she knew was that she couldn't live without him.

She remembers:

_Him pumping her heart for her, crying for her while she died. She could hear his voice as she slowly slipped away from consciousness. _

_Breaking up with Tristan for him, remembering the sad look on his face before Tristan took her away and she realised, she should have broken up with him in a public place._

_Helping Jerome train for swimming, seeing him at the restaurant with…Cindy, or Mindy…._

She frowned, looking at herself in the mirror in the girls bathroom, trying to pin point the exact moment she had fallen in love with him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, going back in her brilliant mind, when she found it. Her eyes flashed open and she gasped, and despite her best efforts, the memory played itself again in her mind:

_"What were you doing?" he asked as they were set to answer the questions, the quiet murmur filled the classroom, but Mrs Andrews was too busy marking._

_"I was helping your sister, actually." She frowned, tapping the pen against her chin "Did you know she's dating Eddie?"_

_"Yeah," Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair "Just another thing to add stress to my life,"_

_"You? Stress?" Mara laughed "Oh come on Jerome, just this morning I found you, not doing your homework because you and Alfie needed 'jam time'"_

_"Still," Jerome frowned "I don't like it," Mara smiled at him sadly, and crossed her arms_

_"Don't worry about it, Eddie's a nice guy. And I don't think that relationship is going to last too long anyway,"_

_Jerome nodded, and turned to her "It's annoying when a relationship is cut short, isn't it?"_

_"Yeah," Mara nodded "People should know when someone is perfect for them, and when they are together…it should just be perfect," she sounded like a five year old girl again, dreaming of her prince to come and rescue her. But of course Mara didn't see that her prince was sat right next to her_

_"Mara," Jerome whispered, trying to catch her attention again from drifting back to the questions on the sheets "I…I wanted to tell you…I…"_

_"Yes?" she urged gently_

_"I love you," he choked out. Mara froze, watching him in utter shock_

_"You promised," she accused. Jerome looked down at his hands, nervous for one of the first time in his life._

_"You were meant to say you loved me back," he accused quietly. Immediately Mara felt bad and she grabbed his hand, holding it tightly. He had put himself out there, laid out all his cards right in front of her, his last play. She realised. This was it, Jerome Clarke had put it all out there for her, this was his last chance, his last real shot, and she had just turned it down. This had been her decision, and she had just turned it down._

_"I do love you, Jerome." She whispered, ducking her head so she could look into his eyes "So much, but-"_

_"As a friend?" Jerome finished nodding, clenching his teeth "I get that, Mara. I just figured you might…I don't know, I thought you might change your mind for…for…__me. __Stupid, I know,"_

_Mara's eyes widened, and suddenly everything clicked into place. Jerome's kindness, just for her. Jerome's generosity, just for her. Jerome's kind and caring and gentle side. How he came to her whenever she needed it, how whenever she did something stupid, he would be right behind her, to pick her back up and set her straight. All the times they'd had lunch together, walked together, talked together. How he let her in, and let her help him, and he made her feel special and warm and …and __loved. _

_He loved her._

_It hit her like a brick that had come out of nowhere._

_He loved her. He really loved her._

_Mara's mind was spinning out of control._

_"Jerome," she pressed quietly, so no one could hear but him. "I don't think you get it, I __love __you. As in I really do love you,"_

_Jerome looked up at her, wide eyed, blue sparkling gems piercing into her heart "Y-you…do?"_

_Mara pressed her lips together and nodded, she couldn't quite believe it either "I love you," Jerome smiled wildly, out of pure relief and joy. She loved him, oh god, she loved him back_

_(__**by the way this memory is from chapter 40, at the end)**_

Mara started crying. She leaned against the basin, looking down at the ground. How could she not love him anymore? That was it. Mara had to talk to him. She walked out of the bathroom, head held high.

**Line Break**

Jerome dried his face with a towel, admiring his hair in the mirror. He slid on his red shirt, slowly buttoning it up, it went well with his dark jeans. He walked out of the bathroom and almost jumped. The Jerome Clarke almost jumped. Sat on his bed was Mara.

His eyebrows rose "Um…I think you may have the wrong room,"

Mara swallowed, looking up at him "I want to talk."

Jerome's jaw locked. He couldn't afford to talk, talk and he might crack, might get back together with her. Might put himself first, well Jerome Clarke was not going to be selfish. "No."

"Jer-"

"I said no." he ground out, looking down at her "I don't understand what you can't get! Come on Mara! You're clever! I don't love you! I don't want to talk to you! I want you to leave me alone! Get out of my room!"

Mara stood, but she didn't shake "Why?" she challenged

Jerome ran his hands through his hair frustrated "I just don't." he sighed, shoulders slumping "I-"

He was cut off, because Mara Jaffray's lips had been pushed forcefully on to his. He rose his hands to push her off him….but he couldn't. It went against every fabric of his nature, to push away Mara Jaffray, it went against instinct. So he held her closer, kissed her harder, trying to close any gaps between them.

It was a kiss.

Mara stepped back, panting, as Jerome watched her, dazed. "I love you." She stated "And I'm not ashamed of it. I will always love you. And I know…somewhere, you love me too. I don't know what I did, b-"

"Wait." Jerome interrupted "You think _you've done something?" _he shook his head violently "You've done absolutely nothing wrong Mara, this is seriously all me."

"What?"

"I…What if I do say I love you? And we start dating again? Then we get married, have kids, buy a house…but then I die of old age….you'd kill yourself. I wouldn't want that for you,"

Mara frowned "How on earth can you tell that's what's gonna happen?"

"I…I just know."

Mara licked her lips "What if you're wrong? What if I died first?"

"But you don't!"

"You're killing me now," Mara whispered, shaking her head and stepping towards him "Isn't it enough that I love you now? I want to be with you?"

"I want you to be happy," he managed weekly.

"I am happy." She insisted, wrapping her arms around his neck "Like this," and she tiptoed, kissing him softly. And although whenever she touched him, Jerome's mind went off into a complete daze where he couldn't think straight…this time, he couldn't help but wonder….

Was he doing the right thing?

**REVIEW**

**What would you do if you were Jerome? You knew the person you loved would suffer for five years, then kill themselves if you got with them, would you be with them anyway?**

**Just wondering.**

**X**

Next time, we hear from Poppy!


	55. Chapter 55

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

As Poppy Julia Clarke stared out of the window she wondered, would the rain ever stop? It hammered down outside relentlessly, creating a loud and annoying tapping in the library, shaking the window to the point that Poppy thought the class would crack and give way. But it didn't. She looked back down at her book, but couldn't bring herself to read the dull words. The book had been a gift from Mara, just because. And even though Poppy loved Mara as if she were her own sister, the book was beyond boring. She closed the hardback and looked at the cover _The Picture of Dorian Gray _she shook her head, smiling to herself. How could it be that such a wonderful, warm, intelligent and kind person, could have such rubbish taste in books?

"Hey," came a voice. Poppy turned her head, to see the blond American walk towards her. She rolled her eyes at him, but moved over so that he could sit on the window cill beside her. "How've you been doing?"

Poppy frowned at the question "Fine, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well…Jerome dumping Mara and all…Mara dying, you see angels, getting new powers, joining SIBUNA…doesn't that all get to you?" Eddie laughed to himself, smiling down at her. Poppy rolled her eyes, and before she could help herself, scowled and said sourly

"I don't even know why you're talking to me Eddie. From what Jerome tells me, you don't even like mutants."

Eddie swallowed, turning to look out at the grey world through the glass and the rain "Should have guessed Jerry wouldn't keep his mouth shut. I swear, sometimes he's as bad as Amber," he looked at her, and when she didn't smile, continued "I'm over that now. I just…I just wasn't right before, I get it now. You're just like us. We're all the same, all equal."

Poppy sighed, shoulders slumping, and she looked back down at the book, lifting it up for him to see "Heard of it?" she asked more lightly. She liked Eddie, despite how very weird he was. And their fake break up seemed to have done the trick. Eddie was back with Patricia, and everything was fine. Poppy had gained a lot of credit as well from 'dating' the older bad boy American….even though he was the head teachers son.

"The Picture of Dorian Gray," Eddie read aloud, scanning the cover "I've heard of it. Mara talks about it non-stop."

Poppy laughed "She gave it to me, she wants me to read it…but it's the most boring thing I've ever read in my entire life." Eddie shrugged, handing it back to her. Poppy took it, stroking the cover gently. "…has my brother still not made up with her?"

"She tried to talk to him." Eddie shrugged "The last I heard was crying coming from his room. I don't know what happened next." He stretched, standing up "Anyway, I just came to check if your new powers were doing alright. Nina seems to think we'll need them soon,"

Poppy lifted her hand, and a great crackling circle of electricity floated there "Would you like me to test it on you?" she asked, grinning slightly. Eddie lifted his hands in surrender

"Alright alright, Clarke. Calm down! You're just like your brother," he grumbled to himself, walking out of the library. Poppy smiled, turning back to look out the window.

"Look at that," she murmured. It had stopped raining.

**Line break**

SIBUNA stood in the clearing in the woods, Nina standing on a bit of wood, watching Mick and Patricia stand in the middle facing each other. Joy, Eddie, Poppy, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Amber and Fabian stood in a large circle around them.

"Alright!" Nina called "The angel said something was coming, and I had a dream about Sarah last night," she turned to look at Fabian, who nodded, beckoning for her to continue "Something is coming…I don't know what it is, but I do know that we need to be ready. The angel gave us these powers to help us. So let's make sure we know how to use them. I've arranged everyone into pairs, so that we can all have a bit of a challenge." She rose her eyebrows, turning to look at Patricia and Mick who stood in the middle "Go!"

Patricia smiled, and suddenly, Mick was surrounded, there were 50 of them, all looking at him. He spun around, charging for one of them, using his super speed to go as fast as he could, but Patricia teleported, and there was only one of her. He charged again, but she anticipated it, teleporting away. It only lasted for a few minutes, every time Mick charged towards her, she would teleport somewhere else. It was a game of cat and mouse.

"That's great," Nina smiled, "I don't think anyone will be able to lay a hand on the both of you," she looked down at her sheet of paper. "Mara and Fabian!"

The two stepped forward into the clearing, before Mara raised her hand, frowning "Um, Nina…did the angel actually ever tell you what my extra gift was?"

Nina's forehead, creased "No…she didn't…"

"Let me think," Mara closed her eyes, feeling everything around her, she could feel her fingers tingle with the power to heal, and her mind glow with the power to aura reed, when she suddenly, her throat… "I got it." Mara grinned. Everyone turned to watch, Jerome frowning, lifting his head to see curiously.

"Go!" Nina cried

Mara and Fabian. It wasn't fighting powers that the both of them had. They were more defence. But still…Fabian used his telekinesis to lift her off the ground, hovering her up for a few moments, before Mara grinned, and she started to sing.

Mara had a nice voice, quite pretty everyone noted. All but Fabian, who dropped her from the air, and she landed crouching. Fabian stared blankly at nothing, dropping to his knees, until Mara stopped.

Poppy took a deep breath "Siren, she sings and the person she's singing too…their mind goes blank."

"Mara that's brilliant!" Fabian and Mick cried at the same time. Fabian stood, not hurt at all, just slightly dazed "Shame it's only one person though."

Nina nodded, but motioned for the two of them to step out of the circle. "Jerome and-"

There was a sigh from all of Sibuna as Jerome stepped into the circle and Jerome grinned wickedly "Aw! Are you all afraid to fight me?"

Nina sighed "Sorry Poppy."

Mick and Eddie high fived "This is gonna be epic," Eddie grinned "$20 on Poppy."

"Dollars?" Mick frowned. Eddie sighed, but Mick nodded understanding "You're on. Jerome's gonna annihilated her."

Poppy stepped forward and smiled at her brother. Her eyes cruel and teasing. The same shade of blue. Her eyes flickered up at down, examining her brother and couldn't help but think, against all odds, he had grown up to be a pretty decent brother.

Fabian turned to Joy "This is gonna be brutal," he sighed, Joy nodded, frowning at the two blonds

"They've both got such violent powers." Joy whispered

"That's what worries you?" Patricia whispered from beside them "I'm worried they might turn against us in the real fight."

"Clarkes aren't known for their loyalty," Mick added. Jerome rolled his eyes

"I may not have Rutter's hearing, but I'm not deaf!" he called, but he didn't sound angry, they all stopped talking and turned to watch in fascination.

"Go!" Nina cried.

Poppy and Jerome watched each other for a moment, before Poppy lifted her hand, electricity crackling there "Have you ever been tazered?" she asked lightly, thrusting her hand forward, the electricity jumping forward, straight for Jerome, He managed to duck but it caught the top of his shoulder and he hissed in pain. Body shaking slightly.

He smiled at her, before disappearing. Poppy sighed, having momentarily forgotten he could do that. She kept both her hands out, watching the ground for his footsteps, she fought them, right beside him, and ducked just as he sent his flame. He missed her, by a mere millimetre. Jerome flashed back into sight, and caught her arm, holding the flame in his other hand, Poppy read his mind, realising what he was going to do, and aimed her spiking electricity at his hand. She missed, but he had to move and take out his flame. They stood again, watching each other. Opposite sides of the circle.

Jerome again became invisible, but this time, he watched his movement, careful not to leave his footsteps or step on soft pieces of earth. He snuck up right behind her, he couldn't resist and yelled "BOO!"

Poppy screamed, jumping up and spinning around, throwing her electricity as hard as she could. It hit Jerome square in the chest and he watched her for a moment, before falling backwards. Poppy ran towards him "Sorry! You scared me!"

"How many volts was that?" Fabian asked, turning to the small blonde desperately

"Uh…89-"

"89?!" everyone exclaimed unison.

"Poppy! You could have kill-" Nina went on, but Mara stepped forward, and in a quiet voice asked

"May I?"

Everyone seemed to relax at her voice, Mara, Mara the kind quiet one, who could heal anyone. Anyone but herself, she knelt beside him, and pressed her hand onto his chest, healing the burn wounds that had been produced, then she listened to his heart beat, low, but there. Fabian watched her curiously. She turned to Poppy, holding out her other hand "Send a low charge through me, try to get his heart jumping,"

Poppy shook her head violently, "No way! I'll do it wrong! It'll hurt-"

"He could die." Mara reminded, before she smiled, still holding out her hand "Please Poppy, I love him?"

All the couples looked at their other half at her words, and smiled, thankful it hadn't been them to go up against a Clarke. Poppy took her hand, and sent the low charge through her. It was obvious it hurt her, Mara shook, but tried not to let it show on her face, lifting her hand off Jerome's chest, then pushing it back down.

It worked, and after a few minutes, Jerome sat up, gasping for breath. Mara eagerly let go of Poppy hands, healing herself.

"Jeez Poops," Jerome grinned "I guess Mick owes Eddie $20,"

And everyone laughed at the word 'dollars'

All apart from Nina and Eddie, who simply rolled their eyes.

**Line Break**

"A siren," Jerome smirked as the two of them sat on the steps in front of Anubis House. The ground was still slightly damp from the rain, but neither of them said anything. Jerome had a flame resting gently in one hand, warming them. "Very fitting."

"How so?" Mara asked, turning to him with a small smile on her face

"Beautiful, mysterious." He whispered, shrugging "Just fits,"

Mara smiled softly to herself, looking out into the darkening garden "Have you made up your mind?" she asked, picking at the bottom of her shoes "About…us?" She didn't turn to look at him, not wanting to see his face. For if it was a no…what would she do with herself? Nothing probably, just lie there and admit that she would always be useless when it came to love.

Jerome sighed audibly, and he ran his non-flame hand through his hair "Mara…I think I have to let you make the decision, don't I?" he said quietly "Would you like to be happy for 80 years, then sad for five, then kill yourself. Or sad right now, and happy for 90 years?"

Mara pursed her lips "You see," she whispered "Option two doesn't make any sense." Jerome was about to cut in, but she carried on quickly, answering his question "It doesn't make any sense because, I wouldn't be happy for 90 years…I'd be thinking about you, and I'd be…sad."

Jerome couldn't help but smile "Really?"

"Really." She said earnestly, bringing a hand up to stroke his face softly. "I love you."

"I love you too,"

**Wasn't my best ending, but please review! And next time…**

**Joy sees Mick and Amber kissing. But is it really what it seems? And can she tell anyone? Will they believe her? Tristan comes back and insists he can help, because apparently Rufus is gone for good. Mr Sweet asks to see Eddie and Mara, apparently he has something important to ask them….**

**REVIEW!**

**X**

**PS for all those who don't live in America, I'll be starting a new story called 'The third year', each chapter will just be an episode of House of Anubis, from season three, none of it from me, all the writers, me writing exactly what happens in the show, because you won't get to see it until February, tell me if you don't want it! Because it's really all up to you, I just want to ease the wait! But if you'd rather wait, that's fine!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

**Last time: SIBUNA are practising and perfecting their powers, Jerome and Mara are back together, and things are looking up, but they can't stay like that forever…**

Jerome waited a moment, watching the door. He didn't know what exactly he was waiting for. He raised his hand and knocked twice. There was shuffling on the other side of the room, a bed spring moving, and he guessed Fabian was getting off his bed, the brunette opened the door and looked up at Jerome, and smiled. And Jerome realised…they were all friends now, all impossibly closer than they had ever been in their lives because of this deep dark secret binding them together.

"Hey Jerome," he said, looking up at him, before frowning in worry, seeing Jerome's eyes rimmed with red "What's wrong?"

"I need to leave for a while." He stated. Fabian's eyes widened, and he shook his head

"Y-you can't leave! Sibuna needs you! Nina thinks the big attack's gonna be any day soon. What about sch-"

"Just two days." Jerome cut in quickly, barely managing to conceal the pain in his voice "I need you to cover for me. Two days, Fabian. Please, I'm _begging _you." He clasped his hands together sincerely, his blue eyes burning, and Fabian realised vaguely that Jerome was charging. He was right. Nina had been right.

"Cover for you?" he repeated with a sigh "How? And why me? What about Mara? Does she know?"

"Mara can't know." Jerome pressed, leaning down slightly "J-just…say I've gone to…visit my uncle, who's in the hospital. He's ill, or something." He shrugged "Just make it sound believable. Mara and Poppy are gonna ask questions, can I trust you to be able to handle them?"

"I'll be able to," Eddie spoke up, stepping out from behind Fabian. Jerome looked up at him in shock, his head cocking slightly as he stepped away from them.

"You set this up." Jerome stated, in partial shock "What for?"

"It's nothing, Jerome." Fabian reassured him "We just knew you would be charging sometime soon, and Nina recommend that we always have someone with us."

Jerome licked his lips, looking both of them in the eyes "Fine then, Sweetie Junior, Rutter, promise me?"

They both nodded, and Jerome Clarke disappeared before them, his footsteps echoing down the hall, and out of the front door, into the howling wind outside.

**Line Break**

Joy Mercer ran, where she was running? She didn't know, she just needed to get away from the house. She ran towards the school, only stopping when she bashed into Fabian who was leisurely making his way along the path towards the science block. He gripped her arms, and let her sob into his chest

"Joy? What on earth?"

"I saw them," she cried "Mick and Amber…kissing!" she wailed into his shirt. Fabian frowned in shock "T-they w-w-"

"Shh," Fabian soothed her, desperately searching for someone. He wasn't very good when comforting people, he was far too awkward. He spotted Alfie and was about to call him over when he realised, it was Alfie. "Joy, are you sure?" he pulled her back, but the look on her face, of such devastation and loss…he realised. Joy Mercer was in love with Mick Campbell. He didn't know how it made him feel, he loved Nina loved her with all his heart. But a small part of his heart ached. A part that had always belonged to Joy, long before Nina came, she had been his best friend, his first friend, his first crush, the person he laid eyes on when he arrived at the boarding school, and it had always been a reassurance that she liked him. And he wondered…when had she stopped?

"Y- you do believe me, right?" she managed

"Of course I do," he whispered, hugging her tightly, but then he realised the weight of his own words, that meant he believed Amber had cheated on Alfie.

But she couldn't have.

**Line Break**

"Nina," Tristan smiled at her, his smile was jaw dropping, and his dark eyes were sparkling. Nina closed her locker and turned to look at him, her hair curled, tie loose. She managed to smile

"Hello." She stated, turning away, he reached out, touching her shoulder

"Have you seen, Mara?"

"No." Nina shook her head "But if I were you I would stop trying to stalk her, Tristan. You tried to kill us." She hissed under her breath. Tristan rolled his eyes

"Are you still going on about that?"

"Of course I am!" she cried, twirling around to face him, hair and skirt flying "How dare you even talk to me?!"

"Nina, calm down," Tristan raised his hands, as if to prove his innocence, "Please, I want to tell you that I can help." Nina raised an eye brow doubtfully, but let him keep talking, she needed all the help she could get right now. "I know you're the chosen one, and I understand so much more about it than you understand. Listen, I have a cousin, he li-"

"Hey Nina," Patricia grinned, walking up to her. She scowled when she saw Tristan "How dare you even talk to her?" she glared at him "Leave! Right now!"

Tristan swallowed, tempted to keep speaking and ignore her, but the red heads glare sent him on his way. Patricia rolled her eyes, turning to look at her. "Thanks Patricia," Nina smiled gratefully "But I think he could have helped us-"

"Helped us?" Patricia scoffed and the two started to walk through the busy corridor "Doubtful. He still works for Zeno, remember?"

**Line Break**

"Mara, Eddie, Mr Sweet would like to see you in his office." Mrs Andrews sighed as she placed her bag onto the table. A few people in the class sniggered, thinking it was funny that Eddie was being called into his fathers office. Although, it wasn't very funny at all. Mara and Eddie frowned at each other, before standing up and walking out of the room.

"So, what do you think we're here for?" Eddie grinned, nudging Mara as they walked down the corridor, Mara rolled her eyes.

"Probably you, Jerome and Alfie setting off the fire alarm so we wouldn't have to do the Physics test?" she asked with a smile. Eddie grinned

"And how did you know about that?"

Mara didn't reply, instead smiling, and the two knocked on the door, to be beckoned inside and sat down. Mr Sweet looked between them, and clasped his hands together. "I trust you both know what's happened."

Mara and Eddie frowned, watching the old man in complete shock. Eddie just arched his eyebrows, so Mara decided to speak up "No…we haven't heard anything, Mr Sweet."

"Really?" Mr Sweet frowned "I assumed Jerome would tell you, you two appear to be his closest friends…apart from Lewis of course, but Alfred can't really be trusted to handle secrets very well." He looked at them both expectantly, then saw Eddie fidgeting "Eddison, do you know something?"

Eddie turned to look at Mara, before taking a deep breath "He told me to tell everyone he was going to visit his sick uncle in hospital."

Eric Sweet's eyes widened. Jerome Clarke…that boy was a total mystery. Jerome had come in a few days earlier and:

"_Ah, Jerome," Mr Sweet sat him down and straightened his bow tie "What can I do for you this morning?"_

"_I'll be leaving in a few days." The tall blond said through gritted teeth "It's very important that no one else reads this letter," he handed the purple envelope over to him. Eric frowned, taking it gently, and looking down at it. _

"_And where are you going, Jerome?"_

"_Listen, Mr Sweet," Jerome stood "In all fairness, the letter states everything you need to know." He headed for the door, before turning back, pushing up the sleeves of his dark cardigan "Mr Sweet…if this gem, ever starts glowing red, I need you to give Mara the letter," he pulled out a pink gem from his pocket, one he had removed earlier from his hexagonal necklace. _

_Mr Sweet held the gem in the other hand "Mara Jaffray?"_

"_Or Eddison," he shrugged, thinking about it "Actually…yeah, both of them if you could. If the gem turns red, hand them the letter immediately. But make sure it is red, it should be glowing scarlet before you give them the letter."_

"_I see, Jerome. And why am I taking orders from you?"_

"_Mr Sweet," Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair "I know nearly all of your secrets, you're lucky I haven't had you arrested. Now please, another thing, if the gem turns green, bright green, give the letter to Alfie."_

"_Alfred Lewis, I see…" Mr Sweet stared at Jerome "So if it's red, Eddison and Mara, if it's green Alfred…what happens if it's another other colour Mr Clarke?"_

"_It won't," Jerome shrugged "It's charmed."_

_Mr Sweet sighed again, placing both of them into his desk "This sounds an awful lot like dark magic Jerome, I hope you aren't getting yourself into trouble."_

"_Mr Sweet," Jerome grinned, opening the door "When have I ever done that?"_

"He didn't tell me his uncle was ill," Mara frowned, turning to Eddie "When did he tell you this?"

"Well he was in a rush," Eddie lied "It sounded serious," he turned to his dad, and Mara met Mr Sweets eyes as well. Mr Sweet looked down at the gem, and it was only a dull red, not glowing scarlet, he slid it back into the drawer. False Alarm.

"Yes," Mr Sweet nodded "I was just checking the both of you knew, make sure to alert Victor, I know I can trust the both of you," he nodded to the door. Eddie and Mara stared at him in partial shock and confusion, before leaving.

Weird.

**Review?**

**x**


	57. Like Jerome

**Hey! 370 reviews? ARE YOU GUYS AWESOME OR WHAT?! I love you all!**

**Please,**

**Enjoy!**

**Last time: Jerome's gone, where? Nobody knows, but Fabian and Eddie are meant to cover for him. But Fabian's got troubles of his own, he needs to talk to Amber, and now. And Tristan wants to help? I doubt…but then again…what do I know? **

He had rubbed off on her.

She had spent so much time with him, every free moment she had was spent with Jerome Clarke, and in the end, she had to accept it, he had rubbed off on her. Because here she was, pressed up behind the pillar in the school right beside the classroom, listening to Amber and Fabian.

"Joy saw you." Fabian stated in a low voice "Amber, I can't believe you would do this to her,"

"You don't understand!" Amber cried, and she sounded like she was crying. "It wasn't like that! I never meant to hurt Joy! But you know me and Mick, Fabian! We have so much history!" she clutched his hand tightly "You know me," she whispered again "Promise me you won't tell anyone,"

Mara couldn't help herself, she peaked around, just a bit, to see Amber crying freely and Fabian looked torn, she hid herself again, sliding away just in case they caught sight of her blazer. Jerome would be proud, he had taught her that trick.

"Joy knows." Fabian sighed, pulling away from her "She saw you, you think she won't tell Alfie?"

"She won't." Amber whispered "Not if you tell her not to. She listens to you, Fabian. You have to convince her not to tell Alfie, me and Mick will never do it again. Tell her whatever you have to Fabian, but please, we've risked our lives for each other, what's one more risk?"

Fabian let out a breath, walking away. Amber watched after him, a look of helplessness on her beautiful face, before she flicked her hair back and walked to class. Mara slumped against the wall in total shock, her eyes wide in wonder. She stood up straight, brushing her hair out of her eyes, and straightened her bag, shaking her head. This was none of her business, she had no place here. She walked away from the pillar, before freezing. She turned slowly, to see Alfie, watching her. He had been on the other side of the corridor, hiding behind the pillar. He had heard everything too.

"Alfie," she whispered, stepping towards him. Alfie looked at her, tears falling down his dark cheeks, she took another step closer, but he turned into a fat pigeon, and flew straight over her head, and out of the window. Mara turned to watch him, worry etched into her face.

Everything was falling apart.

**Line Break**

Nina Martin felt too much like Jerome.

And she didn't like it. As she walked down the steps of the school and around the car park, she imagined she felt a lot like him most of the time. Sneaking around, going behind Patricia's back. It had been a long time since she had done that, she considered Patricia to be one of her best friends, although it was always hard to tell with the red head. She figured the last time she had done that would be when she first got here. So, she supposed, in that way she was different from Jerome Clarke, he was defying his friends on a daily schedule, Nina was doing it once.

She turned down into the little alley way in between the school and the fields, were moss grew from the wall. Little did she know, that months ago, Jerome Clarke had stood here with Rufus Zeno, and taken his money. She saw Tristan standing there, leaning against the wall, still in his school uniform. He pushed off it when he saw her, raising his eyebrows. "I didn't think you'd come. I thought Patricia warned you away."

"You have information." Nina stated, crossing her arms, wanting to take her blazer out of her bag and pull it on as the breeze got harder. Tristan nodded

"Yes. Like I said, I have a cousin back in America. Her name is KT." He stated, running a hand through his hair. And Nina was once again struck with the similarity he had with Jerome. It was spooky. "Her granddad was Sarah's Osirien."

Nina frowned "How did you know about Sarah?"

"Nina," he cut her off "Are you gonna waste time with asking questions?" he carried on, not letting her but in "When Sarah died, so did KT's grandfather. And in his will, he left KT a key."

"A key?" Nina repeated "So what?" she frowned at him "What does this have to do with anything?"

"Well," Tristan grinned "KT isn't the brightest bulb," he rolled his eyes "Incredibly sweet though, I don't want to talk bad of family." He laughed at himself, oddly. "But what KT could never figure out, was what the key unlocked," he leaned down towards Nina, his breath was minty, but she still leaned away in disgust "But the thing is, I have the chest. The chest with the lock that cannot be opened." He leaned away "I tried everything to get KT to give it to me, and I also tried to break the lock, but no. It's sealed,"

"Tristan, this isn't information. This is just your fa-"

"She's coming here." Tristan stated, his eyes flashed cold for a second "KT is coming to Anubis House."

Nina frowned "B-But she can't be, Anubis House is at maximum capacity as it is. There can only be ten in a house, and our house is full."

"Not if someone leaves." Tristan stepped back, onto the other side of the alley way that lead to the fields, away from the school. "And someone's got to go Nina."

"No one's going anywhere." Nina ground out "We are Anubis House, and we will stay together."

"You sound a lot like Jerome," he grinned, stepping out of the alley completely, Nina didn't follow, staying close to the other side "Spending a lot of time with him I imagine."

"Jerome's gone." Nina sighed "Off to visit his uncle." Or so Fabian told her. She had the sneaking suspicion he was lying.

Tristan laughed again "So how many people are going to be asleep in Anubis House tonight?"

"Nine."

"And what's the maximum capacity?"

"Ten." Nina sighed, still not seeing it. Tristan laughed, she was so blind.

"So…" he whispered, almost gone "Room for one more?" and with that he turned and walked away. It took Nina a moment, before she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth in shock. She turned and sprinted back to Anubis House, her back thumping against her thigh as she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Up the steps, through the door, and she ran straight to Alfie's room, not knocking, but bursting right in. The door was open, but she could hear the shower, and Alfie's terrible singing, she headed straight for Jerome's side of the room, by far the neater side. She dumped her bag on his bed, and started rummaging around. She noticed a striped box on the top, she lifted it open, just papers, papers and letters from his dad. She stopped, looking sympathetic for a moment. Poor Jerome.

She moved on to the chest of drawers, pulling the top one open. Socks. The second one open, ties. She frowned, looking at the ties, before pulling the drawer out a little more, she saw something sparkle. She reached her hand in and pulled out a necklace. It was the golden hexagonal necklace Jerome had shown her once. Dark Magic

_Jerome's heart ached, but he nodded, it was a small stiff movement. "Okay, Nina," he whispered, he reached up and unfastened something from around his neck that was hidden under his shirt. It was a small elegant gold chain, with a pendant at the bottom, which was a small 3d hexagon shape. Nina watched him, as he fiddled with the hexagon, and it popped open, the gold lid rose, and Jerome pulled something out._

_"What is that?" Nina whispered. Jerome didn't answer, pulling out two small pink gems._

_"Open your hand," he whispered, and Nina did as she was told. He placed the gems in her hand, and refastened the necklace, hiding it under his shirt. He took one and placed it onto his hand, and held their open hands side by side. "Now say 'trust', okay?" Nina nodded. "3, 2, 1,"_

_"Trust," they both whispered at the same time, there was a small glow, and the gems disappeared._

_"What was that?" Nina asked, looking down at her empty hand._

_"You said you didn't trust me," Jerome reminded from earlier that day "I've just told you that I trust you, and the fact the gems disappeared when I said it, means I was telling the truth," he explained "So…you do whatever you have to do to beat this, Nina. I trust you,"_

_Nina looked up in shock, she was touched. "But Jerome…that's 'dark supers magic', how on earth do you have that necklace?"_

_Jerome grinned, shaking his head as he padded back down the corridor to his room "Come on Nina, you know better than to ask such questions," and he turned himself invisible, and the door looked like it opened by itself, and the closed with a click._

_**(Taken from chapter 49)**_

Nina swallowed, they had been talking about the fake Mara, it seemed like a distant memory, the fake Mara was right. They had just about forgotten her. Nina looked down at the necklace. _Come on Nina, you know better than to ask such questions. _Nina thought on his words, wondering what on earth he meant, she slid the necklace into her pocket, picked up her bag and ran from the room when she heard the shower being switched off.

Oh yes, Nina Martin felt an awful lot like Jerome Clarke.

**Line Break**

Eddie shuddered, he was acting like Jerome.

He pushed that voice out from his head, and pulled back the box, he coughed. The cellar truly was disgusting, but for once, he wasn't down here hunting for an elixir, or stuffed animals, thankfully. He was down here for a simpler reason. He pushed the wires around, searching for the blue one.

He took out his pliers, and snipped the plug. He grinned to himself, he had just cut the wifi. And yes, he was acting like Jerome Clarke. He remember when Jerome had done it, so Mara wouldn't be able to write her article, so he could go down to the school with her. Now, Eddie was doing it, so Patricia would spend some time with him. He closed up the box, and headed out of the cellar, locking it with the hairclip he should probably give back to Amber, and he bounded up the steps.

He walked into Patricia, Joy and Mara's room. Only Patricia and Mara were in there. "Hey guys," he grinned. Mara watched him carefully, before looking down at her phone, continuing her texting conversation with Alfie. "Jeez, when did she turn into Amber? Obsessed with technology?" he sat at the edge of Patricia's bed. Patricia smiled at him, but didn't move her laptop off her lap. "Hey, have you noticed the wifi's gone down?" he asked, grasping for strings.

Patricia frowned at her webpage, she was on Wikipedia, scanning it for her history assignment. "No," she shrugged "It's doing fine,"

"Really?" he asked, he pulled it off her and refreshed the page, before the wifi error came up. "See, now it's not working."

"What did you do that for?" Patricia cried in outrage "Eddie! This is in for tomorrow! Mrs Valentine needs this done!"

Eddie shrugged "We could go down to the school, I'll help you work on it,"

Mara looked up from her phone, frowning hard. And Eddie knew she was thinking back to when Jerome had done it to her. But she couldn't place the memory, and Eddie breathed a sigh of relief. "We're doing to have too," Patricia sighed, forcing herself off the bed. She shrugged on her coat and Eddie grinned, but before they left she turned to Mara "Will you be alright?"

Mara, who was still watching them nodded "Oh yeah, I'll be fine. Texting Alfie."

"Alfie?" Patricia frowned "Why not text Jerome?"

"Because I need to talk to Alfie." Mara sighed, tucking some hair behind her ear, her gaze moved up to Eddie "And besides…Jerome's busy with his uncle, isn't he Eddie?" her voice sounded forced, and Eddie knew she didn't believe him. Damn, he thought he was a good liar.

"Right," he nodded, pretending not to notice, "Let's go yacker." He wrapped an arm around her and they both walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. Oh yeah, Eddie Miller was acting an awful lot like Jerome Clarke.

Mara sat in the empty room for a moment, before her phone beeped and she looked down, Alfie had responded.

_Im brking up with her._

**Please! Review!**

**xxx**


	58. Chapter 58

**Hey!**

**Last time: Everyone was acting like Jerome, Nina met up with Tristan who started talking about KT. Alfie said he wanted to break up with Amber for kissing Mick, which Amber admitted is true. Fabian is torn between making Joy hide the truth….**

**Enjoy!**

Eddison Sweet, _screamed. _

The back of his legs had deep cuts, bleeding deeply and he forced himself up the steps of Anubis House, he fell to his knees and screamed again. He had to get up the steps. He crawled up another, a sharp shooting going up his leg and into his back. He moaned as he used his hands to slide his stomach onto the top landing. Panting he struggled to stand, and on wobbly aching, bleeding legs he pushed open the door to Amber, Nina and Mara's room. Just as he thought, Mara was here alone, doing her homework.

"M-mara," he managed in a breathy voice, Mara looked up a smile on her face, which disappeared as she saw him. His school uniform tattered, hair a mess, bruises on his face, and a blood dripping down his legs.

"Eddie!" she cried, standing up, her hands out "Oh my gosh, lie down," she helped him to the floor "Let me heal you-"

"No." he ground out, chest convulsing "No, sing to me. M-make me forget the pain, make my mind blank," he whispered. Mara looked down in horror, kneeling beside his face

"I can't do that," she shook her head "No, I can't! I have to focus all my power on healing-" Eddie gripped her wrist, his blood dripping onto her skin warmly.

"Listen to me," he ground out, squeezing her wrist tighter as Mara winced in pain "I said sing. I don't care if I bleed to death Mara. I want to _forget."_

Mara nodded, and instead of pressing her hands to his face like she wanted too, to heal the cuts, she began to sing softly, and Eddie's mind went blank.

**Line Break**

"Victor." Nina knocked on the door of his office. Victor sighed, ignoring her. He dipped his paintbrush into the black paint, and painted Corbierre's head, polishing, to make the dead bird look younger. "Victor please!" Nina cried again, knocking. Victor didn't look up, and continued what he was doing, but called out

"Come in, Miss Martin."

Nina walked in, closing the door behind her and taking a seat "Victor, I need to ask you something."

"What is it? I hope you aren't wasting my time-"

"One quick question." Nina insisted, tugging at her blue shirt "Are any new residents coming to Anubis House?"

Victor looked up at her "No. The limit for each house is ten. And we have ten in this house-"

"Jerome's gone-"

"-For two more days Miss Martin," Victor sighed, raising one hand to stop her "I do not know where you are getting this information from, but rest assured, they are just silly rumours."

"Then I want to know where Jerome is." She answered evenly "Where did he go? He just up and left, didn't take anything with him, he just walked out and you sit there absolutely fine with it," she flicked her brown hair back "Unless you had something to do with this, why are you acting so calm?"

"Miss Martin." Victor sighed, standing up and looked down at her "This is getting ridiculous. Jerome Clarke is the only person in this house that I trust. So if he wishes to leave the house, promising me and Mr Sweet that he will be back, then I have no reason to doubt him."

Nina frowned, why on earth did Victor trust Jerome? Jerome was the most untrustworthy person in the house. Well to the students he was. Was he some kind of undercover teacher's pet? No, he couldn't be, he got detentions all the time, and he spent most of his time skipping class. "That's against the rules." Nina shrugged "You shouldn't have let him off campus, it's again all the rules!"

"And you would know quite a bit about the rules wouldn't you Miss Martin?" he challenged, her, making her look shame-faced down at her lap "Now I insist that you depart, and leave my office! I have no time for this foolish nonsense Miss Martin! I do not need to have my decisions questions by a child! Get out!" Nina left quickly, knowing full well his temper would just get worse. She walked quickly down the stairs, she had to find Fabian.

**Line Break**

"One sec," came the voice. Mick pulled on his tie, shrugging on his blazer as he opened his bedroom door wildly, a grin on his face. He frowned "Um…hi Alfie, what are you doing here?"

Alfie didn't answer, dragging his eyes up to meet Mick's.

Mick took a step back, frowning at the unconcealed anger in Alfie's eyes "Alf, mate, what's wrong?"

Alfie lifted one arm, and swung his fist, hitting Mick right in the face, knocking him out. And even Mick's super speed didn't see it coming, and he fell to the floor unconscious. Alfie looked around, before dragging Mick's body and pushing him under the bed. Alfie looked into the mirror, closed his eyes and focused.

When he opened his eyes, he was looking at the perfect likeness, of Mick Campbell.

Of course, it wasn't a _perfect _likeness, but it would fool everyone. The only different being the shade of teeth. Alfie made them slightly brighter, but he figured, hey, that was one difference no one would care about. He moved his shoulders and flipped his hair, getting a feel for it, and couldn't help but smile. Jerome would be proud.

He left the room and walked into the living room. Spotting Amber, he walked up to her. "Hey," he said, and smiled again, even his voice was spot on. Amber turned, her eyes wide

"What are you doing Mick?" she hissed, straightening her tie and flicking her hair back "We agreed that the other night was a massive mistake."

"A mistake?" Alfie repeated "Why?"

"Because I love Alfie. I don't want to hurt him, or Joy-"

"Then why did you kiss Mick- I mean me?"

"Mick!" Amber turned, glaring at him "I'm sorry, I don't you like that anymore! I mean…it was nice, Mick, but if I got back together with you now…it would end the way it always ends. One of us would get jealous."

"So that's why you don't want to be with me?" Alfie whispered

"Mick, I want to, trust me I do, you're sweet and kind. But I _know _Alfie loves me, he's loyal and trustworthy. He would never do anything to hurt me. But you would."

Alfie couldn't help but smile, Amber loved him. And she regretted being with Mick. Of course, there were still feelings there, but they were fading, dying, not only a distant memory. "Okay," he nodded. And he turned, to walk away, changing back into Alfie as soon as he was out of the room.

**Line Break**

"AAAARRRGGGHHH!" Fabian screamed at the top of his voice, when Mick crawled out from under the bed. "Mick! What on earth are you doing?!"

Mick frowned rubbing his head, looking up at his room mate. "I…ugh, can I have some water?"

**Line Break**

The first thing Eddie was aware of, was that the extreme pain in his leg was no longer. Only now, a dull throbbing and slowly receding tingle. His throat wasn't dry, and he was warm. He cracked open his eyes, to see Mara, her hands were on his legs, healing him. He let out a groan, and Mara's eyes immediately met his, she stood quickly, offering him some water.

He drank greedily, and noted that he was in his pyjamas. "You dressed me?" he whispered in shock. Mara nodded

"There was too much blood," she whispered "I cleaned your uniform, and ironed it, it's hanging in your wardrobe. I also sent in a message to all our teachers, that we were both ill and wouldn't be coming into school today, I collected my homework, and yours…though I'm not you'll do it." She smiled slightly, and he returned it. "How do you feel?" she asked, placing her warm hands back onto his legs, were the scars were 98% better than they were, almost completely faded.

"Much," he whispered, sitting up slightly, the pillows were already arranged, and he sat up comfortably and looked down at himself. His arms were completely scar free, no signs of blood anywhere, you couldn't tell what had happened. "How did you do it?" he asked "I asked you to sing, not to heal me."

"I did sing," she whispered "I sang and blanked your mind, you fell asleep, so I healed the scars I could see…then…I had to bathe you…"

Both of them looked away awkwardly.

"I didn't see anything!" Mara continued "I just had to wash away the blood, I wasn't looking! Then I put your uniform in the washing, and dried you, put you in your pyjamas, and can I just say you, Fabian and Mick need to clean your room!" she shook her head at the memory "Then I cleared up the scars on your face," she offered him a mirror from Amber's dressing table. He rubbed a hand over his cheek…it was flawless "Then I put your clothes in the dryer, and did you legs and your stomach and your shoulders, and then I ironed your clothes and hung them up for you, then I brought up a mini heater to keep you warm, managed to get you onto my bed, then I cleaned all the blood you lost on your way up here, you should have just called me, and I just finished healing the muscle, not a trace!" she stepped back, taking a deep breath in.

Eddie looked up at her in awe, noticing she still had the bruise on her wrist from where he had gripped her this morning "Jerry's gonna kill me for those," he sighed, Mara looked down, realising and immediately held her other hand over it, healing. "Thank you, Mara." He whispered, their eyes locking "This is…amazing. Thank you so much, you're so kind, and I didn't even say please,"

"A friend in need," Mara smiled. Before frowning, looking down at her now bruise-free wrist. "Eddie," she whispered "On that note…I know you know something about Jerome…and I don't want to be the girlfriend who needs to know where her boyfriend is every minute of every day…but it's _Jerome _who knows what he's up to," her large brown eyes flooded with worry "Is he alright?"

Eddie swallowed, looking at her "And here was me thinking you'd asked me what happened to me,"

Mara half smiled "I didn't think you'd tell me." She admitted, shoulders hunching "But if you are willing-"

"I'm not." He shook his head. And suddenly his face contorted into an expression of pain. Mara stood, her eyes scanning his body for a place she'd missed

"Eddie? Eddie what's wrong? Where does it hurt?"

"Memories," he managed, gasping for air "The memories hurt," his back arched upwards in pain. "S-sing," he was about to lose it, he was about to scream "Please-"

Mara started to sing, just a little lullaby on and endless loop, stroking his forehead, wondering what on earth was happening.

**Review**

**X**

**PS I just got braces and it hurts like crazy to eat, can anyone recommend any food that isn't soup or porridge? I've had enough of that to last me a life time. **


	59. Chapter 59

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Eddie," Poppy smiled at the American. Eddie looked up, he was in the library, ah, the library it was the very first place and Poppy had met, the encounter brought a smile to his face. He looked up at her.

"Poppy," he greeted tiredly, she sat down opposite him.

"You look terrible." She stated, laughing. Eddie laughed too.

"I had…a bit of an injury, Mara spent a while healing me, but…I'm so tired," he explained. Poppy raised her eyebrows

"Wait here," she whispered, but it really didn't look like he was going anywhere. She ducked into another column of books, and traced the spines until she came across the one she was looking for. _Healing _she pulled it out and looked at the book, This should be able to heal Eddie, it talked about healing physical, mental, vocal wounds. Make him as good as new, she walked back and plonked down into her seat. But Eddie was asleep.

His head leaning against the third shelf of books, snoring quietly. Poppy rolled her eyes, before thinking. Eddie…had a bit of an injury. What was he hiding? She knew she shouldn't. She took his hand, looking around first, just to make sure no one was there, and read his mind

_It was odd, and blurry at first, he was taller than her, giving her a different view of everything…ah she found it, found it from last night, about 4 am…so not really night at all_

"_Jerry!" Eddie gasped, spotting Jerome in the woods. Jerome turned to look at him, his eyes glowing the brightest blue. "What are you doing here? Everyone's wondering where you are, you really shouldn't have trusted Fabian and me, we're not gre-"_

"_You're not supposed to be here." Jerome called loudly. His voice sounded shocked, hurt, scared "Eddie I-"_

_A figure rose up behind him, a tall woman, with long blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She was beautiful, no doubt, all the right features, tall and thin. "Jerome, who's this?" she asked in a smooth, like velvet voice. _

"_Jerry…who's that?" It was a stupid question, an insanely stupid question. Eddie could already guess who she was, his mother. He and Poppy were the spitting image of her. The Clarke family, they were all too beautiful. _

Poppy gasped, her eyes watering as she dropped Eddie's hand…no, that had been her mum…her mum with Jerome. She…she couldn't even remember her, the heartache pulled at her chest. And she wiped the tears away with a small choking sound. And she remembered, this was her life. This was the life of Poppy Clarke, just a younger sibling, searching for the family that Jerome always seemed to hide from her.

She shook her head, taking Eddie's hand, she would finish the memory.

"_Eddie, I need you to run," Eddie stood frozen, watching Jerome "I said RUN!" he roared, Eddie watched as Jerome's beautiful mother transformed, into the biggest tiger he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't move. Jerome flung himself in front of her. "I need you to calm down!" he ordered "Calm down!"_

_The tiger simply dodged him, running for Eddie. Eddie turned, but before he could run, the claws caught the back of his legs, and he fell to his knees, scraping his cheeks along the stones. _

_He struggled to turn over, desperately trying not to scream in pain. And he watched Jerome throw a flame thrower at his mother, bright and hotter than ever, then he remembered, Jerome was charging. His eyes lit up the forest. When suddenly the tiger clawed at Jerome's chest. _

_The roar of agonizing pain that came from Jerome's mouth filled the forest, echoing all around them. It had torn through his shirt, and there were three deep claw marks, bleeding profusely on his chest. He staggered back, amazingly still standing. Crying out in horror, as he clutched his chest. He was crying. Loud, hurt, sobs. _

_The tiger immediately transformed back into the woman, and she ran over to him "Jerome!" she cried out "Jerome, Jerome, my baby!" she gushed over him. "Oh my god!"_

_Eddie struggled to his feet, gasping for breath as he moved gently towards them. He collapsed onto his knees, "Jerry,"_

_Jerome turned towards him, letting out a groan of pain and he reached a hand up, to grip the front of Eddie's shirt "I'm so sorry,"_

Poppy swallowed, was that it? Was her brother dead? She sniffed, the tears already pouring down her face, and she stood, leaving the library.

**Line Break**

"Are you okay, deary?" Trudy asked, setting the plate down in front of Patricia.

"Yeah, I'm fine…just wondering where everyone is," she sighed, strumming her fingers against the table. "Actually Truds, would you be alright if I teleported off campus for a few hours? I'm kinda…kinda lonely,"

Trudy frowned at her, giving the knife another swipe "Where to, my love?"

"Just to see some friends, I'll be back before the end of supper,"

"Alright then, go, go and have some fun," she watched as Patricia disappeared and she looked around the front room. It was far too quiet in here.

**Line Break**

"And it's all sorted?" Mara smiled at him, "That's great Alfie,"

"Yeah," Alfie nodded, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly "I…I guess I just flipped out," he smiled, nudging Mara slightly "Thanks, for…keeping me level headed."

Mara shook her head, soft hair swishing softly "There's just one thing that bothers me though…"

"What?"

"How did Fabian know…how was he able to confront Amber…because that would mean he knew what Mick had done-"

"Hey guys," Nina stuck her head around the door, frowning slightly to see Mara and Alfie talking. But what could she expect? Life threatening situations, death, trust, a secret club, ancient secrets, ghosts, tunnels…they brought people together. "Have you seen Fabian anywhere?"

"I think he's in the exhibition library-" Alfie didn't get to finish his sentence because Nina darted out. Mara stood, following her. Alfie sat there, perplexed.

**Line Break**

"Don't confront Mick." Fabian whispered. Joy looked up at him in shock.

"But why not? After what he did to me? After making out with Amber and hiding it? How are you on his side-"

"I'm not on his side," Fabian shook his head "But have you even thought about Alfie, Joy? Imagine how he would feel! Alfie's not as mature as you, it would all end in tears. I'm just asking…please, forgive Mick, let it go-"

"Let it go?" Joy crossed her arms "I can't believe you're making me do this Fabes, who put you up to this? Why are you trying to protect him?"

"I'm not protecting anyone," Fabian took his hands in hers "Mick's a good person, Amber's a good person, Alfie's a good person, you could be an even nicer person, by taking this pain for them." Because of course, Fabian didn't know that Alfie knew. Fabian didn't know that Alfie had confronted it, accepted it, sorted it out, and moved on.

Joy let out a breath "I'm trusting you, Fabes. Because you've been my friend longer than I can remember and you've never led me down the wrong path," she looked up at him, and Fabian couldn't meet her eyes, his guilt beginning to build. Why was he lying to her again? Oh yeah, because Amber had made him promise… "For you," she nodded, before walking out of the back door.

Fabian stood there for a moment, before he turned to leave, but Nina, who had taken a short cut burst through the door. "Nina!" Fabian exclaimed, she looked out of breath.

"Fabian…where's Jerome?"

Fabian's eyes widened "Uh…I don't know, he's visiting his uncle, I think."

"You think?"

"That's what he told me." Fabian insisted "He said he was visiting his uncle for a few days and that he would be back." Nina arched an eyebrow "It's true! He told Eddie as well! And apparently Mr Sweet knows something about it, but I'm not sure, I overheard Eddie and Mara talking-"

"Eddie," Nina nodded, dashing past him and running out of the back door, the one Joy had run through just moments ago.

Fabian ran a hand through his hair, so many lies he couldn't keep up, when Mara burst into the room. Eyes scanning. "Fabian," she greeted breathlessly. "I hate running,"

Fabian let out a small laugh "Hey Mara,"

"Um…just a small question…how are Mick and Joy doing?" she looked at him and Fabian tried to stay cool although the question knocked him to the side.

"F-fine, I think. I don't know-"

"But Joy's one of your best friends, and Mick's your roommate, don't they talk?"

"Y-yeah, but I…I'm not great with the whole relationship thing,"

Mara stepped forward, her eyes guarded "Please, Fabian. Tell me you didn't do what Amber told you to. Tell me you didn't make Joy forget it." Fabian didn't wonder how she knew, he didn't want to know, and he imagined it was some trick Jerome had taught her. She was turning into him. Of course, much kinder.

"Mara," he managed. Mara looked up at him in shock, shaking her head angrily.

"She trusts you," she glared at him, stalking out of the back door angrily. Fabian wanted to call out after her but Jasper walked in.

"Ah, Fabian. I'm about to lock up, do you need anything?"

"Yes," he sighed "Advice,"

"Well, I can help you there. I was young once, you know," his god father offered kindly. Fabian declined the offer with a polite shake of the head.

"Thanks, Jasper. But I need to get home, it's supper time,"

**Review?**

**x**


	60. Chapter 60

**JEEZ? 60 CHAPTERS?**

**Hey! I loved your reviews, could I make it to 400? Do you think? Because that would be amazing, thank you all for taking me this far!**

**Enjoy!**

It went against every fibre of her being. Against everything she had ever been taught. Poppy was a Clarke. _A Clarke. _And being a Clarke came with a few things, impossible good looks, amazing powers, brilliant intellectual minds, great height, fabulous hair, strong controlling powers. Of course, those were the nice things. It also came with pain, secrecy, tears, shame, darkness.

And she was about to go against everything she had ever been taught by her brother. She was about to ignore the years he had spent training her. Preparing her, perfecting her. She stepped onto the log, and announced to SIBUNA, who you all know, is everyone. Mick, Joy, Amber, Alfie, Fabian, Nina, Eddie, Patricia and Mara.

"Poppy?" Nina frowned, looking up at her worried "What is this about? Is it about your brother?"

"What about Jerome?" Mara asked, leaning forward. Eddie and Fabian shared a look, before Eddie turned away.

"Yes!" Poppy interrupted them "Yesterday, I read Eddie's mind-"

"Of course you did," he rolled his eyes "You really are your brothers sister,"

"Of course she is," Patricia hissed "Otherwise they wouldn't be brother and sister."

"And!" Poppy called loudly, regaining their attention "This is what I saw…"

And she began to explain.

**Line Break**

"So what do you think about, Clarke?" Mick asked, as he and Joy walked to school together back from lunch. Joy looked down, not meeting his eyes "Joyful? What's wrong?" he wrapped his arm around her, but she stiffened, and he dropped it awkwardly. "What is it? You can tell me anything…"

Joy swallowed, she trusted Fabian, she could do this. "Sorry, I just…I'm not feeling very well…and with Jerome gone…stress, I guess," she managed shakily. Turning to look at him. Trying to hide the pain from her eyes

"I never realised the two of you were very close," he frowned. "Well…how about we go flying after school? Down to the beach, you'll fly above the ocean, and I'll run across it,"

Joy couldn't help but smile, he knew her, he knew how to make her happy. "Okay," she whispered "That sounds nice,"

**Line Break**

"I can't believe you knew and didn't tell me!" Mara cried, screaming at Eddie, just outside Anubis House "He's my boyfriend! I asked you! That sort of thing concerns me! Eddie! He could be dead!"

"It concerns him more! And he told me not to tell you-"

"Tell who what?" came a voice. The two of them spun around to see Jerome step out of Anubis House and walk slowly down the path towards them. He was dressed in polished black shoes, the school trousers, ironed perfectly, a white shirt, his dark cardigan, and his tie. His hair was brushed to the side, strands of perfect hair falling over his deep blue eyes. His satchel was strung over one shoulder, a croissant in his other hand, which he took another bite of. He looked fine, he looked perfect, he looked as if nothing that Poppy had said was true.

"Jerome!" Mara cried in shock "How can you be here?"

Jerome turned back to look at the house, frowning, before turning to look back at her. "Uh…I was in the dining room…and I walked out. So now I'm here…something wrong Mara dear?" he was now standing right in front of them.

"Jerry…" Eddie whispered, poking Jerome's cheek. Jerome's face became serious, and he glared at the American until he dropped his hand. "I thought…I thought…"

"We all do think, Eddison," Jerome laughed, wrapping his arm around Mara's waist as they both stared at him in wonder. "Come on Jaffray, class awaits," and Mara let herself be guided away.

Eddie stared after the couple in shock.

**Line Break**

"So this is nice," Jerome grinned. Adding another spoonful of sauce to his pasta. "Isn't this nice?" he asked, more to himself as no one else at the table could speak. They were all staring at him in utter shock and horror, their own food disregarded as soon as Trudy had placed it on the table. He looked up, licking his lips "It smells great…why does everyone look as if someone's just died?"

"Because you died." Alfie stated. Jerome frowned at him, poking the hot pasta with his fork and taking a bite.

"Apparently not," he raised his eyebrows "Where did you hear that?" no one answered him and he put his fork down. Turning to look at Mara who was sat beside him, her eyes locked with his, then he turned to Nina, then the rest of them. "Oh…" he paused "Poppy?" he frowned at Fabian's nod. "How odd," he continued eating.

"Jerome!" Mara grabbed his arm "Where have you been?"

Jerome raised his eyebrows innocently "I don't know wha-"

"Jerome." Fabian cut him short, his eyes were focused and worried. His brown hair flopped over his forehead. "Seriously."

Jerome took a deep breath, looking at them all. "Fine….I….I went to visit my dad. I found out he's been put back in prison," Jerome shrugged. He looked down at his food, glancing up when he felt Mara take his hand under the table.

"But I saw you!" Eddie cried "If you were visiting your dad, what were you doing in the woods? In the middle of the night?"

"What were _you_ doing in the woods?" Jerome shot back angrily. Eddie glared at him "Are you calling me a liar, Sweetie Junior?" Jerome rose, kicking his chair back and everyone jumped at the sound. Luckily Trudy was upstairs, serving Victor his lunch "Are you saying that I would lie about my dad, who's just been put back into prison to protect my own secrets? Am I that selfish and rude in your eyes?"

Eddie sighed, shoulders slumping, and he leaned back in his chair "Sorry," he mumbled. Jerome sneered down at him.

"Some friends I have," he stated, walking from the room.

**Line Break**

"Can I come in?" Mara whispered, knocking lightly on the door. It opened despite her gentle touch, and she walked, standing in front of Jerome who was perched on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Jerome shook his head "I'm not angry with you," he said truthfully "I could never be angry at you,"

Mara smiled, relieved. "Would you like to talk about your dad?" she suggested kindly "It could help?"

"Yeah," Jerome whispered, looking up at her "Somehow I manage to forget just how perfect you are," he pulled her down to sit beside him "I have the best girlfriend in the world," he whispered, pressing his lips softly to hers.

**Line Break**

"We saw it!" Eddie cried, he and Poppy stood before the whole of Sibuna, minus Jerome and Mara, who were in their room, talking about Jerome's dad.

"He was visiting his dad!" Fabian cried, shaking his head "Nothing else-"

"Eddie has scars!" Poppy remembered from reading his mind "All over his legs, don't you Eddie?" she turned to look up at the American hopefully.

"No…" Eddie whispered, shaking his head "I don't….Mara healed them for me….they're all gone,"

"Very convenient," Joy rolled her eyes "You heard me, you know how Jerome feels about his dad."

"I know," Eddie nodded "But I know what I saw, it _was _Jerome! Poppy recognised him! And I think she could recognise her own brother-"

"It's true," Poppy cut in, taking over "I'm not lying, you could have Mara test my aura-"

"Mara's an aura reader?" Nina frowned, blinking, looking as shocked as everyone else did "I thought she was a healer and a siren…"

Poppy covered her mouth in shock as she realised her slip up. She had heard about Mara's extra power back when Jerome had blackmailed her "I…"

"I can't believe she didn't tell us." Patricia crossed her arms "We need to be able to take what's coming, and she'd hiding a power from us-"

"I knew," Alfie spoke up "Me and Jerome use to help her practise it in our room…"

"Oh my god." Nina shook her head "What if she's working for Victor?" Everyone gasped in shock, immediately shaking their heads. "No!" Nina cut them off "Think about it, she's…she's been hiding this extra power from us, she's a massive teachers favourite, she was locked away with Tristan for a whole day! Who knows, they might have trained her? Tainted her? What if she's a double agent?! It all makes sense-"

"Nina." Fabian cut her off, shaking his head "Mara, being a double agent? Think about that, she _died. _Nina. I think she might just stop working for the people who killed her-"

"Or she could try to get revenge against the people who didn't save her." Patricia added "I'm starting to see where Nina's coming from."

"Oh please." Amber flicked her hair over her shoulder "Mara's not a double agent. She probably just didn't want to anyone to know about her extra power. Jerome found out and blackmailed her with it, and Alfie found out like that. And Mara was _tortured _when she was with Tristan." Amber stated smartly. Fabian, Alfie, Eddie, Joy and Poppy all nodded, agreeing with her.

"We didn't save her!" Mick reminded "And we went and killed her copy!"

Now there were two groups, standing and facing each other. One smaller group, consisting of Nina, Patricia and Mick. And the second one, with Fabian, Eddie, Alfie, Amber, Poppy and Joy. 3 against 5. "Guys…I'm not saying definitely she is," Nina sighed "But please…let's explore this option-"

"You're being ridiculous," Joy shook her head "I'm not going to spy on Mara."

"Fine." Nina glared at her, "Me, Patricia and Mick will."

"Mick's taking me for a walk to the beach." Joy stated, and Mick nodded, immediately by her side. Taking her hand in his. Relieved that she was talking to him somewhat normally again.

"Sorry Nina," Mick grinned "I did promise," and the two of them raced off.

Nina swallowed, turning to Patricia. "I'm on your side." Patricia stated.

**Line Break**

"I'm not saying that Jerome's lying," Eddie sighed, burying his head in his hands "But I saw him there,"

Fabian looked at him, from his position on the bed "How is that possible?"

"I don't know," Eddie whispered, not looking up, rubbing his temples "But…it was really dark…and his eyes were like….glowing. He was obviously charging….and there was a woman with him, his mom, and…she was so beautiful. She…she turned into a tiger, and pounced at me. So Jerome tried to protect me…and she slashed at him…and he fell…"

Fabian sighed "I'm sorry," he shook his head "Eddie…do you know how unbelievable that sounds?"

"Exactly!" Eddie looked up at him with desperate eyes "I could never have thought of something so unbelievable!"

**Line Break**

"Are you alright Nina?" Mara asked as she walked into their room. Amber was already asleep but Nina was sitting up in bed. Nina frowned at her

"Fine." She answered shortly

"Oh? I heard yelling from the living room earlier." Mara whispered, sliding into her bed and pulling up the white blankets. Nina analysed her every move.

"You heard?" she asked "Not eaves dropping?"

Mara laughed lightly, not hearing the undertone of suspicion "It was kinda hard not to hear. And Jerome wanted to eaves drop, but there are more important things to do than to listen to other people's conversation," Mara flicked out her lamp, plunging the room into darkness "Night Nina."

Nina said nothing in response.

**Review?**

**PS I know you're thinking, oohhh it's all dramatic and sad and serious, well some happier moments are on their way!**

**x**


	61. Chapter 61

**Hey! I loved your reviews! Sorry for not updating, it's been a great week of JARA One shots, I guess school is bringing out the best in all our jara fans **

**Enjoy!**

"Please," Poppy whispered. Jerome shook his head, looking up at her.

"I'm sorry, Poops. Really, I am." He stood up, sighing "But…I didn't think you could handle it. You know Dad…when someone else starts cryi-"

"Not about that!" Poppy cut him off, although it had hurt that Jerome hadn't told her about their father being put back in prison. She had every right to know. "I _saw _you, Jerome. You were with our mum."

Jerome rolled his eyes, smirking slightly "Our mum? How on earth could I possibly be with her? I don't even know where she is!"

Poppy's eyes started watering and she glared at him, electricity crackled between her finger tips, but she did her best to control it. Jerome noticed, and held his hands out, ready, just in case. She wanted to roll her eyes at him "Then who was that woman?" she whispered. Jerome's jaw clenched, and his eyes burnt into hers.

"Poppy. It's better if you don't kno-"

"You don't get to decide that for me!" she cried "Why won't you tell me? Why do you have to hide everything?!"

"I'm sorry," Jerome whispered, he bent down, looking into her eyes, turning his hypnosis on. "Poppy Clarke, you will forget Eddison Sweets memory. You never saw me in the woods, you never saw a woman with me, you never saw Eddie getting hurt. When I say now…now." Jerome stood up straight. Watching her carefully, trying to push down the guilt.

Poppy stood there hazily for a moment, before focusing. She smiled up at him "Hiya,"

"You were just leaving." He stated, turning her away and pushing her gently out the door.

**Line Break**

"Oh hey Mara," Patricia cut her off from entering the drama room. Mara smiled up at her friend.

"Hi Patricia," she arched an eyebrow, straightening the strap on her bag.

"Umm…what are you doing now?"

"Going to drama?" Mara frowned, trying to push past her. But quick as a flash Patricia arm was up, cutting Mara's entrance.

"Patr-"

"Patricia." Jerome's voice rang into the red haired girls ear and she froze. Turning to face him, but still blocking Mara's path "Why are you harassing my girlfriend?" he raised an eyebrow quizzically. Mara couldn't help but smile, he was her hero, her saviour, with impossibly amazing hair.

"I-I'm not!" Patricia cried "I was….just chatting, right Mara?"

Mara ducked past her, into Jerome's arms. Jerome glared at Patricia. "This isn't my day, Trixie. Don't push it," he sounded more bored than angry, wrapping his arm tightly around Mara. Patricia watched the two of them take a seat when Nina came up to her.

"What's up?"

"I think Jerome's in on it." She whispered. Nina frowned as the two girls went to sit on the stage "I mean…did you see how fast she bought the explanation of his visiting his dad? What if he's in on it?"

"Patricia," Nina sighed "Jerome really was visiting his dad. I don't think he had anything to do with it-"

"But Eddie saw it." She cut in. Nina couldn't help but smile.

"And you trust Eddie?"

"Of course I do." She said quickly, then noticing Nina's smile she rolled her eyes "No! I'm just saying, that it's all a bit odd isn't it? I mean, Poppy saw it too!"

"Let's just stick to our theory about Mara,"

**Line Break**

The fact they thought it was a private date was almost laughable.

Jerome and Mara sat behind the curtains on the stage in the drama room, a small picnic laid out for them. All by Jerome, of course. "It's nice," she sighed "To finally be alone with you,"

"Is that so?" he grinned, Mara laughed, resting her head against his shoulder as she popped a grape into her mouth.

"Right now, we don't have to worry about fighting great evil, the teachers, we can be happy,"

"I know," Jerome whispered, kissing the top of her head. Eddie ducked behind the plant, watching the two of them carefully. He didn't care what Fabian said, he knew he had seen Jerome and his mum, and he had been attacked.

"So," Mara sat up, "Now that we're alone…"

"I think we should kiss," Jerome finished, and she smiled wildly, as the two pressed their lips together.

Nina looked down for a moment, not wanting to intrude on such a private moment. But she hid behind the curtains peeking out. What was Mara hiding? Was she actually hiding anything?

"I love you, Jaffray. You know that right?"

"How could I not?" she teased, "You tell me every five minutes, and you know I l- Eddie?" Mara cried, standing, she spotted Eddie behind the plant. Jerome stood too, sending out a quick flame, to stop Eddie from running off.

"Um…it's not Eddie, it's Alfie," Eddie tried, using his power to imitate Alfie's voice perfectly. Nina stiffened, watching Mara and Jerome glare at Eddie. "Sorry," Eddie raised his hands "I was just leaving-"

"Why were you here?" Mara asked, Eddie's shoulders slumped, and he turned to Jerome

"I saw you with a woman that night in the woods."

Jerome rolled his eyes "This again, Eddie? I was never in the woods that night!" Mara frowned slightly, turning to look at Jerome. Eddie's scars that day…when he had come to her for help. How had he gotten them exactly? From what Fabian had told her, a tiger attacked him in the woods…and Jerome had saved him.

"You were!" Eddie cried, believing it "Even Poppy saw you-"

"I did what?" Poppy asked, walking in through the back door. Eddie grinned victoriously.

"See? She'll prove it, Poppy didn't you see me that night in the woods? With Jerome?"

Poppy frowned at him "No…" she said shaking her head. Jerome smirked. "Sorry, Eddie. Should I have?"

Eddie's eyes widened in shock "B-but you y-you…." He trailed off, staring at her wide eyed. Nina shook her head from behind the curtains. What was going on? Why couldn't Poppy remember?

"I'm sorry Eddie," she said, before turning to Mara "Mara, have you see Mrs Andrews? I need her to sign this," she held up a sheet of paper.

"Try room 26," Mara offered. Poppy smiled, leaving. Eddie shook his head, watching Jerome carefully.

"I saw you." Eddie stated stubbornly, jutting out his chin.

Jerome sighed audibly "Eddie, are you alright? Because you claim to have seen me, but no one else has? Maybe you're tired?"

Mara looked down at her shoes, thinking, Jerome was being awfully persuasive…and considerate…almost like he was hiding something…was Eddie onto something? Nina watched Mara's frown, and sighed. Mara wasn't a double agent, she couldn't be. She was Mara, Mara who was good and kind, and just wanted to make sense of all the puzzles. Her shoulders slumped in disappointment, now they had no leads, and she had accused one of her best friends.

"Maybe," Eddie whispered, heading out of the room.

Jerome turned to Mara "Now we can get back to our picnic," he grinned. But Mara stepped away from him, frowning

"Jerome…are you hiding something?"

Jerome froze for a moment, before straightening up and flexing his shoulders, prepared to lie. It was always tougher for him to lie to Mara, she saw straight through him. "Of course not Jaffray, why would you think that?"

Nina watched as Mara bit her lip "Well…it's just…Eddie came to me a few days ago…with big cuts across his legs…he was in a terrible state…" she looked up, meeting Jerome's eyes "I healed him, but he wouldn't tell me what he saw. It was Poppy who ended up telling me…and now…she can't remember and I-"

"Mara." Jerome said her name softly, running a hand through his hair "Mara please," he took her hand in his and she looked up at him, unsure. "Please," he leaned down, pressing his forehead gently against hers "Please, forget it."

"But Jerome-"

"You don't understand." He whispered, shaking his head, but keeping their foreheads pressed together. He sounded as though he would cry "You can't understand. This is so much bigger than us, all of us-"

"What's going on?" Mara asked "Please, Jerome-"

"I'm sorry." Jerome stated, placing his hands on her shoulders, and looking into her eyes, turning his hypnosis on for the second time that day. "You will forget that Poppy told you I was in the woods. You will forget healing Eddie's scars. When I saw now…" he trailed off, unsure if he could say it, to her…could he do that to her? He would have to. "Now."

Mara recovered faster than Poppy did, smiling up at him "Shall we continue with our picnic?" she asked. Jerome nodded, letting her take his hand. Nina rushed out, her eyes wide. Mara may not have been hiding anything, but Jerome certainly was.

**Line Break**

"You alright mate?" Alfie asked as the two of them lay in the darkness, trying to sleep.

"Just tired," Jerome sighed. Alfie nodded, yawning.

"I feel you," he stretched, pulling the blankets up higher "Amber had me go shopping with her," he shuddered "There are only so many types of shoes I can take,"

Jerome smiled.

**Review?**

**x**


	62. Chapter 62

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Does anyone like the feeling of guilt?

Because Jerome Clarke certainly didn't. It festered inside him, and it was so rare for the blond boy to feel that it made his stomach twist and flip, like the time Alfie had forced him to try his meat flavoured milkshake. He sat on the edge of his bed, staring forward, seeing nothing. How many lies would he have to tell? He thought he was becoming a better person, but now his brain was like a spider wed, he had to follow each thread to keep up with the tangled mess of nonsense…

"JEROME!" Alfie cried, throwing Jerome's tie at him. Jerome blinked and looked up at his best friend "Are you alright mate?"

Jerome swallowed thickly, his voice tired "Yeah," he whispered, rubbing his face. He stood up "What time is it?"

"We have about 20 minutes before we have to leave,"

Jerome nodded again, but then frowned, turning slowly to face his friend "So why are you up?" he arched an eyebrow as Alfie squirmed slightly. The dark boy sighed, before admitting it

"I'm trying to avoid Amber."

"Avoid her?" Jerome's face broke out into a smile "But why? Last I heard you were madly in love with her," he made his fingers into a heart and laughed as Alfie threw a pillow at him.

"Because…well….just because." It was because he still couldn't get it out of his mind that she had been with Mick. He thought he had sorted it out, but he could never compete to that athlete could he? The golden boy. With looks, and charms, and Amber's perfect match. He picked up his bag and shrugged it on "Ask Mara," he waved off, walking out of the door.

Jerome stood there perplexed. Mara? As in his girlfriend? Since when was she up with the gossip?

**Line Break**

"Ma-"

"No!" Mara cut Nina off, her voice unusually loud in the empty classroom. The dark haired girl pointed a finger at Fabian "You have to tell Joy to tell Mick!"

"Mara," Fabian managed "I really have to keep this promise to Amber." He sighed. Jerome stopped from outside the door, hearing voices. He pressed up against it, listening in. "Surely you know what it's like to be keeping secrets."

"What?" Mara frowned "What are you talking about?"

Fabian looked at Nina, who was watching, interested. And he sighed "Eddie told me the other night that you healed his scars, so he did see Jerome in the woods that night, didn't he?"

Mara frowned, thinking back, she couldn't remember healing Eddie's scars. It gave her tingling feeling and her brain felt as if it was blocking something. Jerome's stomach twisted from outside the door. "Sorry, Fabian. But I never healed Eddie, he never had any scars."

"Mara!" Nina cried, stepping forward "Listen, there's something I have to tell you." She touched Mara's arm gently "Jerome's hiding something from you."

Mara took a deep breath "Listen guys, I know, you all think that he was up to something. But he was visiting his dad, can't you imagine how hard this must be for him? To have to go through it all over again? And now you're accusing him? Please! Have some sympathy!"

"He hypnotised you!" Nina cried "H-He made you forget healing Eddie's scars!"

"I never healed Eddie's scars!" Mara retorted "He never had any scars! And what proof do you have Nina? Is there anyone to back you up? You're just accusing him because you don't trust him! And you haven't fully accepted him! Well move on! We've known him longer than you have! He's my boyfriend! And I trust him!" then Mara jumped at the sound of her own voice echoing back off the walls, and she brushed her hair back "Sorry," she whispered "S-sorry, Nina. I-I didn't mean to yell…"

"Mara," Nina rubbed her temples, exhausted "You have to believe me. Jerome is hiding something from you, something big. He's…he's hypnotising everyone who doesn't believe him,"

"Propaganda," Fabian added. Jerome peeked around the corner to watch. Mara looked between the two of them.

"He's not." She stated, but she sounded calmer, and Nina took advantage of it, jumping at the chance.

"Okay. Okay, maybe you're right. But he loves you, you could find out Mara, he'd tell you, admit it to you, and then-"

"And then I'd have to report back to you guys and tell you all his secrets?" she guessed with disgust, shaking her head "No way. No way."

"Well then how are we gonna find out the truth?" Fabian asked. Mara fidgeted with the end of her sleeves.

"I could…I could ask him, and then….and then…read his aura, I guess," she whispered.

"That's brilliant!" Nina cried, nodding eagerly. "Whe-"

"Right now." Jerome stepped in, he held his arms up for them "Why don't you read my aura right now, Jaffray." He stated, shrugging. He slid his hands into his pockets coolly, and Mara looked like she was about to cry.

"Jerome! I'm so sor-"

"No, shhhh, Mara, it's alright," he laughed lightly "Go on, ask me the question, and read my aura. Right here, in front of the gang leaders," he rolled his eyes at Fabian and Nina who watched eagerly. Curiously. Scanning him for tricks.

Mara nodded "What were you doing the night Eddie said he saw you in the woods?"

Jerome responded without a second thought "I was visiting my dad in jail." He said confidently. Mara closed her eyes, focused, and when she opened them, light was highlighting everything. She had never read Jerome's aura before, never wanted too, never tried. Maybe she was afraid she'd find something there she didn't like, maybe he didn't love her.

It was black. He was lying to her. He hadn't been visiting his dad that night. It was all a lie. But then…Mara frowned, concentrating, there was another colour, just outside the black, it was red, scarlet, becoming more and more apparent as she focused on it. Urgency. It was urgency. Her eyes flickered to meet Jerome's, and they were wide and pleading. He wanted her to lie.

He wanted her to lie.

Mara closed her eyes again and switched it off, shrugging. She turned to Fabian and Nina "Sorry guys, he's telling the truth. He really was visiting his dad in jail." And the lie came naturally, smoothly, and Mara wondered when on earth she'd manage to lie. She'd probably picked it up from Jerome.

Fabian sighed with relief "Thank goodness for that," he laughed, patting Jerome on the shoulder as he walked out. Jerome smiled, nodding at him. Nina shook her head

"B-but…but that can't be right…" she managed "It doesn't add up Jerome! Eddie! Poppy! Mara! They all kne-"

"Nina," Jerome smiled "Mara read my aura, I'm telling the truth. Aura's don't lie, even if you want them too," Nina said nothing, walking out. Then Jerome's face became serious, and he turned to Mara.

"Have you hypnotised me, Jerome?" she asked. He stepped towards her

"Mara, I have to. You have no idea what's going on! I asked you to forget it, but you wouldn't, I didn't want to-"

"Bring it back," she ordered softly "Jerome, make me remember it,"

"No," he shook his head. "I can't do that to you, I love you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

**Line Break**

"We're a secret club within a secret club," Eddie shook his head "This is ridiculous."

"You want to find out what happened that night don't you?" Nina whispered as the two of them knelt further behind the brick wall, watching Jerome walk back to the house.

Eddie nodded, "You realise, we could just ask him."

"And then he would make us forget it,"

"So then we have to make sure Mrs Andrews confiscates his powers for the day," he grinned victoriously. Nina laughed, nodding. Eddie lifted his hand for a high-five "Team America!"

**Review?**

x


	63. Chapter 63

**Hey! A lot's gonna happen progress wise in this story: Prepare.**

**Enjoy!**

"There's my girlfriend," Jerome grinned, sauntering into the living room. Mara had hogged the entire dining room table, it was covered with papers and homework, and an essay that wasn't due in for weeks. Mara ignored him, and continued writing. "Mara," he sighed, sitting down beside her, she turned away. "Mara please, you have to understand-"

"What I understand," Mara turned to him sharply, and leaned back when she realised how close their faces were "Is that you've breeched the school rules, you are not allowed to hypnotise another students without their permission."

"I'm doing it to protect you-"

"I don't need to be protected!" Mara cried, she buried her face in her hands, and rubbed her eyes harshly. Jerome watched her sadly, and wanted to pry her hands away from her face. "Jerome…did Eddie have scars? Did I heal them? Were you really with your dad?"

"I can't-"

"Answer any of those questions." She filled in for him. She took a deep breath, before turning to face him. "I suppose now is a good a time as any to tell you,"

"Tell me what?"

"Here," she handed him a small slip of paper, he was about to unfold it when she placed her hands over his "Not yet. But when you open it, you're going to answer all the questions I just asked you." She stood up, gathering her belongings and heading for the door.

Jerome waited till she had left, before looking around the living room, it was empty. He opened the paper

_I work for Rufus Zeno. _

**Line Break**

"Joy," Fabian sighed, catching up for her as they headed to drama "I think you should talk to Mick." Mara's words were racing through his mind, and he hadn't seen Amber enough to keep reminded of the promise he had made her, so he was going to try and ease the guilt.

Joy frowned, clutching her books to her chest "Change of tune, Fabes. What about the whole, 'I should take their pain', thing?"

"Alfie knows." He sighed "You should tell Mick you know, sort out the problems, relationships shouldn't have secrets."

"Too right, Rutter." Jerome sighed, pushing past the pair as he walked ahead. "Have you seen, Jaffray?" he called over his shoulder, not turning around, he bit into his green apple.

"No," he called after him, slightly irritated that Jerome had been eaves dropping, but he should be use to it by now.

Joy cried after him "Oh wait Jerome!" she called, digging into her bag "I totally forgot," Jerome turned, he was walking much faster than normal, in a hurry, which was odd, Jerome always seemed to take life in quite a leisurely place "Here," she handed over another note "She wants you to meet her in the park at…oh, now," she smiled apologetically. Jerome groaned, running a hand through his hair

"Where's Trixie?" he demanded urgently. The red haired goth could teleport him there

"She's with Eddie in America, they're visiting his cousin-"

"Where's Mick?" even though Jerome couldn't stand him, he was fast, be there in a few seconds-

"Joy is about to go and talk to him." Fabian placed his hands on the small girls shoulders and wheeled her away. Jerome sighed, looking down at his wrist, before deciding he'd have to run.

**Line Break**

"Jerome was acting really weirdly a second ago," Fabian frowned, taking his seat beside Nina.

"Yeah, Mara left really early this morning, you think they're up to something?" she frowned.

"No," Fabian shook his head "No, I don't think so. We sorted all that out yesterday," Nina nodded, but she wanted to shake her head "I suggest we call another SIBUNA meeting, all of us, all the members, me, you, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Mara, Mick, Joy, Poppy, Patricia, Eddie and….and I suggest we ask Tristan to come along too,"

"Wow." Nina shook her head, "that's twelve people, SIBUNA isn't much of a secret is it?"

"Have you seen Amber?" came a whispered voice, interrupting their conversation. Nina and Fabian looked under the desk to see Alfie looking around nervously.

"She's not here," Nina frowned. Alfie crawled to sit in between them,

"Phew," he sighed, taking a bite of his sandwich.

**Line Break**

"Give me the box, KT," Tristan growled at his cousin. KT's eyes widened, she was still stiff in the uniform, this only being her second week here. It was still stiff, and she wasn't use to wearing a uniform, or a blazer for that matter, or a tie.

"Get off me," she pushed him away "Listen Tristan, I didn't come here for you, that box is mine. I don't care if you say you've got the key. Leave me alone-"

"Hi," Amber cut them off, she looked between them, her smile turning into an awkward look "Sorry, are you two on a date or something?"

"No!" KT cried "No, he's my cousin. I'm KT," she smiled, brushing her curly hair out of her face.

"Oohh! Another American! They're invading!" Amber joked, laughing. KT frowned at her, turning and walking away. Once she was out of ear shot, Amber turned to Tristan "We're having a SIBUNA meeting tomorrow in the clearing."

"Why are you telling me this?" the handsome boy frowned.

"I don't know," she flicked her blonde hair back "Nina and Fabian said you had to come. Apparently you're a member-"

"I'm a member?" he asked, and he couldn't stop himself, his face lit into a smile. He was a member of something? He was part of a team? He was valued, he was wanted? It gave him a pleasant feeling in his stomach "And Mara will be there?" he asked eagerly

"Yes," Amber sighed "But so will Jerome."

Tristan winced "Ah. Are you sure I shou-"

"Definitely." Amber said confidently "Something's coming. Something big, we've got to be ready for it,"

**Line Break**

Mara sung softly in the clearing, aimed directly at a poor injured Robin who was scared of her. She sung, sending it to sleep, before picking it up, and healing it. "Poor little thing," she whispered, wondering what had happened. She held it gently until the wing had healed, before placing it on a branch.

"Jaffray," came a voice. She spun to see Jerome standing there, leaning against a tree. He smiled at her.

"Jerome," she swallowed thickly. She looked down at the ground, not wanting to meet his eyes anymore "I…I told you." He moved quickly, stepping over the dry leaves surprisingly quietly. He placed his hands on her shoulders

"Yes, you did," he whispered. Resting his forehead on hers "Mara….you should have said earlier. I've worked with him, I know how to deal with him-"

"I've been his agent for four years."

Jerome's eyes widened in utter shock. "W-what?" he managed.

Mara sighed "I've been working for Rufus for four years now, I knew when you worked for him, when Poppy worked for him and about Tristan, and everything, it was all acting, and now….I-"

"She's come so you can rejoin us," Rufus explained, stepping out from behind the trees. "Come on Jerome, we can forget Poppy, she's safe now. But you, me and Mara, we can stop this mystery from repeating itself in years to come. What if the evil…isn't so bad?"

Jerome took a deep breath, trying not to show how terrified he was of this man. He looked down at his girlfriend "Oh god, Mara…" he whispered, sticking out his hand, and shaking Rufus's. "We better make sure this is the one secret that _stays _secret in Anubis House."

And for once, no one was spying on them.

**Review?**

**x**


	64. Chapter 64

**Hey! **

**Enjoy!**

Jerome frowned. He looked around the circle, here they were. SIBUNA, the new SIBUNA, the new club. They all sat on the ground, on the dry autumn leaves, the small fire crackling between them on this sunny day. They had come here from school, it was lunch, earlier than they had planned, but it was the only time they could all make. He turned, examining everyone. Mara was wringing her hands together nervously, eyes flickering from the thick branches, to Nina. He could guess what she was thinking, about Rufus, if she was suspected. She wasn't. He hadn't been able to tell, and he had practically followed her every move for two years.

Beside her was Mick, who was gently stroking Joy's hand. Joy, beside him, was stiff, and unwilling to look at him directly. Jerome frowned, wondering what was going on there. Beside Joy, was Fabian. Fabian kept looking down at Joy, and then to Amber, as if he had done something terrible and was waiting for the effects to take place. Of course, Jerome didn't know about the whole cheating escapade.

Beside Fabian was the leader of the gang. Nina, she looking at her watch, frowning. Beside Nina, was Amber, who blew on her nails softly, looking the most carefree of all of them. And Jerome wondered for a moment, what it would be like to live in Amber Millingtons world. Beside Amber, sat Patricia, who was having an argument with Eddie beside her. He wanted to laugh, everything might be changing, but the two of them were exactly the same.

Beside Eddie was Poppy, who looked pleased to simply be here. She was smiling at Nina, and at Mara. Jerome felt Mara relax slightly beside him. He rubbed her shoulders soothingly. Then there was a gap, for who, Jerome didn't know. And then there was Alfie, sat beside him, clutching his knees. Alfie was looking everywhere but the direction of his girlfriend. Jerome wanted laugh.

"There you are," Nina announced. Everyone looked up to see Tristan walk into the clearing. He stood there, in his uniform, smiling. Jerome stood immediately, angrily, the flames appearing in his palms before anyone could blink.

Nina stood too, using her power to make the force field appear before him. Jerome stepped back, not wanting to get electrocuted. "What is he doing here?" Jerome growled angrily.

No one said anything, not wanting to answer.

"I was invited," Tristan stated boldly. Jerome glowered at the boy. And then everyone saw it.

_And then _everyone realised that the two boys were almost mirror images of each other. Both standing in the same way, same eyes, just different colours, same height, same build, with different hair.

"Jerome," Mara whispered, still on the ground like everyone else, she touched his hand gently "Sit down,"

Jerome took a deep breath, trying to contain himself. He distinguished the fire in his palms, and sank to the ground. Tristan stepped forward, watching Jerome carefully, and he lowered himself in between Poppy and Alfie. Tristan flashed a smile at Mara "Hey," he grinned.

The flame was thrown before anyone could react. It missed though, in all fairness, just went rushing past the side of his head, and fizzled out in the air. "Jerome!" Fabian cried "Stop it! Now, just listen, I invited Tristan here today-"

"Why do you hate me Rutter?" Jerome whined, rubbing his face with his hands.

"-Because he can help. Listen guys, Nina's been…" he trailed off, turning to look at Nina.

"I've been having these dreams," she admitted "There's a room, with twelve…chairs, or something like that. Six on each side. I figure…we have to find that room, and sit in those seats, and something will happen," she shrugged, unsure of herself. Jerome frowned

"How do you know the chairs are for us twelve?"

"I saw a few names," Nina struggled "Only three,"

"Which ones?" Joy asked, leaning forward.

"Mara, Tristan and Fabian."

Mara, Tristan and Fabian all looked at each other worriedly. Nina's hands tightened on Fabians, and Jerome wrapped his arm around Mara more firmly.

**Line Break**

"You're scared," Jerome noted. They were both on his bed, watching a movie on the laptop. Mara pulled her knees close to her chest, and leaned her head in her arms, turning away from him. "Jaffray," he whispered, sitting up, and wrapping an arm around her back "Talk to me,"

"What are we doing?" she questioned, not turning to meet his eyes "What are we doing Jerome? Who do we work for?"

Jerome swallowed, jaw clenching. He had hoped they could go the evening without Rufus coming up "Mara…What's done is done."

"You're angry with me," she whispered. Jerome's eyes widened in shock, he placed a hand on her arm, trying to pull her hands away from her face gently.

"What? No, no, of course I'm not," he said quietly. He could never be upset with this girl, he loved her. More than life itself. "Mara, look at me," he caught her wrists, and held them together in both hands, so she had to look at him. "I'm not angry,"

"Yes you are!" she cried, tears pricking her eyes "Look what I've done Jerome! I've forced you to work for someone you're terrified of! I'm making you lie to your friends! I'm lying to my friends," she pulled away from him completely, swinging herself off the bed, he stood immediately, determined to not let her get away "Let's face facts, I'm not the girl you asked to be your girlfriend,"

"Yes you are." Jerome stated truthfully "You are. I love you-"

"Stop it," she cried, whirling around to face him, he placed his hands up in surrender "I…I'm…I'm not…not what you need," she said earnestly "You need someone good and kind, and pure of heart. You thought I was, but I'm not-"

"Yes you are!"

"No!" she cried, shaking her head, she was angry now, and Jerome realised she was charging. He felt like hitting himself in the forehead for not realising it before. He took a step back, watching her. "No I'm not! I'm a lie! Everything is a lie!"

"You're doing your bes-"

"You don't get it, do you?" she whispered. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them she read his aura. Pink for love, and brown for worry. He was worried about her. "You still love me,"

"Of course I do,"

"Activate them." She ordered quietly. Jerome frowned

"What?"

"Activate them, all your powers at once, hypnotist, camouflage, and flame thrower. Close your eyes and activate them all at once-"

"I can't do that," Jerome reminded her quietly "I may not may attention in Chemistry, but I know that that's not good for you,"

"Do it." She instructed.

"Mara, pleas-"

"Jerome. _Please."_

Jerome's mouth dropped open in horror. But he found himself closing his eyes. He took a deep breath, hoping he didn't die because of this. He unlocked the hypnotist. Then, pried open the flame thrower. His whole body spasmed slightly, the two powers coursing through him, causing unusual and painful chemical reactions to take place. With a great deal of difficulty, he unlocked the camouflaging part of his mind, and opened his eyes.

He jumped at what he was seeing. Everything, there were colours whirling around in the air, he gasped, unsure where to look, as the colourful swirls followed him. "Mara!" he cried frantically "W-wh-"

"Shh," she soothed him, gripping his arm. She met his eyes, and he calmed down. "If you listened in Biology, you'd know that you're able to give someone your power for a limited amount of time, painful, but you got it," she smiled at him. Jerome held onto her

"So this is what being an aura reader is like? It's scary, Mara." He smiled at the sound of her tinkling laughter

"I prefer beautiful," she whispered. "Now Jerome, look at me," he frowned, straining hard to focus on her. "Try to see the colours around me, block out the rest."

"Okay," he managed, his kept his mind tingling.

"Pink means love, red means passion, grey means fear."

Immediately, Jerome leaned forward, closing his eyes, shutting down the three sections. Losing the ability to aura read, and it flew back into Mara. He pressed his lips hard onto Mara's. His lips soft and passionate against her rosy lips.

Her aura had been pink.

**Review?**

**x**


	65. Chapter 65

**Hey! I love you all so much!**

**Enjoy!**

He must have been the luckiest guy in the whole world. He never realised that Mara loved him, loved him as much as he loved her, but she did. She did, she had been radiating pink. He wanted to sing and shout and dance around, and hug everyone. It made him feel like he was walking on clouds, and nothing could break this, nothing could break how happy he was. "Why so glum?" he asked chirply, jumping to sit on the stage. Joy rolled her eyes at him, turning away. "Aw, Joy, you don't look very happy, come on, talk to me,"

"Leave me alone," she grumbled. Jerome laughed loudly

"Trouble in Moy land? That's a shame."

She took the bait "I just can't look at him the same way anymore," she explained, turning to face him "I mean, I can't sit there, knowing he's kissed Amber-" Jerome's eyes widened in complete shock "And he's not telling me."

"Right." He stated, completely baffled, how much had he missed- Poor Alfie. His eyes immediately scanned the room for his best friend and he suddenly realised why the poor boy had been acting so weirdly. "Well if you want revenge you've come to the right pla-"

"No," Joy cut him off, smiling slightly "Anyway, let's just talk about something else, like you and Mara?" she wiggled her eyebrows and he laughed

"I know, it's great isn't it?"

"I can't believe _you've _managed to get into a stable relationship," she laughed lightly "She's really good for you Jerome," Jerome sighed, his face softening, and he touched Joy's arm lightly "Why don't you talk to Mick, Joy? Try to get it all sorted out? So then you can go on and on about him to me? It doesn't seem right, having you so quiet," he nodded at the blond boy walking in "Go on,"

**Line Break**

"This is ridiculous," Eddie sighed "He hasn't done _one _bad thing all day!" he complained "How is Mrs Andrews meant to confiscate his powers, if he's not breaking any rules,"

"Mara really is a good influence," Nina said, massaging her temples "I don't know, but we do need to find out what happened that night."

"I can take you there!" Eddie said suddenly "Yeah, I…I can take you to where I saw them in the woods, bring your phone, we'll take some photos, Jerry can't erase those from our memory."

**Line Break**

"Nina and Eddie have been looking pretty close lately," Patricia muttered under her breath. Tristan frowned, taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Really? I hardly ever see them together," he said. Patricia watched the two of them walk off "They're probably just gabbing about their home town, they should ask my cousin to join them, she's way to proud of her heritage,"

"Your cousin?" Patricia frowned

"Yeah, KT, the new girl? Curly hair? Haven't you seen her around?"

"KT?" Patricia whispered, and she remembered something Nina had told her, the girl with the box, and Tristan….had the key. "Right, well Tristan, you know how you're part of SIBUNA now, and everything?"

"Yeah," Tristan replied unsurely

"Well me and you are gonna get that box off KT, use your key, and we're gonna find out what she's hiding." She gripped his arm, and teleported.

**Line Break**

"How long can you revise maths?" Jerome whispered, he put his game boy down. Mara was lying forward on the table, resting her head on her shoulder, reading the words with half closed eyes.

"Do you know how much time I'm wasting on the whole mystery, Jerome? I need to catch up with my school work,"

Jerome smiled, reaching for her unused left hand, and picked up a black biro, and doodled softly. Mara watched him, but she couldn't see what he was doing, only feel it. And it was nice, his warm hands, and the light touches of the pen. She closed her eyes for a moment, just to rest them…

…

…

She awoke in Jerome's arms, and in the air, immediately, she gripped onto his shirt. He laughed softly, kicking her door open. "Shh," he whispered "It's only me Jaffray," he was carrying her bridal style, and laid her softly on the bed, covering her with a blanket, and getting on his knees beside her "You fell asleep,"

She rolled onto her side to face him "Thank you," he laughed lightly, and she leaned forward, kissing him softly, Jerome pulled away reluctantly, brushing her hair out of her face. She brought her hand up and held it up to the light, it was beautiful, a beautiful illustration, with JC+MJ written in a heart in the middle, and vines coming off it, etching it's way to each finger and up to her wrist. "Oh Jerome," she murmured happily "It's beautiful,"

He didn't say anything, just watching her "Mara…tomorrow…can we do that thing again, so I can see your aura?"

Mara frowned, "Why?"

"I just…I want to see the love you feel for me, again," he admitted. Mara nodded, her eyes closing.

"Probably stronger than yesterday," she whispered, snuggling into the blankets. Jerome kissed her forehead, staying with her, until she drifted into sleep. He hoped she was peaceful now, because in a few days they were to report back to Rufus, and tell him all they knew.

**Review?**

**HEY! THAT RYHMED!**

**x**


	66. Chapter 66

**Hey! Know it's been a while! VERY SHORT CHAPTER SORRY**

**Enjoy!**

"You're lost aren't you?" Nina glared at him accusingly. Eddie frowned, thinking hard, trying to remember, he looked around the woods. He paused, and then nodded

"Yeah,"

Nina sighed, great, here they were, lost in the woods, and she hadn't told anyone.

**Line Break**

Jerome leaned across and roughly pushed his lips against hers. Mara laughed pulling away "Jerome, I can't do it if you keep kissing me,"

"I can't," Jerome sighed, on his knees, eyes alight eagerly. "Whenever I see the pink I get so…" he shook his head, running a hand through his hair, bouncing "Do it again!" he sounded like a child, and Mara smiled, nodding. Jerome closed his eyes, activated all his powers, and when he opened his eyes, he saw the pink surrounding Mara. Again, he snapped, closing his eyes to kiss her again.

"EW!" Patricia and Tristan cried at the same time, Mara jumped whereas Jerome looked up at them lazily, his arm around Mara's waist as they sat on the ground beside her bed. "Can't a girl teleport into her bedroom anymore?" she sighed. Jerome smirked

"She can apparently…with her new boyfriend," everyone's eyes drifted to Tristan who had his gaze locked on Mara.

"What? No! N-No! S-she's not, we're not, I…I'm in SIBUNA," he managed. Patricia rolled her eyes, and Mara smiled at him

"Don't worry Tristan," she smiled "Jerome likes to harbour grudges,"

"Yeah, well he only killed you," Jerome muttered under his breath. Mara stiffened, before untangling his arms from around her and standing up. "Wait Mara," he apologized immediately, remembering how sensitive she was around the subject. "I didn-"

"No," Mara cleared her throat, heading for the door "I…I need to go to the library anyway-"

"Let me come with you," he pleaded. Mara swallowed

"I'd like to go alone," she whispered, closing the door behind her. Patricia cringed

"Ouch," she noted. Tristan laughed lightly and Jerome glared at him. "Hey Jerome, do you know anyone in Kara House?" the red head asked. Jerome stood, stretching tiredly.

"Um…KT?"

"Yeah, she's my cousin," Tristan sighed "Do you know anyone else?"

Jerome thought hard, before his face broke out into a smile and he laughed "Oh yeah, there's always weeping Willow," he shook his head laughing "Man, I haven't seen her since-"

"Where could we find her?" Patricia cut in, taking Tristan's hand, ready to teleport. Jerome noted the action with raised eyebrows but said nothing. Thinking about what information he should trade Eddie for it…or whether he should stop it at all. With Tristan with Patricia, it would mean he would have Mara all to himself, not that he was doing a very good job of it.

"Probably down by the green house, she was always a bit of a nature cr-" he stopped talking when he realised he was alone.

**I know it was short, but it was this, or no update at all, SORRY! Hope you liked it! Review?**

**I hate French. **

**x**


	67. Chapter 67

**Hey!**

**Enjoy!**

Mara didn't go to the library. Instead, she turned, walking through the woods, the branches and dry leaves crackling beneath her feet. She hugged her arms around her, and looked up at the sky. She shouldn't be working for Rufus. He had let Tristan kill her…that was the one plan he hadn't let her in on, but with his words _I had to Mara, it was the only way to fool those brats. _She glared at nothing, walking further in. She froze when she felt a soft hand on her shoulder. The blond haired woman, moved to stand in front of her. "Vera." She stated softly, nodding. Vera smiled at her

"Mara dear, have they achieved the next task?"

"I'm only meant to answer to Rufus." Mara stated, looking ahead. Vera stroked her cheek softly with a small smile

"Mara dear, don't test my patience." She looked at Mara expectantly, and Mara crumbled, she gave a small nod. And Vera smiled, petting her "That wasn't so hard was it, and let's keep this between us?" and with that, she was gone. Mara healed the small splinter on the tip of her finger unsure what was happening. She wanted the simplicity of her life again, this was getting to be too much.

**Line Break**

"Shut up, Eddie!" Nina glared at her fellow American as they stumbled still lost through the woods, when one of the branches in front of them was pulled away, to reveal Mara.

"Mara!" Eddie cried in relief "You found us!"

"What were you doing?" Mara asked curiously. Nina frowned at her

"You alright Mara?" she asked kindly, Mara nodded, frowning at the two of them. And the three of them set off home

**Line Break**

"TTYL?" Alfie frowned, examining his phone to see if he'd read it wrong. "I think Amber's spelling is even worse than mine-"

"No Alfie," Joy rolled her eyes "It stands for 'talk to you later'" Alfie's face scrunched up again "It's an abbreviation?"

"But why?"

"I don't know!" Joy grumbled, standing up and walking into the hallway, where she immediately softened, Mick, her boyfriend, the handsome, friendly, kind athlete was…crying. His figure was surrounded by gold from the sun shining through the window. "Mick?" Joy asked quietly. He turned to her in shock, blue eyes swimming

"My parents," he managed "They're taking me home,"

**Line Break**

"You're all rather quiet," Trudy noted, "Fabian, could you lift the lid off this please, it's hot," Fabian nodded, using his powers to lift the lid off the pot and placing it down gently at the side. Trudy smiled gratefully "Oh." Trudy looked between them "Is this because Mick's told you the news?"

Mick shook his head violently, and everyone frowned "What news?" they muttered at once. Mick sighed, rolling his eyes at Trudy's apologetic shrug.

"Uh…well, my parents…they're sending me home," Joy looked down at her lap "I don't wanna go-"

"Have you told them that?" Mara asked, much too interestedly for Jerome's liking. Mick nodded

"Yeah…but they've got me a place at Kingston, which is-"

"A really amazing sports school," Alfie finished nodding "Oh…man, that's rough."

"They're offering you a bribe!" Joy, standing up and rushing from the room. Trudy lowered her eyes and walked out, to offer Victor some food. Mick swallowed, taking a sip of orange juice, when Nina spoke up

"But Mick…what about SIBUNA? We were given powers, something's coming, we need all fourteen of us,"

"Fourteen?" everyone else apart from Fabian and Nina asked in unison. Nina nodded excitedly.

"You know the vision I kept having? Of the thrones, there was a word on the ceiling, well, it wasn't a word, but rather, fourteen letters, each one standing for one of our names, I'm sure of it!"

"Tonight?" Patricia guessed, Nina nodded

**Line Break**

"We are alright? Aren't we Mara?" Jerome asked, as they washed the dishes.

"Of course we are," Mara shrugged "Why wouldn't we b-" she was cut off when Jerome pressed his warm lips to hers, she stood there dazed "R-right,"

"Sorry," Jerome grinned "Too tempting," Mara blushed.

**Line Break**

At 2 am, fourteen students watched the large creaky door slide open. "Oohh! This is so exciting!" Willow called. Jerome and Alfie frowned at her, rather irritated. The students all stepped into the large room…and it was beautiful. Well rather, it had been beautiful, at one point in history. A large white table stood, and there were fourteen thrones around the table, each one decorated differently. A large letter in the back, and it was clear that the pattern of the chair reflected on that person's power and personality. Mick sighed

"What do you think the chances are that this quest leads us to another world where time doesn't exist? And I can stay here with you guys forever?"

"Like Narnia," Amber said softly, and Mick nodded. Willow clapped her hands

"Oh I would love Narnia!"

Nina cleared her throat "Alright guys, I think…we just sit on our throne, and something should happen."

Nina and Fabian where the heads of the table, with six chairs along each side. Mara was sat adjacent to Fabian, opposite her, Jerome. And Beside Mara, was Joy, who opposite her, was Mick. And beside Joy, was Patricia, and opposite her was Eddie. And beside Patricia was Amber, who was opposite Alfie. And beside Amber was Poppy, and opposite her sat Tristan. And beside Poppy sat Willow, who was opposite KT.

This was SIBUNA, the mighty group with secrets.

"Um…who told Willow and KT about all of this?" Alfie asked in confusion. Tristan and Patricia raised their hands. And Alfie nodded "Just wondering…I thought…maybe they were sleep walking or something,"

Jerome and Mara laughed under their breaths, when Nina called out loudly. "Alright…Mr Smythe…we're all here, took us along enough. Now what? What do we do now?"

Apparently, this was the right thing to do, for the chairs…moved. Everyone clutched onto their chairs tightly as they creaked and scraped against the stone floor, and turned towards one wall. The wall opened, and they had to shield their eyes from the bright light. The thrones moved into the light, and the wall closed firmly shut behind them. The thrones aligned themselves against the wall, and stuck like the stone it was.

"Where are we?" Joy asked in a small voice. Everyone looked around the huge garden, with long green grass, and flowers, Willow trees, and a shimmering blue lake, an apple tree, and a golden ladder that was raised to the sky but led to nowhere, and was supported by nothing. The sky was too blue, and the sun was too bright.

"Eden." Nina whispered.

**Coming to an end now my friends, not a lot of JARA I know, but next chapter there will be!**

**x**


End file.
